A Daunting Life
by MillieMae1981
Summary: After the death of her parents, Beatrice "Tris" Prior has lost what feels like her whole life. With the help of her best friend Christina Candless, she discovers a new life. Tobias "Four" Eaton, a Detective for the Chicago Dauntless PD, falls in love with Tris and helps her find answers to who attacked and drugged her when she was still living in Seattle.
1. Chapter 1

**A Daunting Life**

A Four/Tris Fiction RATED-M

By Millie Mae

 _ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH_

One year… One year ago today. It is November 24th, 2215, and this is the anniversary of my parent's sudden death. Drunk drivers…why don't people seem to learn? They tell me it was quick, that they didn't feel anything. But I find that hard to believe.

With the support of my best friend, Christina Candless, I've decided to start life anew. I'm packing up and moving to Chicago to live with her in the apartment she has in a high rise downtown. It will be new for me, living in the city, but I need change.

My brother, Caleb Prior, lives in California while attending Stanford and has made it clear he plans on spending Christmas this year with his new girlfriend, Cara Carson. I'm happy for him. That he could, and is moving on with his life. I think our parent's death affected him the most. I didn't think he'd make it out of this funk that he seemed to be in.

Christina has assured me that with new friends and new goals, and her plans to 'hook me up' as she puts it life will be heading in a new and unexpected direction. I just hope it's a good direction.

"Please fasten your seatbelts as the plane will be landing shortly." Calls a voice over the intercom.

My plane is landing at the airport, so I better get my shit together.

"TRIS PRIOR?" I hear my name being called. Finally. Waiting to get my car rental has been madness. First they lost my reservation, and then tried to refuse me a rental until I showed them the paperwork printout as proof.

I approach the counter to retrieve my finalized paperwork and keys to my new 2015 VW Beetle, Black. This is my car for the next few days, until the moving company arrives with my boxes and car.

I load the small bit of luggage I have into the trunk and pull up my GPS to lead me to Christina's apartment building. All she told me was she is in the "Dauntless" sector, and I have no idea what that means but I guess I'll learn.

I arrive at a building that stands at least twenty floors up. The sight of the glass paneling looks like such a daunting task for any window cleaner. I pull out my iPhone to text Christina.

Tris: _Hey, I'm here. What floor, apartment are you?_

Christina: _OMG! I'll come down 2 u and help u with ur bags!_

Tris: _Okay, Thanks!_

Three minutes later I see a spritely little black haired woman literally spring from the front doors.

"TRIS!"

"CHRIS!" I reply hugging her fiercly.

"I hate that nickname, I'll put up with 'Chrissy' but 'Chris' is too much like a boys name!"

"Whatever, you know you love it!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say….'Beatrice'…." She snickers.

"Okay, truce, I'll never call you 'Chris' if you keep 'Beatrice' under wraps, deal?" I state looking her square in the eye with my hand outstretched for a handshake on the deal.

"Deal, truce!"

"Truce!"

"So let's get your bags and get you up to your new digs!"

"And this is your room…" Christina states as she opens the white door with a small lock on the inside. There is room for a queen-sized bed, which is coming with my boxes, as well as a dresser and night tables, also in the truck on its way here. The walls are a soft lavender colour with a large window over looking the street below. There is even a walk in closet and I have my own personal bathroom with tub and shower.

"So I can lock this on you?" I chuckle, pointing out the small latch on the door.

"Yes, but I don't see why you would want to!" She retaliates with sarcasm in her voice.

"Well if you're planning on 'hooking me up', I may need to keep you out!"

"Tris, Tris, Tris! You dirty girl…"

"Oh stop, it's not like I'm completely inexperienced."

"So you've had sex then?"

"Well…Lets go sit in the living room and we will talk…"

"What's going on Tris?"

"Something happened, but I can't remember a lot of it…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I think I was roofied…I was at a bar, and I never get drunk, but it was a few months after my parents died and I just couldn't hold it together, and this guy at the bar was talking to me…" I explain while fiddling with the hem of my shirt nervously.

"Did you go to the police?" Christina retaliates.

"Well, no, I mean what was I going to say, 'Oh hey, yeah I got so drunk I don't know if I was raped or not…', I mean come on Christina."

"Why do you think you were raped?" Christina coerces when there is a resounding 'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK' on the apartment door.

"We'll talk about this more later okay?" Christina confirms as she hugs me tightly before going to answer the door.

I put on a bright smile awaiting to see who is behind the door.

Christina returns with a tall male, with short brown hair and a lanky frame.

"Tris, this is Will, my boyfriend, Will, this is my best friend Tris Prior!" Christina introduces.

"Hi Tris! It's great to finally meet you, she hasn't shut up about you since she found out you were moving!" Will adds, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh I've heard about you too Will, it's nice to put a face to a name!" I reply as I chuckle quietly to myself.

"So Will has decided to take us out to dinner for your first night here!" Christina announces.

"Oh, Will, you don't have to do that" I interject.

"Oh please let me, I know the moving costs are not cheap and one meal is not going to break me!"

"Well in that case, where are we going?"

Both Will and Christina let out loud guffaws at how easily it was to coerce me.

"What are you in the mood for?" Christina questions.

"Well, I'm new to the area, so you'll have to tell me what's good" I reply factually.

"I say we go up the street to that delectable diner with the fantastic burgers and dauntless chocolate cake!" Will suggests.

"I'm game." I reply as Christina grabs my hand to lead me out of the apartment and out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Daunting Life**

A Four/Tris Fiction

By Millie Mae

 _ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH_

"So what do you think?" Christina urges as she takes another bite of her cheeseburger.

"Think of what exactly?" I question, unsure.

"Of Will! Like who or what else could I be referring to?" Christina deadpans.

I laugh out loud at her shocked facial expression.

"What's so funny Tris?"

"Sorry, it's… I've only just moved here and never been to this diner, and you're more concerned about my opinion of Will rather than the fact that I might want to duck and run back home?" I state.

"Well shit Tris, don't go fawning over him all at once now!" She replies with a sarcastic smirk on her face.

"Honestly, he's a really great guy, he treats you right and…."

"…and what?"

"He's headed back over so we can talk more later!...Welcome back Will!" I state with a stupid smile on my face.

"Thank you Tris! What about you?" Will replies looking at Christina.

"What about me?"

"Did you miss me as much as Tris obviously did?" Will smiles smugly.

"Oh get over yourself!" Christina flirts while shoving him playfully.

"So…" Christina starts, turning her attention back over to Tris.

"So what? This is really good food…" I state while finishing my last French fry.

"Please don't be mad…."

"Why would I be mad Christina?...What did you do?" I question sternly.

"Well, we're kinda going bowling with Four, and he'ssuchagreatguyandyoutwomight.. hititoff.." She states, exasperated.

"Who's Four, and why would they name their kid a number?"

Will guffaws loudly before replying.

"Four is his nickname… he doesn't share much about his past with us, but he rarely has nights off, he's a Detective for the Dauntless PD…so when he can, he likes to get out sometimes, especially when it's a Saturday…" Will trails off.

"You were in on this too?" I state glaring playfully at Will.

"I'm not pushing you two together, just…he's a good friend of Will's and I've talked about you before and he knows you're moving…plus he lives in our building, so it would be someone else you know here!" Christina tacks on, like that makes all the difference in the world.

"I don't even know how to bowl, what if I make an ass of myself?" I state exasperated.

"Tris, you've never seen Will bowl…he thinks he's so good but he's not!" Christina states with a laugh.

* * *

Secretly, I don't want Christina know that I'm a little excited about meeting someone. I've never had the best self-esteem when it comes to my looks. I'm a grown twenty-four year old woman; it's time to shed those thoughts…right?

We pile into Will's Ford Explorer and head to the bowling alley. Apparently we arrive before 'Four' does, as he's finishing paperwork on a case, but will be there soon.

We get our shoes, and a lane and set up before deciding to get a few drinks. Will opts for a Diet Pepsi as he is our designated driver, but Christina and I convince him to go park at the apartment building, which is only two blocks away. Then he can partake in the fun and everyone is safe.

When Will returns, he's with someone.

"Hey guys! Look who I found wandering outside!" Will states proudly.

"Four! Hi! How was work?" Christina implores.

"Difficult, we just closed up a case which is good, but three more land on my desk…" He states shaking his head slightly before his gaze seems to find mine.

He has a very defined jawbone and deep gazing golden brown eyes. It's difficult not to stare. He's attractive but in the way that he has no idea, so it makes him that much more desirable.

"Hi…Tris right?" He asks holding out his hand for a greeting.

"Yeah, hi, Four..is it?" I reply, a blush creeping up my cheeks. His voice is like silk. Deep, controlled, but sexy and alluring.

"Yeah, it's a nickname…maybe I'll tell you about that sometime…" He states, smiling shyly.

"I'd like that…" I reply, oblivious to my own gawking.

"OKAY! Tris! Why don't we go pick out some bowling balls?" Christina interjects, pulling me away from my gaze.

As we break eye contact, he smiles shyly once again and looks down. I can't help but do the same, almost tripping on the steps as Christina leads me to the ball exchange.

"WHOA!" Christina states when she gets my attention.

"What?...Okay I know what, but don't…not right now…please?" I plead

"Tris, there is just one thing you should know about Four…."

"What's that? It's not bad is it?" I ask with trepidation in my voice.

"Well….no, not in my opinion…but it's pretty big…"

"What is it?" I encourage.

"It's just…I've known Four for the three years I've lived here, and never seen him date anyone, and trust me, I've been out with him and Will and our other friends and he has never looked at anyone the way he looked at you!" Christina states excitedly.

"What? Why? Is something wrong with me?" I reply agitated.

Christina starts laughing at me.

"No! Of course not! I'm just saying, I think he's interested…."

"I mean…I admit I'm attracted to him, but Christina…I have this issue about what we started talking about before Will arrived earlier…I need to deal with that before pursuing anything…" I explain.

"I can understand that Tris, really, but just promise me one thing!?"

"What?"

"Don't deny yourself. Don't tell yourself 'no' because you have a past to deal with, who knows maybe he can help! He is a detective!" Christina deadpans.

"I can't talk about that right now, for crying out loud, we only met like three minutes ago!"

We each pick out a bowling ball before heading back to the lane to find a pitcher of beer waiting and that it's been decided that we are playing in teams. Will and Christina against me and Four.

* * *

"Warning, I've never done this before…" I state, turning to look at Four who is lacing up his bowling shoes. He gives me a smirk, which I return playfully.

"So you're a virgin?" He states flirtatiously.

"WHAT? I screech. I must have heard that wrong.

"To the game I mean…not in the…never mind…sorry…" He trails off.

"No, it's okay, I just…" I trail off myself.

"Why don't we start playing!?" Will interjects as he heads to the lane to begin the game.

I'm such a screwball. I think I just lost his interest. He must think I'm some dumb twit.

'Way to go Tris!' I say to myself.

About twenty minutes pass before I notice. I know Four keeps looking at me but I don't know what for. I've just had my turn and like every other before it, I've had another 'gutter ball'. I sit back down while Four prepares for his turn, to find a text message alert on my iPhone.

Christina: _R U OK?_

Tris: _Yeah, just, feel like I lost my chance with him…_

I glance up at Christina while waiting for her reply, and she's typing furiously.

Christina: _Oh! Hell no u didn't! Will says he keeps asking about you, but is worried he'll say something stupid again! LoL_ _J_

Tris: _Really? So he's interested?_

Christina: _I guess time will tell, but 4 now, it's UR turn! GO!_

She gives me a reassuring glance before I go make another 'gutter ball'.

We played three games in total, and after all the games, my glowing score was twenty-two. Will and Christina won the first game and then Four won the second two. I say Four won because what did I do? I must say it was great to watch him. The way the muscles in his arm flexed when he picked up the ball. Then released it down the lane. Then, when he'd get a 'strike' and smile…that smile is golden.

When he looked up, he caught me staring at him, but I didn't look away. He smiled, and I smiled back. Cue that blush…

* * *

"Is it normal to have such sore thighs after bowling?" I ask naively.

All I hear is laughter from the other three as they walk a little ahead of me, the two blocks back to the apartment building.

"Well, you were sitting on a plane for most of the day and then, you didn't do shit…So in your case…yes!" Christina states flatly, causing all of us to laugh as she pulls Will to walk with her a few feet in front of Four and I. He's slowed his pace to walk in time with me and my 'aching' muscles.

"Just try to relax, hot shower, or bath, usually helps those aching muscles…" Four states timidly, shyly glancing my way. I smile back appreciatively.

"And you know this how? What muscles have you tired out recently?" I question playfully. He smiles coyly at me before replying.

"Well I am a Detective with the Dauntless PD and I do have to chase the odd perp now and then, and sometimes I take some pretty hard falls…" he states with raised eyebrows. I raise mine right back as if to say 'really'.

"You know another great relief for sore muscles is massage." I state boldly.

"That's a great idea Tris! You wanna know why?" Christina interrupts, turning around so she's walking backwards and talking.

"Why is that a great idea Christina?" I reply like a petulant child while staring her down, hoping she'll get the point to turn around and mind her own business.

"Because your bed isn't here yet and you get the couch tonight…and maybe for the next three…" She giggles.

I stop walking immediately.

"Shit!" I spout irritably.

Four bursts into laughter beside me, and Christina and Will shortly after. After seeing the look of amusement on their faces, I can't help but laugh too.

"Well, no offense Christina, but your couch really is not comfortable for sleeping on…I should know!" Will interjects as he raises his arms to protect himself from the playful slap Christina has coming his way.

I smile at them and continue walking at Four's urging. I can feel his hand on my lower back guiding me into the lobby of the apartment building as he holds the door for me.

"So am I on the couch now?" Will questions meekly.

We all laugh.

"That would solve your problem, but then you'd have two cranky achy muscled people with you for the night…" I relay logically.

"If it's not weird or anything, I do have a second bedroom, and it DOES have a bed. You're free to use it until your stuff arrives. That is if you can resist the temptations of Christina's couch…" Four states, lightly patting Christina's shoulder in jest.

"That's a good idea Tris, really, you've had a long flight, you have to be tired, and a bath and bed is just what you need. Plus you haven't unpacked yet, so just take your stuff with you for the night…" Christina urges.

"I don't want to impose, I mean, you have work don't you?" I reply glancing up at Four.

"Got the next few days off…unless there is a really bad emergency, then I have tonight and Sunday to relax…"

"Why don't you go up to your place Four, and I'll walk Tris down when she's ready?" Christina suggests.

"Great idea, I'll go hang with Four while you two get your shit together!" Will deadpans as he heads for the elevator banks.

"I'll see you soon…" Four states quietly, only loud enough for me to hear.

We all ride the elevator up together, and Will and Christina are whispering quietly to one another in the elevator as we ascend. I took that time to glance at Four timidly only to find him looking back at me, a small smile playing on his lips. Maybe Christina is right; maybe he is interested…

"See you soon!" Christina calls as they exit the doors of the elevator on the 10th floor.. It doesn't take us long to reach the 15th floor.

* * *

"Tris! Please tell me you packed some cute pajamas!" Christina shrieks.

"Whoa! Calm down!" I state with laughter.

"What? Sorry…just..this is huge!"

"I'm not jumping into bed with him, did you not listen to me earlier when I told you about what happened in Seattle?" I state sternly.

"Right, about that, I know it's something serious and needs to be taken seriously Tris, but I think it would be a good idea for you to talk to Four about it, I mean with his connections, he can find out if there were any other reports like that in Seattle to go on…"

"Yeah, that's a possibility, but I don't want him to feel like I'm using him either…"

"Tris, he's not going to think that, he'll look at is as helping a friend find closure to an upsetting point in your life. Don't you want to search it out and find answers?"

"Yes and no…" I state sadly.

"Why so sad then? I mean I can't imagine what you went through, but try to be positive about finding some answers…"

"I'll think about it, but for now, I need to get my stuff and head down there…"

"I know you said you're not jumping into bed with him, and I totally get that, but what if you kissed him?" Christina nudges.

"CHRISTINA! STOP!" I shout angrily.

"What?"

"I can't believe how insensitive you're being right now. Once again it's all about you playing matchmaker, and you don't seen to have any real genuine concern for the issues I brought to your attention earlier. Do you not get it? I was RAPED. I was Drugged! I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED!" I scream angrily as the tears start to fall.

"WHAT?" Christina and I both turn to see Will and Four in the doorway.

"Shit…" I mumble to myself, walking off to my empty bedroom and closing the door. Hopefully that will send the message that I want to be alone.

I can hear talking in the living room but can't make out what is being said. Twenty minutes later, as I sit on the hardwood floor, a soft knock raps on my door.

"Who is it?" I call quietly.

"Tris? It's Four…can I come in?" He calls just as quietly.

"Just you?"

"Yeah, just me…"

"Okay…" I reply, clambering up off the floor and wiping my tear stained face.

"Hey…" He states softly, closing the door after him to give us privacy.

"Hi…sorry about that out there..she just…"

"Its okay Tris, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I just wanted to make sure you were okay…"

"I'm okay, just frustrated…" I reply running my hands through my hair to calm myself.

"I would imagine so, especially when no one has been caught for what they did to you…" Four states, looking me in the eye.

"I never filed a report." I state, my lip trembling as I try to hold back my emotions.

"That doesn't mean there haven't been other victims who have. I can look into it, discreetly, if you want…" Four offers.

"I know I should take action, I'm just scared…."

"Of what exactly?"

"He knows who I am, but I have no idea who he is…no recollection of what happened, other than having a few drinks at the bar." I sniffle out.

"This is not easy to deal with, I've had cases like yours before Tris. So maybe you just need to relax…get some sleep…I came up with Will to help you with your bag…"

"Yeah, a shower sounds really good right about now…" I state calmly walking over to my bags in the corner of the room.

"Wait…" I stop to look at Four.

"What?"

"Do you want me to make sure Christina isn't out there? I know you guys will need to talk but maybe letting things lie tonight would be good for now…" Four suggests.

"No, it's okay, if I see her on the way out, I'll just deal with it then." I nod.

Four nods and grabs my unopened suitcase and I grab my smaller shoulder bag with all my toiletries before following him out of the room. We walk slowly down the hallway into the living room to see Will comforting Christina on the couch.

"Tris!" Christina calls.

"Christina, please, just give me some space tonight, we'll talk tomorrow okay?" I state forgivingly.

She nods mutely in understanding and I follow Four out of the apartment to the elevator where we ride down to the 10th floor in silence. He leads me to the end of the hall, apartment 1004. Wordlessly I follow him as he leads me to the spare room, and lays my suitcase down.

"Thanks again Four, I hope I'm not putting you out at all…"

"Of course you're not Tris!...Come here…" He states pulling me into a hug. He holds me for a few moments when a realization hits me and I burst into tears again.

"Hey, it's okay Tris, just let it out…" He comforts. I can't seem to stop.

"I'm sorry…" I manage when I get myself under control.

"You've had a traumatic experience, of course you're going to be emotional from time to time." He calms, his hands resting on my shoulders as if he is going to hug me again at any moment. I wouldn't stop him if he tried.

"This isn't about what happened in Seattle, it's something else, and with the excitement of the day, I completely forgot and now it's just hitting me again…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" He urges pulling me to sit on the bed. I follow and sit beside him, pulling my legs up underneath me to sit crossed legged. He turns to face me.

"It was one year ago today…" I begin.

"Since the rape?"

"No…since…since my parents deaths…" I state calmly.

"Oh Tris, I had no idea it was the anniversary, I'm so sorry." Four comforts, hugging me again.

"It's okay, you didn't know…" I reply wrapping my arms around him. I never realized how much comfort there could be in a hug. But I'll hold on as long as he wants to give.

"I knew about there deaths, Christina talked about it."

"Of course she did…sorry, she just…tonight…"

"It's fine, you two will talk it out. She also probably feels a little helpless too you know, she doesn't know how to help you so she does what she knows…" Four contributes.

"Yeah I can understand that, it's just, she can be overbearing sometimes and needs to realize I am an adult and don't need her to be playing matchmaker for me…"

"Matchmaker?"

"Shit…yeah, she was trying make it known to me that you might be interested, so she went off as soon as we walked into her apartment…" I explain timidly, looking to the bedspread, afraid of his reaction.

"Well, no pressure or anything and I know you're dealing with a lot right now, but I do like you Tris. So if you want to maybe go out sometime, we can definitely do that. But I do understand if you choose to not so soon."

"I'd like that…" I reply with a smile.

"There's that smile," He states proudly, rubbing his hand along my cheekbone on the left side of my face, causing me to blush.

"But not right now?"

"Not right now no, but soon." I reply.

"I'll wait. Why don't you go get your shower, I'll get us a drink and a snack, maybe a movie before bed? It's only 9:30PM,"

"That sounds fantastic…" I reply as he climbs from the bed to leave the room.

He returns not a minute later with fresh towels.

"You have your own private bathroom, so take your time.

* * *

I take a long twenty-minute shower, letting the hot water work at my sore muscles. While I take in the pulsing of the water on my shoulders, my mind drifts to what Christina said earlier in the evening before dinner about not denying myself. She's right, just because I go on a date with Four doesn't mean I have to jump into bed with him, and now that he's aware of my issues, he is more than understanding about how to help me deal with them.

Even though Christina can be abrasive at times and almost seem insensitive, I know she means well and that it is never her intention to be in genuine. The night is still not over, so we will see where conversation goes and there is nothing wrong with taking things slow.

I go through my luggage and pull out a pair of grey, lightweight drawstring sleep pants and a black muscle shirt. Not as skimpy as a tank top, but shows a little skin. I comb out my freshly washed hair and decide to let it air dry before heading out of the spare room.

* * *

I admire him for a moment, he's changed as well into a pair of black sleep pants and a form fitting green t-shirt.

"So I've got, Diet Pepsi, Beer, Wine, Water, Milk and Juice…What'll it be?" Four calls as he sees me entering the kitchen.

"Wine sounds lovely!" I state assuredly. Four looks up and I see him pour two glasses, one for himself and one for me.

"How about some fruit and cheese for a snack?" He offers.

"Perfect for wine!"

"Why don't you head to the living room, and check out the movie collection, pick something out…" He states with a smile.

I happily bounce out of the kitchen to the living room and stop abruptly when I realize I'm in my pajamas, meaning I'm not wearing a bra. I glance up at Four to see him looking at me, his eyes dark and he's biting his lip.

"Sorry…" I state backing out, but not before grabbing my wine glass from the island in the kitchen.

"No need to be sorry about being…happy…Tris." He replies, shaking his head with a smile and a light laugh on his lips. He continues to finish our snack preparations as I head into the living room to look into his movie collection.

I casually take a glimpse through his collection and don't even here him enter the room a few minutes later with a small platter of some cheeses, fruit and crackers.

"You decide on something?" I hear, turning around abruptly and jumping slightly.

"Shit, you scared me!" I laugh.

"Sorry…" He replies with a small smile as he places the tray on the coffee table.

"Not really, I haven't seen a lot of movies lately…why don't you pick something…" I suggest, taking a seat on the couch before popping a grape in my mouth.

I set my wine glass on the coffee table before sitting back on the couch and getting comfortable while Four decides on a movie.

"Let's try Netflix then…" He states as he grabs a remote and presses a few buttons before the familiar logo appears on the screen.

"Let's skip the drama or horror, something light…" I plead.

"Deal…" He replies as he scrolls to the 'Comedy' section.

"So…" I nudge.

"So…what? What are you fishing for?" he questions taking a seat beside me on the sofa.

"You know all my drama…so what's with the nickname?" I snicker.

"Ahhh…it's secret time is it?" He states coyly.

"Something like that…"

"Well…it's not pleasant, so I'm not sure you want to hear it tonight…"

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it…but maybe instead…you can tell me your real name?" I plead.

"Christina and Will don't even know my real name…" He replies turning to face me on the couch, wine glass in hand. He leans forward and retrieves my wine glass to hand it to me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, let's toast…"

"To what exactly?'

"Revealing secrets…"

"To revealing secrets!" I toast raising my glass to his, before taking a sip.

"Cheers!"

"I promise not to say your name out loud to anyone unless we are alone…" I state flirtatiously.

"But…how often will we be alone?" He flirts back, putting his arm on the back of the couch.

"Well, just because I want to go slow, doesn't mean I don't want to get to know you…" I reply, moving a little closer to him on the couch.

"Tris, don't feel like you have to push yourself…"

"I'm not, I'm just taking Christina's advice…"

"What advice would that be?" he smirks in reply.

"Not to deny myself. I mean…who knows what could happen, but if I wait too long, someone else could come along, but it's not like we have to jump into bed either to prove there could be something there." I explain.

"Tobias…"

"What?"

"That's my name, Tobias." He repeats taking another sip of his wine before reaching out to have some cheese and fruit.

"I love that name, it suits you!"

"Well, thank you…"

"I'm actually Beatrice…"

"Really? That's too cute…Bea…"

"Oh no, I hate that name, it's what my brother used to call me, and he and I are not on great terms right now so…no Bea…" I state emphatically.

"Okay, Tris then…"

"Yes Tobias, Tris is my name…" I reply with a laugh.

"That's so weird, hearing my name, but…"

"But what?"

"I love hearing you say it."

"Can I ask you something?" I state boldly before finishing off my wine and setting the glass on the coffee table.

"It's not, "What's your last name is it?" He replies with a laugh, finishing off his wine as well and placing his glass next to mine.

"No…" I reply shyly looking down and smiling to myself.

"You can ask me anything Tris!" He states adjusting himself to be more comfortable on the couch.

"Well, I mean, I know we only met like 6 hours ago, okay maybe 7 by now…I just.,"

"Tris?" He comforts, cupping my cheek in his hand.

"Will you kiss me?" I question timidly, not meeting his eyes.

"Are you sure you want me to? Or is that the wine talking?" He queries.

"I've been wanting you too all night, since the bowling alley. The wine just gave me the courage to ask…" I admit, biting my lip and looking up at him shyly.

"Come here…" he whispers cupping my face in his hands before leaning in slowly and pressing his lips so softly to mine, I barely feel it at first.

I sigh at the feeling and I hear him moan quietly as I deepen the kiss. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and run my fingers through the hair at the base of his neck, trying to pull him even closer, as if that is even possible. I move to straddle his lap and pull away suddenly.

"Shit, sorry…" I state almost breathless.

"I'm sorry too, shit…Tris…"

"I wasn't expecting it to be so…"

"Good!" He finishes for me.

"Yeah!" I laugh lightly. He smiles in reply.

"It's probably not a good idea for your to be sitting on me…" He acknowledges.

"Right, shit, sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Tris it's okay!" He comforts, keeping me close to him but beside him.

"I'm the one who said I want to go slow, and I straddle you within 30 seconds!"

"Relax…come on…lets try that again…just go slow…there's no rush, we have all night…"

"Lay down then so we're side by side, otherwise I might straddle you again…" I state boldly.

He lies back on the couch and pulls me to lay with him so we're facing each other. My head resting on his outstretched arm while his other brushes hair out of my face. I blush at the touch of his hand on my skin. He tilts my face up to his and we kiss again. Slowly, softly, until we have a rhythm going. Our tongues play with each other's. I'm intoxicated by his scent. It's strong and spiced in some way, like sandalwood. His lips are soft and mold to mine perfectly. I can taste the remnants of the wine on his lips. Slowly he moves from my lips to my cheek and the underside of my ear and down my neck. I can't help how turned on I'm feeling and press myself to him. I feel him pull me against him, pressing me against his hard, lean, muscular body.

"God you feel good…" He mumbles into my neck as he sucks lightly on my pulse point.

"Don't stop…" I plead as he kisses his way back up to my lips, biting slightly on my bottom lip before pulling away but resting his forehead against mine.

"I think it's time we head to bed…" He states heatedly.

"I'm not…"

"Not like that Tris…" He interjects.

"Oh…"

"I just mean, maybe we could share my bed, no funny business. I'd like to hold you…if that's okay…" He states, looking me in the eye, searching for an answer.

"I'd like to…"

"You don't have to Tris, and it's okay!" He states, still holding me close.

"Maybe another night…slow remember?" I reply.

"Of course…" He adds.

He's lying there looking at me. I'm not sure why.

"What?" I question.

"I can't get up unless you do…" He chuckles.

"Right, sorry…" I stammer, clambering to get up.

"Whoa, slow down, you don't have to move right this second…" He purrs.

"Yes, I do, or I won't be able to resist you…" I state factually before climbing off the couch fully and grabbing our empty wine glasses to take them back to the kitchen.

Tobias follows me into the kitchen a few moments later with the remnants of our snack, and puts the rest in the fridge.

"Sleep well Tris."

"You too…" I state heading to the spare room.

There's a light rap on the door a few minutes later, but I'd left it open.

"Hey, if you need anything, don't hesitate to come to me okay?"

"Of course. Thank you…for everything." I reply standing to hug him goodnight.

"Anytime…" He smiles, cupping my face gently and leaning in for one more kiss.

He pulls away, but I don't want him to stop.

"Wait!" I call, before he leaves the room.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just…one more…" I giggle as I reach up to kiss him, running my hands through his hair again, pulling him close to me.

He wraps his arms around me, pulling me close to him. Every inch of him is pressed against every inch of me, and it takes a lot of will power to pull away and finally say goodnight.

"Goodnight Tris…" He whispers before unwillingly releasing my hand.

"Goodnight Tobias…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A Daunting Life**

A Four/Tris Fiction

By Millie Mae

 _ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH_

I wake to the smell of heaven. Fresh coffee. I breathe in the scent before pushing the covers off of me. A cold chill runs over me. The only vice of leaving a warm bed. I notice that Tobias left a dark grey robe on the end of the bed for me. I pull it on and leave it untied before traipsing down the hall to the kitchen.

"Well good morning…" Tobias greets as I enter the kitchen. I can't help but blush, remembering our evening last night on the couch.

"Good morning…are you always up early?" I question as he sets a cup of coffee in front of me along with some creamer, while I take a seat on one of the stools in front of the island.

"Well it's only 9am, it's not too early, I was up about fifteen minutes ago…" He replies, taking a sip from his coffee mug.

"Thanks for the coffee, it's the smell that woke me!"

"I love the fresh smell of coffee in the morning…" he reiterates while taking a seat beside me.

I turn in my seat to face him and he does the same.

"So how did you sleep?" he questions.

"Really good actually, thank you again…" I reply grabbing a banana from the bowl in the centre of the island.

"I was going to offer you breakfast, but Christina has texted me already wondering if you'd meet her upstairs for breakfast"

"It's okay, we do need to talk," I explain.

"I know you do, just…I want you to know that you can talk to me…about anything…" he states, cupping my cheek in one hand.

"Thank you Tobias." I reply, standing to hug him. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me back, fiercely.

"I really like you Tris, and I know you want to go slow. So just know that I'll wait for you."

"I know you will…but…"

"But what?" he questions, resting his hands on my hips.

"I'm all for kissing whenever you want, just maybe not in front of Christina, you know how she can be…" I state, running my hand through his hair.

"Well now, I'm definitely amenable to that…" he states, pulling me flush against him before pressing his lips to mine.

I slip my tongue past his lips to mate with his. We continue like this for a few minutes before there is a loud resounding 'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK' on his apartment door.

"I'll bet you that's Christina," he states, pulling away and resting his forehead against mine.

"Well it is Sunday, and I doubt my stuff will arrive today, they said three to five days…"

"So you are sleeping over again tonight?"

"Most definitely…" I reply, pulling away.

"Good."

"Well, you should probably answer your door, before she becomes hostile…" I tease playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, go get dressed, I'll tell her you'll be up soon…"

"Thank you," I reply before heading to the spare room to change.

After saying goodbye to Tobias, with promises to join him for dinner later this evening, I head up to Christina's apartment. It's almost 10am when I do.

"Tris!" Christina calls excitedly when she flings the door open.

"Hi!" I reply quietly.

"We need to talk!" We both state at the same time before bursting out laughing at our mirror comments.

"How about some breakfast? I made waffles…" Christina coerces as I follow her into the kitchen.

"Yes please, I'm starving…"

"So, about last night…" Christina starts.

"Look, I need to explain something first…" I start.

"Please just first let me apologize for being so overbearing…I know I can be!" Christina pleads.

"Yeah, you have your moments…" I reply, as I squirt some syrup on my waffle.

"Yeah I know…I'm working on it…"

"Well. I was partially to blame too, yesterday was just not a good day at all and it wasn't until I had gotten to Four's that I made a realization…"

"What do you mean?

"Yesterday was the first anniversary of my parents deaths…" I state solemnly.

"Oh Tris…I'm so sorry, I completely forgot!"

"Apparently I did too…" I reply, wiping a stray tear off my cheek.

"Don't beat yourself up about that Tris, we were trying to distract you too you know, make you feel welcome and such, entertain you…"

"I know, I realize that, but what got to me the most was, I had shared something really intense with you and when we got home last night I just felt like you were being so insensitive about my situation, like it didn't matter, and I went off on you, and I'm sorry for that, but part of that is on me too…" I explain.

"I understand your reaction, but I just didn't know how to help you…"

"Actually that's exactly what Four said!" I state with a small smile.

"What's that smile for?" Christina urges.

"He's just really sweet and thoughtful…he's going to look into my case for me…discreetly that is…"

"Well that's good right?"

"Yeah I guess so, it's just. I'm scared at what he might find…my biggest fear right now is that the person who did this to me knows who I am, but I have no idea who they are. No memory." I reply frustrated.

"You can't blame yourself for that Tris. I understand you're scared, but Four would do anything to protect you, you have to know that…"

"I know…So…we good?"

"Yeah of course we are!" Christina replies, standing from her chair at the table to hug me.

"Thanks Christina…now…"

"Now what?"

"There is something I want to tell you about Four, but if you freak on me…I swear…"

"I won't…but I can't promise I won't get excited…"

"Fair enough…"

"Hey…what time is it?" We hear from the kitchen doorway. Will is awake.

"Hey baby!" Christina coos.

"It's after 10am, why don't you have a waffle and go visit with Four, me and Tris are going to have some girl time…"

"Can I wake up first?" He states with a small laugh.

"Yeah I don't mean right this second, just, never mind, your waffle is on a plate in the microwave…" Christina explains.

While Christina and Will have their tète a tète, I finish my breakfast and put my plate in the dishwasher.

Christina enters the living room about 10 minutes later and plops down on the couch beside me.

"So…continue…"

"Continue what?" I reply

"You were about to tell me something about Four when Will walked in…"

"Right, well…you know I want to take things slow because of my issues. But we both admitted our attraction to one another last night…" I begin.

Christina is bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you Tris!" Christina claims before hugging me excitedly.

"That's not all…"

"What? There's more? What? Tell me!"

"Christina…you're freaking on me…"

"Sorry, I'm just so excited for you!"

"Okay, well…we made out on his couch last night and in fact, we were this morning when YOU knocked on the door…"

"Ohhhh….Is he a good kisser?"

"Fuck yeah!" I reply, all smiley.

"I imagined he'd be good, especially with those lips of his!"

"Did you have a thing for him before Will came along?" I question.

"No, I just thought he was hot, in general you know…but I should warn you…."

"What?"

"There is this girl who lives on the 8th floor, and she is literally obsessed with Four…"

"How obsessed?"

"She hangs out in the lobby by the mail boxes, waiting for him to come home so she can 'bump' into him…"

"Really? That's kind of creepy."

"Yeah, he's made it clear to her that he's not interested, but she keeps throwing herself at him, it's sad really…"

"What's her name?"

"Nita…long black hair, dark brown eyes…beauty mark on her upper lip…She's a beautiful woman, but her desperation shows…"

"So I don't have to worry about her?"

"Well, you don't have to worry about Four going for her. Nita on the other hand can be a vicious little bitch…"

"Jeez, now you've got me freaked…"

"Well, when I first moved in, I met Will through Four because they are friends, so when she would see me walking into the lobby with Four, she assumed we were a thing…"

"What did she do?"

"She threatened me at every turn and at one point I found my place broken into. Nothing was taken, but it was trashed."

"Shit, I remember you telling me about your apartment."

"So I called Four and asked him if he could come up and do some finger print lifts, and her prints came up as the result…"

"What did Four do?"

"He went to her door, and of course she didn't suspect why, she fucking tried to seduce him!"

"OHMIGOD!"

"He told her that she was under arrest for breaking and entering and she put on the tears in a nano-second…"

"Total actress…wanted his sympathy I bet…"

"Oh yeah. But he told her if she stopped harassing me and left him alone, he'd forget the B&E…"

"Did it work?"

"For a time, but then the lobby, mail box stuff started and that's where it's been for the longest time…recently though, she has a new rouse…"

"What's that?

"She 'accidentally' catches the elevator up to his floor by mistake and goes right to his door…"

"Why his door?"

"Because, on level 8, her apartment is directly below his, so her route from the elevator to her apartment would be the same…"

"He must be fucking annoyed…is there nothing he can do, being a detective I mean?"

"Well, I mentioned a restraining order, but he said that would be impossible because of the fact that they live in the same building…"

"Yeah, that makes sense, and it's not like she's done anything to threaten his life right?"

"Exactly…so just, next time we're in the lobby, watch out for her…"

"Maybe I'll 'befriend' her and play nice…"

"Ohhh Tris, you're so bad!"

"Yeah, whatever…"

"So, usually Sunday's are mine and Will's date nights, but what about doing dinner and a movie?"

"I would but I promised Four I'd have dinner with him tonight, so keep your date night, once my stuff comes, I'll be home for dinner all the time."

"So are you and Four like an item, just taking it slow?"

"I don't know really, I did give him permission to kiss me whenever he wanted, but just…not in front of you!"

"What why?"

"Because I don't want you freaking when it happens!" I state emphatically.

"Okay, I get it, I can be over the top a little…"

"A little? Please!"

"Okay, a lot, but I'm just happy that you're happy you know!"

"I know, but you gotta tone it down, especially because I think it would freak Four out too…"

"Well do me a favour then?" Christina questions.

"Depends on what that favour is…." I reply with a small laugh.

"Tris come on…just…tonight try to define what you are, just so you're not confused about where you stand you know?"

"Yeah I agree, I was planning on hashing that out too, because I really like him and like you said, why deny myself…"

"Exactly!"

"Christina, I'm tired, can we please take a break!" I plead, sitting down on a bench in the middle of the mall.

"Right sorry, you've never been a big shopper…"

"It's not that, but we've been going non-stop for three hours! How about some lunch?" I suggest.

"Yeah sure, you wanna go to the food fair in the mall, or to a restaurant?"

"I'd prefer to get out of the mall if you don't mind…I do have a dress if dinner with Four entails going out and a cute casual outfit to wear if we stay in…is that not enough?" I reply, sagging my tired shoulders from carrying the bags with my purchases.

"How about that diner we went to last night for dinner?"

"Sounds good, lead the way…"

We walk into the diner to find the place buzzing. It is 1:30pm and it's obviously the lunch rush.

"We're never going to get a table in all this…" I state sadly.

"OH yes we will…look," Christina states pointing to a back booth in the corner of the diner.

Will and Four are seated, and it doesn't seem like they've ordered yet.

"Oh how perfect!" I state making a beeline for the table and sitting next to Four.

"Whoa!" Four replies, not realizing who just sat next to him.

"Hi…" I state timidly.

"Hi Will," I add as Christina seats herself beside Will, giving him a hello kiss.

"I'm shopped out, Christina tortured me, save me please…" I plead hugging his left arm, closest to me.

"Aww, poor baby…" He chides, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me into his side.

I love the feeling of his arms around me. I look up into his eyes pleadingly hoping he'll get the idea.

He leans down and kisses me lightly on the lips. I cup his cheek in my hand holding him to me for a few moments longer before pulling away.

"I thought we were going to avoid doing that in front of…" He whispers in my ear.

"She knows…why hide it…but if she freaks on me, I threatened her!" I state boldly as he breaks out into a full hearty laugh.

"Four! Man…you coulda told me about this you know!" Will states pointing to the two of us.

"Will, it's my business, and I was going to tell you when we decided too," Four states, giving Will a stern glare keeping him from pressing on for more.

"Okay then…let's order!" He states.

We peruse the menus and a few moments later the waitress approaches.

"Hi Nita!" Christina states, making it known to me, this is whom I need to watch out for.

"Hi guys, Four! What can I get you?" She questions, ignoring me completely and just looking at Four.

"Not sure, what do you want baby?" He states looking to me. I see Nita visibly flinch at those words, and I can't help the huge smile on my lips.

"I'll have the cheeseburger and fries with a diet Pepsi please…" I state

"Really? You sure you need one?" Nita states rudely. Eyeing me down and implying I'm fat. What a bitch.

"Nita, if you can't be respectful, I'm going to report you to your boss and ask for a different server, now shut up and do your job, and stop insulting my girlfriend!" Four states venomously.

I keep my head down as she takes down my order and then takes the others as well before collecting the menus and stomping off like a child.

"What the fuck is wrong with her!" Christina spits.

"Jealous bitch obviously, wants what she can't have…" I state, grasping Fours hand under the table. He reciprocates and holds my hand tightly in his.

"Are you okay that I referred to you as my girlfriend?" He whispers in my ear.

"Absolutely." I reply, smiling up at him.

"Good." He replies, leaning in to kiss me again. He pulls away suddenly and is looking past me.

"What's wrong?" Will questions when he sees the look on Four's face.

"Nita is watching like a hawk and it's pissing me off. Her obsession with me is ridiculous."

"We can leave, go somewhere else…" Christina suggests.

"No, it's okay, I'll just put her in her place if she starts up again. And I want to make something perfectly clear, you are in NO WAY fat!" He declares looking me in the eye.

"I know it was her jealously talking."

"I told her about Nita's escapades from the past…" Christina interjects.

"Yeah, she's not pleasant, but promise me Tris…"

"Promise what?"

"If she approaches you in the building or threatens you in any way, come to me, please!" He states, gripping my hand firmly in his again.

"I promise." I declare, glancing over to the counter where other patrons are seated, to see Nita bringing a tray with our drinks on it.

Lunch seems to pass without anymore-snide quips from Nita, and even as we eat, Four won't let go of my hand. At one point I have to tug my hand from his to indicate I need both hands to eat my burger, he just smiles, and does the same. Once we're finished, Nita brings the bill, and rather than bringing two, as requested, she hands one to Will and Christina, one to Four, and one to me. Four grabs it from my hands before I can even look, checks what is owed, and hands Nita the cash, all the while asking for his change.

She stomps off before returning with his change and the portable card machine for Will and Christina.

"What about my tip?" She states snarkily.

"You actually expect to get a tip after being such a bitch to me?" I state standing to face her. She's shorter than me, so it's obvious I intimidate her.

"You're not getting a tip Nita, none of the monetary variety that is. But here is a tip for you. Stay the fuck away from me and my girlfriend!" Four states angrily, before leading me out of the diner to wait on the sidewalk for Will and Christina.

"Are you okay?" I ask timidly before wrapping my arms around his neck making him look at me.

"Yeah, sorry, she just irritates the shit out of me!" He curses.

"I can imagine. If you guys know she works there, why do you go to the diner?"

"Because we love the food, and we've been coming here before she started to work there. The owner knows me well, so one word and I can get her fired, but I'm not an asshole so, she gets another chance, but fuck, after that shit today."

"Hey…calm down…she's trying to rile you up, and it's obviously working." I convey, playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

"You're right. Out of sight out of mind right?" He laughs.

"Something like that…"

"Come here…" He purrs, pulling me flush against him before pressing his lips to mine.

"So…I'm your girlfriend now am I?"

"Only if you want to be. I'm good with the taking it slow, I just want you to be mine." He replies, resting his hands at the base of my lower back.

"I'd love that…I'm just…I don't trust myself…"

"What do you mean?" He queries.

"When I'm with you, I loose all control, I mean. I do want to go slow, but at the same time, I don't. That's such a contradiction I know." I reply shaking my head slightly before pulling out of his embrace.

"Tris…hey come here," He states tugging on my hand.

"I hope you know I'll never pressure you into anything, but if we are in a moment and you want to go further, just tell me…if it's too much and you want to stop, I'll understand!" He explains.

"I know…" I reply, my lip trembling slightly.

"Don't cry baby…we're good, you know that!" He comforts hugging me close.

"Hey, we're not interrupting are we?" Will interjects as they exit the diner.

"No, we're done, just having a heart to heart so to speak." Four explains.

"So Four, is it true you told Tris your real name?" Christina teases.

"Yes, it is Christina…and you will never know…"

"What do I have to do to get this info?" She pleads.

"Be my girlfriend, but that's definitely not happening, for obvious reasons…and plus, you'd drive me insane!" Four teases. Will and I join in the laughter at Four's taunting.

"Fine…so…anyone wanna go see a movie?" Christina suggests.

"Not me, I'm exhausted, I wanna go home if that's okay." I state tiredly.

"So let's you and me go to a movie then!" Will suggests.

Will and Christina say their goodbyes, before heading to Will's Ford Explorer to head to the movie theatre; I guess their date night is starting early.

"I didn't drive, so we can walk back…that good?"

"Yeah, I guess so…I need a nap." I state while yawning.

When we arrive back at the apartment building, we take the elevator up to Christina's apartment and decide to cuddle up on the couch and watch TV. If we fall asleep, then we nap.

About two and a half hours seem to pass before we hear the echo of voices in the hallway outside the door of the apartment.

"Hey guys, how was the movie?" I question, stretching from my position on the couch as a yawn escapes my lips.

"It was really good!" Will replies.

"I thought you guys would have been down at your place Four…" Christina states bewildered.

"Well, I have dinner plans so, you need to entertain Tris here for about an hour while I get things ready…" He states, standing from the couch to join us behind the couch near the kitchen, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"Should she dress up a bit?" Christina pries.

"Well, you can if you want to, but it's not required." He states emphatically, giving Christina a, don't mess with Tris look.

"If you didn't catch that Chrissy, that was an, I'm fine the way I am look!" Tris states boldly as Will and Four break into laughter.

"Fine…I won't play make over…"

"Awwww…Christina, you look like someone just took your favourite toy away!" Will states wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

We're all quiet for a moment when we hear the ringing of a cell phone. Four pulls his out of his pocket, and checks the display before answering.

"Eaton" He states as he listens intently to whomever is on the other end.

"Eaton?" I state looking at Christina.

"His last name…that's as much as we know about him!" Will states in a quiet whisper.

"Hmmmmm….well now I know his full name!" I tease just as Four ends his call.

"What's that look for?" I question when I see him put his phone back in his pocket.

"When you were out this morning with Christina, I made a call to have someone pull any cases with the same M.O. as your case in Seattle, and there was a hit. Four other people have filed claims with the same details you described."

"Really? That's amazing!" Christina states.

"Yes and no." Four states. There is a detective in Seattle who was notified when we looked into one of the cases, and she's on her way here to work the case with us."

"Why would she come here for a case that started in Seattle?" I question.

"Because the perp she's following seems to have left Seattle and made his mark here. There were three reports like yours in Seattle, and four made here."

"Okay, I'm freaking out now…" I state pulling away from the group to pace.

"Tris, talk to me, what are you thinking?"

"When were the reports filed here?"

"The last one was filed last night."

"Tris, no matter what, you know we'll protect you!" Christina states coming over to hug me.

"I know, it's just…it's so much more real now."

"But that call was to tell me to get my ass into work to get familiar with the other reports before the detective arrives tomorrow…" Four interjects, taking my hand in his.

"You mean right now?" Will questions.

"Well, in the next hour. I gotta shower and change…" He replies.

"I'm sorry about our dinner plans…" Four states, looking sadly at me.

"It's okay, really." I reply, reaching up to kiss him.

"Do you want to come in with me to make a statement about what happened to you?"

"I can come with you if you want." Christina interjects.

"It's okay Chrissy, but I'd rather talk to the female detective…tomorrow, if that's okay? It's not that I don't trust you, I'd just…"

"Be more comfortable. I totally understand Tris!" Four states, pulling me into his side for a small hug of comfort.

"Thank you."

"I still need to eat, so why don't you come down, and we'll have a quick dinner…there's a few things I want to show you…" He states.

"Maybe we'll do a movie later Tris, Will and I are just going to dinner, then we will be back as we went to a movie already today. So we can hang out tonight for a bit if you want."

"I might just want to go to bed early actually…"

"Tris…" Christina pushes.

"Christina…please understand…I need some space for the next day or two, this is heavy shit to deal with. I will talk to you about it when I'm ready." I explain.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I get it, I'm here if you need me." She replies, hugging me gently, as if I'm going to break.

"Thank you."

"See you guys later…" Four states, as he tugs me by the hand and out of the apartment.

We are silent all the way to the elevator and down to his apartment.

"What do you want for dinner? I can make something while you shower and get ready…" I state, reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck.

"I have all the stuff for stir fry, and was going to put some rice on, so if you wanna do that, it would be fantastic!" He states before leaning down to kiss me gently.

"Okay…" I reply sullenly before pulling away and heading to the kitchen.

"Tris?" He calls after me.

"Hmmmm…?"

"Are you okay? You're kinda scaring me."

"Sorry, I'm just thinking is all…I'm okay, really. Just going over in my head that night, to get things straight."

"Okay…I'm gonna jump in the shower…I'll be done soon…" He states before walking off to his bedroom, while I start on dinner.

Thirty-five minutes later, as I'm setting the table, Tobias comes into the kitchen, wearing dark black slacks, a white button up and a black tie. He looks so amazing in a suit.

"Well, don't you clean up nice…" I state flirtatiously, walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his waist and looking up to him. He understands immediately and bends down to kiss me tenderly, cupping my face in his hands. I rest my hands over his wrists and press my lips even harder against his, showing him my need.

"Dinner smells great!" He compliments before sitting at the table as I bring over the rice and stir fry to serve our selves.

We eat quietly, but Tobias has to eat a little faster than he'd like. When he's finished he puts his dishes in the dishwasher before heading out of the kitchen and then returning not a minute later.

"Here, keep this…" He states sliding a key across the table to me.

"What's this?"

"A key to my place. I want you to come and go as you please. So if you go up to Christina's later, just make sure to lock the door." He states before I put my dishes in the dishwasher as well.

"Thank you." I reply, pocketing the key.

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"NO, of course not, why would I be?"

"You just seem off Tris…I don't know…"

"I'm sorry, I was just…really looking forward to having a night alone with you and this is really important and has me on edge a bit, I'm nervous…"

"I did kinda just spring this on you didn't I?"

"No, you did say you were going to look into it, I just didn't think it was going to be this early…" I reply leaning against the island in the kitchen. Tobias walks over to me and lifts me suddenly so I'm sitting on top of the island and he is standing in front of me between my legs.

"Trust me Tris, I would give anything to have the night alone with you right now, and I hate that my weekend got interrupted, but if this detective has insight that could help your case. I gotta work it."

"I know you do."

"I know Christina can be abrasive about things, but you can talk to me about anything, call my cell, text me if you need to okay?"

"You'll need to give me your number…" I reply pulling my phone out of my back pocket.

Tobias hands me his phone and we enter each other's information in each.

"There, now you got me and I got you…" He states before leaning in and kissing me passionately. His tongue finds mine quickly and my hands find their way into his hair.

"I might stay in your bed tonight…" I mumble against his lips.

"You're killing me baby…That's all I'm gonna think about now…you in my bed…"

I laugh lightly at him before pushing his shoulder playfully.

"I better get going…" He states solemnly.

"Will you be home late tonight?" I question as he helps me down off the counter.

"I will be, as early as I can. Tomorrow is a new day." He states before pulling on his suit jacket.

"I'll miss you…"

"I already miss you…" He states before leaving me in the kitchen.

Four makes his way into the precinct to meet up with his long time partner, Eric Coulter. Eric is a 'rough around the edges' sort. He has tattoos and multiple piercings, and a hard, severe look about him.

"Eaton, man what took you so long?" Eric chastises.

"I was having dinner with my girl when I got the call, I wasn't just going to bail on her." I explain.

"Since when you do have a girl? Wait, never mind, I don't care…" Eric replies.

"Thanks, you're so courteous." Four states, annoyed.

Eric has always been a bit of an ass. He's always the one to brag when he gets laid, or makes an arrest. But no one else on the force wants to work with him and Four knows how to manage him.

"Where are these case files I need to read up on?" Four calls.

"On your desk dipshit!"

"Eric! Cool it with the insults, you're such a fucking prick!"

"Whatever, I've read the files and got the gist of it, so I'm heading home. Just get the basics and be here tomorrow at 10am to meet up with the Seattle dick!"

"Whatever…night" Four states as he sits in his desk chair to review the four files there.

Each one is the same. Young woman claims to have only had two or three drinks, but wakes up at home, naked, with a terrible headache and no memory of what happened and extreme soreness or pain in their nether regions. Some of the photos taken of the victims repulse Four. The bruises left on the arms and legs of some of the victims show obvious signs of struggle and his mind goes to Tris and what she must have looked like after her attack. He's more determined than ever to find the asshole who did this. He makes a few notes. Such as:

\- - Attacker must have viewed victim ID to take them to their residence.

\- - Victims likely drugged.

\- - Attacker must have some musculature in order to control victim.

After reviewing all four files. He closes them up in his file cabinet for the next day with plans to head home. It only took him 4 hours to go through everything thoroughly. He takes note of the time, and it's only 10:15PM, still relatively early. Not as late as he thought he'd be.

While Tobias was at work, I decided to take a hot bath, with bubbles. It was so relaxing. I pull on a black tank top and some matching black shorts before heading into Tobias' room for bed. I pull out my body lotion, coconut scent, and start applying it to my arms, chest and neck area before moving to my legs. I'm about halfway up my other leg when I hear…

"Ahem…"

I look up abruptly to see Tobias standing there, his eyes dark as he stares at me.

"Hi…" I reply as I continue with my leg.

"You need some help with that?" He states huskily before tossing his jacket on a chair in the corner of the room, followed by his tie and white button up shirt.

"Well…you could get my back for me…" I state coyly, handing him the bottle of lotion. He accepts it eagerly before squirting some into his hand.

I turn around to give him access as I feel his hands settle on my shoulder blades and start to massage the lotion in sensually.

"Uhhhh…that feels so good…" I stated moaning slightly.

"Tris, you're fucking killing me here," he whines.

"I'm sorry…" I laugh.

"I have lotion left…"

"So…rub it on yourself…" I deadpan. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, fine, rub it into my legs…" I relent as he bends down to the rub the excess into each of my thighs.

"Tobias…." I censure.

"What?"

"You're fucking killing me…" I retort.

"Payback is fair play!"

"I'm going to bed." I state.

"Not with me?"

"I don't trust myself Tobias…"

"Tris…I won't let you do anything you're not ready for, you know that."

"You promise?"

"Of course I do"

"Okay, go change first." I state as I crawl into his bed and turn on the bedside lamp. He turns off the overhead light so it's not so bright before heading into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. He comes back out shirtless, wearing the same black sleep pants from last night.

"No shirt?" I question.

"No…why, is that a problem?"

"No…I just…wow…"

"What's the…'wow' for?" He questions with a hint of a laugh on his voice.

"My boyfriends fucking hot…" I reply, sinking into the cushiness of the bed and pillows.

"Is that right?" He teases.

"Yeah…now come here…" I tease back as he crawls into bed on the other side. He pulls me into his arms, my back is to him as I rest my head on his outstretched left arm as his other encircles me from behind. Holding me close.

"Goodnight Tobias…" I mumble into my pillow.

"Goodnight Tris…" He replies, lightly kissing my neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Daunting Life**

A Four/Tris Fiction

By Millie Mae

 _ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH_

I wake the next morning to the shrill ringing of my cell phone.

"Don't answer it…" Tobias pleads, holding me in his embrace while I try to reach for my iPhone on the nightstand.

"I have to, that's a ring tone for a number that's not in my address book, it could be important…" I mumble pulling away slightly as his grip loosens.

"Fine…I'm going to go put coffee on then hop in the shower." He states, climbing from the bed while I answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"Beatrice Prior?" a stern voice echoes.

"Yes, this is she."

"This is Robert from Borders Moving, we are en route to your apartment and should be there in the next 20 minutes, will you be home?"

"Yes, I will. Thanks..Wait, I thought you wouldn't be arriving until at least Wednesday…" I reply.

"We made good time Ms. Prior." Robert states before we end the call.

'Great', I think to myself, plans for the day are already changed. The plan was for me to go into work with Tobias so I could make my statement to the Seattle Detective. But now that will have to wait until the movers unload all of my stuff. Meaning I will have to come later, likely in the afternoon.

I climb from the bed and head to the spare room where I left my clothes for today. 'I'll bring the rest up later...' I think to myself as I pull some jeans and a form fitting t-shirt from my bag. I head back into Tobias' bedroom to make the bed and he exits the bathroom a few minutes' later, dress pants on, white button down shirt on as well, but left undone.

"So who called?" He questions as he pulls a tie from his dresser.

"The moving company, they will be here with my stuff in about… 15 minutes now I guess…" I finish checking the clock on the bedside table.

"So you won't be coming in with me then, should I pick you up for lunch?" He suggests as he finishes the buttons on his shirt and the adjustment of his tie. Perfection.

"Yeah I guess that would work, maybe Christina can drop me off on her way to work, she starts at 1:00PM today."

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Are you okay?" I question. He seems short in his answers and I wonder if that morning call bothered him.

"Yeah, just need some coffee…plus it's going to be a long day." He finishes as he approaches me, and wraps his arms around me, pulling me close before lowering his lips to mine.

"Well good morning…" I reply.

"Good morning indeed…"

"Coffee should be ready by now." I state, leading him out of the bedroom.

"Here, take yours to go, you might want to go wake Christina, if she's not up yet…" Tobias states, handing me a coffee in a Starbucks travel mug.

"Thank you…I'll text you when I'm finished with the movers?"

"Sure, we can go for lunch before you come into the precinct, although I might be with the Seattle detective…" he states, sipping from his own coffee while he waits for his bagel to toast.

"That's fine, I would be more comfortable talking with her casually I think at first…" I reply as he also hands me a buttered bagel to go.

"Eat, drink and get moving love…" He states with a smile, patting my butt gently as I head to the door.

"I will see you later…" I finish as he leans in and kisses me on the lips before I exit.

"What the hell Tris!" Christina exclaims.

"Sorry, but the movers called, they're going to be here in like 5 minutes…So if I were you I'd get up and put clothes on…" I state with a laugh seeing her rumpled hair.

"Okay, okay I'm up…"

"Will not stay over last night?"

"No, he had to work at 7:30am, some client call in another timezone…blah, blah…"

"And you needed your beauty rest right?"

"Of course!"

The movers arrived fifteen minutes later, they had trouble parking the moving truck in front of the building, but they managed to unload everything within an hour. Which was good timing.

It was going on 11:30AM when they finally finished, and I signed off on the delivery and signed the credit card slip.

There was something about the one mover though, Robert. He kept eyeing me.

"Beatrice?" I hear.

"Yes?...and it's just Tris…" I insist.

"I don't know if you remember me, but we grew up together…. you and my sister Susan used to play together a lot. We even went out once when we were like fifteen…"

"Oh right, I remember Susan, how is she?"

"Good, she's good. So…"

"Not to rush you, but I have plans and need to get going, it was nice to see you again." I state trying to imply that he needs to leave, like five minutes ago.

"Right, sure, sorry, just…look I've moved to Chicago myself and thought maybe we could get together sometime…" He suggests.

"Uh, yeah, sure, look sorry, I really need to get going…" I push. I only agreed to get him to leave.

They were gone, finally, by noon, and I sent off a message to Tobias while Christina finished showering and getting ready for work.

 _Tris: All done._

He doesn't reply right away, which I expected, he said he'd be busy today. They have to take statements from the other victims and cross-reference their statements with the ones from the Seattle detective's cases.

 _Four: I'll come get u?_

 _Tris: Christina said she'd drop me off. That okay?_

 _Four: Of course. C U soon._

"Christina!?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you almost ready? You said you'd drop me off at the precinct…" I call as I head towards her bedroom. Christina is dressed in expensive fashion, as she works at a fancy clothing boutique called, "Divergence". It's in the same ranks as that of Chanel, Burberry, Stella McCartney, Calvin Klein, and Vera Wang.

"Yeah, just need shoes, and I'm ready!" She quips as she heads into her closet for the millionth time that morning.

"Did you text him?"

"Who? Four?"

"Yeah…"

"Of course, he's expecting me within the next half hour so…"

"Okay, we're leaving in…3…2….1…..GO!" She screeches as she hops out of her closet in some of the highest heels I've ever seen!

"How do you wear those!?"

"With grace, now lets go…"

We head down the elevator to the underground parking and to Christina's cherry red mustang convertible. Top up of course. Not such great weather this time of year.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" Christina urges as we buckle in and she revs the engine.

"Mmmmm..." I mumble.

"I know this is difficult for you Tris, and I'm not trying to push you, but I just want to be able to show you that I am here, and I can JUST listen to you know…" She finishes before pulling out of the underground lot.

It's a twenty-minute ride to the Dauntless PD headquarters. I understand her need, or should I say want, to be my confident right now, but I don't know that I can without breaking down. That's when I realize, that's what I need to tell her.

"I appreciate it Christina, but the reason for me not divulging just yet is, I know that I'm going to get emotional, and I have to do that later with the Seattle detective. I'd rather break down once today and then adjust to it before I have to you know?"

"I understand that, it's trying…emotionally and draining. Especially when there are aspects that you can't remember and so desperately want to."

"Exactly. I'm not purposefully trying to exclude you, I just need to hold it together until I make my official statement, before I get into the nitty gritty of it I suppose."

"It's okay Tris, you don't have to explain yourself to me, just know when you're ready or even if you just have questions about anything, you can come to me. Doesn't mean I'll have the answers but we can find those answers together." She comforts, taking my hand in hers as we stop at a red light.

"Thank you." I reply squeezing her hand back in return.

We arrive at the precinct about ten minutes later, the rest of the drive filled with droning voices from the radio on whiny pop songs.

"Even though your stuff arrived, your bed is not put together yet, you going to do that when you get home or just stay with Four tonight?"

"Depends on how exhausted I am, plus you're working late tonight right? Til like 10:00PM?"

"Yeah til 10:00PM."

"I might just stay with Four then." I state before exiting the car and thanking her for the ride.

I watch as she drives off to work, which is only another ten minutes away. I take in a deep breath before turning to look at the building in front of me. It's rather intimidating to look at. It's a dark slate gray colour, almost marble like, and is about 15 floors tall. I head in the main entrance and am greeted by a security guard. He directs me to the front desk where I state that I'm meeting Detective Eaton and he's expecting me. The receptionist, Lauren, as is stated by her nametag, then punches something into the computer before she hands me a 'Visitor's Pass' and asks me to sign my name to the log in sheet. I clip the pass onto to the collar of my jacket and head to the elevator. Lauren informed me that I would be heading to the 14th floor. The ride seems to take forever and the music in the elevator is the most annoying thing you've ever heard. The doors finally chime, signaling that I've arrived and as they open, a plethora of noise erupts.

"What the hell, you're going to talk to me now!" I hear someone scream to my left.

I look to my right and find a main desk, which looks to be like the hub of the office, where another receptionist sits, this one is 'Molly', again based on the nametag hanging from her shirt. I wait for her to be done on the phone before speaking.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" She inquires.

"Hi, I'm here to see Detective Eaton, he's expecting me." I state quietly, looking around to see if I can spot him anywhere.

"Yeah, sure, just give me a sec…" She states, looking at me disapprovingly.

Not sure what that look was about. But she puts the phone down promptly and jumps up to lead me to his office.

She knocks twice before I hear him call, "Come in!".

I push past her and open the door myself.

"Hey!" He calls happily, getting up from his desk chair.

"Hi!" I reply as he hugs me tightly before kissing me quickly.

Molly looks on in disbelief.

"That will be all Molly, thanks." He states pleasantly. She obviously finds him attractive, and whom am I kidding, who wouldn't!

I close the door after her before he sits down on the black leather couch he has against the wall across from his desk. I go to sit beside him, but he pulls me onto his lap and just hugs me.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask cautiously, running my hands through his hair.

"It's been a rough morning. What some of these girls have been through…its just…and then I can't stop thinking about what was done to you…and I get so angry…" He finishes looking to meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realize how many times you'd hear about these events, and you haven't even heard what I know of yet…"

"Just know that I will keep you safe Tris…no matter what it takes."

"I know you will…" I reply.

"So…lunch?" He asks.

"Can't get outta here fast enough?" I laugh as I climb from his lap.

"Just need a break, and Tori will be joining us if that's okay…"

"Tori?"

"The Seattle detective."

"Right, okay, lead the way."

We go across the street to a simple diner; Sandwiches, burgers, soup-of-the-day sort of place. While waiting in our booth for Tori, we take the time alone to just cuddle, and I couldn't be more content in the moment.

"Anything you want to know before going in there?" Tobias asks, holding my hand under the table while I drape my legs over his right leg, closest to me. Just to be closer to him.

"I'm nervous, of course, but my mind is sort of blank at the moment…I don't know if there is anything I want to know…" I mumble.

"Nothing to be afraid of…"

"I know…will you be in there with me?"

"I can't be…"

"Why not?" I cry, a little shocked.

"Conflict of interest. I cannot question you or take your statement because of our relationship…" He confesses, releasing my hand to wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh…"

"If I recuse myself from the case I can…" He states, looking imploringly into my eyes. I reach up to cup his chin in my hand.

"No, I'd rather you be on the case as a whole…you can watch though?"

"Yeah I can watch through the double way mirror, and if you need to stop at anytime, Tori will, just tell her you need a break." He comforts.

"Okay…"

"Awwww…aren't you two the cutest!" We hear, as Tobias is just about to kiss me.

"Tori?" I question, looking at the petite detective with the long dark hair as she seats herself across from us.

"One moment okay?" I state as I pull Tobias' face to me and kiss him.

"That's really sweet…" Tori confesses as she picks up the menu in front of her.

"Sorry Tori, just having some quiet time you know…" Tobias states, although around Tori I have to be sure to call him Four.

"Don't worry about it, it's nice to see you happy Four. You looked like you were in pain with some of those girls today…" Tori states as a waitress approaches our booth.

"Hi guys, my name is Ezra and I'll be your waitress this afternoon, can I start you all off with something to drink?" She states, smacking her gum as she speaks.

"Ladies first…" Four states, gesturing to Tori.

"I'll have a diet Pepsi," Tori states.

"I'll have the same," I add.

"Same." Four concurs.

"Alrighty, three diet Pepsi's coming up, you all need some more time with the menus?"

"Yeah just a few, thanks." Four states as we look at our menu.

"I hope you're not too nervous Tris…" Tori states as she sets her menu down.

"I am a little. I've never put this into words…and for what I cannot remember yet…it's driving me nuts…" I exclaim.

"There's no rush, we can go slow, and we have a renowned psychologist coming in who has been working on a new treatment for displaced memories."

"Since when?" Four interjects.

"Since 20 minutes ago when I found out…" Tori deadpans.

"Right, sorry." Four replies, sitting back in the booth and putting his arm behind me on the seat.

"What sort of method is this new treatment?" I question meekly.

"She specializes in serums. They've made some brilliant breakthroughs with serums for different things, the medical journals have reported their uses within the military and now they are being tested for medical use." Tori explains as Ezra approaches again.

"Have you all decided?" She inquires.

"Yes, I'll have the turkey club on rye, toasted…" Tori states, handing her the menu.

"And for you?" She questions, looking at me.

"The BLT, toasted as well, on multi-grain please." I reply before she takes my menu and looks at Four.

"What about you sugar?" She smirks, still smacking that damn gum.

"I'll have the BLT as well, toasted on sourdough please." He finishes as she takes our menus and puts in our order.

After Ezra departs, we go back to the serum discussion.

"So what will this psychologist be able to help with when it comes to this serum?" Four questions, taking a sip from his Pepsi.

"From the short conversation I did have with her, Johanna, is her name. The serum is injected and then she places you under a hypnotic state to help you regress to that night. With your mind on those memories, the serum will search for defragmented memories, or 'incomplete' memories and bring them to the surface. While in the hypnotic state, you won't feel anything, you can't be hurt, but the memories might seem like you are actually there, reliving it…"

"Is that safe?" I ask.

"They wouldn't administer it if it wasn't safe Tris." Four comforts.

"At the first sign that you might feel weary of the memories, they will bring you out of the hypnosis but the serum will allow you to remember what you saw in that state." Tori finishes.

"So this could help fill in the gaps so to speak?" I question, taking a big drink from my Pepsi.

"Exactly." Tori confirms.

"When will these appointments with the serum start to take place?" Four inquires.

"Hopefully by Thursday or Friday, and will continue into next week." Tori replies.

"Is there an order for who goes when?" I add.

"I figure the easiest route to take is for who gave their statements first. Does that sound fair?"

"Simple enough." Four agrees as Ezra returns with our lunch.

With lunch finished, I returned to the precinct with Tori and Four but allowed Tori to accompany me to the washroom to help me prepare.

"Guys wait one sec, Tris!" Four calls jogging back over to me.

"What?" Tori inquires.

"Can we have a minute…she can meet you in the bathroom for your pow-wow…" He smirks.

"Right…" Tori laughs.

"Come'ere…" He coos pulling me into a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. Just needed to a hug is all…"

"That all?" I ask coyly.

"Well…maybe one more thing…" He states, cupping my face in his hands before placing his lips on mine.

It's no gentle kiss either; it's hard, passionate and wanting. He pulls away before I'm ready.

"Hey…I wasn't finished…" I deadpan.

He laughs, loudly.

"Sorry baby, we got eyes on us…" He whispers, slowly releasing me.

"Who?"

"My partner…"

"Oh…"

"Tris?"

"Yeah?

"Be brave…"

"I will..."

"Yeah…go see Tori, get prepared, I'll see you soon okay!" He states before hugging me one more time before releasing me, and heading over to his partner who is eyeing me funnily.

"Hey, you two get it out of your systems for now?" Tori teases.

"No, hardly!" I reply walking over to a sink and resting my hands there before looking up into the mirror.

"I think it's sweet that you two steal moments together, that's important, to make time for one another no matter what your day throws at you…"

"I don't know what I would do without him."

"How long you guys been together? A few years?" Tori questions, leaning against the counter.

"Years? No, we only met last week…"

"Seriously? You look like you've been together for ages…"

"We just…fit together I guess…" I can't help the smile that forms on my face…my whole face.

"So have you guys even…had sex yet?"

"Tori!"

"What!? You're obviously hot for one another!"

"There's no doubt I want him but with this stuff in my head about Seattle, I need to move past it and get it out before I go there…"

"It's on your mind when you start getting intimate…?"

"I don't know if it is…I haven't allowed myself to go to far with him. We've made out and groped and stuff, like high school kids for crying out loud, but he's being respectful, says he understands that I need to get through this stuff first."

"Tris, that's really amazing, that he's so supportive, I hope that after today you will have a little more freedom to move forward." Tori comforts before hugging me herself.

"Thanks Tori…"

"You ready to get this started?"

"Lead the way…"

 _Tori: This is detective Tori Wu with the Seattle Dauntless PD, interview with Beatrice Prior on this, November 27_ _th_ _, 2215 at 1:43PM. State your full name please._

 _Tris: Beatrice Grace Prior_

 _Tori: But you prefer to be called 'Tris', is that correct?_

 _Tris: Yes, I prefer 'Tris'._

 _Tori: Alright Tris, this is an account of the events that transpired on February 24_ _th_ _, 2215 in Seattle, Washington, is that correct?_

 _Tris: Yes._

 _Tori: Can you please describe in your own words, what happened on that evening, and take your time._

My mind is racing as I try to gather my thoughts. I know Tobias is watching, so that's a comfort at least. I take a few deep breaths before I finally begin.

 _Tris: It was exactly three months since my parent's deaths and I was not doing well. Emotionally that is. I've never been a big drinker but decided I needed a distraction. The few friends I did know, invited me out to a bar for the night…_

 _Tori: Sorry to interrupt you Tris, but can you name those friends?_

 _Tris: Right, sorry, um, Albert, or 'Al', as everyone called him, and Nikki. I worked with them for a short while at a Cafè. That's how we knew each other._

 _Tori: Had you hung out with them outside of work before?_

 _Tris: Yes, a few times, we'd gone to dinner, and sometimes Nikki would invite her boyfriend, or I would go to the movies with them, that sort of thing._

 _Tori: So you knew what their behaviour was like outside of work?_

 _Tris: Yes, nothing unusual, unless you count the fact that Al had a crush on me, but it was harmless._

 _Tori: Okay, continue, you went out to the bar that night with Al, Nikki and anyone else?_

 _Tris: Yes, Nikki's boyfriend Edward showed up as well. We spent a few hours there dancing and having fun. I only had two beers in that time period before Al went home. He had too much to drink and I kept side stepping his advances, which got more persistent with each drink he seemed to have. So Edward escorted him out to an awaiting cab that took him home._

 _Tori: Okay do you remember what time this was?_

 _Tris: This was about 12:45AM._

 _Tori: So you were left with Nikki and Edward?_

 _Tris: Yes, Nikki and I danced to a few more songs before she decided that she was getting tired and wanted to go home and have some alone time with Edward. They left at around 1:20AM._

 _Tori: Did you have any more alcohol in that time?_

 _Tris: No. After they left, I decided to stay and have fun, because I was having fun. A few guys approached me to dance and we did, nothing risqué or anything. I excused myself to the bar to get a drink at about 2:15AM, the bar closed at 3:00AM._

 _Tori: What did you order?_

 _Tris: I ordered a rum and coke and sat at the bar to drink it. I never left it unattended._

 _Tori: So throughout the course of the evening you consumed two beers and the one, rum and coke?_

 _Tris: Yes._

 _Tori: Okay, continue._

 _Tris: It was going on 2:35AM and I wasn't buzzed or feeling intoxicated in any way, so I decided to order one last drink. That's when someone sat down beside me. I remember looking over to see a somewhat attractive guy sitting there, smiling at me. So I politely smiled back. I had not ordered my drink yet; I was about to when he asked me what I was drinking. I told him, 'rum and coke', and he got the bartender's attention and ordered two, one for himself as well. Just as the drinks were delivered, someone tapped me on my other shoulder and I turned to look to see a guy standing there. He seemed to think he knew me, but I didn't recognize him at all. I told him so and turned back to face the bar and my awaiting drink. A few moments later the DJ made the announcement that it was last call at the bar for drinks. Meaning the bar was closing soon. I didn't want to get stuck in the ruckus of everyone leaving at the same time, so I downed my drink, said thanks to the guy who bought it and when I went to stand up, I almost fell down._

 _Tori: So in the time that you had your back turned, you believe that the guy who bought you the drink, drugged it?_

 _Tris: Yes._

 _Tori: What is the next thing you remember?_

 _Tris: I was in my apartment, it was 11:47AM, I was naked in my bed and my whole body hurt. My head was pounding. I went to the bathroom and when I looked in the mirror…_

 _Tori: It's okay; take a deep breath before you continue._

My head was swimming with these memories and I didn't think I wanted to remember any more.

 _Tris: I had bruises on my arms, it looked like someone had grabbed me, and hard. There were bruises on my thighs, knees, on my back; scratches on my chest, hickies on my breasts and neck…_

This is it, this is where I break and the flood of tears comes. It's become real now. I can remember looking in that mirror and seeing that blood on my leg.

 _Tris:…There was blood…on my leg. It hurt really badly. Even just to pee._

Tori hands me some Kleenex and urges me to continue.

 _Tori: We're almost finished Tris, just a little more._

 _Tris: I didn't know what to do. I knew I had been raped. There was no question. I was too ashamed to say anything. The guy who bought me that drink, I mean I accepted it so it was like accepting his advances, wasn't it?_

 _Tori: Accepting a drink does not mean you invite someone to rape you!_

 _Tris: Then why does it feel like that?_

 _Tori: Tris, after you woke up the next morning and saw the aftermath of what had happened to you, were there any memories you could recall about the man at the bar?_

 _Tris: Not right away, but after time, I started having nightmares about it. Then I started recalling certain things._

 _Tori: What things?_

 _Tris: Tattoos. He had a lot of tattoos, of what I don't know. He had them on his arms, on his neck…_

 _Tori: I hate to ask you this Tris, but how do you know for a fact that you were raped?_

 _Tris: Because…because…before him…I'd never…_

The floodgates are overflowing and I can't calm down now. It's out.

 _Tori: Tris, what are you trying to say?_

 _Tris: I was a virgin…_

 _End of the interview with Beatrice Prior._

After I heard the recorder stop, Tori hugged me.

"You did fantastic Tris, really!" Tori comforted.

"Are we done?" I sniffle.

"Almost, just a few small questions then we are done okay?"

I nod, reluctantly.

"Can Four be here now?" I ask, my bottom lip trembling.

"Actually yes he can, FOUR!" Tori calls tapping the glass of the two-way mirror.

In seconds, the door to the interview room opens and Four is beside me, his arms around me.

"You did so great baby," He whispers holding me against him as I crumble against him. Just when I thought I had the tears under control, they come again.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? Baby what are you sorry for?" He coos. He won't release his hold on me.

"That I didn't tell you that I was…"

"Tris, you don't owe me any explanations." He comforts.

"Why are you always comforting me?"

"Because for right now you need it, and…"

"And what?"

"And I need you." He confesses, pulling away slightly to look me in the eyes.

"Thank you," I reply.

"For what?"

"Being you, being here…holding me…"

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

"That's a little too cheesy even for me…" Tori interjects.

"Tori…" Four starts.

"No, actually, she's right, it was cheesy but it was cute…" I reply, holding his hand in mine tightly.

"Okay just a few questions and we're done Tris, you okay to finish up?"

"Yeah, let's finish…" I reply snuggling into Four's embrace.

"So after the morning after, and a few days had passed, was there anything you noticed missing from your apartment?"

"Actually yes, my driver's license. I didn't think much about it at first as I hadn't needed it, but when I went to the liquor store to get some wine, it was no where to be found." I reply a little dumbfounded.

"Interesting…" Four mumbles.

"What's interesting?" I implore.

"Nothing right now, we'll talk later…" He states.

I forget that his colleagues are probably watching and he can't give me details in front of them.

"What about evidence, did you save the clothes you were wearing or anything? Any scars from the attack?" Tori inquires.

"No, I threw the clothes out, but…"

"But what?" Tori chides.

"I took photos…of myself…"

"Did you really?" Tori sounds excited.

"Yeah, I have them at home on a thumb drive. They are encoded with the date too so they can't be ruled as fake." I state.

"Tris, that's fantastic, it's something against him!" Four states proudly.

"If you can get that to Four to bring in, it would help, a lot," Tori finishes.

"Anything else?" I ask, getting antsy to leave.

"That's it, if there is anymore, I'll let you know, but you'll likely sit down with Johanna next week."

"Thanks Tori" Four states shaking her hand professionally.

"You're welcome Four; Tris, go home, relax…talk it out if you need to…but you have nothing to be ashamed of!" Tori admonishes before hugging me one last time.

Four leads me out of the interview room and to his office to get a reprieve from prying eyes.

"How you feeling?" He questions as he hands me a water bottle from the small fridge he has in his office.

"Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders actually…"

"That's good." He replies, as there is a knock at his door.

"Captain, what can I do for you?" He questions standing from his seat on the couch beside me.

"Four, take the rest of today and tomorrow, Tori has a handle on the psychologist stuff, she said she won't need you until Thursday and I know this has been a trying case for you." Max states.

"Thanks Max. Ummm…This is Tris, my girlfriend."

"Hello Ms. Prior, you were very brave today."

"Thank you sir."

"I'll leave you to it…" Max states before leaving Four's office.

"So how was your delivery?" Four inquires as he packs a few files into his shoulder bag.

"Delivery? Oh the movers?"

"Yeah…you got your bed now…" He states glumly.

"Yeah but it's not put together yet and I'm in no mood to do that today. I want to go back to your place and relax. Christina is working til 10:00PM tonight anyway so can I stay with you again?"

The smile on his face is remarkable.

"Of course you can stay with me…"

"Good. I need a bath…."

"You want some company?"

"Let's go home and find out…" I tease.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to those who are following and leaving reviews! It is greatly appreciated.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on who you think it is that is behind the crimes. The most obvious choice might not be the right one!**

 **A Daunting Life**

A Four/Tris Fiction

By Millie Mae

 _ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH_

 **(WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT SEXUAL CONTENT)**

I'm relaxing in a Jacuzzi style tub with bubbles and jets working my tired aching body. It's been a stressful day. When we got home from the precinct, Tobias insisted that I relax in the tub while he went up and put my bed frame together for me, so it was ready whenever I wanted it.

We teased and flirted on the car ride home about him joining me in the bathtub, but he declined, not because he didn't want to, but he knew I needed some time for myself too. I was blissfully unaware as the iHome docking station played a mixed play list of music from my iPhone. Mostly indie style rock music that I started humming along to quietly, when I was interrupted by a rapping on the door. I hadn't even been in the tub for ten minutes.

"Tris?" Tobias calls.

"Yeah? You can come in…" I tease. He pushes the door open and leans on the doorframe. He has no idea how attractive and sexy he looks doing that.

"How you feeling?" He coos quietly, standing in place.

"Good, you put the bed together already? That was fast…" I comment, sitting up in the tub and moving towards the edge, fully aware that my breasts are visible to him. I watch as he takes in a sharp breath. I don't think he expected me to be so bold.

"Tris…" He groans.

"What?" I tease back.

"You're killing me…" He pleads as he steps into the bathroom and kneels by the tub, resting his head on the ledge looking down on me.

"I'd like you to join me Tobias…" I state quietly, looking him straight in the eye.

Most would think that this is moving fast, but it's not like we're going to 'fuck' in here. I just want to be as close to him as I can right now…as much as I can be during this confusing time. I know he won't push me.

"Baby, I want to, really, but…are you sure this isn't too soon for you?" He questions, reaching out to brush some wet strands of hair out of my face.

"I know that this is a weird situation, with what's happened to me and all, but Tobias, that was months ago and I trust you, you know that…"

"I'm not doubting that Tris; it's just…we've only been seeing each other for all of five days…I just want you to be sure." He replies.

"If you don't want to, that's fine…" I reply feeling a little rejected.

I'm so confused; I don't understand what he's afraid of. Then it hits me. Up until my attack I was a virgin and he heard that today when I told Tori my account of events.

"Tris…it's not that I don't want to, trust me!" he states with pleading eyes.

"I know you heard my account of what happened and that at the end…" I trail off looking down into the bubbles in the water in front of me.

"You were a virgin…" He finishes for me. I nod my head in reply before adding.

"I might have been a virgin, but that doesn't mean I didn't do…'other things'" I state, crossing my arms in front of my exposed chest.

"What are you saying exactly?"

"I want to be close to you in the only way I know how, and that doesn't mean it has to be sex, but…I want to touch you…I want you to touch me…" I state fiercely taking his hand in mine. That seemed to do it, and before I know it, he's stripping off his shirt, tie and pants. He looks at me cautiously before removing his boxers and I gasp at the sight of his member at half-mast.

I smile devilishly at him before reaching for his hand. He steps in cautiously, unsure of where I want him.

"Sit in front of me…" I state as he lowers himself into the warm water. As soon as he's situated, I wrap my legs around him from behind as he settles his head back to rest on my chest.

"Fuck…Tris…" He whispers grasping my legs as I lock my ankles in front of him. This is also the first time I'm seeing his full back tattoo and it's beautiful.

"Sit forward a second…" I urge so I can look at it more closely.

"I can't" He laughs.

"Why?" I reply, realizing my legs are locked around him. I release my ankles and he moves forward slightly.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Tell me about your tattoo…" I urge, running my hands along the symbols down his spine and the dark edges sprawling over his shoulder blades.

"They're old symbols from Chicago from about 75 years ago when the rebellion happened." He started.

"Right, the factions…Christina told me about that when she first moved here."

"Yeah, they all stand for something important and people were sectioned off into those factions. Dauntless, the brave, Erudite, the intelligent, Amity, the kind, Abnegation, the selfless, and Candor, the honest…" He explains.

"So why did you choose these symbols?"

"In my ancestry, I discovered that my family originated from Abnegation, but I could never be singled out into one faction. I want to be selfless…and brave, and intelligent and kind and honest…" He replies, turning to face me, pulling me into his lap.

"You are all those things…" I state emphatically.

"It's just a reminder of what our world was and how corrupt it became too because people were sectioned off like they were. It was a new form of 'colour lines' in a sense." He stated, wrapping his arms around my waist until I slid into his lap. I could feel his hardness underneath me and I was so turned on.

"To never return to that or repeat history you mean?"

"Exactly." He states as I grind down onto him.

"Ughhh…Tris…" He grunts, grasping my hips to stop my motions.

"Tobias…just because I'm not ready for sex quite yet, doesn't mean we can't enjoy each other. You know you want to…fuck I want you!" I plead crashing my lips to his as his hands guide my hips down into him again. I feel him against me and it feels so good.

"Goddamnit…Tris…fuck you feel so good…" He pants pressing himself up into me more as I grind down into him more.

"Touch me…." I pant.

"Where?" He teases, running his hands over my breasts before pulling on my hardened nipples.

"Everywhere…"

"Lay back a bit baby…" he urges as he bends his knees a little, allowing me to lay on him, my womanhood more prominent to him.

He slips his hand under the water and starts running his fingers through my moist folds as he uses his thumb to press against my nub. I start to grind against his hand uncontrollably and at the same time I feel his hard cock rubbing between my ass cheeks. I reach behind me to fondle his balls and he grunts in appreciation before slipping one finger into me.

"Tobias…more…" I sigh as I lean forward a bit, riding his hand as he slips a second, then third finger into me. He pauses his movements.

"What…why'd you stop?" I screech, as I grab the hair at the base of his neck to pull him to me. I kiss him, hard and I feel him smile against my lips appreciatively.

"Just letting you adjust Tris, calm down…" He coos moving his lips to my neck and sucking on my pulse point as he begins to move his fingers again. He curls them slightly and hits the perfect spot and within seconds I'm moaning out my release as I convulse around his perfect fingers. He slows his pace but doesn't remove them right away, allowing me to ride out my orgasm. Just as I'm coming down from my high and getting ready to return the favour to Tobias, there is an incessant pounding on his door.

He groans in response knowing if we don't answer, whomever is pounding is likely to break down the door.

"I'll go check it…" I state climbing from the tub and pulling on a terrycloth robe from the back of the door before heading down the stairs before he even realizes I've left the room.

"Tris WAIT!" He calls. But he's too late; I'm at the door and fling it open to see Nita standing there. She's been hurt, attacked it looks like.

"Jesus, Nita, what happened?" I question with genuine concern. She has a black eye that is swollen and half closed, bruises on her face, arms, chest, from what I can see. Her shirt is ripped and her skirt is torn.

"What the hell? What are you doing here? Don't you ever go home?" She blasts.

"Tris! Baby…" I hear behind me and turn around to see Tobias in sweat pants, no shirt, his hair wet.

"Nita?" He adds when he sees her disheveled look.

"FOUR!" She cries, pushing past me and trying to wrap her arms around him. He stops her and grabs her wrists, gently and pushes her back.

"Four, why don't you go get a shirt on, and then we can see what Nita needs." I state, clearly annoyed as I close the door.

He makes eye contact with me before speaking.

"I will, but come with me, we both just got out of the tub, you'll get cold if you don't put some clothes on…" He states with a smirk on his face.

I'm sorry Nita seems to be in distress, but that does not give her the right to paw my boyfriend. He reaches for my hand and starts leading me to his bedroom. Before turning to Nita.

"We'll be right out Nita, have a seat on the couch if you like." He states, pushing me ahead of him and tapping my ass in front of her. I know it's to get the message to her, but it only infuriates her more.

"Tobias!" I hiss. "I know you mean well, but that just infuriates her even more." I finish as I discard my robe before picking up my clothes I left on his bed to change into. I pull on fresh underwear, my yoga pants and a tank top before getting a slight chill on my arms. Tobias seems to notice this as he pulls on a t-shirt, he opens another drawer in his dresser and hands me a red zip up hoodie to wear.

"Thanks…" I state.

"What the fuck happened to her?" He states as I struggle with the zipper. He moves closer to help me with it.

"No idea. But it can't be good. I hope this doesn't mean you're going to have to go to the station to take some statement from her…" I reply sadly.

"Nope, if anything I'll call someone to get it from her. She came here before calling it in so conflict of interest for me to be on the case." He states with a smile.

We head back into the living room, and he sits in the single chair so that Nita can't move closer to him in anyway, as I go to sit on the couch beside her, sort of as a buffer between her, and the single chair where he sits. I see how she looks at him.

"So what happened Nita?" He asks in his 'Four', 'Detective Eaton' voice.

"I was attacked, at the park behind our building." She states as her lip quivers.

I feel bad for her, no one should have to go through that, but she's also using this as an excuse to get closer to Tobias, and that's not okay.

"Did you call the police?" I ask.

"Well...no, I figured, you are the police, right Four?" She states with hopeful eyes. What does she think is going to happen here?

"Yes, I am, but this is not a police station Nita, this is my home." He deadpans.

"When you say attacked Nita, were you assaulted…sexually?" I ask.

She glares at me before replying.

"Well, I wasn't raped but I was touched and groped. I fought back…"

"Did you get a look at the guy who did this?" Four questions, reaching out to take my hand in his. This isn't a gesture for Nita's benefit, this is because he knows I still don't know my attacker and if he's here, maybe he's changed his technique or routine. It's unlikely that he'd attack in the day like this but who knows.

"Only briefly, he had dark hair…he was muscular but not ripped…not like you…" She flirts.

I can't believe her. Tobias shakes his head at this comment.

"Well Nita, I can't do anything because you came here instead of the police station to file your report. That puts me in the middle of things, and creates what we call, 'a conflict of interest', so I won't be able to help you, but I can call the precinct and tell them you're on your way to make a statement." He states clearly.

"What do you mean conflict of interest?" She questions stupidly.

"You've included me as a 'witness' rather than an objective view or as someone who can work your case."

"That means he cannot help you personally Nita…" I explain.

"Shut up Tris!" She bites.

"Okay, that's it, get out. I'm sorry you were attacked Nita, but you don't disrespect my girlfriend in her own home, so out…get out…" Tobias grits irritably before standing and leaving the room.

"But!" She calls after him.

"Nita, look, I know you are jealous of the fact that I'm with Four, but you never had a chance with him. Even if I wasn't in the picture! Get that through your head will you! I'm sorry you were attacked, I know what that is like and it's not easy but you need to go to the police station, as you are and report it…now!" I state firmly.

She looks at me with hatred in her eyes but she knows I speak the truth. But before I know it, she's pulled back and punched me in the face. I obviously cry out in pain and Tobias comes back into the room to see what happened. I'm bent over the back of the couch cupping my cheek. It stings but I will not cry in front of her. I simply walk over to the door and open it. Tobias crosses his arms in front of his chest and stares her down menacingly until she scuttles away. I slam the door and lock it behind her before letting out a sob of my own.

"Tris…" He calls as he rushes over to look at my face.

"Its fine, I'm just surprised she actually did that…" I reply, looking up into his face, tears threatening to fall.

"Come'ere…" He states as he pulls me into his embrace. I cry softly into his chest. It's been a trying day and then to have this shit with Nita. For all we know she fucking hit her self! I let out a laugh at that thought.

"What's so funny?" He chides.

"She's so fucking desperate I wouldn't put it past her to have hurt herself!" I exclaim.

"Shit…me either actually." He replies resting his head on top of mine.

"What are you thinking?" I inquire, my hands on his hips, playing with the drawstring to his pants as my thumbs caress the soft skin of his abs below his shirt.

"Well…first, I'm thinking I'm going to call Max and tell him what just transpired and for him to send a uni to her door to take her statement…then…I thought we'd order in some Chinese for dinner and then I can have a quiet night with my girl…" He states, matter-of-factly, before leaning down and claiming my lips with his.

"I like that idea. You go call and I will look up a Chinese place near by and get their menu…" I reply, hopping off to his office to log onto his computer. I hear his adorable laugh as I skip off.

Fifteen minutes later, Tobias enters his home office and I've written out a list of things to order from the Chinese place. I hand it over to him to look over as I remove the hoodie, feeling a little warm.

"…Hmmm…." He muses.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"You forgot spring rolls…" He teases.

I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips at his adorable smirk.

"Okay I'll order spring rolls too…" I reply, picking up his landline to place the order.

"Wait, make it a pick up order, I'll get it, I wanna go get some beer or wine…" He replies kissing me softly as he cups a breast through my tank top. I can feel his smile against my lips.

"What's that smile for?" I tease.

"No bra…me likes…" He teases as he slips his hand into my top and kisses me again, slipping his tongue past my lips. I can't help but moan when he does that, and I feel him pinch my nipple causing it harden immediately.

"Tobias…" I cry as I stand from the chair and push myself into his arms.

"You taste good…" He replies breathily.

"I wanna know what you taste like…" I tease as I pull down his sweat pants to see he's gone commando, and push him so he's sitting in his office chair.

"Fuck, Tris, you don't have to do thi-…." He growls as I get to my knees and take his long, hard length into my mouth.

"I want to…to return the favour for earlier…" I reply as I keep my eyes locked on his while a take as much of him as I can into my mouth. His eyes glass over as his head falls back on the headrest and his hands tangle in my hair, urging me on.

"Your mouth feels so good…" He pants, thrusting slightly off of the chair.

I can't fit all of him in my mouth and what I can't I use my hand to stroke firmly while my other hand cups his balls and fondles them gently. That seems to do it and I feel him getting close as he hardens just a little more.

"You taste good…" I pant around his dick as we make eye contact again. I want to watch his face when he comes.

"Tris…I'm close…fuck…Tris…" He grunts as I feel him spill his seed down the back of my throat. I keep stroking him gently as he comes down from his orgasm. He surprises me by pulling me off the floor and right into his lap, crashing his lips to mine. It makes me hot thinking of him tasting himself on my lips.

"Mmmmm..." I moan as he runs his hands up my back and under my tank top.

I pull away slightly to look into his eyes and he has the dopiest smile on his face. I can't help but laugh at how adorable he looks.

"I can't believe you just did that…I'll never be able to work in this office again now!" He teases, holding me against him, his hands on my butt.

Our reverie is broken once again by another pounding on his apartment door.

"What the fuck is it with people today?" He growls, annoyed. I slide off his lap and tell him I'll order the Chinese while he gets the door.

It takes a few minutes to place the order as I am put on hold at first. 'Must be a good place if they are this busy on a Tuesday', I think to myself. Once I place the order, I'm told it will be about forty-five minutes before it will be ready for pick up. I thank them and hang up and put the hoodie back on before joining Tobias in the living room. 'Never know who might be at the door, so better to cover up', I think to myself before wandering in.

"What do you mean 'she recanted'?" Tobias bellows.

I enter to see a uniformed officer standing in his living room, her cheeks flush with what appears to be embarrassment.

"Hey, calm down, what's going on?" I question, pressing my hand to Tobias' back over his Amity tattoo to remind him of being kind.

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just Nita is sooo…" He starts.

"Hi, I'm Officer Marx, Shauna Marx. I was sent by your Captain, Max Shepherd, to take the statement of one Nita…"

"Yeah, I'm aware, I'm the one that called Max, I'm Detective Eaton…" Tobias states apologetically.

"So why are you here?" I question, looking between her and Tobias.

"That's what I want to know…" Tobias urges.

"Well, before I could explain to Nita why I was at her door, and that security let me up, she thought I was there on an assault complaint…"

"Well you were, she claimed she had been assaulted…" Tobias states.

"Yes, but she assumed the complaint was against her…apparently she punched someone…" Officer Marx flips through her note pad before finishing, "…Tris." She finalized.

"Yeah, that would be me, but we made no complaint about it."

"Well, the reason I am here is because she claims she didn't mean to assault you and that if you don't press charges she will recant her story…"

"I'm so confused, recant what story?" I question, getting frustrated. Tobias can sense it as he presses his hand to the small of my back for comfort.

"She claims she wasn't really attacked and injured herself by accident. Fell down some stairs in the storage area of this building, in the basement…" Officer Marx states.

"No shit?" I reply.

"I went down to the storage area to confirm her story and there indeed was blood on the bottom step where she hit her head, she apparently got the black and swollen eye from punching herself as she fell, when she was trying to break the fall…" Officer Marx explains.

"Okay, so put that in your report, and hand it in, we're not pressing charges, but put her on a warning that this is her second strike…" Tobias confers.

"Will do…" Marx replies. "Sorry to interrupt you're evening…" She finishes before exiting the apartment.

"I fucking knew it!" Tobias stated, a little too happily.

"Okay, if she fell and all that shit, how did she get bruises on her upper arms that look like hands?" I question confused.

Tobias simply grabs my hands and crosses them over my chest and has me grip my own upper arms. Which makes sense she probably was holding on tight as she fell and at the last minute her arm slipped, causing her to punch her self. I cannot contain my laughter anymore and burst into hysterics.

"Tris…babe..it's not that funny…" He states, looking at me with a smile of his own.

"Yes it fucking is! It means she ripped her own fucking clothes…" I admonish.

"She obviously thought I was going to comfort her or some shit…" He states annoyed.

"Okay enough about bitch face, I ordered dinner, it will be ready in like half an hour, so go put on normal clothes and go get it…" I state.

"Bitch face?"

"That's what you comment on? Not that I just told you to put on normal clothes…"

"Well of course I'm going to change, don't want any other girls checking out my goods…" He replies cheekily, sauntering off to his bedroom to change into some jeans.

I don't know what has come over me today, maybe it was finally telling my story and getting it out there. Maybe it's just the simple fact that, I'm happy, Tobias makes me happy and I finally made the next step with him that I've been craving. I knew he'd be big, I'd felt him against me as we would kiss, but damn he was bigger than I thought. I like that we have a more sexual relationship going now and that it's comfortable. He knows I'm ready but emotionally, I'm not so sure. I know he won't hurt me, or push me, or hold me back. I understood his fears earlier in the bathroom after realizing he remembered my statements to Tori. I was a virgin. But virgin or not, he will be my real first and that's what matters to me. I'm broken from my thoughts as he re-enters the room, in jeans, and his leather jacket. Which looks so amazing on him.

He kisses me sweetly before leaving to go pick up dinner. As soon as he leaves I go change into more comfortable clothes, pajamas to be exact. I slip on some black shorts and replace my tank top with a short sleeved form fitting sleep t-shirt. I saunter into the kitchen and pull out plates and spoons for our dinner and bring them to the kitchen table. I head into the living room and put some music on and then sit back on the couch, checking my phone as I wait for Tobias to get home. 'Home', I think to myself. I'm supposed to live with Christina, but I've not spent one night there and even though Tobias put my bed together, courteously, I'd still rather stay with him. I don't want Christina to feel bad that I'm spending most of my time with him, but this is a new relationship for me and I'm happy. She'll understand that right? I'm brought out of my thoughts as my iPhone rings in my hand. The screen shows Christina's face and I answer immediately.

"Hey Chrissy…"

"Hi Tris, how did today go?"

"Not too bad actually. It was emotional of course, but cathartic in a way too. It helped to have Four with me, and he was allowed to watch my interview through the two-way mirror so I didn't have to repeat myself to him."

"That's good. I'm glad you're feeling better about it. How did the delivery go? I forgot to ask you! I was getting ready for work and then we never talked about it!" She explains rapidly.

"It was fine, but, OHMIGOD! I forgot to tell you!"

"What?"

"One of the movers, Robert, I grew up with him and his sister back home, and he just moved out here himself. But I was in a rush to get him and his partner to leave, so when he reminded me of our childhood and his sister I agreed to hang out with him…"

"Did you really?"

"Yeah, I just hope he doesn't remember…"

"Awww…Tris…"

"I just wanted him to leave, and I'm sure he's nice, but I just…don't want to be his tour guide you know…"

"Set him up with Nita!" Christina chides.

"Oh FUCK! Do not say her fucking name!" I admonish.

"Whoa! Who killed your puppy?" She deadpans.

"Sorry, just…we had an 'event'…today with Nita…"

"Continue…"

"Are you sure you have the time?"

"I'm on my dinner break, hour long, so go…"

"Okay, so…" I begin. I explain the travesty that is Nita, from her showing up at Four's apartment, to her flirting with him when she was supposedly a victim, to her punching me and Four kicking her out. I go on about Officer Marx and explain how Nita 'recanted' her complaint and confessed to how she really got injured.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Christina screeches when I'm finished.

"Nope, all truth, every word!"

"What a fucking psycho!"

"But, To…I mean Four did put my bed together for me…" I explain, catching myself.

"Tris…what were you going to say?"

"I almost let his name slip, now stop Christina, that is something between us, and you know it!" I laugh.

"Okay, okay, you're right…have you two done anything yet though?"

"A little yeah, we've fooled around…" I confirm, being clear I'm not giving her details.

"So are you staying at our place tonight?"

"Actually no, Four's boss gave him the next day off and it's been so hectic today, we just kind of want to have some alone time. I know it seems like I'm brushing you off, but really I'm not! He might have to work this weekend, so we can have a girls night on Friday if you want…" I explain.

"I get it Tris, really. It's new for you and you two are really cute together. Besides I have the late shift all week, and am off on Friday and Saturday so we'll do something then. Is Four okay with you staying over so much?"

"He hasn't kicked me out yet and…well, we haven't talked about it, but today when I went in to see him after the movers were done, he looked so sad and when I asked him what was wrong, you know what he said?"

"NO, what!?"

"He was sad because now I have my bed here…but I told him I'd stay with him tonight…and as soon as I did, you should have seen the smile on his face, it was so adorable Christina!" I relay, a huge smile on my face.

"Awwww…is he a cuddler?"

"Most definitely, if I get up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, he notices and wakes up, wondering where I'm at…"

"That's too sweet. I wish Will was cuddlier. I mean we fall asleep that way but half way through the night; he's on his own side of the bed, not facing me…"

"So roll over and hug him yourself…"

"I guess…"

"Christina, if you're unhappy about it, talk to him, I mean he can't know what he's doing in his sleep…I'm sure it's not intentional you know."

"True. So, does he hold you? All night?"

"Yeah, it's really sweet, even if I roll onto my other side, he still keeps his arm around me, and this morning, when I woke to my ringing phone, he was cupping my breast through my shirt…so adorable…"

"Guys, even in their sleep they find the boob!" Christina laughs. I laugh along with her when my iPhone buzzes, signaling I have a text message. I put Christina on speaker and go to check my text messages. It's from Tobias.

 _Four: I'm in the lobby with a guy who says he is a friend of yours. Keeps buzzing your apartment but no one is answering. I told him that means you're not home but he won't leave…_

 _Tris: Who is it?_

 _Four: Robert…_

"Christina, I have to go, Robert is in the lobby…" I explain.

"You're not going to let him up are you?"

"Well Four is the one who ran into him, so he needs to come up so I can explain…?"

"Okay girl, you are popular today!"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

I hang up with Christina and go back to my text message with Tobias.

 _Tris: Come on up then._

 _Four: Okay…be there soon..._

I read his last message and know he sounds a little jealous, but I kind of like that too. I know he's not into Nita, but that doesn't mean Robert is into me. I quickly go pull on some jogging pants to hide my short shorts from Robert. When they finally arrive and I enter the living room again, I swear you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Hey!" I state, going to Four and kissing him first, but Robert steps forward as though I was going to hug him.

"Hey baby…so here is Robert, not sure why he's still here though…" Four states, I can see the jealousy in his face, and it's sweet, I squeeze his arm reassuringly as his hands are full. One with the Chinese the other with a case of beer and a bag from the liquor store.

"Beatrice, hey!" Robert states stepping forward as if to hug me. Tobias puts the stuff in his arms down and moves next to me, his arms encircling my waist from behind. I damn well know what he's doing, claiming his territory so to speak.

"It's Tris, Robert. What are you doing here?" I ask, a little uncomfortably.

"Well this morning you said we could hang out and I didn't have your number…"

"Yes you did, you called me to tell me you guys were almost at my building this morning." I state emphatically.

"Oh yeah, right, I so forgot!" He replies smiling widely.

"So, you're here because?" Tobias interjects.

"Actually I'd prefer to talk to Tris alone," Robert starts.

"And I'd prefer it if you'd start telling me why you're here…" I reply, covering Tobias' hands with my own.

"Well you said we could hang out…" He states.

"Any you thought what? You'd just show up at my building, buzz my apartment and when I didn't answer, you'd wait around until I showed up?"

"I thought maybe you didn't hear, or were unpacking…"

"Robert, look, I know we grew up together as kids, but this is really weird and awkward for me, and you're making me really uncomfortable with the fact that you just showed up here."

"Well, why don't you give me your number and we can make plans to get together…" He replies is a goofy grin. It comes across more as creepy actually.

"Hey ROBERT!" Tobias interjects.

"Four…" I try to calm him.

"She's trying to tell you she's not interested in hanging out with you, at all!"

"Tris? Is that true?" Robert questions. I could lie but why, that would just lead him on.

"I only told you I would hang out with you to get you to leave my apartment this morning..." I confirm.

"Tris, com'on…" He pleads.

"No! Now leave!" I screech as I grab the bag with our dinner and head over to the kitchen. I don't look back, but I hear Tobias escort him out, rather roughly before I hear him come up behind me.

"I'm so sorry!" I cry, my bottom lip quivering.

"Tris, it's not your fault you're so damn beautiful!" He replies, seriously.

"Tobias!" I cry, "Don't make fun."

He puts the liquor down on the table as he pulls me into his arms and kisses me, hard, passionately.

"You are beautiful, and you're mine!" He clarifies.

"I'm yours…" I whisper back.

"My girl…" he adds, kissing me again only softly and cradling my head in his hands before we're brought back to reality by the message alert on my iPhone. I check it to see it's Christina. I give her a brief summary before closing my phone and setting it on the island.

We eat in relative silence, but glancing at one another throughout and sharing coy smiles and chaste kisses while feeding each other from the different Chinese food containers. When we're finished we clean up the dishes before we head into the living room. The music I put on earlier is still playing and Tobias takes my hand, pulling me up to him. I wrap my arms around his neck as he sways us to the gentle beat of the music. I pull at the soft hair at the back of head and pull him closer, molding my lips to his. I feel him moan against my lips as our tongues fuse together effortlessly.

"You have no idea what you do to me…" He teases, running a hand up the back of my shirt. I do the same to him and feel his muscles flex under my gentle touch.

"I want you Tobias…"

"You have me…"

"No...I WANT you…" I reiterate, pressing myself against him suggestively.

"Tris…we can't…"

"Why not? Don't you want me?" I purr in his ear.

"Fuck, of course I do. I want to take you to bed and make love to you all fucking night, I just don't…"

"Don't what? I'm not going to regret it…I can promise you that." I confirm.

"I'm sure you won't." He states, pulling away from me slightly.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't have any protection…haven't been keeping any here since I moved in, wasn't interested in hook ups so…"

"That's what you're worried about? Tobias…"

"Tris…"

"I'm on birth control!" I state, looking him straight in the eye.

"Really!?"

"Yes, ever since…the attack…I just always wanted to be prepared. They say women who have been raped are more likely to be raped a second time…" I confess sadly.

"Baby…it's so unlikely though…"

"I know, but I didn't know my attacker, still don't. How do I know he's not watching, waiting to do it again!" I cry.

"Hey come'ere…" He purrs. Again, he's comforting me. I feel like such a victim sometimes, rather than someone who's survived an ordeal.

"I want this with you! Please!" I cry.

"I want you, there's not doubt about that Tris, but you're emotional right now. Let's go relax for a bit, put on a movie…" He suggests.

"Okay…" I relent.

I walk over to the couch to get comfortable again, not being able to shake this feeling of being rejected. I know that's not what it is and he is right, I'm emotional, now. But I wasn't twenty minutes ago. I feel like I'm the one trying to steal his innocence for crying out loud. He sets up Netflix and we scroll through before he picks some random movie about a dystopian future with sci/fi aspects and a bit of a love story. I settle back on the couch at one end and he sits on the other…I think he thinks I'm mad at him, but I'm not, I'm just really turned on by him. I glance up to see him looking at the screen solemnly. He has to know I'm not mad right?

I remember he went to get liquor so I hop off the couch and run to the kitchen where I pull out two cold beers from the fridge. I use the magnet on the front of the fridge that is there for popping beer tops before heading back into the living room. He has a defeated look on his face and now I know he thinks I'm mad. I did just dash outta here like a bat out of hell. I sit right beside him and hand him a beer, a playful smile on my lips. He looks down at me and we 'clink' bottles before each taking a swig. I cuddle into his side and he wraps an arm around me pulling me closer. It's nearing 8:30PM and I'm certainly content, cuddled up with Tobias, feeling him so close to me. I finish my beer and hand him the bottle to place on the side table next to him. When his face is turned, I move to straddle his lap and he looks at me mischievously. He downs the rest of his beer and sets his bottle aside before looking back to me. I pull my t-shirt over my head and move to pull his off as well. I cup his face in my hands and instead of kissing him, I pull his face to my chest, where I feel him smile against me before running his hands up my back and pulling me back slightly to kiss me between my breasts before moving over to the right one. He sucks on nipple making it hard as his fingers play and tweak with the other. I moan at the sensation and grind myself against him but his jeans and my jogging pants are most definitely in the way.

I stand from his lap and whip the pants down, my shorts and underwear, before kneeling before him to pull off his jeans. I unbutton the button and lower the zipper slowly. I can feel his hardness against my hand and I cup him gently before urging him to lift his hips so I can pull them down. I notice he once again has gone commando and I can't help the smile on my face. I must look like the Cheshire cat.

"What's that smile for?" He teases, playing with my nipple again as I straddle him. I can feel him growing harder beneath me and I start to grind myself against him. I can feel his cock slipping between my wet folds and he groans in my ear. The fact that I'm turning him on turns me on and I grind harder against him his hands grip my hips helping me with my movements.

"Tris…baby…I love you…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A Daunting Life**

A Four/Tris Fiction

By Millie Mae

 _ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH_

There's mumbling going on and I can hear my name being called. I'm not sure sure what's going on at first until I feel Tobias shaking me.

"Tris?...Tris?"

"Hmmmmm…" I mumble as I open my eyes.

"Are you okay? You fell asleep and you were moaning, I didn't know if you were having a nightmare." Tobias states looking down at me cuddled at his side.

Taking in my surroundings I notice that both he and I are still fully clothed, and the movie on Netflix has been muted. My empty beer bottle sits on the side table next to him. Realization dawns on me in that moment that it was a dream. 'It was a fucking dream!?' I think to myself angrily. Angry? Why would I be angry? I think back to what I was dreaming about when I recall how I had literally pounced on Tobias and rid us of both of our clothes. We were practically having sex on his couch when I heard three words from him in my dream. 'I love you.' I'm roused from my current thoughts once again by Tobias snapping his fingers in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"Hey, are you okay?" He questions worriedly, having no idea that I just had a major sex dream about him.

"Tobias, I'm so sorry, I was dreaming, yes, I just…don't remember about what…" I state stupefied.

"It has been a long day, you're brain is just over worked…" He finishes.

"Yeah…a lot going on…" I add. Still confused by those three words in my dream. They came from him, so what does that mean?

"Why don't we head to bed? We can sleep in tomorrow too…" He adds before standing from the couch and leading me to the bedroom where we take on our now familiar routine before crawling in together for the night.

The next morning, I find myself in Christina's apartment. Which is supposed to be 'our' apartment, but being that I've yet to stay a night here, I'm still adapting to that notion.

Tobias is taking the time to go for a run and workout in his home gym, which makes me wish Christina had a small in home gym as well. I've docked my iPhone and put a play list on shuffle to get some music going on my Bluetooth speakers. Christina is up and about, making her morning rounds, and will surely come in here any moment to interrogate me about last nights events, the most prominent item on my mind being those three words.

"Tris?" I hear as Christina pops up in my bedroom doorway fresh from her morning shower.

"Hey!" I reply.

"Finally getting into it?" She asks walking into the room and looking into the top of the box I'm currently unpacking, which just happens to be some books and photos. I was lost in thought looking at the last photo taken of my whole family together.

"That's a nice one…" She comments.

"Yeah, it was the last photo of us taken together before…" I insinuate as I nod my head a little. Christina understands immediately, the car accident.

"How are you feeling about yesterday?"

"Not bad actually. I found…"

"Found what?" She urges, taking a seat on the end of my unmade bed.

"It was like a weight had been lifted, so it was really good, I just…couldn't keep my hands off of Four!" I tease. Christina guffaws.

"Sexual release of sorts, getting that out there…" She offers.

"Who knows…I was almost begging him yesterday, but it's just too soon. I mean we're obviously a couple, we've discerned that, but we need to know each other at least a full seven days I think before…" I trail off.

"Tris, you are too cute! I never thought your carnal desires would awaken! Especially with the fact that you and Four have slept in the same bed, more than once!" She teases.

"Well…yesterday was…really good." I state, nodding my head emphatically.

"Oh tell me, please, what happened?"

"Fine but…no major details!" I start, "After we got home yesterday, it had been stressful so he suggested I take a bath in his bathroom in his Jaccuzzi, while he came up here and put my bed together for me…"

"Which was so sweet by the way! Who knew Four had a soft side…"

"Not all of him is soft…" I reply sarcastically.

"Tris! Ohmigod! You're so dirty! GOOD GIRL!" She congratulates.

"Oh stop! He had it put together within ten minutes, and I had maybe been in his Jacuzzi for like the same amount of time, when he showed up at the door…"

"So what? Tell me!"

"We had a bath together, and we fooled around a bit." I state, my cheeks flaming so hot and pink.

"Tris, don't be embarrassed, that is so hot too!" Christina congratulates.

"It was definitely, 'new' for me, but fuck so good Christina!" She laughs loudly at my confession.

"Did you reciprocate?" She questions flatly.

"Yes…I did…later…in his office…"

"At the precinct?" She questioned almost sounding appalled.

"What? No, his home office!" I laugh.

"So…"

"So…what?"

"How big is he? Come on Tris, I've always been curious! Please!"

"Christina, you're embarrassing me!"

"Well it's good to talk about his dick, you need to learn to love it honey, you're going to want it in you soon enough!" She states like it's a known lesson in school.

"I already do!" I deadpan.

"What did he do to you in that bathtub? Damn girl!"

"I'm such a contradiction to myself though. Like I feel like I'm disappointing my own standards." I confess, my packing long since forgotten as I join Christina on the end on my bed.

"What do you mean?"

"I kept up this wanting to go slow, and getting over the Seattle stuff first and I'm completely going against that…"

"Tris, it's not like Four is a random stranger to you! You guys have something undeniable and you know it! Otherwise you wouldn't want him so damn much!" She reiterates.

"Couldn't be that he just has a really big dick!?" I tease.

"Shit Tris! So he's hung huh? I knew it…"

"Christina! Would stop fantasizing about MY boyfriends PENIS please!" I almost shout.

"Who's dick you talking about?" We hear from the doorway. My face goes beet red as Four stands there, looking in on us amused by our laughing faces.

He has a small smile on his face, so we know we've been caught.

"Shit!" I cry, ducking my head into one my uncovered pillows thrown haphazardly on the bed.

"No one's, it's nothing big really!" I exasperate.

"Not according to what you just said Tris!" Christina teases.

"Christina!" I shout grabbing a pillow and aiming to hit her with it. Four stands there laughing…loudly.

"Girls…" he mumbles under his breath with a smirk on his face. "I just wanted to remind you to look for that thumb drive." He states looking at me sweetly. I nod affirmatively, still not able to stop blushing.

"I will leave you to continue discussing my goods baby, no harm!" He calls as saunters off. I hear him exit the apartment.

"What was he even up here for? A thumb drive?" Christina questions once we've finally calmed ourselves.

"Yeah, just has some stuff on it he needs but while we're on the topic of Four, there is something I wanted to ask you about…"

"We've been on 'his' topic for a while now Tris…"

"I'm being serious now, Chris, really!"

"Okay, okay, sorry, what's up?"

"Last night after dinner, I came on strong to him, wanting him to…you know…"

"Fuck you?"

"To put it mildly, yeah, but then I got emotional, and he suggested we just relax, pop on a movie you know…"

"Yeah okay…"

"Well, I think he thought I was mad at him and we were a few minutes into the movie when I remembered he had picked up some beer, so I went to grab a couple. When I came back into the room, before he saw me, he looked so upset with himself, and I knew he thought…"

"That you were mad at him…"

"Yeah, and I wasn't, believe me, I understood and he was right, I was emotional, especially after the interview and shit with Nita and Robert..fuck…"

"So what are you getting at Tris?"

"I fell asleep beside him on the couch, and I was having a really, really good sex dream about him, I mean we were practically fucking on his couch when in my dream I hear…"

"Hear what? Fuck Tris, you're draggin'!"

"In my dream he said…'I love you',"

"Oh…wow…"

"And I'm so confused, what does that mean? In a dream no less…during sex!"

"Well, it's pretty cliché to say it during sex, and Four wouldn't do that, it would be more special than when just getting it on. Especially when he tells you the first time."

"I agree, but that still doesn't help me…"

"Honestly Tris, when you think about it, maybe it just means that you love him and when you say it, you hope he says it back…I mean you guys have been in a different circumstance…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I kind of put you two together your first night here, and you've slept at his place since, so it's not unusual that feelings develop. Plus, the information with your case, and everything you're revealing to one another as you go…you're getting to know each other faster than a typical couple would, like with me and Will for instance…we went on a few dates before he just stayed over and that was on the couch the first time!" She explains comfortingly.

"Okay, that makes sense, so things are constrained in a smaller time sequence because of how close we've been, but you don't think it's too soon? I mean…in my dream, when I heard those words, there was no doubt on my part that I felt the same."

"Tris…at what point in the dream did you hear him say these words, I mean obviously it was a sex dream so was it during or near the end?"

"Actually it was the last thing I heard before I woke up…" I confirmed.

"Hmmmmm…" Christina mumbles to herself.

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't want to put ideas in your head but fuck it…do you think it's at all possible that Four actually said 'I love you' to you while you were asleep because he was afraid maybe you didn't feel the same yet?"

"No way…no!" I try to convince myself.

"Tris, I've known Four longer, but you know him better. My point is, in the three years I've known him, YOU are the first girl he's EVER showed interest in, or asked about…believe me, Will told me, that first night, he felt like such an ass after that 'virgin' comment…"

"Really?" I question biting my lip, a small smirk on my face.

"He would not leave Will alone, and Will had no clue, he'd just met you too!"

"Interesting…"

"I'll say. I'm not saying that yes, Four said 'I love you', and now you have to say it, but, it's a possibility."

"I can deal with that, and the surprising thing is, I'm not scared by it."

"Good, now I have to get dressed for work! Are you going to stay with Four again tonight? Wait, forget I asked I know you will!" She laughs.

"Actually maybe I should stay here tonight…think about those words a little more, get some distance, not in a bad way….of course."

"I know what you mean Tris, really. But if you're not here, I'll know where to find you!"

"Thanks for the girl talk Christina, I know I've been distant with you, but things are looking better."

"Good!"

"Love you sister!"

"Love you too…" I reply hugging her to me. Just imaging saying those words to Tobias, or having him say them to me.

I go back to my unpacking and turn the music up a bit louder as I hear Christina off in her room getting ready, her own music playing. I keep searching for a particular box I know I have and I saw it yesterday because I put it inside the closet along with three other boxes that contained clothes. The reason it was in the closet was because it contained my underwear, extra bras, and socks, that sort of thing. But the door is closed and I didn't close it, at least I don't remember closing it. I walk over thinking I must have closed it and just not realized it but when I open the door, there are only three boxes, when there should be four. There is however a pair of my red boy-short style underwear on the floor, along with the packing tape from the top of the box and when I look closer I see a fucking boot print on it.

"CHRISTINA!" I shout running towards her room. She wouldn't go into my stuff would she?

"Hey, what's wrong?" She questions looking at my worried expression. She's once again dressed to impress for work.

"You didn't go into my room last night did you? Or the closet in there for anything?"

"No Tris, of course not, why?"

"Come and see…" I state. She follows my quick pace and I show her the space. But of course she doesn't understand until I say something.

"Those aren't my panties…" She states.

"I know they're not, they're mine." I explain.

"Oh, so…"

"The problem is, the box they were in is missing, and the tape that was holding it closed is on the fucking floor…with a boot print on it…" I state angrily.

"Shit…Will wouldn't take anything. Neither would Four and fuck you were with Four all night last night." Christina adds.

"I know…what the hell…"

"Call Four…like now…I'm concerned Tris…it's almost like someone broke in, but when I got home the door was locked."

"Is it scratched at all?" I inquire. We both start running to the front door to inspect and sure enough there are small scratches, fresh on the lock.

"What the hell!" I screech.

"So someone breaks in, doesn't disturb a fucking thing, but takes your fucking underwear?"

"I'm calling Four."

"Good idea. Look, I have to leave for work, call me if you get anything." Christina explains while she straps on her knee high boots and sashays out the door, being careful not to touch the lock too much in case there are usable prints.

Four arrives about fifteen minutes later, he had just finished his workout and was in need of a shower but I told him it could wait until he'd cleaned up. It was a fast shower, and he appeared in the hallway in fresh dark wash jeans and a clean black short-sleeved t-shirt that hugged him in all the right places, along with his classic black converse.

"Hey, what's going on?" He questions when he sees the concerned look on my face.

"Don't touch it, in case there are prints, but Christina and I think someone broke in here last night or yesterday afternoon when we were not here."

"What? What's missing?"

"I'll show you…" I reply taking his hand in mine, leading him to my bedroom.

I show him my 'evidence' and explain how there is a box missing. He looks down into my closet, up at me and I can see his jaw clenching.

"Tobias, say something please. I'm really scared here."

"We'll get to the bottom of it." He replies, clenching my hand in his as he pulls his iPhone from his back pocket.

"What are you doing?" I question.

"Calling it in…" He deadpans.

I go to sit on my bed but he cautions me, and whispers 'possible evidence'. I jump up immediately, thinking of how Christina and I sat there this morning, not an hour ago. He hangs up a few moments later.

"They're sending a team and because there may be more that was touched, do not touch anything else in here until the CSI's have cleared it, okay?" He states. His tone is rigid and I can tell he's angry. Not at me of course, but it's unsettling.

"Can I get my phone, that's the only thing…"

"Yes, of course…" He interjects.

I grab my phone and follow him out into the hallway of the apartment building.

"Why are we out here now?" I ask dumbly.

"Because your apartment is now a crime scene, of a sexual nature." He states, once again his jaw is tight.

"Is Christina safe to come home tonight?" I ask wearily.

"Actually no, text her, or call her, whatever is easier and ask her if she can either stay with Will tonight, or let her know she can use my spare room, you'll stay with me?" He questions, although he already knows the answer.

I nod numbly, biting my lip before sending Cristina a detailed text message. She's probably driving so she doesn't reply for another twenty minutes and just as she replies, we see the team exiting the elevator.

"Christina said she'll stay with Will tonight, but keep her informed." I whisper to him. He nods in reply, acknowledging that he heard me but also putting on his Detective Eaton mask for the team that just arrived.

"Detective Eaton." We hear as I turn to see a fairly tall male approach, and shake hands with Tobias before they go into a playful 'guy hug'.

"Zeke, good to see you, this is my girl, Tris. It's her and her roommate, Christina's apartment that needs a thorough going over." He informs wrapping an arm around my shoulders. There is a smile of pride on his face as he introduces me and it's really endearing.

"Hi Tris, pleasure to meet you, me and Four here go way back, been good friends since the academy." He explains.

"Nice to meet you too, although…" I start, looking down.

"Rather be under better circumstances, I get it. So ummm, fill me in, what are we looking for?" Zeke questions while his team of six wait patiently behind him awaiting instructions.

"Let's start with the door…" Four begins as he explains our discovery. After being informed, Zeke and his team enter. I learn from Tobias that one team member, Uriah, is Zeke's younger brother, but they work really well together. Zeke is also a computer specialist, which helps a lot when you find electronics at a crime scene. The last bit of information is that Officer Shauna Marx, who graced us with her presence last night, is Zeke's girlfriend.

Forty minutes pass and we're allowed into the entryway of the apartment, and I explain to the team what I've done since being back this morning and also add what Christina did when she arrived home last night, information which she provided via text message.

"Once they've cleared Christina's room, can I go in to pack her a bag? Will is going to come by and pick it up."

"Yeah of course. Look, Tris, I want to be here, in fact I have to because I called it in, but you can go down to my place for a bit, take a break if you want." He suggests hugging me to him.

"I can't…"

"Why?"

"Because the moment I'm alone I'm going to break down…" I confess.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm just fucking ecstatic that you were not here last night!" He confesses, cupping my face in his hands. Tears threaten to fall but it makes me feel so weak that I feel the need to put on a strong front.

We stand quietly until we're given the okay that we can sit in the living room, at least on the couch. Tobias sits down and pulls me to sit in his lap, cradled against his chest. I rest my head under the curve of his neck and breathe in his freshly showered scent, my arms going up around his neck. A thought comes to me but I brush it off. But then I can't shake it and look up into Tobias' face.

"What's on your mind?" He coaxes.

"I can't believe this." I mumble.

"What? Tris?"

"It was in that box."

"What was?" He says sitting up more straight until I slip to his side, a look of complete and utter mortification on my face.

"The thumb drive…" I mumble under my breath but I don't think he heard me.

"You mean 'that' thumb drive?" Tobias exclaims, a little louder than he meant to.

"Yes, 'that' one!" I confirm, the tears spilling over.

"Shit"

"They couldn't know it was in that box, could they?"

"Tris, the box might not have been stolen for that reason. You have to keep that in mind." He assures.

"Right, okay, but whoever has that box has the drive and will see…"

"Okay, come'ere." He soothes hugging me.

"This just keeps getting worse!" I exclaim, jumping from the couch angrily.

"Tris, try to calm down." He states imploringly. A few of the CSI's have turned to look our way as they check over the rest of the apartment.

"HOW?" I cry. "I've cooperated, given my statement, I'm going to be probed by some doctor's serum next week. Someone breaks into Christina's apartment and steals the only thing from me that just so happens to be the only bit of evidence I have against my attacker?! I'm far from calm!" I yell. He's up and in front of me and I know he can see the pain in my face, my eyes.

"I'm sorry Tris."

"I just…I don't want to be afraid anymore…" I finally crumble. I can feel the anger radiating off of Tobias, and I know of course it's not at me but the whole situation.

"What's this I hear about a thumb drive?" Zeke announces as he looks over my frazzled state.

"Zeke, now…" Tobias starts.

"I couldn't help but overhear but I just wanted to show you this…" He stated as he opened the bag with my red boy-short underwear, and stuck in the left inside but cheek was the thumb drive.

"Oh fuck! Thank you!" I cry embracing him uncontrollably.

Tobias actually smiles, he fucking smiles.

"Dude, she's hot, but get you're girl off me…evidence!" he teases.

"Right sorry…" I exclaim as Tobias gives him a teasingly menacing glare.

"Look Zeke, that drive is the only key evidence in a state wide sexual assault case I'm working, so if I could have that…" Tobias hints.

Zeke looks from me to Tobias with apologetic eyes. Not for the thumb drive but for the fact that the reason I would have it is because he's deduced that I'm obviously one of the victims.

"Yeah, of course, let me just get some tape residue patches from it first, and it's all yours." He confirms.

"A small light at the end of the tunnel." I mumble. Tobias hugs me to him a bit a relief on both our parts.

So if the box was not stolen for that, then why?

It took the team until three o'clock PM to clear the whole scene. Tobias wanted to make sure they did a thorough job and a thorough job they did indeed. They grabbed a lot of prints from my room and of course took mine and Tobias' to rule him out and would get Christina and Will to do the same. Even though Will was not 'in' my bedroom, his prints are still in the apartment.

"So, now what?" I question after filling in Christina via text message that the day had concluded.

"Well, after another long fucking day, why don't we go out to dinner? I haven't eaten since breakfast, and I don't think you have either…" He teased.

"Is Nita home?"

"Why the fuck do you care if she's home?" He asks a little surprised.

I can't help but laugh at his reaction.

"What's so funny?"

"Because if she's home, we can go to that diner up the street, I rather like it."

"Sure. Let's go." He agrees.

"Tobias, wait…"

"What?"

"We haven't had much time just alone today, would you, you know…" I hint looking to his lips as I run my hands up his chest until my hands wrap around his shoulders, burying themselves in his hair. He understands instantly and pulls me against him. His lips press to mine softly and he teases me, not letting me into his mouth. 'Okay' I think to myself, he wants to play.

"Slow baby, just go slow…" He urges. Pressing his body against mine. His hands are at my lower back but I feel one hand sweep lower and he lifts my leg up against his hip while he presses himself to my core. He's hard and throbbing against me.

I press back, gyrating my hips just so and hear him moan against my lips. This allows me to finally encircle his tongue with mine and we lap at one another, as though vying for the last drop of water in a desert. Then he slows, releasing my leg back to the floor, as his arms move to my lower back holding me against him until finally he rests his forehead against mine and looks into my eyes with such passion and something else, I'm not sure.

"Tris…" He whispers.

"Tobias…" I echo as his hands cup my face in his hands.

"I think I'm in love with you…" He breathes. I'm caught stiff for a moment. Maybe Christina's revelation was right, maybe he had said it last night.

"Tobias…" I exclaim, excitement in my voice, although he might perceive that as fright.

His gaze finds mine once again and it feels like ten minutes have passed instead of the miniscule ten seconds it actually has been.

"Hmmm…" He registers.

"I'm in love with you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks to Madison for your help on this chapter as my BETA! Also for letting me bounce my ideas off of you!**

 **Huge thanks to those that are continuing to read and to those are becoming fans! Hope to hear some more reviews and theories from you all.**

 **This chapter would have been up about 10 hours ago but FFdotnet has been giving heck all day, it took me an hour and half to upload as I had to copy and** **paste page by page, save and update until the whole chapter was uploaded!**

 **A Daunting Life**

A Four/Tris Fiction

By Millie Mae

 _ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH_

Two days have passed since the discovery of our break-in and it's now Friday. Progress is slow and the fingerprints didn't reveal anything we didn't already know. We have had the locks changed and Christina and I are still going to have our 'Girl's Night' tonight.

Tobias has been busy at the station going over the video surveillance from our apartment building's lobby as well as helping Tori Wu with the women and the psychiatrist, Johanna Reyes. The actual serum sessions will be starting this afternoon and will continue on Monday but they needed to get the women's consent and explain the process to them all before they could begin. Being that Tori was able to answer all my questions about it already; I didn't have to attend today, which was a relief. Although I do plan on meeting Tobias for lunch so he can fill me in on a few more details before Monday.

As for the video surveillance, I had a suspicion that Robert may have snuck up to Christina's apartment after Tobias escorted him out of his apartment. But the video footage shows the time stamp that after leaving, it took him two minutes and sixteen seconds to get the elevator, ride down and then exit the building. The video does show an unknown male entering the building at approximately 3:47PM that afternoon, which was minutes after Tobias and I had left the building to go to dinner. It almost feels like they were watching for us to leave. It's difficult to make out who the intruder is, as security didn't stop him. His head is covered by a black hoodie. He seems to be stall, around six feet, with a slight muscular build, a little larger than Tobias but not bulky. From the bit of hair we can see at the front of the hoodie, he has dark hair and does not seem familiar to any of us.

As I head down the elevator to the underground parking, my iPhone buzzes, signaling I have a new text message.

 _Four: Are you on your way?_

 _Tris: Heading to my car! No texting and driving!_

 _Four: Good girl. Love you._

I can't help the grin that crosses my face when I read those words. Since we divulged our feelings, Tobias says them constantly, just in passing and sometimes at the most random times. For example, yesterday morning I was awake before he was, so much on my mind, and decided I would make us breakfast. He came into the kitchen as I was just plating our omelets and about to pour fresh coffee when he took the plates from me, placed them on the table and simply hugged me to his chest and said, "I'm so in love with you…"

 _Tris: I love you too. See you soon. 3_

No reply follows so he must be busy again. But the fact that he takes the time to be sweet like that makes my heart flutter.

It's such a relief to have my own car again. Even though it's the same as my rental was, only in red, it's still not the same when it's not your car. The drive to the precinct doesn't take long at all and am able to pull into a spot right out front. I lock up my car before heading into the main entrance. I greet the receptionist; we are now on a first name basis.

"Hi Tris!" she greets.

"Hi Lauren. How's the day been so far?"

"A lot of visitors, you here to see Detective Eaton again?" She inquires.

"Yes I am."

"You visit him a lot you know…" She adds.

"Well, he is my boyfriend." I confirm.

"No way!"

"Yes way!" I reply with a small laugh.

"That's awesome, he's always made a point of turning down any advances from any and every girl!"

"Well, we just seemed to get along really well…" I smile.

"You're blushing, that's so adorable! I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks Lauren."

"Here you go." She finishes handing me my 'visitor's pass'.

As I exit the elevator on his floor, I spy Molly giving me the 'stink eye'. She's so obvious. Just another one of Four's fans of course. As I start walking towards Tobias' office, and older man pushes past me roughly almost knocking me over. I shrug it off and continue and when I get to his door, it's wide open. I walk in to see him on the phone. I sit on the leather couch across from his desk while he finishes his call. While I wait, I check my phone and find I have a new e-mail from Christina telling me what to pick up for our 'Girl's Night' tonight. Including, ice-cream, chips, stuff for dinner (whatever I want to make apparently…), as well as the most important item…wine! I laugh at her use of emojis before replying to tell her I will pick up everything on her list, but as she did not give me flavours for chips or ice-cream, I will be picking what I want. I smile before looking up to see Tobias has finished with his call and is looking at me sweetly, a big smile on his face.

"Hi…" I blush.

"Hello, busy were you?" he teases as he rises from his chair and makes his way around his desk to me.

"Girl's Night with Christina tonight, I have a list of goodies to pick up…" I explain, pocketing my phone before he pulls me into his embrace and kisses me sweetly.

"Hmmmmm….."

"What's that 'hmmmmm' for?"

"Nothing, just going to be lonely in my bed tonight is all…" he smirks.

"I'll definitely miss you…" I state wrapping my arms around his neck, keeping our eyes connected.

"I already do…" he states, kissing me again.

"Ready for lunch?" I urge, and at that moment his stomach decides to gurgle, answering for him.

"I'll take that as a yes…" I laugh leading him out of his office. I wait patiently while he locks the door before following me down the small hallway into the main area of the precinct. When I glance up, I see Eric, Four's partner, in what seems to be a somewhat heated conversation with the older man that ran into me earlier. When I look closer, I see the resemblance. He's a little taller than Eric, but has the same blonde hair and blue eyes, although he has more grey in his locks.

"Who's that with Eric?" I question.

"Not sure, his Dad maybe?" Four suggests.

"That's what I thought, I see a resemblance."

"Well, I have to let him know I'm leaving for luch…" Four states as he starts towards them, I'm right on his heals. There is something about this older man that reminds me of something, but I don't know what. Like I've met him before.

"Eric, sorry to interrupt," Four starts.

"What do you want?" He replies agitated.

"Just wanted to let you know I'm off for lunch, I'll be back in an hour…" Four states not realizing I followed him, he bumps into me.

"Who's this?" the older man questions, looking to me.

"She's one of the victims in the sexual assault case." Eric states.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." The older man replies.

"I'm sorry we've not been introduced, I'm Detective Eaton, I'm partners with Eric." Four states, holding out his hand to the older man.

"David Coulter, Eric's father." He replies with a kind smile.

"This is Tris, my girlfriend." Four states, introducing me correctly. Compared to Eric's abrupt announcement.

"Is it allowed for you to date the victims?" David questions.

"Well we started dating before Four was aware of my attack." I inform.

"I see. I see…" He repeats looking at me curiously.

"So are you just visiting Chicago or from here?" I inquire.

"I'm from Chicago, but my company, 'Erudite Technologies' which is based out of Seattle, is the creator of the serums that are going to be used by Johanna Reyes next week, so I'm here for a meeting with Johanna and Detective Tori Wu in about an hour and half." He explains checking his watch.

"Right, Tori mentioned that to me, I'll be there as well." Four adds.

"Good, good! These meetings can be very informative." David lectures.

"We better get going, don't have a lot of time for lunch." Four states.

"Of course, also feel free to ask any questions during our meeting this afternoon." David states, a smile on his face.

"We should go Four…" I state tugging on his hand. He follows.

"It was nice to meet you," I add as we walk away.

"Pleasure meeting you Tris!" David calls after us.

"That was the weirdest I've ever seen Eric!" Tobias states as we are seated in the diner across the street from the precinct.

"How so?"

"Usually Eric is constant with the insults, I mean he never doesn't address me with some kind of harsh remark no matter who is around, but around his father, he was almost…timid…" he explains.

"He was eyeing me too, it was sort of creepy."

"Who Eric?"

"No, his father, David…but it's so weird, I feel like I know him from somewhere, I just can't place it."

"Well if his company is based out of Seattle, could be you saw a billboard or advertisement somewhere…" Tobias suggests.

"That would make sense, but still it doesn't feel like that's it. It'll come to me." I add as Ezra approaches.

"Hey love birds! What can I get for you today?" She questions, smacking that god awful gum of hers.

"I'll have the deluxe burger with everything, fries on the side and coffee please." I order.

"What about you sugar?" Ezra flirts. She's such a tease and she knows it gets under Four's skin. He just smiles.

"I'll have the same actually, that sounds really good." He finishes. Ezra writes down our orders before walking off to place it with the kitchen.

"So…."

"So…" he echo's reaching across the table to take my hand in his.

"I had a thought about the break-in."

"What's that?"

"As much as I do NOT want to contact him, I think it might be a good idea to talk to Robert and his partner to see if they noticed anyone lurking while they were unloading my stuff…"

"Why do you say that? I mean it's a good idea, but what do you think they would know?"

"Well, the fact that the video shows the suspect entering only minutes after we left the building, leaves us to assume that perhaps we were being watched to see when we did leave…and second, as it was the same day as they were unloading, they never leave the truck unattended at any time to prevent theft, so what if they had planned to steal my box from the truck, and when they realized they couldn't, they broke in…"

"You've really thought about this haven't you?"

"I can't stop thinking about it…"

"I'm sorry it's bothering you so much, I wish I could fix it…"

"You are, by working with the evidence…" I encourage.

"Still Tris…"

"I know, trust me, I know."

I hate how Tobias feels like he's to blame somehow but how could he know.

"There's something I need to tell you about the other victims, both in Seattle and here…"

He starts, his voice down to a quiet whisper.

"What?" I urge.

"All the victims reported that not only was their license missing but a few months after the attack, they came home to find that their homes had been broken into and every piece of their undergarments were gone. I mean every pair of underwear, every bra, even the dirty ones…" Tobias explained.

At hearing this, the colour drains from my face. This is connected to my attack.

"So this is what? His trophy for the attack…" I state in a moment of shock.

"It would seem like it. The women didn't divulge this until we noticed on the first case in Seattle, the victim reported a break in, five months after the fact."

"Who connected this?"

"I did. When going over the files again to find something, especially after your break-in, I searched the database for similar M.O."

Ezra chooses that moment to bring us our coffee before disappearing just as quickly.

We thank her and try to get back to the conversation.

"Tobias…"

"Tris, I know you're scared, and I wish I could take that fear from you…"

"It's not that…I don't know how to tell this to Christina."

"Tell her what?"

"After the break-in, I cannot unpack in that room. That room is tainted and knowing that he was in there…"

"Okay, listen to me. You always have my spare room, it is yours, so if you want to move in there, you can, but you need to talk to Christina, and being that tonight is 'Girl's Night', take the time to really talk to her, explain your fears. Tris, I'm sure she will understand. It's not like you're saying you're not friends or something."

"I know that, but she's so set on us being roommates…"

"Well, didn't you also say that this wasn't a permanent thing, just until you found something for yourself?"

"Well, yeah, but…I can't even think about that right now…"

"Tris, you don't have to think about it, just know you have a home, no one is forcing you to stay there, and if you feel like I'm cramping your style at any time, you have that room to yourself whenever you need it! Plus, it's not like we can't have Christina and Will down to my place for a movie night, or dinner…"

"What would I do without you?" I cry. Tobias is out of his seat and beside me, holding me.

"You'll never have to know. I love you Tris, I'd do anything for you."

"I love you." I reply, cuddling into his embrace.

"Don't look now…" He whispers.

"What?"

"David just walked in." Tobias alerted.

"Alone it appears." I whisper back. We're seated at the back of the diner, our preferred spot for privacy. We both watch as David sits down in a booth with a younger man, his back is to us so we can't see his face.

He has dark hair and broad shoulders. They look to be in an intense discussion and we watch, as David seems to be giving him orders, as his lunch guest just seems to only nod in return. David passes a small package to the young man before he gets up and leaves rather abruptly. The young man still sitting in the booth leaves only a few minutes later, leaving cash on the table for his bill.

"Well that was fast…" I comment as Ezra arrives with our lunch. Only I'm commenting on the fast interaction with David and his mystery guest, not on lunch.

"We try our best!" Ezra nods, thinking my comment was to her.

"Thanks Ezra." Tobias states. We settle into our lunch and eat quietly.

After lunch with Tobias, we part ways as he goes into his meeting with David Coulter, Tori Wu, and Johanna Reyes. I head to Wal-Mart to pick up the necessities for our 'Girls Night' this evening. I decide to make lasagna for dinner, as I can make a smaller dish for Tobias so he has some for when he gets home tonight. I send a text to Christina, to see if she has any objections to my dinner choice and she agrees wholeheartedly.

After buying everything, I head back to the apartment building and put all of the groceries away. By the time I get everything sorted, it's almost three PM, and Christina will be home from work at six tonight. I prepare the lasagnas so that I only have to put them in the oven later and tidy up the mess before pouring myself a glass of wine and settling back on the couch to read quietly. I'm a bundle of nerves. I don't know how to talk to Christina about how uncomfortable and scared I am about staying in that room.

When I think about it, I know I should just suck it up and get over it, it's not like the attack happened to me in that room. But it did happen on that bed, another revelation that keeps me away from my own room. With a little liquid courage in me, I head in and decide to open the rest of my boxes, not that I will unpack, but I know that I can get to some of my clothes. I pull out one of my favourite pajama sets and decide to go take a shower.

After twenty minutes, I'm feeling more relaxed and when I exit the bathroom; I head to my room to get dressed. I pull on some simple boy-short style underwear; light cotton sleep shorts and a form fitting light weight black t-shirt to match. I check my phone and find I have a missed call from Christina and then check my text messages.

 _Christina: Tris, where are you?_

 _Tris: Sorry, was taking a shower, done now, what's up?_

 _Christina: Did you get our stuff for tonight?_

 _Tris: Of course, had a glass of wine to relax and dinner is ready to be put in the oven, so text me when you're leaving work so I can put it in._

 _Christina: Sure thing. I'm on break, you have time to chat?_

I don't reply I just call her iPhone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me" I state.

"I know its you, what you up to?

"Just trying to relax, had a shower, in my pajamas, ready for tonight."

"Nice…So you broke open the wine already?" She replies, laughing lightly.

"Yeah, needed a little stress relief" I reply. "Can I ask you something?" I add.

"Of course!"

"How have you been, in the apartment since the break-in? I mean you came home yesterday right?"

"Yeah, I've been fine why?"

"Just, when you get home there's something I need to discuss with you, it's not bad, just something I need to get off my chest is all…"

"Okay, you sure you don't just want to tell me now…"

"I'm just worried that you might be upset with me…" I add, biting my lip nervously.

"Tris, you know you can tell me anything!" Christina comforts.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you're going to like what you hear."

"Okay, now you're freaking me out, just tell me already…"

"I can't…I can't stay in that room Christina, knowing he was in there…" I reply on the verge of crying.

"What? Tris really?"

"I'm sorry, I know you want to be roommates, but I'm so uncomfortable in there, every time I'm in there I feel like I'm being watched!" I confess.

"Tris, it's okay, I understand. I mean yeah I wanted us to be roommates, but if it bothers you that much, don't put yourself in an uncomfortable position."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course! What, did you think I was going to rant and rave?" She laughs.

"Actually yeah. I thought I was going to get a, 'Get over it Tris…' kind of lecture or something." I reply with a small laugh.

"I wouldn't force you to do something that makes you uncomfortable Tris! As long as we can still have our 'Girl's Nights' every now and then I support you. I love you, you're my best friend!" She comforts.

"Thank you, I just really needed to hear that!"

"I've gotta get back to work, only 2 hours left!" She states as I glance at the clock to see it's almost four PM.

"Okay, don't forget to text me when you're leaving!" I add before we end our call.

An hour later there is a knock on the apartment door. I run over to answer, but check the spy hole first to see Tobias standing there. He's changed since being home from work into jogging pants and one of his gloriously form fitting t-shirts.

"Hi!" I reply happily, swinging open the door and jumping into his arms.

"Hey love," He replies with a small laugh, holding me against him.

"I missed you…" I add, kissing him quickly.

"I missed you too…" He states. "So are you ready?" He adds.

"For what?"

"Christina texted me and said that you needed your boxes brought down to my place, so I brought this here dolly..." He states pulling the 'dolly' into view that was outside the door to the right.

"She what?"

"I'm guessing you told her your concerns, she texted to tell me…"

"I'm surprised is all, I didn't even get to tell her that I'd be staying in your spare room, how did she…"

"Assumed I guess…besides where else were you going to go love?"

"Right, okay." I state leading him to my room.

"Cute PJ's by the way…" He adds. I turn to see a smirk on his face and catch him checking out my ass.

"Oh really…" I reply.

"Yeah, really…come'ere." He coos pulling me into his embrace so I'm flush against his body. We stare into one another's eyes for a few moments, just taking in the feeling of our bodies pressed against one another. No obstructive clothing in our way as I can feel his excitement through his jogging pants and my lightweight pajama bottoms.

"You feel so good…" I whimper as I feel him pressing himself against my core.

"Fuck, you have no idea how bad I want you Tris." He whispers into my neck, sucking on my pulse point. I take his hand and pull him over to the couch.

"Sit." I instruct. He does so without question and looks up at me, his eyes smouldering, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips as his hands settle on my hips pulling me into his lap. I straddle him, smiling back.

"Take off your shirt." I instruct.

"Tris…" When he doesn't listen I do it for him and then start grinding against his hard member. I can feel him throbbing against me and his moans of pleasure tell me to keep going as his hands rise up the back of my shirt before he pulls it over my head.

Our lips find one another and we are embroiled in a heated kiss when I feel his hands cup my breasts, tweaking my nipples between his fingers, making them hard. I move my lips to his neck, sucking on his pulse point as I start rocking against him even faster.

"Tobias…"

"What?" He growls, moving his hands to my hips and ass to guide me against him.

"Touch me…like you did in the bathtub…"

I feel his hand at the top of my shorts and underwear as he slides his hand inside both at the same time. He cups my aching heat, pressing his palm against my aching mound.

"Fingers, use your fingers…" I pant as his lips press to my throat, my hands in his hair pulling him close.

That's when I feel him slip first one, then two fingers into my moist folds.

"Fuck Tris, you're soaking wet…"

"This is what you do to me…" I pant in reply.

"I wanna try something…" he states pulling his fingers from me abruptly.

"No, don't stop." I cry. He laughs at my response, but stands, making me stand with him.

He pulls down his pants and underwear and then does the same to me before laying back on the couch. He pulls me to lie on top of him, on my stomach. My wet folds near his face as I lay facing his erect cock. It's mere seconds before I feel his tongue enter me and at the same time I take his hard member into my mouth, stroking what I can't fit into my mouth. My hips gyrating into his face as he lifts his hips to meet my mouth. I feel his tongue leave my folds and his fingers replace where his tongue left off.

"Fuck you taste so good…" He pants.

"So do you…" I add, turning my head to look at him, but I can't see his face, just feel. I replace my mouth around him and start sucking a little harder.

"I love sucking your cock…" I tell him.

"I love fucking your mouth…" He pants in reply as I feel him insert another finger into me while he uses his thumb to rub my aching clit.

"Ohhh Fuck! Tobias…I'm going to come…"

"I'm so close baby…so close…slow down a bit…" I do as instructed and start sucking softly and slower, using my hand to bring him to his orgasm.

"Ohhh Fuck!" I cry as I feel my walls tighten around his fingers. He removes them and I feel his tongue start lapping at my juices as he continues to rub my clit, allowing me to ride out my orgasm.

"Shit, I'm coming…" He cries as I deep throat as much of him as I can. I feel him harden a bit more before he ejaculates down my throat. I suck up every last drop before removing my lips from his now deflating cock.

In seconds he has me flipped around so I'm still laying on him but now we're face to face.

"That was fucking amazing…" He cries, grabbing my face and kissing me hard. We start making out, hands everywhere when I hear my phone go off, another signal that I have a new text message.

"We are so doing that again!" I cry as I reach for my iPhone.

"Oh, ignore it!" He pleads.

"I can't, I told Christina to text me when she's leaving work so I can put dinner in the oven." I explain.

"Fine…" He replies, but there is no denying the stupid grin on his face.

"You're so fucking adorable after you've come, you know that…" I state, climbing off of him and pulling my clothes back on.

"Well, you look fucking adorable when you come, your cheeks get all flush and rosy and you scrunch up your nose…" He explains, "Just like you are now," he adds before sitting up as well and pulling up his pants and pulling on his shirt while I check my phone.

"Is it Christina?" He questions when he sees the look on my face.

"Yes, but she forgot to text me when she was leaving, she's almost here, and this place smells like sex now!" I cry.

"Tris relax, just get some air freshener and light a candle, I'll put dinner in for you. What temperature do you need the oven at?"

"Good idea, and 325 Degrees…" I add before scuttling off to the bathroom to retrieve both the freshener and a few candles.

"Oven is preheating, why do you have two dishes?"

"One is for you big boy!" I flirt as I set the candles on the coffee table before lighting them and spritz the air freshener around the couch.

Good thing we were laying on a blanket on the couch. I grab the now dirty blanket and toss it in my room where Tobias finally follows me with the 'dolly' to get my boxes, which was his original purpose for coming up here. I have twenty-three boxes in total, so he loads up about four at a time on the dolly and is able to make two trips before returning for the third run.

"Christina not back yet?" He questions.

"No, she said she was close, but she must be stuck in traffic, it is a Friday after all."

"So before I loose you for the evening, come'ere…" He states reaching a hand out to me. He pulls me over the couch and sits me on the back of the couch so he's standing in front of me between my legs. We press ourselves against one another as he takes my lips with his and molds them with care.

"Hmmmmm…" He moans.

"Hmmmmm…" I echo.

"I love you…" He adds, cupping my face in his hands.

"I love you…" I smile, reaching my arms up around his neck to pull him closer to me, my hands playing in his hair. He groans at that and I know he loves it, but I also love doing it.

"When you come back up, bring my key please…"

"I thought you were having a girls night tonight?"

"We are, but I will be sleeping with you…not in that room…and not on her fucking couch, you just laid on it…"

"Well I wasn't thinking about its comfort at the time Tris…" He laughs.

"Whatever, kiss me again…"

He just smiles before leaning in to kiss me again, it's soft and sweet until he coaxes my mouth open and finds my tongue with his. We play this way for a while until we hear someone clearing his or her throat.

"Chjmmmm…" We still don't stop.

"You guys! Do you not break for air!" Christina chides.

"Sorry Chris," I reply pulling away from Tobias shyly.

"Dinner smells good. I'm going to shower, being that Four is here, Will is joining us for dinner then the boys can go and bond over whatever it is they bond over and we will have our girls time!"

"Okay, sure." I reply climbing down from the couch to go check dinner.

"Hi Chris," Tobias states with a smile.

"Hello Four! Nice to see you were able to pull your face away from my best friends face long enough to greet me!" She laughs.

"Well, you know…" He replies, laughing himself. If she only knew what transpired not half an hour ago.

"I think it's sweet, but aren't you supposed to be moving boxes?" She hints before skipping off to her room to shower and change into her own pajamas.

Tobias winks at me before heading to my room to get more boxes. While I head to the kitchen to throw together a Caesar salad to have with dinner. The lasagna's are ready so I pull them from the oven and place the garlic bread in to toast.

"Four!" I call from the kitchen as I hear him rolling past with the dolly.

"Yup?"

"Do you want to take this down for yourself for later or tomorrow?" I ask referring to the smaller pan of lasagna I made.

"Wait til it cools and I'll take it down after dinner love…" He purrs, before smacking my ass gently.

Just as he leaves, Will arrives and they great each other at the door.

"Hello?" He calls as he enters the apartment cautiously.

"In the kitchen Will, Christina's showering and changing from work, she should be out soon." I state as he saunters in with a case of beer.

"You can put the beer in the fridge if you want, dinner's almost ready, so why don't you go get Chris."

"Sure thing." He replies after putting the beer in the fridge and heading down the hall to her bedroom, only to find her exiting as he arrives.

I watch from the kitchen doorway as they share a moment and then avert my eyes when Christina gets a little handsy. I can only imagine what she thought walking in on Tobias and me. I smile at the thought as he re-enters the apartment.

"Hey, that was quick!" I state, setting the table.

"Well, dinner smelled really good, so…"

"Yeah, yeah.." I laugh as I watch him gather two wine glasses from the cupboard and two beer mugs from the freezer.

"Wow, we have beer mugs…"

"Have you not looked in your own freezer?"

"Well, actually no…I just put the ice-cream away earlier, I didn't actually look."

"Wow, Tris, dinner smells amazing! Thanks so much for cooking, we'll do the dishes after okay!" Christina states as her and Will enter and take seats at the table just as I pull the garlic bread from the oven.

"Thanks, why don't you pour us some wine Chris?" I suggest as I see Four grabbing two beers, one for him and one for Will.

"Thanks man," Will responds.

I start dishing out dinner and the mood is set. As much as I love hanging out with Christina, I kind of wish that this was going to be a couple's night instead.

"So why do Four and I have to leave? Can't this be a couples movie night in or something?" Will suggest, reading my mind!

I look up at Christina, a smile on my face, giving her a small nod to show my approval.

"I guess we could amend 'Girls Night' to 'Couples Night', but that doesn't mean we're still not doing face masks Tris!" Christina confirms.

"I think we can handle that Christina…" I reply, enjoying the first bite of my lasagna.

Everyone is into their meal when our evening is interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. Every body checks their phones but it's Four who actually has a call. Aren't we popular. We quiet down so he can take the call.

"Hello? Tori?"

We listen to a one sided conversation.

"What? No I'm not home, I'm upstairs with neighbours having dinner, 15th floor. Come on up. Apartment 1501."

There's a bit of quiet on his side before he continues.

"Okay, see you in a few…" he finishes before closing his phone.

"Tori's here? Is everything okay?" I question, setting another place at the table for her to join us.

"I don't know actually, she was really vague, but said something is very wrong that we need to discuss in person."

"Who's Tori?" Christina interjects.

"Detective Tori Wu, she's here from Seattle." I explain.

"If she's coming here at 7:30PM something must really be urgent."

"It's not that late actually." Four insists as he heads to the door to let her in. He leads her into the dining room where we're all seated as I dish her out some dinner.

"Hi Tori, please, join us."

"Oh Tris, thanks so much I'm starving and it's been such a long day." She concedes, removing her leather jacket and hanging it on the back of her chair.

"Wine?" Christina offers as she shows the bottle.

"I'd love some, thanks, I'm Tori, you must be Christina, and Will?"

"Yes, hi, nice to meet you." Christina replies as they shake hands, before Tori turns to Will to do the same.

"So what is so urgent Tori?" Four interjects.

"Can I speak freely in front of everyone here I mean this is really sensitive information."

"What is said at this table stays between us, got that?" I state.

"Agreed,"

"Agreed,"

Everyone complies.

"After you left today Four, we started in on the first session with Johanna, two girls at a time. David was insisting on sitting in to view the capabilities of his serum but we had to explain to him the sensitive nature of these witness' statements and why he couldn't. He seemed angry about that but what was even weirder was how Eric literally cowered in his father's wake."

"I noticed that about Eric this afternoon when I met him and David in the hub of the office this afternoon before lunch. Like he was timid around his father."

"So what's so sensitive about that?" Will questions as we all continue to eat quietly, waiting for Tori to continue.

"Johanna has a nurse present to help with the injections and we watched as he injected both women, nothing out of the ordinary, and we double checked the vials and their labels confirm that it was the 'Memory Recovery' serum." She confirms.

"Did it work?" I question.

"That's where the problem is…"

"What do you mean?" Four urges.

"No one knows except for myself, Johanna and Max, but we believe someone switched the serums…" Tori confesses.

"What? Why do you think that?"

"Because when the girls were brought back out of their hypnotic state, their memories had been wiped, they have no recollection of ever even making statements or reports about the fact that they were attacked and sexually assaulted."

"Ohmigod…" I cry

"Who would swap the serums?" Christina interjects.

"Right now, I have one suspect in mind, the only person who has full access to them…" Tori starts.

"David…" Four finishes for her.

"Exactly. But the question is…why?"

My mind is frazzled, I don't know what to think, but now I'm more scared then before.

Who would go to such lengths as to erase every memory these women had? David seems like the most logical suspect, but how would he do it?

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around how he would swap them!" I exclaim. Everyone had been sitting quietly finishing his or her dinner.

"I have a theory…" Four starts.

"Really? Please divulge…" Tori adds, sipping from her wine.

"When Tris and I went for lunch this afternoon, we were only across the street at the diner, in the same booth we sat at the other day…only a few minutes had passed when we saw David enter, he sat in a booth near the door, the young man he was with was faceless to us, but we did discern that he had dark hair and broad shoulders…" Four begins.

"That sounds like Johanna's nurse, Peter."

"What if David slipped him replacements?" Four suggests.

"Did you see him pass anything though, I don't remember?" I add.

"Yes he did, I saw, but to be certain, we should get the surveillance video from the diner, here's hoping they have surveillance. They might think they're safe as they are across the street from the precinct…" Four states annoyed.

"I'll get on that first thing in the morning." Tori confirms.

"Also Tori, if you wouldn't mind, I'll send you the video clip of it, but we have some surveillance from the lobby of the apartment building that shows a tall, dark haired male entering the building shortly after Tris and I left on Wednesday afternoon, I suspect it might be Peter, and if it is, you've seen him, so maybe you can tell if it is him or not…"

"I'll try. I'm only doing a half-day tomorrow to help with the girls from this evening; Johanna is going to counsel them privately to help them recover some basic memory for living and getting back to life you know. I can't imagine what that would be like, to have your entire memory erased like that."

"I'm pretty good with video enhancement, it's part of what I do at my job, so if you need any help with the video surveillance, give me a call." Will interjects, pulling out his wallet to hand Tori his business card, which reads, 'William Carson, IT Specialist and Computer Engineer'.

"It's just a fancy way to say 'hacker', really." Will confirms.

"Thanks Will, we might take you up on that." Tori adds.

"Tris are you okay?" Tori questions when she sees me sitting there with a blank look on my face. Four turns to me a worried expression on his face.

"Love?"

"Right now, we have nothing. Except the thumb drive, what are we going to do when everything seems to be working against us?" I cry.

"Well right now we have something working for us Tris.."

"What exactly?"

"David doesn't know we saw him in the diner, so if we can catch him on camera, handing that package to Peter, then he has some explaining to do. There is no reason for him to pass off a package of serum to Peter in a secret meeting."

"He's right Tris, if anything, David won't see it coming when we gather the evidence."

"I'm really sorry this case is getting so fucked up you guys!" Christina exclaims.

"It just means, in my opinion, that we're closer than we think, and someone knows it." Four explains.

"We might have to have Tris do a serum hypnosis session secretly, in a few weeks, when they think we've abandoned the idea." Tori suggests.

"That's actually a really good idea. Being that Johanna will be seen coming and going from the precinct, it will just look like sessions with the girls, so no one would be the wiser." I reply.

"Exactly," Four confirms, taking my hand in his. I look over to him and smile weakly. I know he knows I'm worried, but it's hard not to be.

"We'll get to the bottom of this Tris." Tori confirms.

"Well, thanks for telling us and trusting us with the information, I know you don't know Christina or Will, but you can trust them." I state.

"I trust Four, and if he says you can be trusted, then it's all good. Fantastic dinner by the way, thanks so much. But I better be off. I need to get back to my hotel for a much needed hot shower and an early night to bed!"

"Thanks again Tori, keep us updated tomorrow if anything should happen, do you want me to come in?" Four questions as he walks her to the door.

"It might be a good idea, at least for the half day, then you can deal with the diner surveillance, and I can worry about the girls, plus you can show me that video footage you mentioned."

"Sure, I'll be in for nine AM then." He nods.

Tobias returns to us, and we all have gloomy faces on.

"I know this is unsettling news guys, but we do have the advantage at the moment so let's not let this ruin our night," Four states pulling me from the table and hugging me in comfort.

"Thank you." I state.

"What for?"

"Caring, helping, doing all you can…loving me…"

"I care and I help and I do all I can because I love you!" He states holding me close. He walks me out of the kitchen as he nods to Christina and Will to clean up dinner, which they do obligingly.

"Why doesn't Four have to help with dishes?" I hear Will complain.

"Because he moved all of Tris' boxes down to his place for her in her new spare room! I told you that." Christina chides.

Four and I can't help but laugh at their banter.

It's going on nine o'clock and Christina has ushered me into the bathroom for a facemask. She uses a big brush and dips it into this container of green goop before spreading it all over my face.

"Oh wait…here…" She states handing me a stretchy hair band.

"What's this for?"

"Put it on to hold you're hair out of your face silly!" She replies, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right…"

"So, you and Four looked pretty cozy when I got home…" She teases.

"So this is still 'Girls Night' for you isn't it?" I laugh.

"Gotta get some intel Tris, it's what girls do." She states.

"This stuff is itching my nose."

"Oh stop, it'll dry in twenty minutes and then we wash them off." She confirms before she turns to the mirror to apply the green goop to herself.

"So what's in this stuff anyway?"

"Uhh…uhhh…You tell me about you and Four first…" She teases.

"We made out and had some groping moments, not much." I explain as a smile crosses my lips at the memory of what we did on her couch.

"What's that smile for then?" She prods.

"Well, there was some removal of shirts…"

"Now, that's more like it, what sparked this groping make out session?"

"He liked how my ass looked in my pajamas…" I deadpan.

We're both in a fit of giggles, and I'm sure the guys are just shaking their heads thinking, 'girls'. When Christina finishes applying her facemask she turns to me and just smiles.

"What?"

"It's just really great to see you so happy Tris! And in LOVE!" She almost screams.

"I never thought that I could be this lucky, I mean Four and I just, connect in such a way. We don't' even have to talk sometimes and know when the other just needs that hug or word of kindness you know?"

"Yeah, it's really sweet to watch you guys."

"ARE YOU GIRLS READY FOR THE MOVIE YET?" We hear Will shout from the living room.

We look at one another and laugh again before making our way into the living room, green faces and all. Ready for this new weekly event, entitled 'Couples Night'.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Daunting Life**

A Four/Tris Fiction

By Millie Mae

 _ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH_

It's Saturday morning and I roll over in bed hoping to find Tobias there, but his space is empty and cold. Meaning he's been absent for a while. As I look to the nightstand to check the clock for the time, 9:12AM, I see a note with my name on it. I take it in my hands and unfold it gently and begin to read:

 _Hey Love,_

 _I didn't want to wake you this morning, you looked too peaceful. I've gone into the station to work with Tori this morning and should be home for lunch, maybe around 1PM. Have a good day._

 _Love you,_

 _T_

He's too sweet. I like that he signed the note 'T' instead of 'Four', makes it a little more personal between us. I pad my way into the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. As I stand under the cascading water, my mind wanders over everything from the past week. It feels like a month has gone by with everything that has happened in this short period of time, but this is only the beginning of what is sure to come.

After the movie last night, we all headed back to our respective bedrooms to go to bed, but not before Tobias and Will used the dolly to also bring my night stands and dresser down to the spare room in Tobias' apartment. Tobias never kept many furnishings in that spare room, just the bed, which I'm grateful for. It will be nice to have my own space but staying with him at night, I doubt that will change. Our relationship is new, and I'm sure we will have fights down the road, but so far he's been nothing but supportive during this hectic time while we sort through everything.

Just as I finished getting dressed, I hear a knock on the apartment door and jog over to answer it. Christina and Will stand there, the smell of fresh baked goods floods my senses.

"Hey!" I greet.

"Hi, thought we'd come to you for once, and we brought fresh baked bagels from that bakery up the street. You'll put coffee on?" Christina exclaims as I move to the side to allow them to enter.

"Of course." I yawn.

"Did you just get up?" Will asks.

"Yes, about twenty minutes ago, must have been tired." I state leading them into the kitchen where I start preparing the coffee.

"I've been up since seven this morning, couldn't sleep. Tori's visit has been on my mind."

"I tried to not think too much about it, I mean it's unsettling for sure, but at this point there's not much I can do specifically, so."

"I had a thought Tris, that I wanted to put to you…" Christina starts.

"Yeah, sure, what?"

"When you were in Seattle, you mentioned that you used to go out with Nikki and Al a lot, dinner, movies the club that sort of thing right?"

"Yeah, actually I was out with them the night of the attack."

"That's what I assumed…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you wouldn't just go to a bar by yourself, so I figured you met them there or something, so my thought was, why don't you contact Nikki, see if she noticed anyone leering at you during the night that might stand out at all…"

"Actually that's not a bad idea. I'm sure Tori and Four are on that, but I'll make sure to give them her contact info to look into it more."

"You could do that too, but why not contact her yourself? I mean…she might be more forthcoming to you than to people she doesn't know contacting her…"

"She makes a good point Tris, not to put pressure on you, but a friend seeking a friends help is more often than not the better option, and Tori and Four can always follow up with her." Will adds.

"I do have her e-mail, so I could send off a vague message and see what she says…"

"Did you see her much after that night?"

"No, not really actually. She kind of became depressed, because a few months later her and her boyfriend at the time split up, and she was really into him…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"You didn't know them so don't worry about it. But she did withdraw a lot and Al would always invite me out, but I wasn't going with him alone, he might get the wrong idea." I confide. "Al is harmless but he really doesn't clue in." I add.

"Some guys are like that, reminds me of Nita!" Christina states. "Four has told her multiple times and she still tries! Like how stupid do you have to be?"

I can't help but laugh at Christina's exasperation.

"Here, have a fresh bagel." Will states opening the bag and offering me first choice.

Just as I bite into the fresh baked good, the coffee pot beeps, signaling it's finished brewing. I grab some mugs and coffee cream for everyone to help themselves. We sit around the kitchen table and talk amongst ourselves about anything and everything.

At the precinct, Four is showing Tori the surveillance video from their apartment building.

"So here, at 3:47PM, it shows this tall male entering the building only minutes after Tris and I had left." Four states as Tori leans over his shoulder to get a good look.

"Pause it there." She asks.

She studies the frame closely.

"Can you zoom in a bit?"

" A little, but then it gets even grainier." Four explains.

"Okay, hold it right there. Wait a sec." Tori states as she rushes off to her allotted desk, for the time being, only to return a few seconds later.

She holds in her hands a photo of Peter Hayes, Johanna Reyes nurse and assistant. She holds it up next to the freeze frame and eyes both skeptically.

"It's not him." She states flatly. "Look yourself," She adds, handing him the photo.

Four does as she just did and examines both closely, and she's right, the man in the video is not Peter Hayes.

"Who the fuck is this then?" He questions irritated as he throws the picture down on his desk.

"You've searched the database for cases like Tris' in and around Chicago right?"

"Yes, of course, that's how it linked to your cases." He replies leaning back in his chair.

"How far back did you go?"

"Only two years, why? What are you thinking?"

"Well, if this guy has gone from one state to another, how do you know he's only been active these past two years?"

"Good point, we need to extend the search and see how many cases pop up from the past." Four states as he logs into his computer's intranet in order to do a more detailed search. "How far back should I go?" he adds.

"Go back thirty years, you never know what's going to pop up." Tori states as she leans against the side of Four's desk and crosses her feet at the ankles.

"Anything?"

"Not yet, it's searching."

"I could use a coffee, you want one?" Tori questions.

"Actually yeah, that sounds great, here…" Four replies as he hands her some cash.

"Don't worry about it, you can get the next ones." She teases.

"Alright." He replies, shoving his wallet back into his pants.

The search is taking a while and he starts pacing in front of his desk when he hears a chime. Signaling the search is over. He rushes over to the computer to check on the results and his heart is pounding out of his chest when he opens the file.

"Holy Shit!" He exclaims as he rushes out to the break room to grab Tori, coffee all but forgotten.

"Four, what is it?" She questions as he drags her into his office, and pushes her into his chair before pointing to his screen.

"Look"

"Holy Shit!"

"Yeah, I know right!"

"What the fuck is he doing in the system and for what?" Tori exclaims as Four opens the summary content of the file to read the victim's report.

 _Summary Statement of Jeanine Matthews:_

 _March 18_ _th_ _, 2189_

 _Max: This is detective Max Caulder with the Chicago Dauntless PD, interview with Jeanine Matthews on this, March 18th 2189 at 11:22AM. State your full name please._

 _Jeanine: Jeanine Ann Matthews_

 _Max: Ms. Matthews, this is an account of the events that transpired on March 14_ _th_ _, 2189. Is that correct?_

 _Jeanine: Yes._

 _Max: Can you please describe in your own words, the events that took place?_

 _Jeanine: I had been out with some friends of mine; we'd just graduated from College that afternoon and were out having drinks._

 _Max: Can you name those friends?_

 _Jeanine: Yes, of course, Sarah Drake, Allison Newman, Natalie Wright, Andrew Prior and David Coulter._

 _Max: Was there anything unusual about anyone on this evening out?_

 _Jeanine: No, nothing unusual, I did have a crush on David at the time and we had flirted a lot in school together._

 _Max: Okay, so you're out to drinks, continue._

 _Jeanine: We'd shared a pitcher of beer, us girls went to dance to a few songs and when some slower songs came on, Natalie and Andrew danced together and David asked me to dance to one or two as well. By 10:00PM people started to head home. It had been a long day._

 _Max: So you stayed behind as others left before you?_

 _Jeanine: Yes, Natalie and I danced to a few more songs before she left with Andrew._

 _Max: Do you remember what time they left at?_

 _Jeanine: It must have been close to midnight by then._

 _Max: So you were left alone with?_

 _Jeanine: Just David and myself._

 _Max: Okay, continue._

 _Jeanine: It was going on 1:00AM and David suggested one more drink, so he went to the bar to order a couple and returned with two vodka tonics._

 _Max: So in the course of the evening, how much would you say you had to drink?_

 _Jeanine: Ummm…three beers and the vodka tonic, as well as a glass of wine at the beginning of the evening while waiting for the others to arrive._

 _Max: What is the next thing you remember?_

 _Jeanine: I awoke in my apartment, naked in my bed and my whole body hurt. My head was pounding. I went to the bathroom to take in my appearance_

 _Max: You're doing well Ms. Matthews please continue._

 _Jeanine: I had bruises on my arms on my thighs, knees, on my back; scratches on my chest, love bites on my breasts and neck…I even had a bloody nose._

 _Max: We're almost finished._

 _Jeanine: I didn't know what to do at first but I knew I had been raped_

 _Max: Ms. Matthews, after you took in your appearance and tried to recall the events of the night before, what did you remember?_

 _Jeanine: At first nothing, nothing at all, but a few days passed and it was like it all came flooding back to me._

 _Max: What things?_

 _Jeanine: David._

 _Max: Are you saying that David Coulter is the person who raped you?_

 _Jeanine: Yes._

 _End of the interview with Jeanine Matthews_

Four and Tori are reeling after reading this account, but something sticks out to Four.

"What are you thinking Four?"

"That name, 'Prior', it's Tris' last name, you don't think?"

"It's possible, do you want to call her?"

"I think we should research a bit more so I can bring information home to her and we can work from my office at home as well. I mean shit, Tori, if David Coulter is the same David Coulter, which is likely, he knew Tris' parents!"

"What are you saying Four?"

"What if he was around when Tris was born and had a growing fascination with her? What if it's him?" Four states, clenching his teeth in anger.

"Okay, first Four, we don't know that, the only thing we know about David at this point is that he is accused of raping one Jeanine Matthews, and yes the circumstances of her rape are pretty spot on to the recent rapes in Seattle and Chicago, but why?"

"Maybe Tris was his target all along. The other rapes were just to disguise that." He fumes.

"We can't jump to conclusions, and I know this is hard on you because of your relationship with Tris, but David might not even realize Tris is the same Prior as he knew then."

"Okay, I need to calm down, where do we go from here, what do we search next?"

"Search Jeanine Matthews, where she's at today." Tori suggests.

Four types her name into the search box and hits enter. More files, based on her original report pop up and they click them open to read.

"What does this mean exactly?" Tori questions as she skims through the summary.

"From what this says, Jeanine became pregnant due to her rape, and had a son, 26 years old now." Four explains as he keeps scrolling.

"Is there a photo of him or name or anything?" Tori adds.

"Yeah, one sec, says here his name is Edward Matthews. No recent photo on file, but as of six months ago, he was working in a factory in Seattle for 'Erudite Technologies'."

"He was that close to his own father. You think either of them knew? Did Jeanine even tell David? What about charges against him?" Tori expels.

"There were no charges filed because of lack of evidence, so David was never charged, but he was accused by Jeanine."

"But no permanent record or anything." Tori adds.

"This is such a fuckstorm of shit!" Four exasperates.

"Okay, Four, let's get a coffee and bring what we have home to Tris to discuss. I need to hang around for another hour or two to talk to Johanna and the girls, but I'll meet you at your place at what….2:00PM?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to save this to my external drive and take it home."

"If I find anything else, I'll bring it with me."

"Thanks Tori, fuck this is messed up. See if you can find a photo of Edward. I'm going to give Jeanine Matthews a call."

"Okay. See you then and I'll do what I can."

Will and Christina left at noon to give me some time in my new 'spare room' to unpack. I also have laundry to do so I grab Tobias' laundry too and do it all at once. My iPhone is docked once again playing some of my musical favourites. I'm humming along to Awolnation's 'Run' when I hear the front door open and close. I walk out into the hall to see Tobias shrugging off his leather jacket.

"Hey," I call as I walk over to him. The smile that emerges on his face is priceless.

"Hi beautiful," He coos, hugging me to him.

"I missed you this morning." I reply, swinging our joined hands between us gently.

"You looked too sweet, I didn't have the heart to wake you, so…"

"You left me a note, which was really cute…" I reply leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Mmmmmm…." He moans into my mouth.

"So did you and Tori come across anything new?" I question as I head back to my room to unpack my clothes. He follows me and sits down on the end of my now made bed, leaning back on his arms.

"Yes, we found a shit load of a fuckstorm…" I can't help but laugh loudly at his choice of expletives.

"Oh, care to share?" I ask, hanging up a few shirts in my new untainted closet.

"Come'ere," He states patting the bed next to him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not wrong, just weird. We discovered for one that it is NOT Peter on the lobby surveillance."

"Oh, do you know who it is yet?"

"No, but we have some ideas, so I'm getting to that."

"Okay," I reply sitting cross-legged on the bed to face him.

He takes my hand in his as he begins to explain.

"We found a case from twenty-six years ago where a woman was raped and her details are practically identical to yours and the other victims."

"What? So this guy is like what fifty?"

"Well, not necessarily. Let me show you what we found."

Tobias leads me into his office and leaves me there while he runs out to the living room to get his shoulder bag with his external drive in it. After hooking it up, the icon appears on the desktop and he opens it.

"Come and see," He states as he pulls me to sit in his lap. He clicks a few folders before a case file is open in front of me. I read the few details at the top of the file, such as:

 _Name: Jeanine Matthews (Victim)_

 _Accused: David Coulter_

"Ohmigod, David! As in Eric's father David!?" I shout turning to him.

"It seems that way. But what I wanted to show you was her account of the events." Tobias states as he pulls up the transcript and he points to a few particular lines:

 _Max: Can you please describe in your own words, the events that took place?_

 _Jeanine: I had been out with some friends of mine; we'd just graduated from College that afternoon and were out having drinks._

 _Max: Can you name those friends?_

 ** _Jeanine: Yes, of course, Sarah Drake, Allison Newman, Natalie Wright, Andrew Prior and David Coulter._**

"Tris, are these your parents?"

As I read and re-read the names, I'm in shock. That's where I remember David from, I knew him from when I was a child.

"Yy-…Ye…Yes." I stutter.

"So when you said you knew David from somewhere, but couldn't place it, is it possible it's from childhood?" Tobias asks as his hand travels up and down my spine in comfort.

"Yes, I remember him now, he had a lot more hair, thicker I mean and a lot more blonde."

"I thought that might be it."

"He's not the one who…" I imply.

"The dates don't match up. As I was driving home, Tori did more digging and found that the dates for the recent rapes and attacks could not be matched to David, he wasn't in town when the ones in Seattle occurred, nor the ones in Chicago. But he does go back and forth between both for business."

"Okay, so it's not him, that's good right?"

"Yes, but we did find that Jeanine Matthews, his victim from twenty-six years ago, became pregnant from her rape and had the child who today would be twenty-six himself."

"A boy, she had a boy?"

"Yes."

"What's his name?"

"Edward,"

"I want to see a photo." I exclaim turning back to the computer for him to pull up a photo.

"We don't have one, at least not yet. I was going to call this Jeanine Matthews and ask for a statement from her regarding these recent attacks and if she thinks David is capable of these current attacks."

"So, call her." I reply.

I'm agitated and nervous, anxious and scared all at once. I know Tobias can sense this as he holds me in his lap.

"Tris, come here, I need to know you're okay right now. This is a lot."

"I know, and I'm okay, really, it's just, we're closer are we not?"

"Yes, we are. But it's also unprofessional for me to share this with you, so you cannot tell anyone and if you tell Christina and Will, it's kept under secrecy like our conversation at the dinner table last night."

"Of course, they'll understand that."

"Okay, Tori was still looking into a few things and is going to come by later with what she's found, if anything else. So why don't we go make some lunch?"

"Right, okay."

"Tris?"

"If you're bothered by something, tell me, don't be afraid to ask me okay?"

"I know, I'm just absorbing all of this." I explain.

"I'm going to make a quick call, then I'll join you in the kitchen okay?"

"Sure," I reply as I pad into the kitchen to peruse the cupboards, fridge and pantry to decide what to have for lunch. That's when I realize we have left over lasagna from last night. The smaller dish I made for Tobias. I put on the oven to warm up and throw together a salad.

About ten minutes later, the oven beeps, signaling it's reached the desired temperature, so I place the lasagna in and set the timer for fifteen minutes. Tobias enters the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Geez, it smells good already!"

"I'm warming up the left over lasagna from last night, that good?"

"Fantastic!"

"Good, garlic bread?" I ask holding up the unused loaf.

"Yes please! So…"

"So…"

"I called Jeanine and she will come in on Monday morning to allow Tori and I to interview her. Did you want to come?"

"Why would I?"

"She did know your parents Tris. Plus you're a victim just like she was, so you can relate, and if for some reason she doesn't want to talk, seeing you might help her be more free with her speech."

"So you want to use me?"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" He states adamantly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so confused right now." I explain as I place the salad on the table and go back to do the bread. Tobias stops me before I can.

"Tris, look at me."

I stop what I'm doing and look up into his face. He looks worried as he cups my face in his hands to make sure I'm looking up at him.

"I love you! I don't want you to feel pushed into doing anything you don't want, I just thought you might be curious."

"I understand. I'm sorry for assuming you meant…"

"It's okay, just as much as I want to help you, I also want you to be part of the process. There are things about that night that you might remember that we've not clued in on, and you never know when something could help them pop up, like hearing someone else's story." He explains.

"I love you too." I add hugging him fiercely.

"I know this is hard on you, there are so many emotions coming and going and things you probably didn't expect to feel at the same time. If it's too much, just say stop, and we can."

He leans in to kiss me lightly and I reciprocate immediately. We're broken from our reverie by the beeping of the oven. The lasagna is done, so I put the bread in to toast.

We have a quiet lunch, and it's really nice to have these stress free moments together. We clean up together and when we're done it's close to 1:40PM. Tori should be here soon.

We head to the living room and I plop back on the couch, pulling Tobias on top of me. We take the time we have just for ourselves and he starts in on my neck, on that spot just below my pulse point. I can't help the moans that escape when he does that and I can feel him smiling against me. He's holding himself up off of me, but I wrap my legs around him and pull him flush against me, gyrating my hips against his. He groans at the contact, as his right hand finds it's way up my t-shirt to my bra clad breast. My arms wrap themselves around his shoulders as my hands find their way to their favourite spot; his hair and I tug gently as his lips finally find mine. We kiss and grind against one another for a few more moments before he pulls away abruptly and jumps off the couch.

"Okay, we so have to stop, Tori's going to be here and I need to calm down." He states adjusting his jeans. I can't help the giddy laugh that escapes my lips.

"I love that I can do that to you." I state sitting up slowly and adjusting my t-shirt.

"As do I, but not when company is…" He's cut off by the knock on the door. "Coming…" He adds with a smirk on his face as he saunters over to answer the door.

"Tori, hey, come on in" He states.

"You guys, you need to hide it better." Tori laughs.

"Hide what?" I ask from the couch.

"His shirts sloppy and his hair is standing on end…" She laughs again.

"Oh, that, yeah…we were wrestling, yeah." I state. The smile on my face says something completely different though.

"Right, okay, so I found out something else, did you call Jeanine?" Tori adds taking a seat in the single seat chair.

"Yes I did, she is coming into the precinct on Monday to allow us to interview her." Tobias explains, sitting beside me and resting his hand on my knee as I sit beside him, legs curled under me so I'm leaning against the back of the couch.

"What did you find? Four filled me on everything else."

"I contacted 'Erudite Technologies' and asked if they kept photos on file of their employees. They do, but human resources has access and will not be able to fax that over to me until Monday morning."

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Edward was an employee at David's company." Four explains.

"Oh! I wasn't following at first, sorry."

"Maybe laying on your back isn't good for the blood flow to your head!" Tori jokes.

"Tori!" I exclaim as a huge smile appears on my lips.

"Okay, okay, we were making out, we're caught, new topic!" Four states as his cheeks redden. I've never really seen him embarrassed, so this is really cute.

We're all silent for a few moments when the dinging of a cell phone gets our attention. For once, it's actually my phone, a new email message alert. I open the mail app on my iPhone to see I got a reply from Nikki.

"Oh, guys!" I state getting their attention. I explain Christina and Will's suggestion about contacting Nikki and that I just got a reply.

"What did she say?" Tori inquires.

I read through her reply before showing my iPhone to Four, who reads it then passes it to Tori.

 _To: Tris Prior_

 _From: Nikki Chance_

 _RE: Night Out_

 _The only person, who was staring at you, all night I might add, was my boyfriend! He said he just thought you looked really nice that night, but it wasn't that. Didn't you ever wonder why I stopped hanging out with you? He was attracted to you Tris! But what does it matter now. He broke up with me a month later and started seeing some other girl, Mira or Myra I don't remember. Why do you care anyway?_

 _NC_

"Wow, she's a little bitter." Tori admits handing my iPhone back to me.

"It might be better if you guys contact her yourselves to question her." I state.

"What was her boyfriend's name?" Tori asks.

"Edward..."

"What?" Four exclaims as he turns to face me.

"It could just be coincidence I mean there must be a lot of Edwards." Tori adds.

"What was his last name?" Four questions.

"I'm not sure, something like 'Michaels' or 'Mason'…"

"Perhaps, 'Matthews'?" Tori interjects.

"Could be…wait fuck. You think Edward is David's son?" I exclaim.

"We can't be sure, we don't have a photo of him. Do you?"

"Actually I might." I add as I scroll through the photos on my iPhone. I go back to that month and our night out and spot something I did not expect to see.

"Tris? What is it?" Four asks when he sees the shocked look on my face.

"I don't have Edward but, look, here in the background…" I explain as I point out a figure.

"Eric?" Tori questions.

"What the fuck is Eric doing there?" I exclaim under my breath.

"Wait Tris, that really could be coincidence, I mean at the time Eric was in Seattle on a conference on Forensics, so it's possible it is coincidence, but it's something else to look into." Four explains.

"We can't do much until Monday now. We have leads to work on, but access to those leads will be here then. So we have to play the waiting game until then." Tori explains. "Until then, I'm off and am going back to my hotel, I will see you guys later." She adds before getting up from her seat and heading to the door.

"Thanks for everything Tori." I state hugging her before she leaves.

"So, now it's just you and me kid, what do you want to do?" Tobias questions, a gleaming smirk on his face.

In a quiet, run down sort of coffee shop, they meet up in quiet. Choosing a table at the back and away from prying eyes.

"No one knows about us do they?" the one man questions the other.

"No, there's been no mention of your name in the precinct and I'm into everything in there. So do not worry."

"So what the fuck happened with the serum sessions? Rumor has it that it wiped their memories."

"I have a feeling they were swapped. Obviously someone doesn't like how similar these current assaults are to his own."

"He's going down and he knows it."

"He might suspect but he doesn't know anything for sure. Tried to talk his way into the sessions, but was denied access because it is a criminal case."

"That lousy fucker. I should just kill him!"

"Calm down and lower your fucking voice! Besides, if you kill him, we can't enjoy his downfall."

"In time. It's coming…"

"That's right…just stick to the plan."

"Tris?" I hear as I continue to unpack in my room.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going for a shower, why don't I take you out to a movie or something, take our minds off of all this stuff for a few hours…"

"Yeah, sure, that sounds like fun. Should I invite Christina and Will?"

"Yeah go for it. I won't be long."

I send Christina a text message and she replies immediately with an, 'of course'.

After changing into some skinny jeans and a light t-shirt, form fitting and Tobias' red hoodie, I pull on my converse to hear a knock on the door. 'Must be Christina' I think to myself as I head into the living room to find that she and Will have let themselves in.

"Hello to you too, sure come-on in!" I state sarcastically.

"Well, we did, the door was unlocked anyway." She replies.

"So, what's up?" I ask.

"Where's Four?"

"Taking a quick shower."

"Thought we'd go for dinner first, is that okay?" Will questions as he seats himself beside Christina on the couch, knowing we'll have to wait a few more minutes for Four.

"Yeah, sure, we ate lunch at around 1:00PM today, so dinner sounds good right about now."

When Tobias enters the room everyone makes their sweet comments of 'hi', 'hello', 'how you doin' bro?'

"We're heading to dinner first, that okay?" I question taking his hand in mine.

"Of course, diner up the street?" he suggests.

"Yes, please. I love that place." Will adds.

"Except for some of the help." Christina adds, implying Nita.

"I think she's taken a few days off." I explain.

"Oh right, her injuries…" Christina laughs.

"I know, it's funny but it's not, what if I had tripped down there?" I state as we leave the apartment.

The walk to the diner is pleasant, and nothing can change the happy mood I'm in at the moment. Tobias' hand in mine, and the subtle gestures he makes as he squeezes my hand every now and then. I smile in return. Nita is absent from the restaurant, which makes our dining experience all that much better. Tobias' and I are snuggled on one side of the booth, Christina and Will on the other, blissfully unaware of the events to come and the eyes that are watching from afar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Forgot to post at the beginning of the last chapter, but huge thanks for Madison for your BETA/suggestions and edits!**

 **A Daunting Life**

A Four/Tris Fiction

By Millie Mae

 _ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH_

After dinner at 'The Pit', the diner we love so much. Christina has the bright idea to head to a club to relax and get away from the crap we've been dealing with all week, instead of the previously planned movie night. We reluctantly agree at first but the idea of dancing with Tobias has me a little excited, so we're on our way back to the apartment building to change. Knowing Christina, we'll be another hour, but that seems to be okay as it's only 7:30PM.

"Christina, I agreed to let you 'help' me get ready, not play Barbie!" I exclaim as she pulls clothes from her closet for me to try on. She does have really nice clothes of course.

"Tris, I promise you will be comfortable in what you wear but think of this as a bit of a date you know, Four hasn't seen you 'dolled' up yet and you will knock his fucking shoes off. Plus the way he looks at you already, this is just the cherry on top!" She teases holding a dress up to me.

"Does it have to be a dress?" I complain.

"Tris, you've got amazing legs, show them off!"

"Okay, but nothing too short!"

"I can't promise that, you are taller than me, so my clothes will all be a little shorter on you…" She trails off.

"I'll compromise Christina! If I wear a skirt, no cleavage will be on display!" I state adamantly. But the smile on my face says otherwise as I think of the things Tobias could do.

"Then what are you smiling for?"

"Just Four's already really handsy, and I love that, but if I'm not wearing enough, he'll flip!"

"Not in a bad way Tris!"

"I know, but still."

"Plus, you've seen how fuck hot your man looks in a suit, and that's just to go to work!" She exasperates.

"Fuck I know." I think to myself. I imagine myself undressing him and seducing him wearing his shirt and his tie…and only those items, well maybe some black heels too.

"Jeez Tris, drool much?" Christina teases.

"Sorry but I had another dirty Four thought that included me in his shirt and his tie…"

"Fuck if you two haven't had sex yet, I don't know how you resist him…"

"It's not easy, believe me…I want him, God do I want him…"

"Then get it over with!"

"It's not that easy Chris! We don't want it to be rushed and lately every time we get into something, there's an interruption."

"Right, the case, I can't imagine there's a lot of breathing room during the week when new information keeps coming in."

"Exactly, and sudden appearances by people like Robert, or fucking Nita!"

"Plus with Tori, I mean her presence is warranted, but if something pops up on the case, she'll inform Four right away!" Christina states as she decides on a skirt and hands it to me.

"No, too short" I emphasize looking at it.

"I have this one dress Tris, it will look amazing on you, but even I haven't gotten the chance to wear it yet. It comes just above the knee, is form fitting and has full arm sleeves, is black, but…"

"But what?"

"It's backless…which would be so hot on you…everything covered like you want, not too short, but sexy too."

I look at the dress as she pulls it out and have to agree, it's gorgeous, and I'm more okay with my back being out than my front.

"I'll wear that…" I state a smile on my face.

"Okay, now shoes…"

"Please nothing too high. I don't mind heals but not the 6-inch shit you wear!"

"I have some 4-inch heels, black, sleek, they'll look hot with that dress and here, wear this necklace with it, only reverse." She exclaims as I go to pull off my pants.

"Wait Tris, you can't wear those underwear with that dress…"

"What why?"

"Boy shorts? Honey you need a thong with that, panty lines!"

"Fuck, they're down in my room at Four's."

"So go down, grab them and bring up some wine! We need to get our drink on!" She states ushering me out of the apartment, after I've pulled my pants back up.

Little do I know that she's calling Will to tell him I'm on my way down and to keep Four and his hands to himself. I'm still in my t-shirt and pants but that doesn't stop him.

I run into my bedroom, grab the necessary undergarment, after Christina so thoughtfully bought me new underwear after the break-in, and as I leave I see Tobias by the front door, wine bottle in hand.

"You need wine love?" He teases holding it out of my reach a smirk on his face.

"We need to get our drink on…apparently, looks like you and Will are on the same track!" I state looking at Will and the beer in his hand.

I stop for a minute to take in his appearance. He's got his dark wash jeans on and they fit him perfectly, plus a black button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he looks hot.

"You look…"

"What's that?" He smiles at me, lowering the wine in his hand.

"Really good…" I reply wrapping my arms around his waist as he leans down to kiss me sweetly.

"Hmmmm…."

"Tris, Christina will kill me if you don't get back up there now!" Will chimes in with a laugh shaking his head at us.

"Sorry, " I reply glancing at Will as I take the wine from Tobias. He taps my ass lightly as I leave to head back upstairs.

"What took you so long?" Christina screeches as she follows me back into her bedroom with two glasses and the wine bottle opener.

"Four looked… really good…" I reply biting my lip.

"Ahhh…so, now are you ready to dress to impress?" She teases pouring us each a glass of red.

"Hell yeah!"

"Good, so… you do know you're going bra-less too right?" She says looking at me with a huge smile on her face.

"What?"

"Tris, it's a backless dress…no bra!"

"But my boobs are small!"

"They're perfect, and they're not as small as you think! Plus, it will turn Four on beyond belief!"

"We don't have a problem in that department Christina!" I laugh.

"Good, plus Tris, you have nice perky tits! So don't worry about it!" She adds flippantly.

"Geez thanks!" I reply, taking a big gulp of wine before dressing, or undressing more like it.

Christina continues to 'work her magic' as she likes to say, but I draw the line at lipstick, especially when I know that I'm going to be wanting to kiss Four constantly tonight.

Christina chose to wear a skirt that is mid-thigh length, a dark violet colour, with a black one-shoulder form-fitting shirt with a peplum trim, although she straps on 6-inch heel style boots that look like death traps.

The smoky eye make-up I'll do, and I did my own hair. I just left it down with its natural waves. We're finally ready to go by nine o'clock and head down to Four's apartment. When we reach the door, I knock. The door swings open a moment later and there stands Tobias, beer in hand, a goofy smirk on his face as I watch him check me out.

"Baby, why are you knocking? You live here!" He exclaims pulling me into the apartment by my hand and right against him.

"Fuck you look amazing…" He whispers in my ear as I feel his hand travel my bare back.

"So do you." I reply taking his beer from him and taking a swig. I watch as he struggles to swallow for a moment. A smirk is now playing on my lips as I watch him out of the corner of my eye.

"Okay, lets go, time to go dancing!" Christina states as she grabs the bottle from me and puts it on the table by the door before grabbing my hand and dragging me out with her.

The guys follow right after, but it takes Four a moment to lock up and he enters the elevator just as the doors are about to close. We start to descend when we stop on the eighth floor and of course, Nita steps on.

"Well, hi guys, heading out tonight?" She states, rather normally for a change.

"Obviously." Christina replies a little rudely. But I don't blame her; she does have reason to hate Nita for that breaking and entering in her apartment before, among other things.

"So Four, where you guys headed?" She flirts. Right back to her old self in ten seconds flat.

"Out." He replies flatly, pulling me to stand in front of him, his arms around my waist.

"I know that silly, but where? What club?" She states as she reaches out to touch his arm anyway. I flick her arm away, angry that she even has the nerve.

"Nita, get a fucking clue!" I shout as the elevator dings, signaling we've finally reached the lobby.

I grab Tobias' hand and pull him out past her into the lobby and he happily follows, as do Christina and Will. Nita stands outside the elevator looking at us, a smug smile on her face.

"What the fuck is wrong with her? Like seriously, how many times can she embarrass herself?" Christina states as Will hails a cab.

We get into a cab and tell the driver to take us to 'Chasm'. It's a club modeled after the dauntless faction from before the rebellion. We're quiet on the drive, although Christina was right, Tobias cannot keep his hands off my back and I love it. I turn to look at him and smile as he leans over and kisses my cheek. Christina's phone starts going off, beeps and dings and other sounds.

"What the hell Chris!" I laugh.

"Sorry, I messaged Zeke and Shauna, and they're going to meet us, so is Uriah and Marlene, you haven't met them yet Tris, but you'll love them!" Christina adds as she replies to the messages on her phone.

"We'll I've met Zeke and Shauna actually. I told you about when Shauna had to show up to Four's for Nita's crap?"

"Oh right, sorry, yeah and you met Zeke the day they did the CSI stuff…" She replies.

"Exactly." I reply as we arrive at the club.

The line to get in is pretty long, but Tobias seems pretty sure we can just waltz right in.

"Hey, Four man, how's it goin'?" The bouncer addresses him.

"Hey Bud, four tonight, got four more coming, can you put Zeke down?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure man, go on in," He replies ushering us past the entrance and into the club.

We find a table and see it's more of an 'L' shaped booth. Will sits down followed by Christina and I sit down beside Tobias after he does on the opposite side of the booth. His arm still around me, constantly rubbing my back and trailing down to my lower back where the dress has a small dip and he slips his hand just under the fabric.

I look over to him and snuggle into his side as he leans down and kisses me gently. I look over at Christina with a huge smile on my face and she is winking at me. 'Like I needed her help' but still, I love that he can't keep his hands off me. 'What an awesome dress!' I think to myself. Our reverie is interrupted as a waitress arrives at our table.

"Hey guys, I'm Ami! With an 'I'!"

"Hi Ami with an 'I'," Christina mocks back as she watches her check out Tobias. I feel him stiffen behind me and not in the good way. I rest my hand on his leg and squeeze gently. Ami had still not taken her gaze off of him as she speaks again.

"What can I get for you handsome?" She flirts. I suppose it would be part of her job, 'if she were a fucking stripper', I think to myself.

"I'll have a Stella Artois!" Christina pipes up. Ami turns to look at her and writes it down, then looks at Will.

"Jack and Coke," Will states trying to stifle a smile.

Ami looks back over at Tobias, completely ignoring me.

"What do you want love?" He whispers in my ear.

"I'll get a Jack and Coke as well," I reply staring Ami down with a polite smile as I move my hand up Tobias' thigh.

"I'll have what my girl is having, Jack and Coke," Tobias states before Ami can try to be flirty again. But that doesn't stop her, she winks and swivels her hips as she struts away.

"Four, man, I don't know how you put up with that shit!" Will states with a laugh.

"Well at least I have Tris now, before, shit just wouldn't stop! If my girl were not sitting here right in front of me, Ami would have reached over and run her hand through my fucking hair while making some fucking comment about it!" He states, exasperated.

"She wouldn't!" I reply turning to look at him.

"She has before. Thank god I've got you!" He replies kissing me and not pulling away. We keep kissing until we hear Ami return with our drinks. That was pretty fast actually.

"Can I start you a tab babe?" She flirts again. Tobias is still kissing me and hasn't stopped. He moves his lips to my ear and whispers, "Pull my wallet from my back pocket," He lifts his butt and I do as he asked and flip it open, "Credit Card," He whispers as he continues to kiss my neck. I slip the card out and hand it to Ami and she huffs off.

"Is she gone?" Tobias questions, his voice muffled in my neck.

"Yeah man, she's gone." Will replies with a laugh. He raises his glass and we all clink together.

"Think she got the fucking hint?" Tobias questions, sipping from his drink as I do the same.

"Do they ever get the hint Four?" Christina states. "Come on Trissy, I wanna dance!" She adds, as Will stands so she can get up before she grabs my hand and pulls me to the floor with her.

They're playing a sick club beat and we just start moving to the music. I feel the bass through the floor moving up through my body when all of the sudden I hear Christina shriek.

"Marlene!" She screams.

"Hey!" Marlene replies hugging Christina back.

"This is Tris!" Christina introduces. She has to shout over the loud music though.

We nod at each other as Marlene takes my hand and one of Christina's and start to lead us into dancing again as the beat changes into a remix of Ellie Goulding's "Burn".

Over at the table, Four, Will, and Uriah now sit watching the girls dance.

"So man, that's Tris?" Uriah questions looking at Four.

"Yeah man, that's my girl." He replies, a huge smile on his face.

"Four? Man who the fuck is this girl? You're so…not you!" Uriah deadpans.

"Uri, stop, Four and Tris are perfect for each other." Will interrupts.

"Besides, you saw Tris when you and Zeke were over collecting evidence!" Four adds, refreshing his memory.

"That is the same Tris? Fuck man, she's hot! I wasn't checking her out when I was on the job you know!" Uriah states, taking a swig from his Corona.

"Yeah right Uri, when are you not checking girls out?" Will states.

"Four man, please tell me you are hittin' that! Great ass, nice tits!" Uriah teases.

Four does not look pleased.

"Do not, EVER, refer to my girlfriends parts as 'tits' and 'ass' or as 'hittin' that'" Four replies angrily.

"Fuck, you're serious about this girl?"

"Uriah, what the fuck is with you! Are you serious about Marlene?" Four shouts back.

"Fuck yes!"

"Uri, back off. Just because Four doesn't hook up and now has a girl, doesn't mean that she's some quick lay for him! Have some couth would you!?" Will interjects.

"Fuck, sorry. I was just kidding around."

"Don't kid about Tris man, seriously" Will adds.

"I'm sorry Four, I just didn't think…" Uriah starts.

"That's your problem Uri, you never think…next round is on you by the way." Four replies, slamming the rest of his Jack and Coke. When he looks up at the dance floor again, the girls are headed back over to the table.

"Hey Marlene!" Will states as he stands to hug her in greeting.

"Hey Will, Hi Four!" She replies as she takes in the looks on their faces.

"Uriah! What did you do now?" Marlene chastises.

"Nothing! I was just…"

"Don't worry Marlene, he was just being his usual uncouth self." Four states before he stands from the table.

"You okay?" I question looking at Tobias' face.

"Yeah, Uriah has a bit of a rude mouth in how he refers to women." He whispers in my ear.

"How so?"

"I got mad at him because he referred to your attributes, very delectable I might add, as 'tits' and 'ass'." He growls, palming my ass.

"Ohh…" I reply as I feel his arm slink up around my waist as his lips find my neck once again.

"You looked incredibly sexy out there…" He moans into my neck.

"Come dance with me?" I reply, biting my lip as I pull him onto the dance floor.

He pulls me flush against his body as the beat changes to The Weeknd's "Earned It". Our hips start gyrating against one another slowly. I turn in his arms, so my back is against his chest and press my ass into his groin. I hear him hiss in my ear.

"Fuck, Tris…" He pants as his hand presses to my stomach, holding me tight against him.

I grab his other hand and bring it up to cup my breast through my dress. Hi palms my breast and I feel my nipple harden under his touch. I whimper at the feeling and can sense his smile as he kisses my exposed shoulder blade. He turns me again so I'm facing him and I reach around and grab his ass before running my hand up the back of his shirt to rest on the flesh of his lower back.

"I'm so in love with you…" I whisper as I latch my lips to his neck for a change. He bends his head to allow me more access.

"I'm so in love with you." He growls cupping my face and bringing my lips to his and slipping his tongue into my mouth urgently. We're so caught up in one another we haven't even noticed that we're not dancing anymore. I'm caught off guard suddenly when I feel myself ripped from his grasp.

"Four!" I call as Christina pulls me away.

"You need a cool down!" She replies with a laugh. I see Marlene, and Shauna also join her as they drag me off to the bathroom.

"Christina!" I protest as I'm ushered into the woman's washroom.

"Ohmigod! Tris! You guys looked like you were about to have sex on the fucking dance floor!" Marlene exclaims.

"Yeah, so! I was enjoying myself!" I reply with a huge smile and laugh.

"You guys are too hot together!" Shauna adds.

"Hey Shauna, nice to see you out of uniform!" I reply.

"Yeah, sorry about that by the way. I still haven't officially met Four outside of work, so I guess I will when we go back to the table!" She replies.

"My god Tris! Now I know what you mean about interruptions!" Christina laughs.

"Chris, I want him to fuck me so bad!" I plead.

"You mean to tell me you and Four haven't…'done the nasty' yet?" Marlene smirks.

"No, we've been…leading up to that…" I reply with a blush.

"Ohmigod! You're too adorable Tris!" Shauna exclaims clapping her hands excitedly.

"Okay, this is the mission tonight, get Four so hot that when you get home, all he wants is you!" Marlene states.

"Marlene, that is not the issue, really!" Christina adds.

"Then what is?" Shauna interjects.

"They wanted to wait, it's a two weeks tonight since they even fucking met!" Christina explains.

"Only two weeks together and you're that hot together? Fuck, sex with Four is going to be awesome Tris!" Marlene comments.

"Yeah, thanks, I've imagined it, trust me! Now can I please go back out there before Ami with a fucking 'I' tries to molest my man!" I deadpan pushing past the girls and out the door.

"Jesus Four!" Zeke comments as he pushes him down into the booth.

"Where did they just take her?" He states exasperated.

"To the fucking bathroom to cool off, and by the looks of it, you need a cool down too!" Zeke laughs.

"Shit!" Four exclaims as he rubs his hands over his face.

"Man, that shit was hot!" Uriah states.

"Uriah, please!" Four deadpans, although he can't help the huge grin plastered on his face.

"Hey boys!" Ami greets as she saunters over with her tray. "Can I get you guys some refills?" She adds looking pointedly at Four.

"Yeah two Jack and Coke's for me." Four states.

"Same for me as well as another Stella," Will adds.

Zeke and Uriah order as well along with drinks for Marlene and Shauna as Four and Will did.

"How about a round of shots as well?" Zeke adds.

"Sure honey, what can I get you?" Ami flirts.

"Eight shots of Tequila!" Four states as he sees the girls crossing the floor back to the table and he can't hide the smile on his face as he sees Tris in the lead.

Ami on the other hand thinks that smile is for her and reaches out to touch his hair but Four sees and grabs her wrist before she can touch him.

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself!" He shouts, pushing her off slightly as she stumbles. She rights herself and looks back at him.

"Oh come on honey, sorry your little flavour of the week left, but I can be fun…" She flirts, running her hand along her hip and down her side.

"Please, don't make me throw up…" Zeke states as Tris reaches the table and literally crawls over Zeke into Four's lap.

"Hi baby," I state as Tobias holds me so I can slide into the booth beside him, as I drape my legs over his left, the one closest to me.

"Hi," He replies.

"You get the cool down too?" I tease. We completely ignore Ami.

"Can you go fill our drink order please?" Will states politely. The last thing we need is her spitting in our drinks. Just because the bartender prepares them, doesn't mean she won't be some snooty bitch.

"Yeah, fuck…I ordered you another Jack and Coke, that good?" He replies as his arm finds its way around my waist again.

"Perfect. Can we just sit here and not be the center of attention?" I question as I reach up my right hand to play with the hair at the back of his head.

"Absofuckinglutely!" He replies turning his face into my hand before kissing my palm.

"You're so fucking hot tonight." I state.

"Jesus! Have you seen yourself?" He reiterates. I can't help but laugh at the expression on his face. It's one of complete awe and passion.

"Tobias?" I whisper in his ear. He has to lean closer to hear me.

"Yeah love?" He whispers back bringing his other arm around to clasp his hands together at my hip, holding me in place.

"When we get home tonight…will you…" I trail off moving to kiss his neck.

"Will I what?"

"Will you fuck me?" I deadpan.

He pulls away suddenly, as if in shock.

"I will in no way, shape, or form, 'fuck you', as you put it…but I will… love… every… inch of you, inside… and out…" He whispers back as he literally licks my neck and kisses between words. I whimper in his embrace, rather loudly.

"Shit, Tris! What is Four doing to you over there?" Christina exclaims.

"Nothing" I reply meekly.

"Nothing my ass! You fucking whimpered!" Marlene states. "Loudly…" She adds.

"Let's see those hands mister! Both of them!" Shauna chides.

Tobias laughs heartily as he raises his hands from my hip.

"Jesus, you're not even fucking touching her and she whimpers…" Zeke shakes his head at Christina's reply.

Ami returns with our drink orders and each of the girl's stares her down so she leaves before she can try to flirt again.

"We're doing shots are we?" I exclaim as Four hands me one of the eight.

"Tequila, Four's choice!" Zeke replies as we all 'cheers' before downing our shots.

Christina and Will head to the dance floor as do Uriah and Marlene. Zeke and Shauna sit with Tobias and I in the booth as we sip from our drinks.

"So you haven't been properly introduced to my girl Four, this is Shauna!" He states.

"Hi Four, nice to see your face instead of the back of it, while you were buried in Tris' neck! Although I think Tris wishes you were buried in something else," She laughs.

"Shauna!" I exclaim.

"What it's true!" Zeke laughs back.

"She's right!" Tobias adds as he reaches over to shake her hand.

"What can I say, I tell it like it is!"

"Sorry if I was a little rude to you that night you stopped by." Four admits.

"Oh please, don't be, Nita is a fucking skank!" Shauna retorts.

"I got to hear about Nita!" Zeke interjects. "What a piece of work she is!" He adds.

"We bumped into her on the elevator tonight on our way out, she still tried to flirt with Four again!" I state exasperated.

"Seriously?" Shauna questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, she has no respect for herself!"

"So man, how's that case goin'?" Zeke questions. Directing his attention to Four.

"We've got some leads and a possible suspect, but we won't get anything until Monday as we need a photo of the suspect and that can't be accessed until Monday." Four explains as he takes a drink from his Jack and Coke. I do the same as I wait for Zeke to reply.

"Why Monday man?"

"We contacted the company that the suspect works or worked for, trying to determine that still, and HR has photos of their employees on file, but no one is in the office until Monday morning…" He explains as he reaches down to enlace our fingers together. I smile up at him and he smiles back, giving me a wink.

"Everything is on computer is it not?" Zeke implores.

"Yeah, yeah, but gotta wait for the e-mail or fax or however they plan on sending it…"

"Man, if it's computer shit, I can hack in…" Zeke offers.

"Yeah, but you gotta do it clean man, no trail!" Four adds.

"Of course, you know me!"

"Alright, bring your laptop over tomorrow around 2PM?" Four suggests.

"Sure man, we can get on it and ahead of it! Who knows if he's aware already and tries to delete said files before then!"

"I didn't even think of that, don't know that he's that computer smart, but who knows…"

"What's the company you're looking to get into?"

"Erudite Technologies," Four states.

I watch for a few minutes as Tobias and Zeke talk a bit more before they seem to be finished with their work talk before tugging on his hand to get his attention. Tobias looks down at me a smile on his face as I place my empty tumbler on the table.

"You wanna get out of here?" I whisper in his ear as I stealthily glide my hand up the inside of his thigh where my legs were only moments ago, until I reach his slightly engorged member.

"Fuck yes…" He replies, downing the rest of his drink and slamming his tumbler on the table beside mine before standing abruptly.

"We're gonna head out!" I state hugging Shauna goodbye.

"I'm going to go pay the tab, tell Christina we're leaving so she doesn't worry?" Tobias states as I watch him walk to the bar where Ami just left, thankfully.

I find Christina in the crowd and tap her shoulder to get her attention.

"Good luck with Four tonight!" She winks at me.

"Bye guys!" I wave to Marlene, Uriah and Will, before heading over to the bar where I last saw Tobias.

I spot him there signing the credit card slip and I walk over, watching as he slips his wallet out to put his card back and then slip it back in. Such a simple task, but he does it 'oh so well', I think to myself.

We're attached at the hip as he hails a cab and head back home. We're silent on the drive, trying to contain our urges at the moment. All I can think about is ripping his shirt off and sucking him off before he does anything to me. I smile to myself and he notices.

"What are you smiling about?" He teases as he leads me into the building and towards the elevators.

"Nothing just you…"

"Yeah what about me?" He flirts as we step on. My feet are killing me, so I slip off my heels and pick them up.

"Just something of yours…inside me…" I tease just at the moment when the doors open on his floor. I run from the elevator before I can see his response and it takes him longer than I thought to step off.

I watch as he struts, not walk, and literally strut down the hallway to his door where I'm now standing. My back is pressed firmly against it as he fumbles with the key trying to get it in the slot.

"I hope you're not that bad at finding other entry points…" I whisper in his ear.

"Tris, fuck me…" He pants.

"That's the plan…" I reply as he finally gets the door open. He pushes me in, his hands firmly on my hips and I can't help but giggle at his aggressiveness as he slams the door behind us. I feel him leave me for a moment to lock and bolt the door and even put the chain link on. I run off to his bedroom and he's after me just as fast. He reaches me before I get there and picks me up, tossing me over his shoulder and carrying me into the room before laying me down on the bed gently.

His eyes roam my body and I start to feel a little self-conscious. I turn away but he reaches down and pulls my face to look at him.

"Baby, you are gorgeous! Don't ever feel like you have to hide from me, please!" He begs.

I sit up and get on my knees so I'm at the end of the bed as he stands in front of me. Slowly, I start unbuttoning his shirt and I feel his intake or breath as I push it off his shoulders, my hands running over his arms, biceps and forearms before I bring his hands to my breasts. He cups them gently and rubs his thumbs over my nipples making them harden under his touch, when without warning he brings his mouth down and starts sucking my nipple through the dress. He reaches for the shoulders to pull it off but is having problems and I start laughing.

"Tris, a little help here?" He pleads looking at me longingly.

"There's an invisible strap that's snapped up behind…" I explain as I reach up behind my neck to unsnap the strap, causing the shoulders of the dress to fall slightly. He was staring at my breasts and reached out again to fondle them gently.

"So fucking perfect…" He mumbles as I finally lower my arms.

He's a little slow to act so I reach forward and start unbuckling his belt before ripping it from his jeans and moving to unsnap the button and lower the zipper. Gently pushing my hands away from his pants, he reaches forward and starts to peel the dress from my body. It's not like he hasn't seen me naked, but this is new to both of us, we know what's going to happen tonight and we want to take it slow. As my now naked breasts come into view I hear him, he has a sharp intake of breath, almost as if he's seeing me for the first time.

"Hey, it's not like you haven't seen me naked already!" I explain cradling his head in my hands.

"I know Tris, it's just, fuck you have an amazing body, you have no idea and I don't want to go too fast, I want this to last."

"It will…last…just let's get naked…please?" I urge as I pull the dress down the rest of the way myself, letting it pool at my knees.

Resting my hands on his shoulders I stand on the bed to let the dress fall the rest of the way before kicking it to the floor and while in this position, my thong clad womanhood is right in front of his face. I feel him grasp my bare ass cheeks pulling me into him as he shoves his face into me and licks me through the fabric while at the same time I feel him breath me in. He sniffed me. 'He fucking sniffed me!" I thought to myself.

"Oh fuck…" I cry. I would have collapsed if it weren't for him holding my hips. He lifts me and lays me back on the bed so my head is up on the pillows as his body rests between my parted legs.

His lips find mine and even though I thought it would be more urgent, he starts soft and slow as he grinds his jean clad erection against my aching core. I'm so wet for him already.

"Tobias!" I cry as he moves to my neck, the place he's been all night it seems. I feel him smile against my pulse point as a small laugh escapes his lips.

"What?" I comment as I meet his eyes with mine.

"Sorry, left my mark…a few times…" He teases as he continues down my body.

Sucking on my nipples, one at a time as his hands fondle the flesh of my breast. I'm writhing beneath him and can feel him straining against me as he moves lower. I know his intentions, and we can do that later but I want him inside me.

"Tobias please," I pant as I pull him back up my body, our lips connecting hard and urgently as his hips grind against me hard.

Taking him by surprise, I flip him onto his back and pull his jeans down his legs and his boxers before discarding them off the side of the bed to the floor somewhere. I watch his cock smack against his lower abdomen; pre-come already evident on the tip. I reach out and grasp him in my hand, stroking him softly, teasingly as I use my other hand to pull my thong down, but I'm having difficulty.

"Shit…" I cry trying to discard the fabric as Tobias reaches my hip and literally rips the material in half, throwing it off somewhere in the room.

"Eager are we?" I tease as I release his cock and slide up his body. I start grinding my aching heat against his hard member and I feel his length spreading my wet lips.

"Fuck Tris, you feel so good."

"I want you inside me…" I cry, pulling him into a sitting position as I get to my knees, one on either side of his hips and lift myself over him.

He grips his shaft in his hand and I hover over him letting him rub the tip against my opening before letting him slip an inch in before pulling off again, teasing him and me!

We make eye contact and watch his eyes as I take his head in again before dropping down on his throbbing cock, just sitting there, adjusting to his size.

"Ohmigod, ohmigod…" I pant.

"Tris? Are you okay?" He questions worriedly.

"Yeah, good…really good, just need a second to adjust…you're bigger than I thought." I smile at him. The goofy grin that spreads across his face is priceless as I start rocking my hips in a circular motion.

His lips find mine while his hands hold me against him. The feeling of my breasts against his firm chest, our bodies connected as I rock my hips against his feels like nothing I've felt before. I'm getting into a rhythm as I lean forward, causing him to lie back while resting my hands by his head on the bed. I start to raise and lower myself on his cock while he pumps into me from below.

"You feel so good, don't stop!" I cry.

"God baby you feel amazing…" He pants. The position we're now in allows him to suck on my breasts as they are right in his face, and it feels like there is a direct connection from his lips to my nipple to my clit.

Reaching one hand forward, he starts to rub my clit and I feel myself let go.

"I'm coming…" I cry as my walls clench around him as he literally growls at the feeling.

My walls clench around his manhood as he slows his pace.

"Why are you slowing?"

"I want it to last a little longer…" He replies as he brushes my hair away from my face.

Sitting up again, he hugs me against him, flipping me onto my back while we stay connected the whole time. He's slowly pumping in and out of me and my body reacts, as I wrap my legs around his hips allowing him to sink just a little deeper into me.

"Ohhhh fuck, Tris…" He pants as his lips seek out mine. I slip my tongue out past his lips and mate it with his as he groans into my mouth, his pace quickens. My hands reach for his backside, pulling him into me more, if that's even possible as he starts long deep thrusts, almost pulling out of me completely before sinking all the way back in.

Our eyes meet and hold each other as he slinks his hand between our bodies to rub my aching nub.

"Fuck Tobias, I'm so close…" I cry as he pounds into me.

"Come for me love…" He pleads as I feel his ass tighten in my hands as my release comes. My walls clench his pulsing cock violently and I feel him spill his seed into me as he continues to pump slowly allowing both of us to ride out our orgasms. He still rubs my clit but slowly allowing me to enjoy the aftershocks of my second orgasm.

"God I love you!" I cry as he rolls us so I'm on top of him, our bodies still connected.

"I love you…" He replies as he slips himself out of me.

I whimper at the loss of him but the goofy grin on his face is sexy as shit and adorable as fuck.

"Happy Anniversary…" I mumble as he nuzzles my neck.

"Really?" He teases.

"How else to celebrate our two weeks together!" I laugh.

"Touché…"

We lay in each other's arms for a mew moments, regaining our breath for one and just enjoying the release. Now that we've started, I don't know how we're going to be able to contain ourselves around one another. Especially if left alone.

"I knew you were going to be amazing, but fuck Tobias, that was more than I've ever experienced" I sigh. "But then again…not like I have comparisons…" I add turning to face him.

My head is resting on his outstretched arm as he rests his other hand on my hip, caressing my skin.

"I'm honored to be your real first…and hopefully your last…" He replies as our lips meet once again, only this time slow and sweet, as if for the first time. My mind still stuck on 'being his last'…

"No arguments here…I want you…always."

We can't shake the smiles from our faces as I roll onto my back.

"Why don't we go have a shower? I smell like the club a bit…" I suggest.

"No baby, you smell like sex…and it smells fucking fantastic…" He replies.

"Tobias!" I exclaim.

"Come on love, let's go get cleaned up…" He pushes as he pulls me off of the bed into his arms, carrying my bridal style into the bathroom.

After setting me back down on the floor, he moves to turn on the water in his walk-in shower while I retrieve two towels from the cupboard. I set them on the counter before running out to grab my body wash from my bathroom and a hair tie so I can put my hair up into a messy bun, as I don't need to wash it. Tobias takes my hand, leading me into the shower. We're silent as we wash each other. Instead of the manly grey loofah he has for his body wash, I squirt some into my hands and start washing his back. My hands trail down slowly as I wash his legs and then back up to his ass, which I squeeze for good measure. I give him a moment to wash off before he grabs my body wash, squirting some into his palm he rubs his hands together to lather them gently before spreading them across my back and down to my ass, which he cups and squeezes, voraciously. I turn to smile at him as he bends down to wash my legs before standing back up, his hands trailing over the front of my thighs and up over my hips and across my stomach before his hands cup my breasts and he fondles them gently, giving them a really good wash.

"I think they're clean enough…" I tease.

"Just want to be sure." He smirks. He moves to the side to allow me to rinse off before pulling me flush against him. He's hard again and I love the feeling of him between our bodies.

He steps out first and grabs a towel, wrapping it around me before wrapping the other around his waist. I follow him back into the bedroom, ready to rip the towel from his body as I watch water droplets run down his back over his tattoo. I follow their trail until they pool at the hem of the towel. Their journey ended. I drop my towel and reach for his. They fall to the floor and his hands cup my face as his lips press to mine, as my hands find their way into his hair. A thunderous pounding on the door breaks us from our dream.

"What the fuck!" Tobias exclaims.

The pounding on the door startled me, not his reaction, but I think he was under the impression that he had scared me.

"Shit, are you okay?"

"Yeah, the pounding scared me…"

I watch him as he grabs for the first piece of available clothing, his jeans, and pulls them on, zipping the zipper and buttoning the button before walking to the door. I'm just as curious about our late night visitor so I grab his black button down and start buttoning as I follow him out. Catching up to him at the door, I grasp his right arm and stay partially behind him as he opens the locks and chain with the other before swinging the door open.

"This better be fucking important!" He growls.

Standing in front of us is Will and Christina, with a package in their hands and my name scrawled across the top.

"We're so sorry, but I've no idea what this is, and it's just creepy…" Christina explains taking in our appearance. She winks at me and I smile back but my attention is drawn back to the package that Will is holding.

"Bring it to the kitchen…" Tobias states in his Four voice as he ushers them into the apartment.

Will places the box on the table and goes to stand with Christina on the opposite side. Tobias grabs a knife to cut through the tape, but not before putting on rubber gloves.

"What's with the gloves?" Christina questions.

"Isn't it a little unusual for Tris to get a package in the middle of the night delivered to your door?" Tobias questions.

"Yeah, that's why we brought it down." She states.

"Exactly, so in case this has anything to do with the case, we need to treat it as evidence." Tobias explains.

"Just open it…" I plead.

Tobias cuts through the tape carefully, puts the knife down and then opens the flap. The box isn't very big, around the same size used to package mandarin oranges. Once open, a piece of paper flaps on top, partly stuck to the tape. It reads:

 _Thanks, but I won't need these ones, although the rest will do…_

"What the fuck?" I read as Tobias pulls a plastic zip loc bag out of the box.

"Please do not tell me that is your underwear…" Christina exclaims, appalled.

 **A/N: For anyone who was reading this, I deleted/removed to make a small edit. Realized it was a two week anniversary not a one week!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Daunting Life**

A Four/Tris Fiction

By Millie Mae

 _ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH_

I'm not sure if I'm dreaming or not but I hear voices around me. Christina's voice becomes clearer as I hear her address Will.

"She's been out for an hour, is that normal?" she queries, concern evident in her voice.

"She did hit her head when she fell babe, so it's not unusual, like Four said, she's likely knocked herself out cold."

"What are you guys talking about?" I hear myself mumble.

"Tris! Oh thank goodness!" Christina shrieks as she runs over to the couch where I'm currently laying, although I don't remember lying down.

"Tris, how are you feeling?" Will asks.

"My head hurts, a lot actually...what happened? Where is Four?" I jumble out trying to sit up at the same time, only to feel a rush of blood to my head making me feel dizzy.

"Tris you need to lay back down, you fainted and literally knocked yourself out when you hit the floor." Will explains.

"Can I have some water?"

"Of course, I'll be right back, just relax okay?" Christina admonishes.

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Four?"

"What's the last thing you remember Tris?"

"Ummm...we got home from the club and Four and I...headed to bed..." I state not wanting to reveal the intimacy we shared.

"Here you go Tris." Christina interjects, handing me a glass of water.

"Thanks."

"So back to my question Tris, after you got home with Four, you guys went to bed, what's the next thing you remember?" Will implores.

"You! And Christina banging on the door...and the package, shit the package, my underwear..." I cry. I take back the glass of water in a gulp trying to calm myself.

"After Four opened the package, you fainted and hit your head on the floor, hard..." Will explains.

"Four was at you in seconds and carried you to the couch and sat with you for 45 minutes until we pushed him out the door..." Christina adds.

"Why did you push him out? It's not his fault!" I cry.

"Of course it isn't Tris, but he needed to get the package to the lab for tests and to get the video surveillance video from the lobby to take in for evidence. He wants be on top of this and fast." Will comforts.

"I want to call him, tell him I'm okay..."

"Of course, where's your phone?" Christina questions as she heads towards my room.

"I can walk, I'm going to call him from his room, where my phone is. You guys can go, I'm okay. Thank you for staying with me, but I just want to go to bed..."

"Are you sure you should be alone Tris? I mean..."

"Christina, really, I appreciate everything, but you and Will need sleep too. Plus, you're a few floors up if I need anything right?"

"Okay, call me if you need anything!"

"I will!" I affirm as I hug both Christina and Will and follow them to the door to lock it after they leave.

Once they have gone, I run to my room and pull on some skinny jeans and a t-shirt of my own. I brush my fingers through my hair and feel the goose egg of a lump on the back of my head from where I hit it on the floor. After pulling on my converse and Tobias' red hoodie, I head out of the apartment and down to the lobby. I see the security sitting at the front desk and approach, not sure what to say or ask but I need something.

"Excuse me…" I interrupt. The two guards were in a discussion about some sport.

"Yes Ma'am?" the taller of the two inquires. They are both tall, and bulky, standing at around 5'10 and 6'0 tall. Hard to be exact as they are sitting.

"There was a bit of a disturbance at my apartment earlier this evening, a package was delivered…" I start.

"Right, ma'am, we're so sorry about that, Ms. Juarez signed for it and said she knew you, but for future reference, we will not allow that ever again." The younger of the two announces, stumbling over his words in embarrassment.

"Ms. Juarez?" I question.

"Nita Juares, apartment 804."

"Right, sorry I forgot what her last name was…" I reply fuming inside that Nita was now involved in this.

"As I said ma'am…"

"Look…" I interrupt him, "I just want to know who delivered it and at what time?"

"It was brought in by a UPS deliveryman…at 11:43PM" The older guard states as he reviews his login sheets. I look to his nametag to see that his name is 'Duke'.

"Thank you Duke, but isn't it a little odd to be delivering a package that late?"

"Well, yes and no…" the younger man replies, 'Hank' is his name, again based on his nametag.

"Can you elaborate on that?" I urge.

"Well, the guy said he would have just waited until 9AM the next morning but he was passing the building on his way back to the UPS lot and figured why not…"

"Right…"

"We've seen him in here before, his name is Drew…" Duke adds.

"Drew okay thanks, Duke or Hank, have either of you ever seen Drew in this building in the last week either in UPS uniform or out of it?"

"Miss, I'm sorry but what is with the interrogation?" Duke inquires.

It's all or nothing I think to myself so I let it out.

"My boyfriend is Detective Eaton and he is currently at the lab having that package analyzed because it contains evidence regarding my sexual assault. There is evidence on a surveillance tape from this lobby of an unknown male entering this building and there was a break and enter in my friend Christina Candless' apartment. So if you know something about this 'Drew', please tell me, otherwise, Detective Eaton will just come down here, angry that he had to leave the station, to get the answers that you can easily give me now!" I rant. My head is throbbing at this point and I'm completely frustrated. Now we have a new name to look into 'Drew'.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize, look…I see Drew in here on a weekly basis, delivering packages…Now that is not unusual behaviour is it?" Hank states.

"Not unless he comes and goes out of uniform." In inform.

"Right, well I've never looked to notice if he's been here, I only notice him because of the uniform." Hank admits.

"Can you give me a physical description of Drew?" I probe, pulling up the 'notes' app on my phone to take down the info.

"Tall, around 6'0. Bulky, like he works out but not huge, dark short cropped hair, dark eyes, maybe brown?" Duke adds.

"Any piercings, tattoos, or scars that stand out?"

"He has a hoop earring in his eyebrow." Hank states.

"Left or right?"

"Left…"

"Thank you guys, and for future reference, can you please keep a log of every unidentified male who does not live in this building who enters this lobby at any given time!?"

"I don't know…" Duke starts.

"I know Detective Eaton would be very grateful to know that you took the initiative to do so before he had to ask you…" I add.

"Of course, we can do that, can't we Duke? There's no law about keeping track of the comings and goings of the non-residents of the building." Hank insists.

"Yes, we'd be happy to."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I'm sorry if I came across rude at all, but this is vital and could be the key link to this case." I add hoping to make it seem like their role could break the case, and who knows, maybe it will.

"Miss?"

"Yes?" I reply turning back to face them as I was heading out the front door.

"What is your name? That way if any future packages arrive we can be ready…" Duke adds.

"Tris Prior, and thank you again." I add finally leaving the building and breathing in the fresh air.

I don't want to be alone right now, but I also don't need Christina hovering like she does. I need Tobias, and I need to tell him about the answers I just recovered. I hail a cab to take me to precinct and the driver seems half asleep. The ride is pretty quick as there is not much traffic at this time of night. I glance at the clock on my iPhone to see that it is 3:26AM. I decide to send Tobias a text message.

 _Tris: I'm okay. I sent Chris and Will home._

He replies instantly.

 _Tobias: You gave me quite a scare._

 _Tris: Sorry :( I miss you..._

 _Tobias: I miss you too. Gonna be here for a while though._

 _Tris: I figured you might._

I notice we've arrived at the station, so I pay the driver and see that the diner we have frequented across the street is open 24 Hours. I head inside to get some coffee and realize that I'm hungry so Tobias must be as well. I order two cheeseburgers with fries to go.

 _Tobias: You should be in bed resting..._

 _Tris: I will rest when I have more answers..._

 _Tobias: Love, you hit your head...you need rest._

 _Tris: I can rest with you can't I?_

 _Tobias: What does that mean?_

 _Tris: I'll see you in a few minutes; I'm bringing some food up too._

I don't get a reply after that and hope he's not angry, but I'd rather sleep on the couch in his office while he works then be home alone.

I get a tray for the coffee and head back out across the street to the station with the fresh, hot food in a bag in my other hand. The moment I enter the building there is only the security guard and no one at the reception desk. I head for the elevator but the security guard stops me.

"Ma'am, unless you have an appointment at...4:05AM, I cannot allow you to enter." He states glancing at his wristwatch.

"I have an appointment with Detective Eaton, he's expecting me." I reply.

The elevator dings and out walks Tobias. He doesn't look angry, but maybe a little irritated.

"Carl, it's okay, let her through." Tobias affirms.

"Certainly Detective Eaton."

Carl, the guard lets me pass and I head over to Tobias as he presses the button on the elevator to return to his floor.

We step on wordlessly, and I can't help but feel like I've done something wrong.

"Are you mad?" I query, biting my bottom lip in nervousness.

"Yes, but not at you love..." he confirms taking the coffee tray from me so he can hug me to him.

"Anything new to report?"

"Not yet, I was just getting ready to watch the video surveillance when you texted me."

"Well I brought food, so let's refuel and look at it together?"

The precinct is pretty dead save for a few officers working on paper work. I follow Tobias to his office and once inside he closes and locks the door. We sit on the leather couch and I open the bag of food and lay it out on the small coffee table in front of us.

"You're awfully quiet, and it's scaring me a little, I know you say your not, but it feels like your mad at me..." I confess.

"Hey, no, no, no, baby come'ere..." he comforts pulling me onto his lap as a tear escapes my eye.

"I'm sorry..."

"You have no idea how scared I was earlier when I saw you go down, I just feel like I'm failing here...no real answers yet and so many questions...Just as soon as we think we might get ahead we get more questions…" he confesses as his arms encircle my waist holding me close to him.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"You haven't failed at anything Tobias, we can't find the answers until we have all the pieces and just when we think maybe we are getting somewhere, new shit arises like this package...why would he return my underwear and did any of the other victims get a similar package?"

"Again its just more questions..."

"But that doesn't mean you've failed at anything!"

"I'm sorry, you don't need this when there is so much you're already dealing with..."

"Tobias, look at me..." I demand holding his face in my hands.

"Instead of looking at what we don't have, look at what we do have..."

"And what do we have?"

"Well, because of yours and Tori's inquisitiveness and digging, we have a possible suspect in Edward Matthews and that's huge, also Monday, Jeanine Matthews is coming in and she could give something away that she doesn't even know she knows. We have not one but two surveillance tapes now..."

"You know you are so right, we have more than we think, it's just following through..."

"Somewhere this asshole or his co-conspirators are going to screw up, and we will be there when they do..."

"Thanks for the pep talk baby..." he replies leaning up to kiss me lightly.

"Anytime..." I reply running my hands through his hair. "Now how about we eat before our burgers get cold?" I add.

"You got us burgers?"

"And fries and coffee..." I add moving from his lap so I can sit beside him.

"I talked to Duke and Hank about the package delivery as I was leaving…"

"The security in our building?"

"Yeah, apparently Nita signed for the package…so she would have had to put it outside Christina's door right?"

"Yeah, but why is she signing for shit?"

"Not really sure, I also questioned why there would be a delivery so late, they said it was UPS and they only deliver from 9-5, regular business hours…Duke said that the UPS guy is a regular in the building, weekly in fact. The reason he delivered it so late is because he was passing the building on his way back to the UPS lot…"

"Well still, that's late at 11:43PM, I mean if he's off at 5PM what's he been doing for hours that it took him that long?" Tobias inquires.

"I speculate that he was delivering priority business packages."

"How do you figure?"

"Businesses on a deadline reserve the right to pay a higher rate to have packages shipped exponentially faster and by midnight at the end of the day…"

"How do you know this?"

"There were a few times when I worked at the Cafè in Seattle when my boss was almost late with our pay stubs and needed to send out the paperwork for it in order for us to be paid on time…"

"Well that sounds possible, but we will question him of course and check with UPS officially."

"Also, the UPS guy's name is Drew, and apparently Duke and Hank believe they have seen him in the building sans UPS uniform…"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I also got them to give me a description of him…" I continue to tell Tobias all the information I got regarding Drew, his appearance and to keep a log of incoming non-residents.

After the information overload, Tobias is impressed with my own 'detective' work and we eat in relative silence before he throws out our trash and leads me over to his desk where he sits down and pulls me onto his lap.

"You ready to watch the surveillance video?"

"Bring on the dirty bastard!" I call and Tobias laughs heartily at my choice of words.

He loads the video onto his screen via a thumb drive he's inserted. The video opens and he presses play and we keep notice of the time stamp in the corner of the frame. There are about 6 hours of video so we fast forward until we see someone enter, then we slow it down and watch. When the time stamp shows 11:43PM we see a male enter carrying a package. It looks eerily familiar to the one left at Christina's door. We watch intently because it's a UPS delivery guy.

"That must be Drew…" I point out.

"You know what?" Tobias starts, "We should compare his profile to the unknown male on the first surveillance tape…" he finishes.

"Let's keep watching..." I add as he presses the 'play' button once again.

We watch as the 'UPS' guy, Drew, as he goes up to the security desk. They obviously try buzzing our apartment but we're not home, we were at the club. Then we see someone else enter the building on screen, Nita Juarez.

"Nita shows up at the exact time the package is delivered? That seems off to me…"

"You do know this means she will have to be questioned right?"

"I know, but no matter what, do not enter her apartment!" I state emphatically.

He laughs at me and that just makes me angry!

"Why are you laughing at me?" I pout.

"I'm sorry Love, I just think it's adorable how feisty you are at the moment..."

"Well...let's see how feisty you get when I say...meet Robert for coffee!?"

"Okay got it, no way in hell am I entering her apartment, maybe I'll get Tori to do it then?"

"Yes, but, she might give you more info if you pretend to flirt with her. As much as I hate it, hate her, she could have a key piece of information, like information on Drew..."

"Maybe her signing for the package was her flirting with him…" Tobias suggests. "I think we've got some leads to follow come Monday...why don't we head home?" he adds.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I need some sleep baby, and I'm sure your head is killing you..."

"I won't argue with you on that one, although I could use a shower too..."

When we arrive home I wander into my bedroom to gather some clean pajamas and head into Tobias' room to find him undressing.

"Hey..." I greet unzipping the red hoodie and tossing it on the floor.

"Hi..." he smirks in return.

"Thought we could conserve water you know...help the environment..." I tease as I strip off my pants and head into the bathroom where I start the shower to allow the water to warm up a bit.

I step in and once the water rushes over me I start to feel a little dizzy again and have to grab the wall to balance myself. Tobias must have seen.

"Tris? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy..." I reply as he enters the shower.

"Tris? Why don't we relax in the Jacuzzi instead…you might fall…" Tobias states, looking at me worriedly.

"Okay…" I give in pretty easily because I just don't have the strength to stand in the shower at the moment.

He helps me out of the shower and turns off the water before leading me to the Jacuzzi where I sit on the side. He starts the water and adds some of my coconut bubble bath. As it starts to fill slowly, he climbs in and then holds his hands out to help me step in. He sits down and leans back against the end of the tub and instead of sitting between his legs with my back to him, I decide to sit right on his lap, facing him, my naked chest pressed flush against his. I feel him breathe deeply at the contact of our bodies as his arms encircle me and his knees bend slightly helping me to sit more comfortably against him.

"I love this, with you…" I hear him mumble into my hair.

"Hmmmm…" I reply snuggling against his embrace as he reaches for the loofah on the edge of the tub.

He squirts some of my coconut body wash into the puff and lathers it before running it down my back slowly.

"That feels so good…" I reply, lifting myself off his chest to look at him. I take the puff from his hands and wash his chest and abs, slowly and thoroughly.

His eyes almost look hazy as his hands fall under the water to cup my ass in his hands.

"I love you." I state leaning in to kiss him. It's no soft kiss either. The loofah is now forgotten as I drop it into the water and wrap my arms around his shoulders and my hands find their favourite place.

"I love you…so much Tris…" He replies as his hands move to my hips. I can feel his hardness beneath me and I grind down into him. He moans into my mouth as our kiss deepens.

"Tobias?" I mumble as I move to kiss his neck.

"Hmmm…" He replies as his hands reach to fondle my breasts.

"Fuck me…" I whimper into his ear as I reach down and grab his hard shaft in my hand.

"Tris…" He groans as I sink down onto him. I don't move for a moment, needing to adjust to him. Still not used to his size as I feel his length stretching me.

His hips start to buck slightly as he thrusts up into me and I start gyrating my hips down into his.

"Ohmigod…you feel so good…" I cry as his lips find my neck.

We find our releases rather quickly. It's been a long stressful evening and there is nothing better than a good fuck sometimes to just release all that tension.

"Well that was a lot quicker than I anticipated…" Tobias whispers as he kisses just under my ear.

He's still inside me and I'm clenching my muscles around him allowing our post coital bliss to last a few moments longer. I slowly move from his lap and use his shoulders to stand before he stands in front of me, pulling the plug on the tub as well.

After wrapping a towel around his waist, he grabs another and wraps it around my shoulders and lifts me out of the tub and into his bedroom and sits me on the bed.

I change into my pajamas, which I had set on his bed when I walked in earlier. They consist of a pair of cotton like shorts and a t-shirt while I watch as Tobias pulls on his black sleep pants. They sit low on his hips and make him look so tempting. That's when my head starts to throb again and I grab it in pain.

"I'll be right back, you get into bed," he states as he dashes from the room.

He returns a few minutes later with a glass of water and some Tylenol. I take them greedily and smile in appreciation before snuggling back into the pillows. Tobias moves to the other side of the bed and crawls under the covers and pulls me into his embrace. My head resting on his outstretched right arm as his other encircles my waist from behind. I notice the clock on the bedside table, 5:53AM, before closing my eyes and breathing in a contented sigh. Sleep overtakes us almost immediately.

I'm awakened from my restful sleep when I feel Tobias slip from the bed. I groan at the loss of his arms and turn to see where he's going.

"What are you doing?" I mumble rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I forgot that Zeke is coming by at 2PM to work some computer magic…" He replies raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"What time is it?" I groan, sitting up slowly. My head feels a lot better and I'm sure the sleep helped.

"12:57PM Love…You stay in bed, rest that head of yours, I'm just going to put on some coffee…" He replies as he comes to my side of the bed and leans down to kiss me.

"I can rest on the couch too you know…" I reply, moving the covers off my legs.

"Fine, just go slow please, don't want you passing out on me again, okay?"

"I'm good, really! My head feels fine right now. Really small headache…"

"Fine but still it's a relax day for you…" He admonishes.

"Yes sir!" I reply with a mock salute.

"Cute…just cute…" He mumbles as he leaves the room to go make coffee, a smirk on his face.

I stretch out on the bed and release the ache in my muscles by flexing and stretching. 'Sex before bed is a great cure for anything'…I think to myself, with a huge smile on my face. I can hear Tobias on his phone so I crawl from the bed finally and go to his dresser to get him a clean t-shirt before wandering into the kitchen to see him leaning against the island, his phone glued to his ear and hand. I drop the t-shirt in front of Tobias and notice the coffee is still percolating so I grab some eggs and the ingredients to make some omelets. I can overhear part of Tobias' conversation and it's clear he's filling in Tori on the new updates to the case. He confirms a few things before hanging up and pulling on the t-shirt I brought for him before coming up behind me, and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Baby, what happened to you resting on the couch?" He teases as his lips find my neck.

"I will, just wanted to make some food first. I'm not incompetent you know…" I reply leaning back into his embrace.

"What are we having?"

"Omelets, why don't you make some toast?" I suggest.

We move around the kitchen with ease as he makes some toast and I make our omelets. The coffee maker beeps a few minutes later confirming the fresh pot is ready. Tobias pours us both a cup and adds the desired amount of cream before placing them on the table next to the buttered toast. I plate the omelets and bring them over. He takes a seat at the head of the table and I sit on the right hand side of the table, closest to the kitchen. Under the table, I rest my legs on his lap as we eat silently. I notice he's placed two Tylenol beside my coffee cup and I smile at him sweetly.

"You're too adorable you know, thank you." I state, popping the two pills with a sip of coffee.

"Just taking care of my baby…" He replies sweetly, rubbing my feet on his lap under the table with his left hand.

Our moment alone is soon interrupted, as they always seem to be, by a knock on the door.

"Why are we always interrupted when we're just trying to enjoy the quiet…?" I groan, moving my legs so he can go answer the door.

"I know what you mean, I swear when this case is solved and over and done with, we are going on a vacation away from everyone!" He smirks just as he reaches the door.

I watch from the table to see Tobias letting Christina and Will in. They probably are still worried about me.

"Christina, you're in trouble!" Tobias deadpans, pointing a finger at her as he returns to the table to finish his omelet.

"Why? What did I do?" She screeches.

"You let her leave the building last night! Or early this morning, however you look at it!" He chastises.

"Tris! You said you were just going to bed!" Christina admonishes, anger evident in her tone.

"Four, leave her alone, I told them to go home and then I wanted to see you so I caught a cab…it's not like I drove, I had a headache after all…And Christina, you know better than anyone that you do NOT tell me what to do!" I finish taking my plate to the sink.

"Yes I'm aware, I'm just glad you're okay…so Four, any luck last night or early this morning I guess, this is weird with the time frame…" Christina ponders.

"Yeah quite a bit actually, thanks to Detective Prior over there…" Four smirks.

"You guys want some coffee?" I offer. It's then that I realize Will is really quiet and it's suddenly become obvious that I'm still in my pajamas…short shorts and a light t-shirt with no bra.

"Actually help yourselves, I'm going to go put some clothes on…Four, why didn't you tell me my boobs were on display!?" I admonish, smacking his shoulder in jest as I pass.

"Honestly Love?" He replies. "I was enjoying the view…" He adds.

"Yes well there is other male company present!" I call closing my bedroom door to change in private.

I'm not in my room for 10 seconds before Christina barges in with coffee for both of us.

"Christina!"

"What it's not like I haven't seen all your jiggly bits before!" She laughs.

"Whatever…I didn't realize I was still so scantily clad in front of Will, poor thing was so quiet…" I laugh in return as I pull on some yoga pants and a bra with a light sweater.

"I didn't clue in either, I just saw Four watching you admiringly, by the way."

"He's really perfect you know?"

"Who Four?"

"Yeah, who else would I be talking about? To quote you actually on my first night here!"

"Touchè"

"So…"

"So…I want deets girlfriend!"

"About what exactly?"

"It's so obvious Tris! You and Four finally…you know…" She hints.

"Had sex?" I finish for her.

"I knew it! It was last night when you got home wasn't it? You guys were so hot for each other in the club, it was insane!" She gushes.

"Christina…I know you're open about all that but to me, this was my real first time. With him it was perfect and I want to keep that between us…but"

"Okay, okay, I get it…but just…was he good?"

"Oh yeah…" I reply as a Cheshire cat grin spreads across my face. We both break out into hysterical laughter loudly. I can only imagine what the guys must be thinking.

"Wait, you said 'but', what about 'but'?"

"You caught that huh? Well, we got home this morning close to 6AM and had a bath, and ending up having a quickie I guess you'd call it…"

"In the tub?"

"Yeah…" I laugh.

"Damn Tris, that's hot…"

I sit on my bed near Christina as we drink our coffee and I fill her in on the details from early this morning due to my sleuthing work.

"Damn you got a lot of info Tris!"

"Yeah, I feel a little better too getting that information for myself, but I am annoyed that Nita somehow weaseled her way into this."

"I can understand your frustration with her, and her timing too at showing up just as the package was being delivered is weird. But I think Four might be right about her using that as a flirting tactic…She has no real smarts to think ahead to do something like that…" Christina explains.

"Maybe, but she had enough mind to come up with that story about her so called attack, and that was on short notice…but then again, Duke and Hank did say that Drew delivers to the building on a regular basis so maybe she's seen him before and just saw an opportunity."

"I guess you'll find out when she's questioned. Is Tori going to do it?"

"I think Tori and Four, because she's more likely to share if she thinks Four is flirting with her, and I kind of gave him the okay to smile and such but that's just to get info from her!" I explain adamantly.

"And you know for a fact that he'll detest anything she puts to him…"

"I know, but I hate that she'll think otherwise and try to stick it to me you know…"

"Not unless Four puts her in her place before he leaves…"

"What are you getting at now?"

"Tell him to flirt, go all out and let her jaw flap and give you everything you need, and don't leave until everything that he needs has been answered. Then when they are going to leave, have him turn back to her and just tell her flat out that he's fucking disgusted by her, has no interest, never has, never will, she's worthless and only led her on just now to get the information from her he needed…" Christina finishes proudly.

"Christina!"

"What?"

"That's sinking to her level…I don't like her and I don't like how she flirts with Four, but I won't go out of my way to intentionally hurt her, that's just asking for her to retaliate later in the future…" I argue back angrily.

"Okay, sorry, I just thought she needed a taste of her own medicine…"

"Maybe she does, but not from me or from Four...and not like that."

"Okay, I'm sorry, bad idea…"

"I didn't mean to yell, just…she'll get her karma eventually…" I finish.

"Right…so what have you and Four got planned for today?"

"Just wanted to be alone with Four for once, but Zeke is coming over at 2PM to hack some shit to get the photo of Edward Matthews off their system, blah, blah, blah…" I state emotionless. I really just want to be alone right now. Well not really alone, alone with Tobias. I've never known Christina to be a mean girl, but her 'suggestion' really rubbed me the wrong way.

"You do know that Will is a hacker right? He can do that shit…"

"Can he really?"

"Yeah, it's part of his work, only technically for his job, he's an IT professional."

"Right, legal hacking…" I laugh.

"Let's go see what those boys are up to…" Christina suggests jumping from the bed.

"Boys, boys, boys…"

"Tris, wait…"

"What is it?"

"I'm really sorry about that Nita suggestion, I just wanted to get back at her for all her shit…I know you're not a mean person…"

"Thank you for acknowledging that…" I reply hugging her.

"We're good?"

"Yeah, of course." I reply, opening the door to my room and heading to the kitchen to put our empty mugs in the sink.

"What are you up to boys?" I tease as I walk into the living room to see Christina has joined Will on the couch. I saunter over to Tobias who's seated in the single chair and sit on his lap sideways. His arms go up around my waist immediately.

"Hi Love, just filling Will in on all of your Detective work…" He laughs, kissing my cheek.

"I still can't believe you went out after we left Tris!" Will admonishes.

"Didn't want to be alone, and no offense to you two, but it wasn't you I was craving…" I laugh.

"Anyway, Will, you do that hacking shit right?" Christina interjects.

"What do you mean exactly?" Will replies dumbfounded.

"Shit, I completely forgot you know that stuff." Tobias adds.

"Can someone fill me in please?" Will pleads.

"Right, sorry man, look, Zeke is supposed to be coming by at 2PM, which is in like ten minutes anyway, but we need to hack into Erudite Technologies Human Resource files to get a photograph of Edward Matthews. But it has to be clean, no trace back to the source." Tobias explains. "I mean we could wait until tomorrow, but we wanted to get a jump on it you know…" he adds.

"Well let me go get my lap top from Chris' and I'll see what I can do." Will states, as he leaves the apartment, Christina hot on his heels.

"So we've got like three minutes alone I bet…" I state, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"No time for anything, sorry Love." He pouts.

"Just one itty bitty kiss?" I plead, pouting my lips at him.

"Well, when you look that adorable…" He teases.

I turn in his lap to straddle him and wind my hands around his shoulders, my hands weaving their way into his hair as our lips find one another and fuse together perfectly. Our rhythm is now defined and we know what each of us likes. He teases my lip with his tongue and I do the same before pulling back slightly before molding my lips to his completely once again. Our soiree is interrupted by Tobias' ringing cell phone. He pulls it from his pocket to see that it's Will.

"Why is he calling you?"

"I don't know…Hello?" He answers.

I move off of his lap and straighten my clothes knowing Zeke will be here soon, although he's never on time, he might surprise us. I head to the kitchen to clean the dishes from our lunch when Tobias enters a few moments later.

"Tris?"

"Hmmm?" I reply turning to see him leaning on the post.

"Will did it, he's done already and emailed the photo, going to check it out on my computer…" he informs me. I drop the dish I was washing back into the sink and dry my hands on the tea towel before following him into his home office.

"That was fast, call Zeke then, tell him he can stay home…"

"I already did, he hadn't left yet, so we're good." He explains. "Come'ere…" He adds reaching out his hand to pull me closer to his chair so I'm sitting on his lap as we face the screen.

He opens the email app on his iMac and it takes a few minutes to load the new e-mail messages. A new alert pops up with the message title, 'Photo'. Tobias clicks on the message and then the attachment to download the file. We wait with baited breath for the photo to load. When it's finally finished we both look on, emotionless really.

"He looks exactly like David and Jeanine, a complete fusion of the two…" I mumble.

"It's almost…creepy…" Tobias adds.

"So now what?"

"We send the photo in with a report for all officers to be on the lookout and to bring the suspect in for questioning." Tobias explains as he creates a new email, types a quick message and sends it off to the appropriate people.

"Even though I now know what he looks like…I don't feel any better…" I state, standing from his lap and heading to the door.

"I know what you mean. I guess it's because we don't know if he's actually guilty or a pawn in all of this."

"I'm going to go lay down. I'm still really tired."

"You want some company?" He queries, as he saunters over to me from behind his desk.

"I just want to sleep…"

"Come on baby…cuddle time…" He states as we wander into his bedroom.

We crawl into bed, and by instinct, find our way into each other's arms before drifting off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Daunting Life**

A Four/Tris Fiction

By Millie Mae

 _ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH_

I awaken some time later and find that I'm alone in bed. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, I see it's 7:30PM. 'Well that was a long nap', I think to myself. I climb out of the bed and follow my nose. Something smells really good. I pad my way into the kitchen to find Tobias cooking us dinner. I smile at him when he sees me.

"Hi Love…you sleep okay?" He prods while stirring something in a pot.

"Yeah, but again I woke up and you weren't there…" I reply wrapping my arms around his back while I watch him as he grills some salmon.

"Sorry, I wanted to let you sleep and surprise you with dinner…" He adds, turning in my arms to hug me to him.

"Well it smells really good…" I compliment looking up to him. He bends ever so slightly and captures my lips with his softly.

"Well let's hope it tastes as good as it smells…" He laughs.

"I was thinking about that photo of Edward…" I start as I go to grab the dishes to set the table.

"What about it?"

"It didn't dawn on me to mention it, I feel stupid that I didn't mention this before, but it is the same Edward Matthews that was dating Nikki…just really outdated, and it didn't look like the 'him' I had met."

"No shit?"

"Yeah, and it's starting to make me wonder how long he…" I trail off not sure how to pose this to him.

"How long he what, Baby?" He urges, coming over to me to still my hands as I place the silver wear on the table.

"How long he watched me, or studied me or followed me for all I know. I mean Nikki did say that he was looking at me that night…so…"

"You're thinking was he dating Nikki to get to you somehow?"

"Well yeah…I mean this is just so confusing. I mean I think this is about David, and Edward getting back at him for what he did to his mother, but why would he hurt me or any of the other girls…that way…knowing what was done to his mother?" I cry in frustration.

"I've actually thought about that myself and I don't think it's about the sex, it rarely is in sexual assault cases, it's about the control." Tobias states as he plates the salmon before adding a baked potato from the oven to each plate and side of steamed vegetables.

"I think I knew that actually. But something else has entered my mind and I'm not sure if I'm reaching because we don't really have confirmation of Drew or his involvement or lack there of yet…but…"

"Tris, whatever you are thinking, I want you to know you can tell me, no matter what it is…there could be truth to it and something to follow up on." He comforts as we sit at the table to eat and continue our conversation. We take a few bites before he urges me to talk more.

"What's on your mind babe?"

"What if Edward is working with Drew and Eric…"

"Okay, you've got my attention…let's hear your theory…"

"I'm basing this on what I've seen, what we've seen so it's not completely far-fetched…"

"Well, start with Eric…" he urges as we take a few more bites of our dinner.

"We saw in the precinct how he was with his father, timid, shy even and you yourself said how that was odd for him…so it's not unlikely that when Eric was in Seattle for that forensics conference that he ran into Edward at Erudite Tech." I begin. "I assume he would visit his father if in town right?"

"That's possible. He was there for six weeks for that course. That's a good length of time to start up a 'friendship'," Tobias affirms taking my hand in his across the top of the table in support.

"I need a drink, you want a beer or some wine?" I offer as I stand from the table. This fantastical theory has been running through my head chronically, and day after day it gets bigger and wider with more possibilities. Telling Tobias is the best way to search out any of these theories but it's also so draining. All these possibilities in my head and still not knowing what could be?

"I'll have a beer, thanks Love," He states as I grab a beer for each of us and pop the tops before heading back to the table. We eat a bit more until our dinner is gone before getting into our discussion again.

"Okay, so back to what I was saying. Eric and Edward meet by chance at Erudite Tech, maybe Edward witnesses something between David and Eric…"

"What like an argument or Eric talking shit about his dad?"

"Yeah, something that would get them talking. Then Edward confides in Eric about his mother and what David did to her, and they team up with plans to bring down David."

"Okay, that's plausible, but back up for a minute…why would Edward want to get involved with Eric?"

"Well, Edward might work at the factory but obviously would have limited access to serums being that he's in a desk job, I mean that's what his Human Resources file said right? That was the info that Will attached? So he had no real contact with the serums themselves."

"And you think Eric would have more of a chance of gaining access to serums,"

"Yes, I mean what else can you explain for what was used to drug me and the other girls but serums. I mean it's been almost a year since this happened and still no memories have returned…it had to have been some kind of serum." I explain.

"That could also explain Jeanine, 26 years ago…she didn't remember anything until a few days later when it literally flooded back. Maybe David was using a trial serum at the time and hadn't perfected it yet."

"This is crazy I know…"

"Geez Tris, you have a pretty solid theory here, and fuck I'm sorry this is in your head so much Love…" He adds, pulling me from my seat to sit with him so he can hold me.

"I can't not think about it, but if any of this can be confirmed through surveillance video, login sheets and visitors to the factory or wherever Eric was staying during that course… we might have something to go on."

"Okay explain something to me if you can, when you were talking about possibly remembering something from that night and initially having nightmares, you mentioned you remembered tattoos, on the neck and arms of the suspect…how do you explain that if it's Edward and Drew and not Eric?"

"I know Eric has those tattoos, I've seen him in the precinct, but based on that photo on my iPhone from that night, he was at the club, that photo is proof. That memory could have been from earlier in the night and me just remembering seeing him there."

"Good. I thought that too, but I wanted to hear your logic behind it." He affirms as we finish our beers, I'm still sitting on his lap.

"Let's go sit in the living room on the couch, there's more to this theory I have to share and we should get comfy…" I explain as I stand from his lap. I grab two more beers and lead him into the living room before sitting on the couch, he sits beside me and I sit so my back is against the arm of the couch and my legs are over his lap.

We get comfortable and Tobias pulls the blanket off the back of the couch to throw over my bare legs.

"Thank you," I comment.

"You're welcome Love…so back to your theory…what could Edward say to prove to Eric he's telling the truth?"

"Eric is a detective, has access to the same intranet you do and could have searched out Jeanine's file the same way you and Tori did."

"Okay so Eric is locked in with Edward. Eric obviously gets treated like shit by his father, we've seen that at least by Eric's response to his father, the question is why?"

"Can't you look into Eric's file at work?"

"I could but I won't. Any file we access of another detective or cop has our login information attached to see who added or edited a file in any way. So he would be aware I was looking into him."

"So get Will and Zeke to do their hacker thing…" I offer. "We need to know why Eric hates his father so much to do this." I add.

"There's just one problem, we still don't know for a fact that this is solely about David. What if it's about Erudite Tech?"

"Well they are one in the same are they not?"

"Yes and no. We know David passed an unidentified male a package at the diner, the surveillance video shows that, Tori confirmed it. We assume at this point that it is Drew."

"But now we have the question of why is Drew involved, and is he on team David or team Edward?" I supply.

"That's a good point, but he did deliver that package to you, he would have had to know what was in it right?"

"Depends on where it was picked up at. We need to track the package ID number to find out where it was picked up from."

"This is a pretty amazing theory so far, and to be honest a lot of these ideas have entered my mind but I guess I was just waiting for some kind of confirmation before I voiced any of them. I'm glad you did baby." He states proudly putting an arm around the back of the couch to pull me into him a bit more.

We manage to polish off the rest of our beers and put the bottles on the table before Tobias makes himself even more comfortable by pulling the blanket around both of us and laying with his head on my chest. I smile at him tenderly, loving this childlike aspect to his cuddliness. My hands start running through his hair slowly as his arms wrap about my waist and back. I slide down a little on the couch so we're laying down more that sitting up.

"So yeah that's the fuckstorm of shit that's been going through my head lately…" I deadpan. He just laughs.

"Well, thank you for explaining it in detail, like I said I have had a few of the same suspicions but just…"

"I know. There's so much to consider. Plus tomorrow is going to be a mindfuck of a day for you guys. But just be on your toes when it comes to Eric, there's just something off about him and I don't mean about whatever it is with his Dad…"

"I know, and he's such a dick most of the time too. He never really pays attention to me…"

"Or maybe he just wants you to think he doesn't…"

"Okay, baby, now you're creeping me out…"

"Well…we don't know how much involvement Eric could have."

"I know. But tomorrow, we'll go through the motions, Tori and I will be talking with Jeanine tomorrow and to make shit easier, Tori is going to call Nita and ask her to come to the station to answer some questions about 'a package she signed for'." Tobias states as he snuggles into my breasts.

"Oh good, so no going to her place then."

"Hell no." He confirms.

"Are you comfy?" I tease as he cuddles into my chest more. "Maybe I should just take my shirt off?" I add with a laugh.

"No complaints here if you did Love,"

"Tobias!"

"Hmmmm…" He sighs contentedly.

"I love you…" I murmur as we move our bodies to be more eye level. My head is now resting on his outstretched left arm near the arm of the couch.

"I love you…" He echoes back as he cups my face with his right hand and presses his lips to mine firmly.

I shiver involuntarily at the feel of his lips on mine.

"Are you cold?" He laughs. There is a blanket covering us after all.

"No, you just…do that to me…" I smirk back, biting my bottom lip to hide my smile.

"Well, there's more I can do." He flirts.

"Oh I know…trust me…"

His lips search out mine again and it's slow, not rushed. We don't expect any interruptions tonight so we're content in just taking our time with one another. My legs part a little to allow his leg to slip between. Our bodies fit together like two puzzles pieces.

There is something else on my mind I want to talk to Tobias about but that can wait for a little while at least. His lips feel so good right now.

Meanwhile, in the same small coffee shop, the same two men meet in secret once again.

"You're late. Sit down now." The one states angrily.

"What? I did what was asked."

"You're a stupid, dumb shit you little prick!" The first man insults the other.

"Eric, what the fuck man!"

"You delivered the package at 11:30PM at night you idiot! In your fucking UPS uniform no less!"

"Yeah so…"

"Well you fucknut, when they go to track the package and find there is no tracking number because it was just given to you to deliver and not official, you're seriously fucked, and you better not bring my name into it!"

"Why would they track it? What was in it? Eric!" Drew demands.

"Something to link to David dumbass!"

"I thought it was supposed to look official? So the uniform and all."

"Yes, but during the day when there is more traffic coming and going so you don't stand out, and you stood out!"

"What do you want me to do?" Drew offers.

"Lay low. Just do your job and stay away from that building unless there is an official fucking package, you got that?"

"Yeah, I can do that…"

"Good. I'm leaving, order a fucking coffee and act normal before you leave!" Eric insults once again before picking up his own coffee and leaving the shop.

It's almost 9:30PM and Tobias needs to go check his work e-mail before tomorrow. So he's in his office and I'm cleaning up the dinner dishes. 'My man can cook', I think to myself with a smile on my face. It might have been simple but it was still amazing.

I finish up the dishes and wipe down the counters and the table before turning off the lights and heading to the office to see where Tobias is at with his work.

"Hey Detective, you working hard or hardly working?" I tease. He just smiles at me and laughs.

"That's really cute Tris."

"I was trying to be sexy…guess not eh?" I harrumph, shrugging my shoulders playfully.

"Baby, you are always fucking sexy…those damn sleep shorts you wear are fucking hot…" He replies.

"Good to know…you keep working then, I'm going to have a bath…alone!" I state emphatically. He needs to get caught up for tomorrow and even though I'd love for him to join me, if he took that as an invitation, he would be late tomorrow and not as prepared as he wants to be.

I watch him as he shakes his head, a full on smile on his lips as he continues with his work before I head to my room to get a change of clothes. That's when I decide two things; one, I'm going to have a bath in his Jacuzzi because well…it's a Jacuzzi and not just a tub, like I have in my bathroom. Second, I'm going to wear one of his shirts to bed, because it will drive him nuts. I smile wickedly to myself as I head to his room and start the water and add some bubbles. I sink in slowly to the water to relax and to try to clear my mind. There is so much going on in my head lately it's hard to keep track sometimes of what is actually confirmed and what still needs to be done on the case. I'm sitting back in the tub when my iPhone, which is sitting on the ledge beside me, buzzes. It's a new text message alert from Christina.

 _Christina: Hey girl, you guys still fucking or taking a break?_

 _Tris: You're so crude sometimes you know!_

 _Christina: Can you blame me! The vixen in you has been released Tris! And you are not going to be able to stop climbing that man of yours!_

I laugh out loud at Christina's message and decide to just call her.

"Hey" She answers quickly.

"Hi, and no we're not fucking as you so eloquently put it…I'm having a bath while he works in his office, has to get some stuff done for tomorrow." I explain.

"Right, so that photo that Will sent…" She hints.

"What about it?"

"Come on Tris!"

"What do you want to know?" I ask frustrated, not realizing what it is she wants to know.

"Is it the same Edward that was seeing that Nikki chick or what?"

"Oh, yeah, it is, but the photo is older, so outdated compared to the Edward I had met."

"Does that bother you?"

"Well…" I begin. I start to share with Christina the talk that Tobias and I had about the photo, my insecurities with Edward's motives initially etcetera.

I also inform her about my theory on the Eric, Edward, and Drew angle. She seemed rather impressed that I had come to some of these realizations. We'd been on the phone for almost fifteen minutes when I notice the water starting to cool down. I put her on speaker and pull the plug before donning the terry cloth robe on the back of the door and heading into Tobias' room. I place my phone on the bed and pull a clean t-shirt of his from his drawer and pull it over my head before crawling under the covers with my phone in hand. I take Christina off of speaker as she continues to prattle on about some new inventory that has come in that she's really excited for.

"I think I should get a job…" I blurt out.

"What?"

"I said, I think I should get a job."

"I heard what you said, but why? Is Four making pay rent?"

"What? No! Actually it's not something we've discussed, but I can't live off of the insurance money from my parents deaths forever Chris…" I explain as I pick at the fluff balls on the comforter.

"Well, what were you thinking?" She coerces.

"Something simple, maybe part-time to start, just to get back into things. Like a Cafè or coffee shop, like I did in Seattle." I explain as I look up to see Tobias standing in the doorway. He has an unreadable expression on his face. "Christina, one sec…" I add as I press the mute button on my keypad.

"Tobias?" I question, looking at him with concern.

"We got a hit off the package…" He starts, his hands resting on his hips.

"What do you mean a hit?"

"A fingerprint, on the Ziploc bag. But it's weird too…"

"Weird how?" I urge. "One sec, let me get Christina off the phone first…" I state as he sits on the bed by my feet and lays back.

"Christina?" I question taking her off mute.

"Yeah, everything okay?"

"Yeah, just, Four has some information about the case, can I call you back later?"

"Of course! We'll talk more too about your job opportunities." She adds before we hang up.

"Hey, Tobias?" I call as he sits back up to face me. He's rubbing his neck in an agitated manner.

"There was nothing on the underwear, in fact they were clean. I mean literally, clean. The lab even identified the cleaning agent as, get this, 'Tide Pods Plus Febreze',"

"What? Then why send them back to me?"

"I think my little detective, that you're theory is proving true, and that they are trying to set up David. It's his print on the Ziploc bag."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, this is again, something that Eric could have easily pilfered when visiting dear old Dad." Tobias explains with a smile.

"You're happy about this?" I ask, not sure what to feel at the moment.

"Well, yes. I think it gives credence to your theory to be honest. I mean we've already been able to prove that David was not in Seattle when your attack happened, or when the attacks on the other Seattle victims happened, Tori found that out. Plus she also confirmed the same information for the Chicago victims. Look, David was in Seattle during all of the Chicago attacks, and he was in Chicago for all of the Seattle attacks." He explains.

"That's the one piece that doesn't fit in my theory though." I state dumbfounded.

"What doesn't?"

"If they are indeed trying to set him up, wouldn't they confirm where he was when they planned the attacks? So he would be suspected?"

"Unless I'm right in that this is about Erudite Tech and not just David. Take down the company and you take David's livelihood. It's everything he's worked for."

"Okay, yeah that I believe." I add.

"So…" He starts.

"So…what?" I urge sitting up from the pillows.

"I kind of over heard you and Christina, well you…what's this about you wanting to get a job?" He coaxes as he stands from the bed and strips off his shirt.

"Well, I can't sit around all day and yes things have been busy since I moved here but I need to get into some normalcy you know? A routine."

"Yeah I can understand that. Just as long as you know you're not paying rent." He states adamantly before crawling under the blankets and moving towards me in bed.

"Tobias! I can't be a mooch!" I pout.

"Awww, baby don't pout, it's too adorable…and you're not mooching. If you really feel like you have to contribute, then buy some groceries once in a while." He states, pulling me into his arms so I'm resting my head on his bare chest.

"Well…okay, we do need some groceries actually so I thought I would do that tomorrow, and look around here for a job."

"There's a cute book store down the street with a coffee shop next door. Those might be some good places to start…" He suggests as he runs his fingers through my hair, allowing it to fan out on the pillow behind me.

"Thank you." I reply.

"You're welcome Love…and what's this?" He teases as he picks at the t-shirt of his I'm wearing.

"A night-gown?" I offer.

"Really?" He teases as he moves to tickle me. I shuffle under the covers to get away when his hands find my hips and start tickling me ferociously.

"Tobias!" I giggle. "Please!" I laugh as he continues his onslaught.

"What's the magic word?" He teases as he raises the shirt to see I've gone without panties.

"Commando?" I offer with a giggle when I see the look on his face.

"Fuck me, Tris…"

"Happily actually…" I reply pushing him off of me and pulling off his shirt.

He moves over to me slowly, and I swear I hear him growl.

"Did you just growl?" I tease.

"Baby, you have no idea how incredibly sexy it is that not only were you wearing my shirt but you were naked underneath, fuck me!"

"Like I said. Happily…you're the one still dressed!" I point out, giggling again. He seems to like when I giggle.

"Baby, the giggling is really, really adorable…and so sexy…you see…" He starts as he pushes his sleep pants off and tosses them somewhere in the room.

"What?" I ponder as he crawls over my body, settling so he's between my legs, and holding his weight on his arms above me by his elbows.

"When you giggle…" He begins again, kissing just under my ear lobe. I laugh lightly at that as he needs a shave and the hairs on his chin tickle me.

"Just like that…"He adds.

"Yes…"

"Your breasts jiggle with you and it is a most glorious sight!" He finally finishes before moving to capture my left nipple in his mouth.

"Ohhh…Fuck Tobias…" I squirm as my hands find purchase on his shoulder blades, trying to pull him up to me so I can kiss him. But I find he's moving in the other direction.

I watch with rapt attention as he smiles coyly at me before trailing kisses down my abdomen, and down to each hip bone before he spreads my legs, bending my knees. Without warning his lips find my aching clit and he starts suckling so soft.

"Ughhhh…more…" I pant as my hands weave into his hair.

He inserts one finger into me as his tongue teases me but he is being a huge tease and is barely inserting his finger.

"Tobias, please!"

"What do you want Love?" He queries as our eyes make contact.

"You, in me…" I cry as my hips start gyrating against his face. He brings his hands up under my thighs and over my legs, holding them apart as he plunges his face into my moist folds. His tongue is licking me up and down and flicking against my clit. I reach down to assist and start rubbing my nub to help bring me to release. He continues to tongue fuck me until I'm writhing under him.

"I'm coming…" I cry as I feel him move his fingers to my wet heat and insert two fingers, instantly making me come all over him.

"Fuck Tris, that was hot…" He pants as he licks up my juices.

"Come'ere!" I pant, grabbing his arm so he falls almost on top of me. I meld my mouth with his and can taste myself on his lips. Our kiss is anything but sweet. It's passionate and longing and when he least expects it I flip him so he's on his back.

"Shit, where did you learn to do that?" He mumbles as he reaches up to kiss my breasts before I slide my way down his body.

I begin by massaging his thighs slowly, then move my hands to his inner thighs and slowly inch my way up. I can see how hard he is and his eyes are half closed. I lean down and softly lick his ball sac before moving my tongue up the underside of his shaft. I slowly lick and kiss my way to the head of his penis and then take him in my mouth, sucking just the tip in.

"Ohhhh….fuck, baby, that's so good." He cries out.

After removing my mouth from him completely, I swear I hear him whimper at the loss of my mouth. I start stroking him, slowly, and lightly.

"What do you want baby?" I tease, just like he teased me.

"You, your mouth, please Tris." He begs.

"Show me how…" I begin as I take my hand away from his cock.

"What?" He asks looking at me with shock apparent on his face.

"I want to watch you stroke yourself…" I begin. "You watched me rub my clit…" I add as I lean my head on my hands, my elbows resting on his thighs. I teasingly reach out my tongue the flick the head of his penis a few times.

"Fuck Tris…" He pants out as he moves his hand to his cock. I watch with rapt attention as he grips himself at the base and starts to stroke himself, slow.

"What are you thinking about when you touch yourself?" I tease as I lick his head every time his hand reaches the top.

"You…"

"What about me?"

"You're tight little…"

"My tight little what?" I urge. "My pussy?" I offer. He groans loudly at this and his pace quickens a bit.

"Fuck, yes." He moans as his eyes close completely.

"Stop!" I demand and he looks up in surprise.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want you to come in me." I reply climbing up his body, ready to lower myself on him.

"Tris, god baby, you feel so fucking good." He cries when I lower myself on him. I think this is my favourite position, me riding him. His hands find purchase on my bouncing breasts. I stop the up and down movements and just rotate my hips and he seems to really like that.

"Tobias?"

"Yeah?" He pants in reply, lifting his head to meet my eyes.

"Can we try something?"

"Fuck yes!" He states. I can't help but laugh at his eagerness.

"Will you take me from behind?" I moan slowly lifting myself off of him, hating the loss of him inside me.

"Come'ere…" He purrs. He sits up and pulls me over to him gently, while I get on my knees.

He's the most attentive lover, he doesn't just flip me and take me but he's kissing his way down my back and rubbing my clit at the same time. His hands find my breasts and he teases my nipples before reaching up and pulling my head to his to kiss my lips before skimming down my back a second time. I feel him slip his hard shaft into my moist folds and he fills me up.

"Fuck Tobias…"

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah, it feels so good…move!" I laugh.

He's too concerned about being gentle he's not doing anything until he feels me clenching my vaginal walls around him.

"Ohhh shit…Tris…stop that or I'm not going to last."

"Who said you had to baby…" I purr.

He starts pumping into me slowly. One thing I've learned about sex with Tobias is, he likes it to last and he wants to make sure I'm completely satiated before he even thinks of his own release. His hands grip my hips as he pumps into me slowly but with long strokes.

"Tobias, harder…" I pant. His pace quickens and I'm rocking my hips back against him as he fucks me from behind. The areas his cock is reaching is so fantastic, it's indescribable. Before I know it, I'm about to come for a second time and he must sense it because he reaches a hand between my legs and starts to rub my clit and within seconds I'm coming again.

"Tris…" He pants as he pulls himself from me and gently turns me so I'm flat on my back again.

Once he's back between my legs he's inside me again and my legs instinctually go up and around his hips. I know this is good, but it could be even better and I move my legs up and over his shoulders.

"Ohhhh…fuck Tris, I'm gonna come."

I reach down and rub myself to orgasm for a third time while I feel him spill his seed into me. He goes to pull out but I stop him.

"Wait, wait…just a little more…" I cry. He smiles at me devilishly knowing I just want to ride out my last orgasm.

"Was that good baby?" He teases when he finally pulls his softening shaft from my folds.

"Shit, that was amazing." I state a huge smile plastered on my face.

"No kidding." He deadpans, falling onto the bed beside me out of breath.

"Did I tire you out?" I tease rolling onto my side to face him, my head resting on my hand.

"I've had sex before but with you Tris, it's so much more than that." He reveals.

"I'm so fucking in love with you…" I cry as I hug him suddenly.

"Whoa! Hey, baby…look at me." He states turning to face me.

"I don't know why I'm so emotional…"

"Well for one, let me just state that I am so fucking in love with you too!"

"Why couldn't I have met you first?" I state solemnly thinking of the attack and if I had moved here when Christina first asked, none of this would have happened.

"Tris? Baby, what is going through that head of yours? Talk to me Love…" He states, pulling me into his arms. I'm lying with my head on his outstretched arm while he holds me to him with his other. My arms are around his shoulders holding myself to him.

"Everything with you has just been so amazing and I'm so scared I'm going to loose it, loose you."

"Baby, why would you loose me?"

"I lost my parents didn't I?" I cry, breaking down completely now.

"Tris. I don't know what to say to make you feel better but you need to know that I will never leave you! Not willingly at least!" He states, kissing me abruptly and making his point.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just…damn it I'm such a weakling. I'm stronger than this."

"Tris, you are not weak! You, you're one of the strongest people I know. You've been through a lot, and you can still smile at the world, make jokes and most importantly be you!"

"Its just…Christmas is coming and it's the second year without my parents, but this year, my brother, Caleb…he doesn't want anything to do with me. For some reason he wants to ignore the fact that he has…had I should say, a life before Stanford and before Cara."

"Who's Cara?"

"His girlfriend."

"Hmmmm…I'm sorry your brother is being an ass, but don't cry over someone who obviously isn't crying over you Love. As harsh as that sounds."

"I know you're right, but I can't just shut off my emotions. It's been really hard not talking to him. I still just want to understand why he feels I'm not important to him anymore…"

"Tris, I understand that your hurt by what your brother said, and did and is doing. But baby…" He begins as he tilts my chin up to look at him.

"Be in the now. For whatever it's worth, you're important to me. I want you, here with me, always. I love you." He pleads.

"I love you too. I'm sorry…damn it I thought sex was supposed to bring you endorphins and endorphins make you happy!" I cry with a laugh. He smiles at me reassuringly.

"And you know who also thinks you're important…"

"Christina…" I finish for him.

"Exactly. She's been there for you through all of it and will continue to be, even though you guys have your spats…no matter what you're always going to be stuck with us!"

"Thank you…I must seem like such a crack head with these emotional rollercoaster's." I state hugging him firmly.

"You don't have to thank me for loving you…"

"Cue Bon Jovi!" I deadpan. "But I do…thank you…for loving me."

"I should say the same." He states. "Come on, lets get some sleep, it's going to be crazy tomorrow…" He states as he tosses me his t-shirt I had on earlier while he pulls on his sleep pants.

We snuggle up under the blankets finding our niche with each other before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Daunting Life**

 **A Four/Tris Fiction**

 **By Millie Mae**

 **ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH**

 **Disclaimer: This is fiction, any coffee shop actually called** **'** **Beanz** **'** **has no affiliation with this story.**

It's days like these that I wish time would fly by. But of course, even though it feels like twenty minutes have passed, in reality only five minutes have gone by.

The morning was a bit of a rush. Tobias had to shave this morning, which caused him to run a little late, but I still made sure he had breakfast and a coffee to go. Even in his haste to get to the precinct on time, he made sure to kiss me…properly, leaving me breathless as he walked out the door. I had my own plans for the day. I wanted to find a job, to get into some sort of normalcy that wasn't just the day-to-day events of the case. I had prepared a simple resume with references and printed off about ten copies. Doesn't hurt to have extras. But in the back of my mind I was also thinking of a surprise to complete by the end of the day, and it was sort of a big one.

With the stress of the case, my arrival to Chicago and the events in our building, most of us seem to have forgotten the fact that Christmas is this Saturday and it's Monday today. I was on the phone with Christina while getting ready when this idea occurred to me.

"Chris?" I interrupt her.

"Yeah? What are you wearing? You want to look professional but not over-do it…" She explains.

"I have had jobs before, thanks. Anyway, I wanted to know if Four has Christmas stuff in his storage in the basement…" I explain pulling on my black jeans. I'm looking at working in a coffee shop or a bookstore, no dress pants needed here.

"He has a tree and a few decorations but not much, he kind of becomes a hermit at Christmas to be honest. I'm away every year to visit my family, and well…you."

"So what about his family?" I coax. "We haven't really talked about his family much, but I get the impression it's a sore subject for him." I add.

"Will might know more than me, but he shuts down, doesn't even like visitors."

"Maybe I shouldn't do what I'm planning then…"

"Depends on what your planning Tris."

"I was going to decorate, make it Christmas in here today…" I explain as I head into the kitchen to get a coffee before I go.

"I think that's a great idea. He might not have a great relationship with the family he has, but he can create new traditions with you…"

I smile at that thought.

"I'm going to do it, if he doesn't like it, I can just as easily take it down."

"Good plan, I gotta get going, good luck today Tris." Christina adds before we end our call.

I finish up my coffee and head out the door.

* * *

After going into a few small shops near our apartment building and giving my resume to the manager and speaking with them for a few moments I decide that I might have more luck if I venture a block or two farther away. I'm left with the, "We'll call you," quote as I put my iPhone on mute so that it would not interrupt me rudely if I were in conversation with a possible employer. With my fifth resume in hand I head into a coffee shop called 'Beanz'.

There seem to be a few patrons seated at tables and the coffee itself smells incredible. I head to the front and ask to speak to the manager. The barista excuses himself and goes through a back door and seconds later he returns followed by an older man. I introduce myself confidently.

"Hi Tris, I'm Bud. What can I do for you?" He questions politely.

"Well, I'm hoping you're hiring actually!" I explain with small laugh.

He smiles back and nods enthusiastically.

"Actually I am! A few of my baristas are going back to school full time after the holidays and I could use someone, what sort of experience do you have?"

We continue with our conversation as I hand him my resume to peruse.

"This looks good Tris, so you have experience, that helps." Bud states. He seems like he's a jovial sort, always in a good mood.

"Yes, I worked at a Cafè in Seattle, and did a little serving as well."

"Can I test your skills? Have you make a few drinks for me?"

"Absolutely!" I reply happily.

After completing Bud's test and getting a free coffee in the process, Bud informs me that I won't be needed until January 4th, 2216 as the employees going back to school have already been scheduled to work, but if anything should change, he would call me. He informs me of the shops hours, which are 6:00AM to 10:00PM Monday to Saturday and 6:00AM to 8:00PM on Sundays. I fill out the required paperwork and leave with a newfound confidence that I have found some independence. I send a text message off to Christina and Tobias informing them that I got a job. I've only just stepped outside of the coffee shop to find Christina replied immediately.

 _Christina: Where?_

 _Tris: Beanz, coffee shop._

 _Christina: OMG! I love that place, I get coffee there all the time, did you meet Landon?_

 _Tris: No, some other guy was working, seemed sort of bored too._

 _Christina: That_ _'s probably Matthew; he_ _'s nice but moody at times._

 _Tris: I gotta go, got to set up Christmas!_

 _Christina: LOL, have fun! TTYL Girl!_

Just as I'm finishing my conversation with Christina my iPhone rings. It's Tobias.

"Hi…" I answer shyly.

"Hey Love, so where are you going to be working?"

"Beanz"

"The coffee shop? Nice coffee there." He replies. I can tell something is off. He doesn't sound like himself.

"Yeah, are you okay? You don't sound like you?"

"We just finished talking with Jeanine…"

"Oh, was it good, bad?"

I hear him take in a breath before he starts.

"She fainted…" He explains.

"From what?"

"She saw Eric and freaked out…I don't think she knew about him…"

"Eric does have a strong resemblance to David…" I add.

"That he does…"

"Tobias?"

"Yeah?"

"You sound frustrated." I explain. I know this has started out as a rough day, I can hear it in his voice.

"I am, and I'm angry…"

"About what?"

"Max…"

"Your boss?"

"Captain," he corrects, "but yeah, my boss…he wants…" He stumbles over the words. I'm getting frustrated now; I want him to just spit it out.

"Just say it Tobias..." I encourage.

"He wants to put the case on hold until after the holidays, and I'm angry because this will just give them a chance to cover their tracks, or hide shit, and just…fuck…" He's not just frustrated and angry; he's ready to blow.

"Hey, I know this is not something you want, but maybe Max sees how it's getting to you…" I try to help. I know it's not something I want either, but he's been so stressed, maybe taking a break would do everyone good. It would also allow Tori to go home for the holidays too.

"I just can't help but be suspicious about why he would want us to just stop and go home…"

"Is that what he said?"

"Yeah…" He replies and I can imagine him rubbing his neck in agitation.

"Well stand up to him then and just tell him you need to follow up on the current leads you have, and then you can settle down for a few days for the holidays…" I suggest. Tobias is not someone to back down or quit for that matter.

"I love you…" He deadpans. I smile, and then realize he can't see me.

"I love you too…I was going to surprise you with something but I'm not sure I should…" I add biting my lip nervously. If he is a hermit at Christmas, maybe it's a holiday he doesn't like to take part in.

"What's that?"

"Well…Christmas is on Saturday…or Christmas Eve is on Saturday, so I thought I would decorate…" I mumble shyly.

"Tris…"

"I know, I know, if you don't want me to, that's fine…"

"No, I do, I just, I thought that we could do that together…I don't really have great memories when it comes to holidays so…"

"I figured as much…I asked Christina, she said you're a bit of a hermit during the holidays…"

"I guess we should talk…"

"About what exactly?"

"My past…I know all about you, but I haven't really explained to you about my past, or why I have the nickname…Four…"

I pause at that and realize this is pretty serious for him.

"That sounds like a plan…I'm also going to pick up some Christmas decorations, I take it you don't have many?"

"Sounds good Love, I'm going to follow up on the rest of the leads, we need some answers before I can set this aside for any amount of time…"

"Tobias?"

"Hmmm…you know how you told me that I could come to you with anything, no matter what?"

"Yeah? Why is something wrong?"

"No, not with me, but I want you to know that you can do the same with me…you're used to keeping things to yourself, and you need to realize that I'm here for you." I explain.

"I know baby…we'll talk tonight…"

"Okay…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…" I reply before we end our call. I slip my phone back into my purse when I hear a voice behind me.

"Are you Tris?"

"Ummm…depends on who's asking…" I state wearily.

"I'm Landon, I work at Beanz! Chrissy texted me!"

"She did? Oh wow…ummm…hi!" I state as he shakes my hand enthusiastically.

"Christina mentioned you." I add.

"That girl has such fine taste in clothes! If only I could afford her style!" Landon gushes.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool." I reply. Landon is very effeminate in his mannerisms, but I don't want to jump to the conclusion that he is gay just because of that.

"So if you know Christina, do you know that Hottie Detective she comes in with sometimes?" He urges. "That man is so fine!" he adds. 'Okay he's gay', I think to myself with a smile.

"I do, I know him well…" I admit, not wanting to let on just how well.

"He hasn't been into the shop in a while, missing my fix of Detective Hottie!" He jokes.

"He's definitely something…" I smile.

"Girl, you are so blushing, how well do you know him?" He urges. We're standing outside in the freezing cold of winter in Chicago and I'm starting to shake from the cold.

"Landon, as great as it is to chat, I'm fucking cold!" I deadpan.

"Oh shit, let's go get a coffee and chat for a few!" He coerces as he leads me back into Beanz.

'It can't hurt to get to know a soon to be co-worker'. I think to myself as I take a seat in a corner table.

"What would you like hun?" he questions as he goes behind the counter.

"Dark roast, with a little cream?" I state shyly.

"Ohhhh wow, you take it just like Detective Hottie!" He smiles. 'Oh if he only knew', I smile to myself.

Landon joins me a few moments later and hands me the fresh cup of coffee. He has some sort of latté thing with chocolate sprinkles on top. He sees me eyeing his drink with curiosity.

"It's a Peppermint Mocha…Holiday special…" He explains.

"It smells good…" I encourage. Even though I've worked in Cafe's and coffee shops I've never really understood the froufrou drinks that people get.

"So tell me a bit about yourself Tris!"

"I'm sure Christina has told you about me…"

"She has, she adores you that one…although…can I confess something?"

"Of course…"

"She's been a little down lately, is something going on?"

"Oh, ummmm…" I begin, not sure how much to tell him. "How much has Christina told you about the break in, in her apartment?" I question, sipping my coffee. I need to weigh his attitude a bit and find where he stands on the situation I guess.

"I was sworn to secrecy, so I don't know if I can say anything…" He admits.

"Well, did she explain that it was about me?"

"Yes." He confirms quietly.

"She was probably holding back details because it was about me and she wasn't sure how much she should share, but, what I'm about to tell you, you are sworn to secrecy, you can talk to Christina about it of course, but that's it!"

"Agreed!"

I tell Landon the basics about my assault in Seattle and the connection here. I don't mention Edward, David, Eric or Drew of course, just that there are suspects and leads to follow up on. I give him a little more info about the break in and the package delivery at 11:30PM when he stops me abruptly.

"Wait, wait, wait, back the fuck up Girl, what is that about a package?" He whispers harshly to me across the table. He has me a little freaked out at his response.

"Sorry…" He begins when he sees my reaction.

"It's okay, what's wrong?" I question, slightly concerned. He waves at me to come closer as he whispers this information to me.

"A few nights ago, there were two guys in here. 'Blondie' was here waiting for the other, and when the other got here, Blondie started whisper shouting something at him and insulting him like crazy! I thought they were going to bitch fight at some point. I acted like I hadn't heard anything, that's how you're able to keep listening, but I know I heard Blondie mention something about a package being delivered at 11:30PM and the other dude was freaking out, he had no idea what was in the package."

"Are you sure about this? Did you get either of their names? Think Landon!" I urge.

"I can't be certain, but I think the smaller guy called Blondie Eric…" He finished.

"Fuck me!" I reply sitting back in my chair.

"Does this mean something?" Landon asks excitedly.

"It could, it could be huge actually. Does this place have surveillance? Would they be on video?"

"Oh I've got better honey!" Landon states, flipping his hand at me dismissively as he unlocks his phone and goes through to his photos.

"You took their photos?"

"No, no, the flash would alert them to that. I took a video of them instead and acted as if I was texting!" he confirms as he pulls up the video.

"So not to sound rude, but why did you film them?" I ask tentatively.

"Blondie was hot!" Landon states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I watch with rapt attention. The angle of the video shows that Landon was resting his arms over the display case of pastries and holding his phone, something a lot of people do to rest their arms. You can clearly see Eric with his back to the corner, sitting with another male, who I assume at this point, is Drew. It's only twelve seconds long, but it puts them together and what's better is the clock is behind Eric's head, in clear view. So what were they doing meeting at 9:30PM? I shake my head to think clearly and pull out my phone to call Tobias.

He picks up after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you super busy?" I ask timidly.

"Waiting on results, as usual, why?"

"How soon can you get to Beanz, I have a lead for you and a huge one!" I explain looking at Landon. He points to the clock and the coffee bar signaling that it's time for him to start his shift.

"About 20 minutes? We'll do lunch then?" He confirms. I can hear rustling in the background and know he's tidying up his desk and gathering together what ever it is he's going to bring home tonight.

"Okay, I'll meet you inside." I confirm before putting my phone down.

"So what was that call about?" Landon interjects as he comes over to wipe down the tables near by.

"Just Detective Hottie, he's on his way and he's hungry for lunch…"

"Oh Girl, you and I are so going to be Bestie's!" Landon gushes before going back to the counter to serve the few customers that have walked in.

Just like the beginning of the morning, the time goes by so slowly. Landon handed me a laminate menu they have for the soup and sandwiches the coffee shop makes and I'm looking over the items when I hear a tinkling laugh. I look up at the coffee bar to see Landon laughing with a customer as they say their goodbyes. I watch as the customer leaves and stand when I see Tobias enter. He shrugs off his leather jacket and places it on the back of the chair before pulling me to him.

"Hey Love…I missed you…" He states cupping my face in his hands and kissing me lightly. Of course I want more, but we are in public.

"TRISSY!" I hear. 'Landon', I think to myself as I smile at him behind the counter.

"What the fuck?" Tobias mumbles as he turns to Landon as well.

"Four, this is Landon, he will be my co-worker here at Beanz, he and Christina are friends already…Landon this is Four, not 'Detective Hottie'," I explain with a laugh.

Tobias actually blushes a little at the nickname as they shake hands politely.

"And 'Your Hottie' apparently…Trissy!" Landon mockingly scolds. I can't help but laugh. He heads back to the coffee bar while Tobias and I take our seats at the table.

"So what's this lead you have?" Tobias questions as he peruses the soup and sandwich list.

"Let's order some lunch first and I'll fill you in…"

After lunch and after Landon proudly shows Four the video he took of Eric and who we assume is Drew, Tobias plans to take this evidence in to Max to put Eric on suspension until his association with Drew and his 'possible' involvement in the whole case can be explained. Although I do suggest to Tobias that he mention to Max that he got this video by an anonymous source. I plan to do the bit of shopping I was going to do and meet him at home for dinner this evening and our 'talk'.

* * *

Finding a parking spot anywhere is impossible at this time of year. Is it the holiday season, but it's also the last week for shopping, so of course everywhere you go is insane and people are so incredibly rude. I finally find a parking space and take it before heading into Wal-Mart. I can find everything I need here. Decorations, stuff for dinner and all the baking supplies I will need for the next couple days for all the Christmas goodies I plan to make.

I usually did all my Christmas baking with my Mom, but things have changed, obviously... It's difficult and I'm still having a hard time understanding Caleb and his motivations but I moved here to start fresh, and how better to get there then to start with new traditions.

It takes me two and a half hours in Wal-Mart just to get what I need, it's so busy and rather than huffing and puffing and getting angry with other's who obviously don't have the patience. I just take it in stride.

Traffic is no better and it's started snowing again. When I finally reach the apartment building I pull into the underground parking to see that Tobias is already home. I send him a text message to come down to help me with all the bags I have.

I see him heading towards my car and I'm weighted down by a ton of bags.

"Did you buy the whole store?" He laughs as he takes the heaviest of the bags from me.

"No…just the essentials…" I state playfully slapping his arm after he takes the bags.

"I pulled out my lonely tree from storage…" He states as we head to the elevator.

"Good, I didn't want to pull a Nita by accident and hit myself in the face…" I retort causing both of us to break out laughing.

"You're not a dumb shit baby, I think you can handle stairs…" He states.

"Dumb Shit? What happened to Bitch face?"

We banter back and forth like this until we reach his floor and drop everything in the entryway.

"So…" I start, encouraging him to tell me about his day after our lunch.

"So Eric is suspended pending investigation…and I found out from Max why he wanted things on hold…"

"Tell me!"

"I'm getting there, let's get the food put away, go change, and we can make dinner and I'll fill you in." He states grabbing the bags with food to bring into the kitchen.

Making dinner together has made us very domestic, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love that he likes to do these things with me rather than just expect me to cook for him.

"The steaks are almost ready!" I call as he pulls a bottle of red wine from the cabinet beside the fridge.

We sit down to dinner and he starts telling me about his conversation with Max.

"It would seem that Max is seeing Jeanine…as in they are in a relationship…" Tobias starts.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and when he saw her reaction to Eric, he freaked out and thought putting things on hold until after the holidays would be a good idea. She actually convinced him otherwise."

"So he was trying to protect her…"

"Yeah, then I came back with the 'anonymous' video and now that Eric is suspended, David's leak into the investigation is broken, although I think Eric is glad for that."

"Yeah but it's just more for David to get at Eric for. I'd love to be a fly on the wall during their holiday season."

Tobias pauses to eat some dinner and I do the same when the look on his face changes. When he's finished, he pushes his plate aside and takes a rather large gulp of his wine before turning to me.

"Is something wrong?" I question.

"Not necessarily wrong, but some information was told to us today by Jeanine, and I we don't know for sure if it's true but she's been pretty solid with her statements to date. I'm not sure how this could affect you as it has to do with Caleb…"

"What does Caleb have to do with anything?" I shout angrily.

"Tris…" He coaxed trying to calm me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shout." I explain pushing my own plate to the side and taking a sip of wine.

"I know Love, but this could explain why Caleb is treating you like he has been…"

"Tell me!"

"Jeanine claims that she was not the only victim of David's. That another person was raped by David and came to her about it, but didn't want to report it because she was married and thought it would ruin her marriage…"

"What are you saying Tobias?"

"Your mother Tris…Jeanine said that your mother went to her just weeks after Jeanine had reported David for her attack, but she refused to go to police."

"So what does that have to do with Caleb?"

"You're mother wasn't sure if Caleb was indeed your father's son or David's…"

"I don't know what to say to that, I'm in shock. My mother always taught me to stand up for myself but I did the same thing she did, I kept it to myself." I cry. Tobias stands and pulls me to him.

"There is a DNA test in progress. Your father's DNA against Caleb's."

"So why would Caleb treat me the way he has been?"

"After talking to Max and Jeanine, the possible answer is that he thought you knew…"

"How could I know something like that!?" I reply angrily. Tobias knows I'm not angry with him, but it's frustrating to find out these things.

"I know Tris. I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault but thank you for telling me." I acknowledge.

"There's more…"

"What now?"

"Edward is in custody…"


	13. Chapter 13

**A Daunting Life**

 **A Four/Tris Fiction**

 **By Millie Mae**

 **ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH**

A numb sensation radiated over my body at the words Tobias had just said. 'Edward is in custody.' They were bobbing around in my head like a manic ping-pong ball with no direction. I didn't know what to make of this new revelation.

"So what happens now?" I query.

"Well, technically, he arrived at the precinct to see his mother. Someone called him after she fainted, apparently he was her emergency contact."

"What? And he just walked in there?"

"The tough part is, he's wanted for questioning. The hard thing here Tris is…we have nothing to actually arrest him on or hold him on for that matter, other than suspicion because of who he is and his connection to the people involved already."

This is news that I knew could happen but I didn't want to admit it. Edward was just apart of a theory, the right people could connect him…if there was actually a connection to make.

"Have we been chasing a ghost of a suspect then? Could he really have nothing to do with it and be a suspect simply because of who he is in relation to David and a theory?" I mumble in reply. Fear starts to grip me that we're even farther away then I thought from actually solving this.

"That's a big possibility. But we have to be positive. Maybe he knows something that could help us…" Tobias finishes pulling me into his lap as we sit on the couch.

"When are you going to question him?"

"Ideally I would like to right now, but Tori thinks that I'm too involved because of you and might loose my temper if I don't get answers. Which I think she is right about. So she's questioning him right now."

"Okay." The numbness I felt previously seems to be paralyzing at this point.

"Tris, I know this feels like a huge road block but we have to be positive."

"I realize that, I'm just sort of feeling numb at the moment…"

"Can I do anything for you?"

"Honestly? No…"

"I wish I could…"

"I know you do. I'm just feeling really vulnerable right now. The idea that it really might have been Eric that hurt me…terrifies me…"

Tobias holds me; my head nestled into his chest as he rests his head on mine. I feel him take in a sharp breath and can feel his irritation. Not at me but at his own incapacity of not being able to end this for me.

"I'm assuming Tori is going to contact you after?"

"I told her to if there was something that could help with the case, if there isn't anything, we'll talk tomorrow…you and I were going to have a talk of another variety tonight, but I'm afraid that might be too much for you right now…" He finishes as I look up into his face.

He's looking at me solemnly. I know if he could hit something right now he would, just to ease his frustration.

"You feel tense…" I implore.

"Tense is the least of my worries right now…"

"Don't you hit your home gym a few times a week? Why don't you go hit something?" I suggest.

"Hitting something is a great way to get rid of some of this frustration that's for sure, I just don't want to leave you…"

"Tobias, the gym is in the apartment, so go work out for a bit. I'm going to go up and have a talk with Christina. I know she's been feeling left out lately. We will talk more later?" I offer, climbing from his lap.

We stand from the couch and I slip on my shoes by the door but Tobias catches me before I can leave.

"I love you Tris…" he states, kissing me briskly, yet sweetly.

"I love you too…" I reply when he pulls away.

* * *

Christina went to prepare some coffee while I got comfy on the couch.

"So anything new with the case?" She calls from the kitchen.

"Yeah a few things, I'll fill you in when you get out here…"

She joins me a few minutes later with two fresh cups of coffee.

I fill her in on the news about Edward and how our only 'evidence' is our theory. I hope Tori digs something up with him and something useful.

"Shit Tris. I'm sorry, that's so insane…the only really plausible suspect could actually be nothing but a bystander…" Christina recites, mostly to herself.

"Yeah…" I reply as my bottom lip starts to tremble.

"I'm so scared Chris!" I confess, my coffee forgotten and left on the table beside me.

"Tris, no, you know we'll never let anything happen to you. Plus you're strong, you don't take shit from people."

"You haven't seen Eric…if it is him…fuck he's huge Christina…he could knock me out and I wouldn't even see it coming."

"But why would he?"

"I don't know that's what scares me. Why me to begin with? Why any of the other girls?"

"Have you told Four about your insecurities?"

"Yes, he knows but he just beats himself up that he hasn't caught him yet." I clarify.

"It can't be easy on him."

"No, in fact that's why he's not interrogating Edward right now, Tori is. He's too close to the case and his temper could get the better of him…I mean he's never lost it with me, but when it's about me…"

"I can imagine. That man loves you Tris!"

"And I love him! I hate that he feels so…"

"Helpless?"

"Yes!"

"I can understand that too. Even in the position he's in, he has a-hands-on approach to things and still can't get what he wants. I try to help but have no idea what you need, so I'm grateful that you've come to me!" Christina admits, hugging me.

"I'm sorry I haven't been more talkative about things it's just difficult."

"I know Tris. So…what's Four up to?"

"I told him to go hit something!" I laugh.

"What?"

"He's frustrated too, so I told him to go to his home gym and hit something…so he's working up a sweat…"

"That's…hot…"

I can't help but laugh.

"I can't stay down there when he's in there, it gets me hot, damnit I'm hot just thinking about it!" I confess.

"You know, something that you could do to him or for him, however you wanna put it, to help him relax, and he can return the favour…" Christina hints.

"What?"

"Give him a massage…"

"Yeah, that will so relax him!" I laugh, thinking about my hands on his body makes me want him; forget his reaction to me touching him.

"I'm just saying it will lead to an even better way to release that…tension."

"Subtle Christina, really!"

I'm with Christina for about an hour and a half before I decide to head back down to Tobias' place. I go to enter the apartment to find the door locked so naturally I start knocking. 'He must be in the shower'. I think to myself when I don't hear anything.

Just as I'm about to knock again, the door flies open and there stands Nita.

"Oh Tris! You're home early. We didn't mean for you to find out like this." She states with a fake look of surprise on her face.

To say that I'm mad is an understatement. This psycho bitch has gone too far.

"FOUR!" I scream, running into his home gym to find him running on the treadmill, earphones in and oblivious to everything.

"What the fuck?!" He shouts when he sees Nita standing there in one of his t-shirts. He jumps off the treadmill and turns it off before heading over to me.

The fact that he looks really fucking good in this moment is not helping. There is sweat glistening on his bare chest.

"Sorry babe, she came home early and caught us…" Nita flirts.

"Are you insane?" He deadpans looking from Nita to me.

"Nita seems to think that you and she are having an affair…"

I wait for it, for some kind of bitch fit to come from Nita, but all I see is Tobias, he grabs her, flips her over his shoulder and runs her out of his apartment, drops her outside the door and slams it shut.

"I need a fucking pad lock on my door, what is her problem?" He states irritated as I hand him his t-shirt off of the side bench, where he left it.

"You do know she was wearing your t-shirt right? The one I wore to bed last night?"

"I'm fucking speechless but I'm not letting this go." Tobias finishes.

I follow him up to his bedroom where he grabs his cell phone and calls someone. I'm on the other end of the call but from what I can hear, he's calling in units to arrest her for breaking and entering and stalking.

"So what's gonna happen?" I ask walking briskly to the bed to sit down. He's pacing a bit in front of me.

"They're going to bring her in and hold her overnight. Then I'll get Max to talk to her in the morning. Let her stew over what she did."

"She didn't hurt us or you but…"

"She still entered without permission, came up here and put on my clothes…"

"Fuck I'm creeped out…" I finish before standing from the bed and heading to his dresser.

"No shit…I need a shower…" He finishes.

"You go shower, I'll be out here when you get out and we can…talk if you still want to." I finish.

"Of course I do Love!" He states coming over to me. He cups my face gently and his lips meet mine in a soft languid kiss.

"You're all sweaty…" I tease.

"That I am…"

"Go shower…" I push.

"You sure that it will be just you out here when I get back?" He laughs.

"Yes!"

* * *

I think about Christina's suggestion of giving Tobias a massage and as much as I want to, I want to talk first. I think some of his stress might be relieved if he finally talks about what's bothering him.

I make the bed more comfortable and pile the pillows at the head of the bed so that I can lean against them. When I hear the shower turn off, I turn down the bed. I want Tobias to lie in my arms for a change while he talks and I listen. Even though he said we'd talk, it's mostly going to be him telling me about his past. He comes out of the bathroom in his sleep pants and I instruct him to crawl into bed and lay with me. His back is to my front with his head resting on my chest as his hands run along my legs.

"So…" I start.

"Where to begin."

"Wherever you want to start, it's your story." I add running my fingers through his hair. I know he loves that and it's a comfort to him as well.

"Do you have any questions, that might help me start…" He suggests.

"Okay ummm…you never really talk about your parents." I offer.

"My parents…let's see…well…"

I listen as he talks about his father, Marcus and how he was abusive to his mother, Evelyn. As a result of the abuse Evelyn sustained from Marcus, she was beaten until unconscious quite a few times and had some brain trauma. That is until one day when Tobias came home from school at age ten to find his mother unconscious on the kitchen floor. His father was nowhere to be found and he called emergency services immediately. Evelyn was not just unconscious she was in a coma. That beating Marcus had given her was her last and a few days later, she died in the hospital due to internal bleeding.

"Tobias. That's so heartbreaking!" I cry as I run my hands down his shoulders to his chest.

"I was never really close with my mom but when my Dad would come for me, she stood up to him…but after she died, there was no one to protect me from him."

"Ohmigod, please don't tell me he beat you too?" I cry.

"He did, mostly with his belt. He whipped my back and the buckle actually tore flesh every now and then. That's another reason for the tattoo, it covers the scars…" He finishes.

I push him forward gently to trace my fingers over his back and indeed there are multiple protrusions where the buckle tore at his back. I try to hold back the strangled sob in the back of my throat. I don't want him to think I pity him, but a defenseless child that had no chance to fight back, it enrages me.

"I'm so sorry…" I whisper, nestling my head into his back as I hug him from behind. We sit like that for a few moments before I lay back again and pull him with me.

"Don't be, it made me who I am now, and even though I hate him for it, and want nothing to do with him, he actually believes he was doing me a service. Said he was only 'trying to make me a better man', what a fucking joke."

"So what happened to him?"

"He's still around somewhere, but when I was 13, I discovered weights, and started working out, a lot. I had bulked up quite a bit in a year and by the time I was 15 I was giving it right back to him."

"Good, I hope it hurt!" I state. He laughs lightly at that.

"When I was 17 I left home for good and got a job as a janitor at the police station of all places. Then when I was 18 I entered the academy."

"That's when you met Zeke?"

"Yeah, it's also the start of how I got the nickname, Four."

"Yes, please share that one…"

"Well, during our training in the academy we're not only tested physically but mentally and one of the mental challenges we go through is to face our fears. It involves using a serum and the tech who monitors your session can see your fears, my monitor was Max, my Captain."

"So what did you face?"

"Well they say most people have 15 to 18 really bad fears and your worst fears are the ones you face last. So I enter this fear landscape not really knowing what to expect and the first thing is my fear of heights, then my fear of confinement…"

"Where did the fear of confinement come from?" I urge cuddling closer to him so my face is almost next to his.

"When my father would beat my mother, he'd lock me in a cupboard under the stairs for hours at a time, sometimes even more than a day…until my mother would let me out or she came to from being knocked out."

"Jesus, what a sick bastard…"

"Then my next fear was of killing an innocent…If there is one thing I'm scared about on the job it's shooting or killing an innocent bystander if I have to use my weapon." He confesses.

"I can't imagine what that must be like…"

"Then my worst fear…my father. No matter how many times I've entered that fear landscape to try to beat my fears, my father is always there, the number one fear." He finishes as he turns over so that we're side by side leaning on the pillows.

"You still fear him?" I question cuddling into him.

"It's not him, I fear…"

"What then?"

"I fear becoming him…"

"Tobias, you are in no way like that bastard! I can understand the fear but you've never even raised your voice at me, let alone a hand!" I try to make him realize that his fear is groundless.

"I know, Zeke has told me that too…"

"Well it's true, you might be born of him but you are NOT him!"

"So that's how Four came about…"

"I missed that, how?" He laughs at my obliviousness.

"Four fears….Four." He acknowledges.

"Well it's a cool nickname, but I like 'Tobias' better." I confirm as I pull him down to kiss me.

"I love you Tris, so much."

"I love you too, I don't know what I'd do without you." I confess as his lips find mine again and we move down the bed.

The t-shirt of his I was wearing is discarded, shortly after so are his sleep pants and before I know it, he's entered me. This is slow but urgent. The need for one another building with each thrust of his hips into mine and I take greedily before rolling us so that I'm on top.

"You feel so good…" I pant as I ride him while he reaches forward, rubbing my clit with his thumb.

"Come for me baby…" He calls and I feel myself come undone as I ride out my orgasm.

I brace my hands on the headboard of the bed as I feel him pound me from below almost causing me to fall off. I start laughing and he laughs with me when I do fall onto the bed beside him.

"Would you like to be in control now?" I tease as I get on my hands and knees, imploring him to take me from behind.

He slips in slowly and the angle is divine as I feel his hard length penetrating me deeper than before.

"God, I love fucking you like this…" he pants.

"I love you fucking me like this." I retort as I push back my hips to meet him thrust for thrust.

He pulls away momentarily and flips me onto my back again before sliding back in.

"Hmmmm…home…" He growls.

"What's home?" I pant.

"Me, in you…every time I slide into you, I'm slipping into home…" He grunts before finding my lips with his.

"I love the sound of that…"

"I love coming home…."

"That was cheesy…" I taunt as he starts pounding me harder. I know he's close.

I reach down to rub my nub and just as I come again I feel him spurt his seed into me.

"Fuck…" He pants before laying half on me and half beside me.

"You know, if you really want to live up to that nickname, 'Four', I have a few ideas…" I tease and he grins in return.

"Well now, we can so make that happen…" He finishes as he slides down my body.

* * *

After living up to his nickname and then some the night before, I wake to find him still fast asleep beside me. Usually I wake and he's up and gone, so it's nice to find him not only still in bed, but asleep.

I crawl out of bed quietly after removing his arms from around me, and head to my bedroom to pull on some clean clothes. As we lay in bed last night before falling asleep, Tobias expressed his plans to go Christmas shopping today with Zeke and Will. No girls allowed apparently. Fine by me, I have his shopping done and plan to do some Christmas baking today. But I know my man could use a good breakfast, especially after that workout last night into early this morning. I smile to myself as I remember the look of accomplishment on his face when he made me come for the fifth time. I rub my thighs together at the memory.

The coffee is brewing and I'm making pancakes with bacon and scrambled eggs. Just as I'm about to go wake him for breakfast, he saunters into the kitchen in his sleep pants, sans shirt, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looks so adorable like this, the macho man, tough guy persona forgotten.

"Morning Love," He coos as he comes over and kisses my neck as I just finish pouring him some coffee.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?"

"Like the dead…but…I woke up and you weren't there…" He teases.

"Well now you know what it feels like!" I tease back as I plate him some pancakes, eggs and bacon before joining him at the table.

Breakfast is a quiet event, but one we enjoy together. Just as we're finishing up, there is a knock on the door.

"It's probably Will or Zeke." Tobias states as he fills the dishwasher while I head to answer the door.

It's not Will or Zeke, it's both of them. I let them in and lead them into the kitchen.

"Dude! You're not even dressed yet! Man the mall is going to be crazy!" Zeke spurts.

"Calm down, we have all day, Tris made me breakfast so I'm cleaning up. It's called responsibility, learn it man!"

"Whatever…Hey! What's that?" Zeke taunts.

"What?" Tobias calls back, looking at Zeke amusedly while I pour him and Will a cup of coffee each.

"Thanks Tris," Will replies politely.

"On your neck man, fuck you got a hickey! Nice work Tris!" Zeke calls.

Tobias just smiles and kisses my cheek while shaking his head at Zeke.

"I'm going to get dressed now." He states leaving the kitchen.

"So, just going to the mall today?" I query.

"Yeah, I have a list from Christina of the things I'm allowed to buy her." Will laughs.

"Yeah that sounds like her. She's working today right?"

"Yeah, she's working all week, plus over time, the holiday and all, plus we're leaving on Friday night to head to her parents place for Christmas so."

"Right, so she's taken extra shifts to cover her time off."

"Exactly." Will finishes.

"So Trissy, what you get Four for Christmas huh?" Zeke prods.

"None of your fucking business!" I admonish.

"Something sexy?"

"Zeke, man, you're getting just as bad as Uriah!" Will deadpans.

"No shit!" I add finishing my coffee.

Tobias is back a few minutes later and he's even had a quick shower. He kisses me sweetly before leaving with Zeke and Will.

* * *

After the guys have left, I enjoy the quiet, but not for long. I start some music and pull out the ingredients for some of my Christmas treats and while the first batch of gingerbread cookies are baking, I decide that I'm going to play detective once again. I head to Tobias' office and bring out to the kitchen table, all the files and documents he's brought home on the case, copies of course.

I thought maybe I might see something that he and Tori could have overlooked, so a fresh set of eyes can't hurt.

As I lay out the folders for each 'victim', the one thing I notice right away about all the victims that I wasn't aware of was that, we all look similar. Light coloured hair and light eyes. Before I can look deeper into the files the oven beeps, signaling the first batch of cookies are ready. I pull them out and set the next batch to start before going back to the files.

After a few hours, I don't find anything that hasn't already been noted or discussed and get back to my baking. By the time four o'clock rolls around, I have four batches of gingerbread cookies, a pumpkin pie and a pumpkin cheesecake, and the makings for a gingerbread house. The last thing I make for the day is homemade eggnog with flakes of candy cane to sprinkle on top.

My kitchen clean up from my baking takes a good hour and just as I'm finishing at five o'clock, my iPhone beeps with a new text message notification.

 _Tobias: Hey Love, are you up for meeting us at The Pit for dinner?_

I smile to myself at his term of endearment for me, 'Love'.

 _Tris: Absolutely, I will need to change first, then I_ _'_ _ll be on my way._

 _Tobias: We just arrived and have to wait for a table, about 20 min wait._

 _Tris: I_ _'_ _ll text you when I_ _'_ _m leaving._

I change in record time to some skinny jeans and a sweater; it's cold out after all. After grabbing my coat I head out the door and make sure to lock it behind me. I push the button beside the elevator to go down and have to wait what feels like an eternity for it to get here. I decide I'll send off my text to Tobias as I won't want to have to remove my gloves once outside to reply again.

 _Tris: Leaving apartment now._

 _Tobias: See you soon._

He's too adorable with the smiley face. The elevator dings and I step on. There is someone already on, standing in the corner opposite me and he seems to be dressed for the winter weather too.

Before I know what's happened, the elevator stops abruptly and the emergency lights come on. My stomach drops, a sense of uneasiness creeping in. I look to the stranger at the other side of the elevator and watch as he removes his hood, revealing himself to me. The shock of seeing his face has me speechless. I cannot understand why he would be here.

"What are you doing here?" I call shakily.

"I'm here for you Tris. It's always been about you." He replies as he points to the elevator controls, signaling that he stopped our descent.

"What do you want?"

"What I've always wanted. YOU…I had you once in Seattle, of course you were sort of unconscious and it's a pity you don't remember but, we can make new memories."

"You!? This is all because of you?"

"I guess you could say that. People always looked at me as some weakling, some pushover."

"What about the other girls? Why did you hurt them?"

"So it wouldn't be so obvious that you were what I wanted. That way I couldn't be connected. No one pays attention to the loner."

"Al! This isn't you! You don't want to do this!" I try to plead.

I'm shaking from fear I'm so scared. I'm in a locked elevator that's been stopped between floors with no way to escape and I try to think of a way to save myself before he can hurt me.

"You know I've always wanted you Tris, you belong with me. I saw the way you'd look at me when we were out with Nikki and Edward. You just need to admit how you feel."

"Feel about what?" I know it's a stupid question, but if I can keep him talking maybe I can diffuse the situation or least get us out of this elevator.

Just as he's about to step closer to me, my iPhone beeps in my hand. Al looks angry as I look to the screen. It's a message from Tobias.

"Who is that?" He asks angrily.

"I'm supposed to be meeting some friends for dinner and I'm late, if I don't reply to this, they'll come looking for me." I explain.

"I want to see your reply before you send it!"

"Okay…" I squeak as I remove my gloves and drop them to the floor to type my reply.

 _Tobias: Hey where are you?_

 _Tris: Hey Toby. I_ _'_ _m good, had to wait forever for the elevator, will be on my way soon._

I look at the message before showing it to Al for approval. He nods and I hit 'send'.

Tobias will know something is wrong the second he reads it. I've never called him 'Toby'. I'm so thankful that he catches on as I read the reply he's sent.

 _Tobias: Ok, well we got a table, you want me to order anything for you? I know you like #10 and number #2._

Instantly I know he realizes I'm in the elevator and wants to know what floor I'm trapped on. I show Al the reply.

"If I don't send something back they'll be suspicious…" I explain looking hopefully at Al that he won't clue in to the elevator hints.

"Fine, tell him what you want to order." Al states angrily.

 _Tris: I think I might go for number #6 maybe #7 this time Toby, thanks._

I show Al the text before sending, even though he didn't ask. He approves and Tobias replies right away.

 _Tobias: I_ _'_ _m getting #6 so I_ _'_ _ll order you #7. See you soon._

 _Tris: Al right._

I don't know if he will clue in to the 'Al' of my misspelling of 'alright'. I just hope that he gets here before Al can do anything.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I need to address an issue. Some people do not seem to understand that I write fan fiction as a hobby and will post new chapters as they are written and when I have time. This is done in my spare time, I have other responsibilities that come first and cannot always post as much as I would like or write some chapters as long as previous ones.**

 **If there is a long period of time between chapters, I do apologize as I do appreciate those of you who have followed, continue to follow, take the time to leave reviews and are new to the story.**

 **But please be aware that I have no intention of abandoning the story in any way shape or form. I'm not an author who uses ploys in order to post more chapters. As in, post this many reviews and I'll post another chapter. I write purely because I enjoy it and I hope that those of you who read are enjoying it as well.**

 **I don't appreciate receiving nasty PM's demanding I post now and demanding I tell them the plot to my story with a few more unsavoury words in-between.**

 **Now, moving on..**

 **Thank you for your patience.**

 **Millie Mae**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Daunting Life**

 **A Four/Tris Fiction**

 **By Millie Mae**

 **ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH**

I can hear beeping, an incessant noise that won't stop and pain, pain in my shoulder. My eyelids feel extremely heavy any my whole body hurts. I hear voices talking around me. It sounds like Christina. I try opening my eyes but the lights are so bright I squint them closed again.

"Turn out the lights!" I scold as I raise a hand to my eyes to shield them from the brightness.

"Tris!" Comes a reply, it's definitely Christina.

"Turn off the lights, they're too bright." I mumble again.

"Okay, we'll turn them off…Will!" Christina calls.

I feel the room darken and find it safe to try to open my eyes again. That's when I take in my surroundings to find I'm in a hospital bed. That incessant beeping is the heart monitor, which is attached to my finger. I'm looking around in absent wonder trying to remember how I got here.

"How are you feeling?" Christina questions softly.

"Confused…in pain…"

"Do you remember the elevator Tris?" Will interjects.

I pause for a moment to gather my thoughts.

"Al! Ohmigod…what happened? Owww…" I cry as I try to sit up, feeling a searing pain in my left shoulder.

"Don't move Tris…you were shot…" Christina explains.

"When? How long have I been here?"

"Two days…" Will adds.

"Where's Four? I want to see him." I state, panic evident in my voice. "Why isn't he here?" I add as my eyes search the room.

"Four is in another room right now, he was shot too, but he's okay Tris. He's being looked at by the doctor right now." Christina confirms.

"What do you remember from the elevator Tris?" Will urges.

I rack my brain trying to bring my discombobulated thoughts together in order to answer Will.

"I remember Al, stopping the elevator…" I begin.

"Take your time Tris." Christina comforts.

"I was texting with Four, sending messages in code…sort of to clue him in."

"We got that right away. The second he got that first reply from you he was out of The Pit and running up the street to the apartment building. I had no idea what was going on at first. Then he showed me your final reply, 'Al right', and I knew it was Al, we'd talked about him."

"Good, I'm glad he got that clue." I state with relief.

"So while you were in the elevator with Al, Four was calling in SWAT and back up and every sort of police crew you could think of." Will states.

"Can you go find out if he can come in here yet?" I question.

Will leaves the room allowing Christina and I to talk privately.

"How bad is his wound?"

"Similar to yours. From what we understand, Al was aiming for Four, and you pushed him out of the way, so the bullet went right through his shoulder and into yours, as you were right behind him." She explains.

"What happened to Al?"

"I think Four should talk to you about that." Christina explains.

A few moments later Will returns and Four is right behind him. His shoulder is wrapped up and his arm is in a sling.

"Four!" I cry, forgetting about my own shoulder and trying to sit up, only to recoil from the pain.

"Hey, Love, don't move, you're a little worse off." He states coming over to me on the bed. His right hand takes mine in his.

"Why am I still in a hospital bed and you're not?"

"The bullet lodged in your shoulder, you had to have surgery to remove it."

"Oh…" I state dumbly.

"Are you comfortable enough?" He queries.

"I would like to sit up a bit…"

"Okay, we can do that." He states as he reaches for the remote to slowly elevate the bed to a sitting position. I wince in pain but once the bed is more upright, I'm a lot more comfortable.

"So…" I start.

"We'll give you guys some time." Will states as he leads Christina out of the room. They close the door after themselves.

"I was so scared Tris!" Tobias explains.

"What happened to Al?"

"When he saw that you had gotten shot, he just…"

"Just what?"

"He flipped out…turned the gun on himself."

"Ohmigod…"

"It's over Tris! You were so amazing with him, you got him talking and getting him to confess to you was the smartest thing you could do!"

"I recorded him on my phone, did the police get my phone?" I question with trepidation in my voice.

"Yes, Zeke's team was called in, they processed the scene."

"How did you get to me in the elevator? I don't remember that part."

Tobias moves to sit on the bed beside me before telling me his part.

"We were all in the lobby watching the security screens and seeing him hit you… I completely lost it."

"I remember that. That he hit me."

"I was getting in that elevator one way or another and took off running to the basement." He begins.

"Why the basement?"

"To gain access to the elevator maintenance sector. I climbed the ladder up until I could hear you guys in the elevator and climbed on top of it. Then opened the exit hatch at the top and jumped in."

"Jesus, Tobias, he could have shot you!"

"He did, that's how you got shot too, trying to push me out of the way."

The emotions I'm feeling right now are all over the place and I don't know how to feel about all of this.

"I wasn't going to loose you Tris!"

"Why would you think that?"

"He had a gun pointed at you! You were denying him and had in the past and if he couldn't have you…"

"Then no one would?"

"That's what I feared…you feared loosing me but throughout all of this Tris, I was so scared of loosing you!" He confesses as he hugs me to him, forgetting for a moment that we both have injured shoulders. But I don't care; I just want to feel safe right now. Someone clearing his or her throat interrupts us.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to give Tris a look over."

"Right, sorry." Tobias states as he stands from the bed, but I won't let go of his hand.

"He can stay." I affirm looking at the doctor then to Tobias.

"Of course, I'm Dr. Harrison, you've been kept in an artificial coma to help you recover some Beatrice."

"It's just Tris, was it that bad?" I question.

"Well the bullet passed through Four here and then to you where it shattered into smaller pieces so the surgery was more invasive but necessary to remove all the remnants of the bullet." Doctor Harrison confirms before he removes the gauze and checks out the incision marks from the surgery before stating that he will send in a nurse with fresh gauze and tape.

"They seem to be healing okay." Dr. Harrison confirms.

"So when can I go home?"

"Well, you've been doing really well, but I'd like to keep you one more night, just to be safe."

"Okay." I mumble dejectedly. I look to Tobias; I don't want him to leave.

"Will you stay with me?" I add.

"Of course I will."

"We usually don't allow that." Doctor Harrison states.

"Dr. Harrison, I understand why something like this would not be allowed, but all of the people involved in Ms. Prior's case have not been arrested yet, so I'll be staying either in this room or outside the door as her bodyguard, allowed or not." Tobias states.

"Who's not been arrested yet?" I question, the sound of fear quivering in my voice.

"Eric." Tobias states flatly.

"Alright, I'll allow it, as it's only one night."

"Please inform your nursing staff." Tobias adds before turning back to me to answer my questioning gaze. Doctor Harrison leaves the room.

"What about Eric?" I urge.

"We think David helped him and he's in hiding somewhere, but thanks to your smart thinking and getting that confession, we have been able to arrest Drew and David. Peter was arrested for his part on switching the serums, but he claims he did not know it would erase their memories. David just told him it was a better revised serum from the original."

"So Peter was used or is he playing dumb?"

"Still not sure, but dumb or not, it looks like he will get a 6 month sentence if anything."

"6 months? And what about the women who lost the memories of their whole lives!?"

"I know, it doesn't seem fair, but it is out of my hands Tris."

"He should have his memory wiped for what he did!"

"There was a twist in this case we were not expecting though."

"What's that?"

"Apparently Jeanine had a hand in this somehow, at least that is the rumor. No idea if there is truth to it or if David and Drew are just looking for someone to blame this on."

"She can't be involved. That doesn't make sense."

"I don't know, but when we catch Eric, he will talk. We've been given the authority to use truth serum on him." Tobias states proudly.

"Really? That will bring a lot of things to light, maybe even why he hates his father so much." I reply.

"Well, enough about all this, while you've been in your artificial coma I was able to complete all the paperwork needed for this case and now I'm off work to heal. Plus I have a surprise for you at home…"

"What kind of surprise?"

"A Christmas surprise…" He smirks.

"Can I have an early present?"

He laughs before replying.

"Depends on what that early present request is…"

"I just want you to kiss me…" I deadpan.

He's on the bed in seconds as his lips capture mine. My shoulder hurts a lot but that pain just reminds me that I am alive. He pulls away a few seconds later when we hear someone enter the room.

"Tris?" I hear.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm your nurse for the evening, until 11:00PM tonight, my name is Lynn, I've got some fresh gauze for your shoulder." She states as she rolls up a cart with medical implements, full of gauze, tape, band-aids and other like equipment.

"Hi, yeah Dr. Harrison said he'd be sending someone in." I confirm.

"You will have to leave for this sir." Lynn states, looking to Tobias.

"No, he doesn't." I state.

"Dr. Harrison said he would inform the nursing staff of me staying here this evening, and I will be here until Tris asks me to leave." He states politely, not wanting to offend nurse Lynn in any way.

"All right. It is almost 5:00PM though, so if you don't want hospital food for dinner, I suggest you go get something descent!" She teases.

"Actually, I would prefer real food babe, you want to go get us something?" I urge.

"Anything for you Love. I love you…" He states, leaning over to kiss me on the forehead before leaving nurse Lynn to bandage my battle wound.

"Love you too!" I call

"He's yummy!" Lynn teases.

"Mine!" I state with a laugh.

"You don't have to worry about me honey, I'm more likely to hit on you if you catch my meaning."

I blush at that but smile.

"Then we'll get along just fine Ms. Lynn! I've had enough of beating off the skanks when it comes to my man!"

Lynn just laughs before adding the last bit of tape to hold my gauze in place.

"He only has eyes for you honey! The nurses have been fawning over him but every time they ask him what he wants all he says is 'Tris' or when he was hopped up on pain meds that first night, 'my girl'…. it was sweet to watch."

"Awww…he is sweet isn't he?" I blush thinking of Tobias and how even in a drugged up state he still only thought of me.

* * *

At bedtime, nurse Lynn gave me some pain meds to help me sleep, and even though the hospital bed was uncomfortable, having Tobias with me made it that much better.

After dinner, Christina and Will came back only to say goodbye as they were off to catch their flight. They were spending Christmas with her family this year.

When I awoke the next morning, it was 8:00AM and all I could think about was going home. I shifted slightly in the bed and that seemed to wake Tobias.

"Morning Love…" He whispers, kissing my neck lightly where his head had been.

"I'm with you, so it's a great morning, although I want to go home…like yesterday." He laughs lightly before climbing from the bed.

"I'll go find your doctor and see if we can get that moving." He confirms.

I move the blankets off of me and swing my legs off the edge of the bed. I haven't walked around in a few days and want to start so I gingerly slip down from the bed and get a feel for my legs before moving. I have to pee, so I walk over to the bathroom and go in, I do my business when I hear my name being called.

"I'm in the bathroom, gimme a sec."

I come out a few moments later to find Doctor Harrison waiting for me and Tobias sitting on my bed talking amongst themselves.

"Ms. Prior, glad to see you up and about, how are you feeling this morning?" Doctor Harrison questions.

"Good, I'd like to go home now…"

"Well I went over your last blood tests from last night and all looks good, so you are free to go. We don't have your clothes as they had to be cut from you when you were brought in." He states.

"Christina brought a bag in for you, don't worry!" Tobias states.

After pulling on the yoga pants and t-shirt, along with Tobias' red hoodie and my sneakers, I'm led out of the hospital to an awaiting cab that will take us home. Finally.

We've barely made it into the apartment building when I stop abruptly.

"Tris?"

"Sorry, just got a bad feeling…"

"About what?"

"I don't know…just something's not right."

"Maybe because of what happened with that elevator." He supplies.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I reply as we head to the elevator banks.

The ride in the elevator is paralyzing. It's like everything that happened replays in my mind. I'm remembering the gun being pointed at me, hearing the sound of the gun go off and the pain of the bullet as it had hit me. When I hear the elevator 'ding', I run off and head to the apartment door as fast as I can.

"Hey, Tris, are you okay?"

"I can't be in that elevator right now…or again." I cry.

"Hey, baby, it's okay, you're safe now." Tobias comforts, bringing me into his arms.

"Four?" We hear interrupting us.

Tobias turns and I look past him to see Nita standing at the elevator.

"What the fuck!" I cry. I do not need her at this moment.

"I'm sorry to bother you I'm not here to cause problems, I just wanted to tell you something."

"What is it Nita?" He states with annoyance.

"That report on TV about Eric Coulter?"

"What about it?"

"I saw him today. Earlier, he was in the lobby." Nita confesses.

"When was this?" Four questions.

"I was going out for my morning run, it was around 6:30AM."

"Did you see where he went or what he was doing?"

"No, I tried to by pretending to re-tie my laces but he took the stairs. No idea if he went up or down or when he left."

"What if he didn't leave?" I state, the fear evident in my voice.

"Thank you Nita for the information, you can go now." Tobias states, an edge to his voice before looking down on me.

"Baby, we're fine, look, the door is fine, and no one has broken in."

"What about when Christina's place was broken into? They got in and locked the door on the way out!" I rationalize.

"Well there are no marks on the lock Love…"

"I'm just…"

"Tris, I know you're scared! But believe me, Eric is not getting to you in any way!"

"We thought that about Al, only we didn't know it was him and he got to me!"

"I'm sorry that I failed you…" He states dejectedly.

"Fail me? You didn't fail me Tobias!"

"Yes I did, you got hurt!"

"Tobias, if you hadn't come into that elevator I could be dead! You saved me you didn't fail at that! You can't be with me 24/7!"

"I love you Tris…God I love you so much…"

"I love you too, more than you know!" I reply as we embrace one another again.

"We should go inside so you can see your Christmas surprise…"

"Ohhhhhh…."

"Close your eyes…" He teases.

I hear him unlock the door and then open it before leading me in. He leads me to the living room and leaves me standing by the couch.

"Don't move and don't open your eyes!" He chastises. I hear him fumbling with something and an 'ouch!'… a few times before I feel him back at my side.

"Okay, you can open…"

I slowly open my eyes to find that he has set up the Christmas tree and it's twinkling lights along with decorations around the room.

"I thought we were going to do this together?" I tease, pushing him playfully.

"Well, you did all that baking so I thought I'd set up the stuff, we can take it down together!" He replies.

"Yeah cause that's romantic!"

"Well, I saved the best decoration for last…" He states as he pulls something out from behind his back.

He puts a Santa hat on and at the end of the hat; hanging over is face is mistletoe.

"You're such a dork!" I tease.

"But I'm your dork."

"Come here and kiss me, I can't reach up it hurts!" I pout.

Our lips fuse together like it's been years since they've met. Once again forgetting about my shoulder I go to reach my arms up and pull away suddenly at the pain.

"Owwwww…" I cry.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." He coos.

"Not your fault, I just forgot." I state, rubbing my shoulder gingerly.

"I think we should have a lazy day, but lets start with some breakfast." He suggests.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm starving."

"Why don't you go take a bath and I'll make breakfast…"

"Why, do I smell like hospital?" I tease.

"That, and you haven't had a proper cleaning since before the shooting, and that was like 4 days ago…"

"Ewwww….I must smell…" I add sniffing my armpit. Tobias just laughs.

"Not really, just like hospital." He confirms with a smile.

"Okay a bath sounds good. I'm off…"

I head up to the bathroom and start the water, but not before adding some coconut bubble bath. My favourite. I remove Tobias' red hoodie, another favourite and get my pants down and off then move to my t-shirt, which I seem to have trouble with. I can't lift my wounded shoulder and now I have the shirt up but now my good arm is stuck and I must look ridiculous.

"TOBIAS!" I shout in frustration. I hear him running up the stairs then nothing and then laughter.

"Don't laugh at me, my arm hurts!" I reply laughing myself.

"Oh, baby you're too adorable."

"Can you help me please?" I urge my words muffled by the t-shirt.

"Come here…" He teases as I feel him helping me free my good arm first.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome Love…anything else I can help you with before I get breakfast going?"

"Well we could postpone breakfast until we're both clean…" I taunt heading into the bathroom.

"We have to be careful, not getting our wounds wet." He replies as I hear his belt hit the floor.

"You need help with your shirt?" I tease as I lower myself into the tub.

"Na, I've had more time to adjust to the removal of my clothes…" He cheekily replies as he saunters into the bathroom, completely naked.

"Sit across from me…" I state as I watch him climb in and settle down into the water.

We're sitting across from one another and my eyes fall to his abs. He is so well defined, attractive, hot…as some would say. It makes me wonder what he sees in me. I look down to the water and the bubbles thinking intently. My self doubt creeping in.

"Hey beautiful, what's on that mind of yours?" He questions. I feel his hands running along my legs as he shifts closer to me in the Jacuzzi.

"Nothing…just thinking…"

"I got that, you were looking at me then you got this sad, almost defeated look on your face…what's that about?" He coaxes as he pulls me into his lap, so we're face to face. I'm high enough on his lap that I can reach my arms around his shoulders comfortably, without hurting my sore shoulder.

"Just looking at you and all your attractiveness…" I supply.

"My attractiveness? Really…what made you sad?" He pushes as his lips kiss my neck lightly while my arms tighten around him.

"Self doubt…"

"About what?" He questions, concern evident in his voice. He pulls back to look into my face and raises mine so my eyes meet his eyes.

"Sometimes I just feel like I'm not good enough for you. I've never had the best self esteem when it comes to my looks and I look at you and just can't believe you're here with me…"

"Tris, baby, you have no idea how beautiful you are…how sexy, attractive. I love everything about you and if you haven't been told by Christina, you know that you are my first real relationship in over three years…"

"What was it about me that grabbed your attention?"

"Well, for one, I thought I knew you a bit as Christina would talk about you a lot, and then when she told me you were moving here, I asked to see your photo…"

"Did you really?"

"Yeah…she showed me this photo she had taken of you when you guys were at the beach a few years ago, and you looked so beautiful in that photo, I think I fell for you then."

"Tobias…"

"I'm serious Tris. Then when we met at the bowling alley, I was crushing on you hard that night and then I made that stupid 'virgin' comment…" He adds as he brushes some of my hair out of my face.

"You didn't talk to me much after that and I thought I'd lost your interest…"

"Oh hell no, I felt so stupid after that comment, I didn't know what to say. I wanted to help you bowl, like teach you how, but Christina and her comments…"

"Well, I still need to learn how so when we're all better, we should go bowling again."

"We can do that, but I want to know why you were having doubts Love…"

"I just look at the girls that hit on you when we're out and Nita and they all have bigger boobs and dress more sexy…"

"Do you see me looking at those girls or giving them any attention Tris?"

"No…" I mumble looking at the small space between us.

"I know you have your insecurities baby, but I have those same thoughts about you…"

"What?" I reply a little dumbfounded.

"I feel sometimes like you'll wake up one day and wonder why the fuck you're with me and want to move on…"

"Tobias, that's insane, I'm in love with you!" He looks at me with a huge smile on his face.

"And I'm in love with you…do you see now how your doubts are unfounded?"

"Yeah, I get it, but when you've had bad relationships in the past…"

"Did past boyfriends treat you badly?"

"Well that's the thing, I never really had a boyfriend. I went on dates but then they'd walk me home or drop me off and we'd get to my door and they would kiss me goodnight, which was fine, but one time there was this guy who tried to grope me on my doorstep and I wasn't having it, so I told him 'no' and pushed him off me. He went off on me saying, 'fuck you bitch, I just bought you dinner, I wanna get mine…' it was awful." I explain.

"What a douche bag, so he figured that because he bought you dinner that you owed him sex?"

"Yeah, and that started happening with every guy I would date, so eventually I only saw myself as good enough for one thing, but I wasn't just going to fuck them. That's not me…"

"You're so much more than a one night stand baby, and don't ever let those assholes behaviour convince you otherwise…"

"Okay new topic, this is depressing…" I suggest as I play with the hair at the back of his head.

"I love when you do that…" He moans.

"We should probably wash and get out, the water is starting to get a little cold." I state as I reach for my puff, forgetting once again about my sore shoulder.

"Owww…shit…" I cry in pain. Tobias grabs the body wash and lathers the loofah for me.

I wash him and then his back and he does the same for me before turning in the tub so he can help me wash my hair. When we're done he stands then pulls me up before stepping out of the tub and handing me a towel before wrapping one around his waist.

We dress in pajamas. I love the black sleep pants he wears and then he pulls on a t-shirt. I pull on my cotton shorts but can't lift my sore arm and need help again. Tobias notices and wordlessly helps me dress before we head down to the kitchen.

We have a quiet breakfast, well more like brunch now before moving to the living room to get comfortable.

"How's your shoulder feeling Love?"

"It hurts…"

"Dr. Harrison gave me some pain meds, you wanna take one? I think I might too, we can just cuddle up on the couch and sleep for a bit."

"Well the pills will make us sleepy, so why don't we put on a movie in the bedroom and sleep there…more room…" I suggest.

Tobias agrees and gets the pills and some water before following me up to the bedroom. We each take one and Tobias puts the first Lord of the Rings movie on, we cuddle up and before the 'Fellowship' leaves Rivendell for their journey, I'm asleep.

* * *

I'm awoken sometime later when I hear raised voices.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I hear Tobias shout angrily.

There is a muffled reply.

"I don't care, get out, stay out and don't come back!" he shouts again.

Even though I think Tobias might want to deal with this privately, I decide to join him anyway to see if I can calm him down.

Realizing I'm still in shorts, I pull on my yoga pants from early this morning and head down the stairs.

"Do you have any idea what you've put her through? And now you want to come back like nothing happened!"

"What about what she did to me?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? She did nothing to you!"

"Four?" I call to get his attention. I'm at the bottom of the stairs and I don't know whom he's arguing with, but he runs over to me.

"What's going on?" I urge.

"Someone showed up here looking for you but I don't know if you want to see them right now. In fact I don't think it's a good idea that you see them right now." He explains.

"Who is it?"

"Apparently he was your emergency contact, and was informed when you were admitted to the hospital. So he flew out here."

"What do you mean?"

"Caleb is here. Just showed up." Tobias explains.

"Bea! I need to talk to you!" I hear Caleb call.

"Fuck off!" Tobias shouts back at him angrily.

"Why is, why…" I can't seem to form a coherent sentence at the moment.

"Tris, do you want to see him?"

"No…"

"Then he's gone." Tobias affirms before leaving me and escorting Caleb out, but he's not going easily.

"Fuck you, who are you to throw me out of her apartment! I want to see my sister now!" He demands pushing Tobias off of him.

I hear Tobias cry out in pain and I know Caleb pushed on his bad shoulder, so I walk into the living room.

"What do you want Caleb?"

"I got a call, saying you had gotten shot, so I came to see you."

"What so I exist to you when you might inherit the rest the insurance money?" I spout in anger.

"What? No! I was concerned."

"Since when? You pushed me out of your life, acted like I didn't exist and now you're here, what for... and don't tell me it's to see if I'm okay, because you could have called." Tobias is now standing behind me, his hands on my shoulders rubbing gently.

"I thought you should know about Mom, and what happened…why…"

"Why what? Why you're such a prick to treat me the way you have?"

"Tell me how you would feel if you found out that your father might not be your biological father, and to know that the bastard that could be raped our mother!?"

"So because of some traumatic news you think it was okay to treat your sister like crap?" Tobias interjects.

"I didn't know how to deal with it. My parents…our parents are dead, it's not like I could have gone to them for information…So I pushed you away. I didn't mean to hurt you Bea, I just needed distance to sort through all of this…"

"So why didn't you just tell me that!" I shout back in anger.

"I didn't know how. I made a mistake, I get that, but…"

"But what?" Tobias urges.

"I was sent the DNA results." Caleb confesses.

"What was the result?" I question.

I stand there staring at him, waiting for a reply, but he just looks at me with this stupefied look on his face.

"The result was that David Coulter is not my father."

"Good, case closed, will you leave now?" I state, frustratingly.

"What? Bea…"

"Don't call me that! My name is Tris!"

"Caleb, you've said what you wanted, now it's time for you to leave." Tobias states firmly as he nods to the door.

"Fuck off! Why don't you go home!" Caleb taunts.

"He is home." I deadpan.

"What? You're letting him live with you?"

"Fuck you Caleb! What right do you have to judge my boyfriend or me! You haven't been in my life for almost a year, and now you want to act like the protective 'big brother', you lost that right the moment you chose to expel me from your life with no explanation!"

"Bea…."

"Go back to Cara and your perfect life. You're not wanted here." I state before leaving the room.

Tobias stares Caleb down until he finally leaves and when I hear the door close, I finally let out the emotions I had been feeling. Wave after wave of tears comes and even though Tobias finds me in his office and wraps me in his arms, I can't seem to find myself.

"I don't know what to do…" I confess.

"You don't have to do anything Love, you owe him nothing. He couldn't even say he was sorry…just that he 'made a mistake'…"

"Thank you…" I mumble into his shirt.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that…even take a bullet…" He teases as he brushes the wet streaks from my tears off of my cheeks.

"Seems I would too." I retaliate with a smile.

"There's that smile…come on, let's go watch more of Frodo and the great ring of power."

We cuddle up back in bed and even though seeing Caleb has my mind in an uproar, his reason for coming here to tell me DNA results is just pathetic to me.

I'm laying on my right side with my head on Tobias' chest and my sore arm and shoulder across his body while his good arm holds me to him and his other holds my hand, our fingers intertwined. Regardless of Caleb's visit, tonight is Christmas Eve and even with sore shoulders, it will be a night with new traditions and lots of use out of that mistletoe.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey Guys! I realize it's been a long time since my last update but I've had a lot of crap hit me this month. To keep it short, first there was a death in the family, then I was hit with food poisoning. The latest, as it comes in threes doesn't it?, my power went out for no reason. Been without power for 4 days and had to call an electrician to come in a fix it.**

 **Thank you to the new followers and the ones who have continued to stick with me!**

* * *

 **A Daunting Life**

 **A Four/Tris Fiction**

 **By Millie Mae**

 **ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH**

Christmas has come and gone. It was just the two of us so it wasn't like there was a huge kerfuffle of events. We couldn't exactly have sex, with our shoulder injuries hindering us, but groping and making out like teenagers was our constant, almost as if it was going out of style. Definitely making use of that mistletoe.

We exchanged small gifts on Christmas morning, nothing extravagant. He bought me some of my coconut body wash, bubble bath and body butter that I love, some chocolate and a gift card to the mall to get myself whatever I wanted. We had only been dating for a month so it wasn't like we were going to exchange jewelry or tattoo each other's names on our asses. I gifted him more of his favourite Hugo Boss cologne; a few more pairs of those sleep pants he wears, some t-shirts and some chocolate. All in all it was a mundane sort of day but it was special for us. As a plus, and a surprise for Tobias. I moved my dresser and few belongings up to his room, so it was now our room.

Our shoulders were doing really well, and we both had to check in with the doctor and do small exercises to keep the muscles from seizing or becoming too inactive. Also, it was now New Years Eve. Christina and Will had returned from Seattle yesterday and she couldn't stop gushing over how much her family loved Will. I was so happy for her.

Tori kept in touch with Four on anything that might arise on the case, but there had been nothing on her end. Unfortunately, there had been a discovery on our end. We were suspicious that David helped Eric escape, but if that were the case how come David didn't escape with him? Well that truth was revealed when a few homeless people discovered Eric's body in an empty warehouse down by the docks. Tobias was on the scene and was kept up to date as new information came in, and from what we knew; it looked like a professional job. Our prime suspect of course was David, but now we had to prove that. The bigger question left with us was…why?

Eric was the main person with the vengeance to bring his father down, regardless of Drew's involvement. So if David discovered that, he would of course take out his nemesis, but would he that it was his own son?

A toxicology report on Eric revealed that truth serum had been used on him, meaning someone gained information from him. What that was, we don't know. The scary part is, no evidence has been found to lead to a perpetrator. So who would go to such lengths?

It was 7PM and Christina was expecting me up at her place to get ready for our New Years night out.

"I'm glad your family loved Will, Chris." I acknowledge.

"Me too, poor thing, he was so nervous too! My dad was like, 'call me Mr. Candless', and he was stumbling over words as he introduced himself." She laughed. "So adorable"

"Sounds like Will, getting a little flustered, but I would too! Your dad can be intimidating."

"He has his moments but you have to give it to him, he has daughters to protect from 'bad' boys. Plus he's in the know about everything with you and your attack, so he's even more cautious with Rose!" She adds referring to her younger sister.

"Well we had a surprise visitor here too while you were gone, although he was kicked out pretty fast…"

"Who?"

"Caleb."

"What?" Christina shrieked surprised.

I filled her in on his short visit and how we hadn't heard from him since, and how he couldn't even apologize.

"I'm sorry Tris, but your brother is an asshat!"

I broke out laughing at that.

"Yes he is." I confirmed as she jumped from the couch.

"Time to get us beautified for this night!" She chorused, leading me into her bedroom where she had some new dresses laid out on her bed.

"Do I have to wear a dress Christina? Can't I wear pants and a revealing top?" I compromised.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! I can still wear heels you know."

I let Christina primp and prime me. She curled the ends of my hair, which was different and I kind of liked how it looked too. I started to regret my choice to wear pants when she pulled out these pleather looking things that had mesh cut outs down the outer legs on each side. They did fit really well and were low hip hugging style pants. It was paired with a cobalt blue style top and a short cut off pleather jacket.

"Chris, won't I get a little cold in this? I mean it's snowing out you know!"

"We're going to a party Tris! You're likely going to take the coat off anyway and besides, Four will keep you warm, you know that."

"It's not that, it's just…I don't really want to show off the scar..." I reveal.

"Oh…Shit, Tris I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

"I mean I know it's a battle scar and shows what I've survived, but I don't think I can take the questions about it tonight you know?"

"No, you're right, we'll find another top, take that off." Christina amends as she heads back into her closet.

When we're finally ready to go, it's almost 9PM. Christina is in a short dress with a v-neck but long sleeves, all black and a high 6-inch heel. She finally fitted me in a skin tight t-shirt style top with cut outs on my shoulders, but the style of the top still kept my scar covered and went to my forearms, and a deeper v-neck as well. Meaning no bra tonight.

Christina also seems to notice my mood is a little down and of course comments on it.

"What is with you Tris?"

"What?"

"You look so sullen…what's wrong?"

"You're going to laugh…" I begin as I try to hide my embarrassed smile from her.

"Why would I laugh?"

"Because you're you!" I deadpan.

"Just tell me…" She urges again.

"Fine…it's just…since the elevator, with our shoulders…Four and I…haven't beenabletohavesex…" I rush at the end looking down.

All I hear is silence and I take a peek to look at Christina to get her reaction.

"Seriously?"

"Well yeah…"

"Well how's your shoulder now?"

"Good, it's not sore anymore and I can raise it over my head if I'm careful."

"So fuck your man tonight!" She states bluntly.

"Geez, you're smooth."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing just…let's go…"

For whatever reason I wasn't expecting that from Christina and I don't know what else I was expecting her to say but she seemed a little more harsh than usual.

"Sorry it's just…I'm on my period so sex with Will tonight is out of the cards and I guess I'm PMSing a bit…"

"I get it…" I reply nonchalantly.

We leave her apartment and head to the elevator to meet Four and Will who had just texted to say they are in the lobby waiting.

The elevator ride left me feeling shaken. I seem to have anxiety when it comes to being inside that metal box now and if I can't get out soon enough I feel the panic attack coming on. As soon as the doors opened I barreled out of there and right into Tobias' chest. He grabbed my arms gently to steady me. He knew I would have a hard time but I told him I needed to face the fear. I slipped my hand into his and looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" He murmured to me sweetly, cupping my cheek with his other hand.

I nodded back and he tilted his head to kiss me lightly.

"Cabs here guys!" Will called, breaking us from our moment.

We arrived at the club Chasm about twenty minutes later and there was a line around the block. Thankfully Landon of all people got us on the guest list and we are meeting him and some friends in a VIP section to have fun for the night.

We were escorted to the VIP section by a hostess and of course it had to be Ami with an 'I'. Don't think I didn't notice her eyes on Tobias but he definitely noticed too and was gripping my hand rather tightly in his. I squeezed his hand back to signal I got it and he loosened his grip a bit.

"You okay?" I whispered in his ear as Ami removed a velvet rope that sectioned off our area, leading us into our section.

"Yeah, I just hope she's not our server tonight, can't take her shit…" He replied as his hand rested at the small of my back leading me into the booth. Landon wasn't here yet but we took our seats and looked over the drink menu.

"Food is being served, but only for VIP like you guys, your server will be over shortly." Ami declared. She seemed a lot more professional in her delivery this time, lets hope she keeps it that way.

"Are you guys hungry at all?" I queried.

"Definitely!" Will exclaimed as he and Christina perused the menu.

"Should we wait for Landon?" Christina interjected.

Just as Christina questioned about our ordering we heard a loud squeal, and there he was, Landon.

"Hey Guys!" He screeched as he high-fived us all before taking a seat at the end of the booth beside Christina.

"We're ordering food, so get in here and pick something…" Christina replied showing the menu to Landon.

Tobias and I decided to order burgers and fries and beer to start off our night while Christina and Will decided to share some nachos and beer. Landon ordered potato skins, zucchini sticks, cheese bread and chicken strips and a Cosmo.

"So how are your shoulders doing?" Landon questioned looking to Tobias and I. I caught the way he was checking Tobias out and even though I know he doesn't swing that way, I felt the need to place my hand on his thigh.

"A lot better thanks, Landon, still sore but I can lift it over my head now and we both have exercises to do to help the muscles around the shoulder." I explain.

"That's good. When I read about that in the papers I was so scared for you!"

"Try being on the outside of that elevator trying to get in!" Tobias interjected as our server arrived to deliver our drinks. We thanked our server Stephan, before I turned to Tobias to see him looking at me.

"What?" I questioned taking a sip of my Stella Artois.

"Come'ere" He whispered, capturing my lips with his. He deepened the kiss instantly, our tongues dueling for dominance in each other's mouths as he raised a hand to cup my breast through my shirt.

"You guys, can you cool it?" Christina chastised, laughing at our display.

"Sorry…" I replied as I entwined my hand with Tobias' under the table.

"What are you apologizing for? Make out with your man if you want to!" Landon added with a laugh.

"OHMIGOD!" Will called as he stood in his seat.

"Will? What's wrong?" Christina wondered.

"My sister is here! Let me out…" He replied as Landon and Christina stood so Will could climb out of the booth.

"Well bring her over!" Landon called as we went back to our drinks.

"I didn't know Will had a sister…" I added.

"Yeah, she lives in California and is a web designer or something." Tobias explained.

"He's mentioned her but I don't think they are super close, but they're not on bad terms or anything." Christina stated as Landon flagged down our server so he could order another drink.

We all ordered more drinks and just as Stephan was returning with those refills, Will returned to our VIP section with his sister.

"Guys, this is my sister, Cara!" He introduced.

"Hi Guys!" Cara replied, waving at the group of us.

"That is Four and Tris, this is Landon, and this is my girl Christina…" Will finished. We all waved politely in response.

"So what are you doing here in Chicago of all places?" Will interrogated. He took a seat beside Landon, as everyone shuffled more into the booth to make room for Cara to have a seat at the end.

"Well I'm here actually with my boyfriend, he got news that his sister wasn't well and wanted to see her so he came to surprise her. But from what he tells me, she is a complete bitch!"

"Why do you say that?" Four queried.

"Well he showed up at her apartment to see her, and her boyfriend literally forced him out before he could see her. Like what an asshole! What kind of girl dates a guy who controls her like that…" Cara finishes as she sips her drink that she brought over with her.

My mind was whirling; Caleb…Cara…there's no way that this Cara, Will's sister Cara, is the same Cara that is dating Caleb. Plus if she's here, then he must be here too…right? I looked at Tobias and he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"So Cara, what's your boyfriend's name? Is he here with you?" Tobias questioned, holding my hand under the table and rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"He'll be here soon, he wanted to try to see his sister first, and his name is Caleb. Caleb Prior."

Everyone was quiet. Even Landon knew who Caleb was.

"Did I say something wrong?" Cara interjected when she looked at Will, then Tris.

"I'm Beatrice…" I stated looked at her squarely. It's not her fault that Caleb lied about their relationship or how he was 'escorted' out of Tobias' apartment.

"What? You're not…"

"I'm Caleb's sister…and I'm actually curious as to why he was under the impression that it was my apartment…I live with my boyfriend in his apartment and he was not welcome. So after listening to what Caleb had to say, he was escorted out. That is to put it nicely."

"What is your deal then?"

"Excuse me? My deal?"

"You treat him like shit!"

"Cara, you have no idea what you're talking about!" Tobias started, his voice rising in anger.

"Just because Caleb told you a story of their so-called relationship, doesn't mean what he said is true." Christina added.

"What did he tell you?" I questioned.

"That you moved away without telling him and wouldn't talk to him at all…"

"Seriously?" I replied, flabbergasted.

"That is what he did to me. Our parents died last November, we had a quiet Christmas with just the two of us and then he went back to school. When I tried to call or e-mail him, I went unanswered for months. After April of last year, I decided I was done with trying to have a relationship with someone who obviously didn't want one with me. So I stopped trying…Then out of nowhere, last week, he shows up at our apartment and barges his way in, yelling that he wants to talk to me. I told Four I didn't want to see him, so he was trying to ask him to leave, and he wouldn't. Caleb actually hit my boyfriend, after both of us were shot and recovering."

"What?" Cara replied in shock.

"That's not all. He refused to leave until he talked to me so I came into the room to let him say what he wanted. All he could say was that not talking to me and ignoring me was a 'mistake', he couldn't even apologize or even ask how I was after getting shot, but that was his excuse to come see me…" I replied, irritated beyond belief. It's not Cara's fault, but if Caleb doesn't smarten up, he's going to loose her too because of his lies.

"I can't believe him. He made it seem like you were the one who pushed him away."

"In the midst of all of this, last year I was attacked and during the investigation into my case it came out that our father may not have been Caleb's biological father. So instead of talking to me, his excuse was he needed time and couldn't talk to me. He was a coward about all of it. Trying to make me look I did him wrong. That's bullshit!" To say I was furious was putting it mildly.

"If he's coming here tonight, keep him away from me…" Christina added.

"Me too!" I deadpanned.

"Relax baby…" Tobias comforted as he pulled me into his side. I buried my face in his chest and cried out of frustration.

"Beatrice…"

"It's just Tris…" Four confirmed.

"Sorry, Tris, I had no idea. I'm sorry I believed Caleb. I knew about the paternity issues though, he mentioned it, he just seemed so upset when he found out that David Coulter was his father…"

"What?" I questioned, surprised.

"He said he was going to tell you the results of the DNA test…" Cara added.

"He did, but he said that David wasn't his father…" Four interjected.

"He's still lying. So what is the truth?" Christina wondered.

We were interrupted by three servers coming to deliver our food and Cara decided to talk quietly with Will on the side before rejoining her girlfriends on the dance floor.

"Other than the fact that my brother is a liar, Cara seems really nice. I'm sorry my brother is creating issues." I add.

"It's not your fault Tris." Will states.

"I just don't get why he's still lying about the paternity though?" Christina pondered.

We were left with that thought in our minds as we ate our food and had our beer. When we finished eating, Christina dragged me to the bathroom to 'clean up'. I left the short pleather jacket with Tobias and he tapped my ass gently as I headed off with Christina.

Surprisingly there was no line for the bathroom, so we walked in unobstructed.

"Okay, I know your brother is an asshat, we've made that clear, but no more asshole talk tonight!" Christina admonished.

"I like the sound of that." I agree.

"Good, enjoy your night, enjoy your man, and if you see Caleb, just tell us if you want to leave!"

"Got it, Thanks for acknowledging that I might need an out tonight…"

"It's not like New Years will be ruined because you kiss your man at midnight elsewhere!"

Christina pulled out her lipstick to touch it up when we heard a cacophony of voices enter the bathroom. A group of girls, all wearing mini-skirts and short dresses, so short that reaching up to play with their hair would cause them rise to an X-Rated level. We kept to ourselves as we eavesdropped on their conversation.

"My god, did you see that hottie in the VIP section?"

"Which one Tanya?"

"That tall dark and handsome one with the luscious lips!" She replied.

Christina and I giggled to our selves knowing they were referring to Four.

"His friend was cute too, tall, lanky, great smile…" Another girl commented.

I looked at Christina as she paused while touching up her lip liner. She eyed my speculatively.

"What?" I mumbled.

"They're not talking about Landon!" She giggled.

When we noticed the girls were about finished primping themselves in the mirror, Christina and I made our exit ahead of them. Their last words were something along the lines of… "If we make friends with one of their friends, we can get into that VIP section."

We laughed as we walked back to the velvet rope where a security guy stood, he recognized us and moved the rope to allow us to re-enter. Tobias stood to greet me and then kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Let's go dance…" I coerced pulling him back out of the VIP section to the dance floor.

There was a steady beat and I walked backwards a few steps pulling him with me. He didn't waste any time and pulled me right up against him, our bodies flush against one another. My arms wound their way around his shoulders and neck, my hands finding their way into his hair. He bent his head, his lips finding purchase on my neck, just below my ear. His hands, which started on my waist, had now traveled down and were cupping my ass as he pressed himself against me. I pulled his head up and pressed my lips to his. There was nothing like kissing Tobias. His plumb lips molded to mine like puzzle pieces that had found their permanent residence. Our tongues stroked one another in a dance of their own as I pressed my body hard against his. I felt him moan into my mouth as I gyrated against his growing erection.

"Fuck Tris, we can't, not here…"

"But it feels so good…" I panted.

"I know, fuck I know, but I can't hide this…" He chastised, as a smirk pulled at his lips.

"So just rub it out against me…" I purred into his ear, rubbing my thigh up slightly and feeling his hard length against me.

We were rudely interrupted when someone grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Tobias.

"What the fuck!" Tobias cried looking up to see our disrupter.

"Caleb, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I shouted angrily as I pushed at his chest to get him away from me.

"I need to talk to you!" He growled as he grabbed my wrist and tried pulling me away.

"Fuck off Caleb! I don't want to talk to you!" I cried while trying to pull my wrist from his grip. My wrist was suddenly freed from its captor when Tobias reached forward and punched Caleb. He stumbled back, grabbing his face.

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself!" He shouted, pushing me behind him slightly. My right arm went around his waist while I cradled my left against my chest behind his back. Caleb really twisted it on me and it was hurting a lot.

"Caleb, leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Beatrice, please, this is important!" He shouted, eyeing Tobias menacingly. As if Caleb could take Tobias.

"Caleb, back off, unless you want me to hit you again!" Tobias threatened.

"But I need to tell you something…it's about…"

"I don' care what it's about!" I shouted back.

"It's about Jeanine!" He shrieked. That got Tobias' attention and mine.

"What did you say?" Tobias commanded. I still stood slightly behind him, not wanting to get too close.

"I said, it's about Jeanine." He repeated.

"We heard that, what about her?" Tobias probed.

"Can we go outside for a few minutes where it's quiet?" Caleb urged.

Tobias looked to me reluctantly but we went out with Caleb to a back alley behind the club, using the back exit.

"So, talk…" I demanded.

Before we could do or say anything else, two men had grabbed Tobias and someone grabbed me and pushed me into a car that appeared out of nowhere.

"Tobias!" I screamed as the door shut behind me with a loud bang.

"Tris!...Tris!...Tris!" I could hear him screaming after me. Caleb got into the passenger seat of the car and we took off.

"Caleb, what the fuck is wrong with you? You're kidnapping me?"

"It needs to be done. You need to forget this, and there is only one way to do that!" He replied snidely. The guy that had grabbed me was tall, and rather bulky. When I looked closer, I realized it was Drew.

"Drew?"

"How the fuck do you know who I am?"

"UPS dumbass! You wore your uniform to deliver that package to my building!"

The driver of the vehicle was silent and would discreetly look in the review mirror on occasion. He was still a mystery to me. My focus went back to Caleb in the front seat. He opened the glove box of the car and pulled out a syringe. Only it wasn't a basic looking syringe. This looked like one of the syringes used during Johanna Reyes sessions with the girls.

"What's in that?" I questioned meekly. Drew had tied my hands behind my back so I couldn't do much in the way of escaping easily.

"Just a little something to help you forget dear Sister…" Caleb replied hauntingly before reaching over the seat to inject me in the neck.

"Caleb, please, don't!" I cried as I felt the sting of the needle penetrating my skin.

"We're here!" The driver called, coming to an abrupt stop. Caleb pulled the syringe away from my neck but I could still see some fluid in the canister. He hadn't injected the full amount.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was pushed from the car roughly and fell to the pavement, scratching my cheek against the hard ground as I fell. The car sped off but not before I tried to memorize the license plate. But it was hopeless. I passed out. Whatever they injected in me was working fast.

"What do you mean she's been kidnapped?" Christina shrieked.

Tobias had gone back into the club to tell the others what had happened and that he was heading to the police station right away.

"We're coming with you!" Will stated as he, Christina and Landon followed him out of the club.

They hailed a cab and headed to the station. When they walked into the precinct, all eyes were on Four.

"Four! I've been trying to call you, did you get my messages?" Captain Max Shepherd stated as he approached Four and the rest of his troop.

"No, there's other things on my mind, for one, my girlfriend was just kidnapped outside of Chasm. We were there for New Years and…" Four was cut off by Max.

"Yes, that's why I've been trying to call you. Whoever did it dropped her on our doorstep. Literally. Security saw a black car pull up to the curb only long enough to push her out the door. She face planted into the sidewalk and has some scrapes and bruises but she looks okay. There's just one thing…

"What?" Christina prodded.

"She doesn't remember anything."

"What do you mean she doesn't remember anything?" Four queried.

"I mean, she knows who she is, that she is in Chicago, but when I mentioned you she had no idea who you were."

Four looked crestfallen, like his heart had just sunk into his stomach.

"Can I see her now?" He added, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Yes, of course, I've set her up in your office." Max confirmed as Four headed there right away. Christina, Will and Landon trailing behind him.

"Guys, can you let me see her first?" Four questioned. They all nodded meekly before Will spoke up.

"We'll go get some coffee then and be back." Will stated, leading a devastated looking Christina back to the elevator banks.

Four knocked on the door lightly so as not to frighten her. When he took in her appearance, she was definitely scratched up and bruised from hitting the sidewalk.

"Jesus, baby, are you okay?" He coddled immediately.

I backed away slightly. Everything was foggy in my mind. I knew in some way that I was supposed to know who this was, but I couldn't place it.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a cop, a detective actually." He began.

"Are you going to ask me more questions? I already told that other guy I don't remember anything." I explained.

"I know, I'm not just a detective though bab-," He cut himself off from referring to a term of endearment once again.

"Why do you call me baby?"

"You're my girlfriend, or rather I'm your boyfriend, however you want to look at it. We live together." He explained. I could see the hurt in his eyes at how I didn't recognize him. But something had happened to cause this.

"Did I hit my head or something? Why can't I remember?"

"I don't know, but I think it would be a good idea to go to the hospital and get a blood test done, see if you've been injected with anything. You do have a mark on your neck there" He pointed, before adding, "looks like a needle mark" He explained.

"What's your name?"

"Tobias"

"Tobias. I feel like…"

"Like what?" He cautioned reaching out to hold my hand. Normally I would pull away but there was something comforting in his touch.

"Like I know you but I just can't remember right now."

"It's okay, we will get some answers."

"So, hospital then?"

"Yeah, let's go." He states as he offers me his hand to stand.

We run into Captain Shepherd once again.

"How are you feeling?" he addresses.

"Physically, I feel okay, mentally…there is a huge gap of my life missing right now."

"We're going to the hospital, going to get some blood work done and see if she was injected with anything." Tobias explains.

We run into a few people when we step off the elevator. Christina. I recognize her.

"Christina?!"

"Tris! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Well, most of me is, I still don't know what happened."

"What's the verdict Four?" Will questions.

"What? Why are you calling him Four? His name is Tobias." I state.

"It's a nickname my friends call me, but you were the only one I've told my real name to." He clarifies.

"Oh…so I guess the cat is out of the bag?" I reply. I feel bad that I outed him. I didn't realize. Or rather, didn't remember.

"It's okay, really." He replies, squeezing my hand in his.

"I'm sorry."

"Tris, it's fine, really!" He exclaims, turning me to face him.

"Where were you off to?" Will interjects.

"Hospital, blood work, see if she was injected with anything." Tobias explains shortly.

"Okay, well, being that there is nothing that we can do really, why don't we go back to Chasm, it is 11PM after all. And we will see you guys next year!" Will adds.

"You'll be okay?" Christina queries, looking at me solemnly.

"Yeah, of course. I just can't remember anything right now, but I don't know how short or long that will last so."

"Okay, have a Happy New Year then!" Landon adds. He'd been rather quiet throughout this exchange but the three of them headed off.

Tobias hailed a cab and we headed to the hospital. It didn't take long to get some blood drawn and we had to wait for the results. The nurses were gathered around the TV in the waiting room as the countdown to the new year began.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 , 3, 2, 1!"

"Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted. I couldn't help but smile at their happiness but my attention went to Tobias next to me. He was biting his lip, hard enough to draw blood.

"Hey!" I called to get his attention. It was obvious he cared for me, and if we were living together it was pretty serious. So what could a New Year's kiss hurt.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just…it's the new year so…"

"So what?" He replied completely clueless.

"Don't I get a New Year's kiss?"

"Of course Love," He replied. My insides were a flutter at his term of endearment and I looked to him as he bent his head and kissed me lightly on the lips, barely a kiss at all, before pulling away.

"Thank you." I replied. Even though I'm the one with the memory loss right now, it can't be easy for him to be not so affectionate with me. I can see he's itching to hug me or hold me in some way. I feel horrible that I can't remember right now.

"For what?"

"For being my first kiss of the new year."

"Always!" He replied.

"I'm sorry Tobias."

"For what?"

"I don't know what happened, I wish I could remember."

"Well, I can fill you in on what happened tonight."

"Please do!"

"We headed to Chasm, a night club. Had dinner, had a few drinks and were dancing when someone pulled you out of my arms abruptly."

"Oh!"

"It was your brother Caleb."

"Caleb is in town? What the fuck does he want?"

"So you remember him being the asshole he is and treating you like shit?"

"Yes, you don't have to remind me of that."

"Well, he grabbed your wrist, pretty roughly I might add, and I punched him."

"Good!" I replied with a laugh.

"Then he said he had something to tell you and you didn't want to hear it, then he said it was about Jeanine."

"Jeanine. I know that name, why do I know that name?"

"She had a connection to a sexual assault cast some 26 years ago"

"I recall something but it's not clear."

"That's okay, so after hearing that, we were interested in what he had to possibly say on the matter so we agreed to follow him outside to chat, where it would be quieter."

"Okay."

"We left through a back exit and were in the alley behind the club when out of nowhere, two guys grabbed me and Caleb shoved you into a car that appeared rather fast and then you were gone."

"Shit, so Caleb is behind this?"

"Yes, it would appear so."

"Beatrice Prior!" I hear.

"Right here." I reply standing from my seat.

"We have your test results, if you want to come with me a doctor will be in to see you." A nurse states as she leads me into a curtained section. I look behind me to see Tobias still in the waiting room.

"Tobias!"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah, of course, I just thought you'd want to get them alone."

"No, I want you here. Please. That is if you want to be."

"Of course I do!" he replies, taking a seat on the bed next to me. I take his hand in mine as we wait for the doctor.

We don't have to wait long as the curtain is pulled aside and short stoutly looking fellow stands before us with a file in hand.

"Beatrice?"

"Yeah, it's just Tris actually." She corrects.

"Right, sorry, Tris then, I'm Dr. Smalls and after going over your blood test results, everything is normal. With one exception."

"What is that?" Tobias interjects.

"It would seem that you have been injected with a type of memory serum."

"What?"

"Based on the toxicology of the serum, there is not enough of the serum in your system to have any sort of lasting effects. So this will wear off in time. The problem is, it could take up to four to six months for this serum to completely leave your blood stream."

"There's nothing to help extract it from my system?"

"Unfortunately not yet. Serums for medical use are rather new, but for memory wiping purposes, I cannot understand why someone would want to wipe your memory."

"Neither can I." Tobias added under his breath.

"So what is the treatment then, or is there any treatment?" I question. I feel Tobias grip my hand a little tighter as a show of strength.

"There is no treatment really. But the best advice I can give you is to return to as normal a daily routine as possible, and with the help of friends and loved ones, things will start to return to you in time."

"But four to six months?"

"Just be thankful they were not able inject the full amount, otherwise, you'd have no memory of who you are at all!"

"What are talking about?" Tobias adds.

"The particular serum injected into Ms. Prior is still in its testing phase with a new Genetics company. It has not even been approved yet. So whomever did this my dear, has personal reasons against you to do so!" Dr. Smalls details.

"Thank you Doctor."

"If you have questions about serums, there is a local psychologist who is very good…"

"Johanna Reyes?" Tobias interjects.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"I'm a detective with the Dauntless PD and Johanna has been helping recently with the sexual assault cases." Tobias explains.

"Oh, right then, well, feel free to contact her for further questions. Other than that, there is nothing else we can do for you here."

"Thank you Doctor" Tobias adds as we jump down from the bed and go to leave the hospital.

"I know this is upsetting Tris, but at least there is a silver lining here."

"What's that?" I reply, not able to hide my tears anymore.

"Awww…sweetheart, come here." He calls, pulling me into his arms for a hug.

"I was saying this isn't permanent. So yeah maybe it could take six months but it will all come back to you…"

"I'm just really tired and sore all over."

"Why don't we head home, you can have a bath?"

"That sounds really good. I just…"

"What?"

"I'm assuming we share a room?"

"Yes, but there is a spare room with a bed, so if you're uncomfortable right now, I understand, that room is yours!" he comforts.

"Thank you Tobias"

"I'd do anything for you Love."

"I'm still sorry I can't remember you or us."

"I know, but you will!"

When we get back to the apartment building where we live, it's like seeing it for the first time all over again. We make our way to the elevator and I get a chilling feeling.

The ride up is silent, but I can't shake this ominous feeling about the elevator. When we get the apartment, I'm amazed at how beautiful it is. Leather couches, huge TV in the living room, as well as kitchen that looks lived in and a home office and a gym to boot. Tobias leads me to the spare room.

"So you can stay in here for as long as you like, but you're always welcome in our room. I would never put you in an uncomfortable position Tris." He explains, cupping my face in his hands. I can tell he really cares, and he isn't just saying this to make me feel better.

"Thank you"

"Now, you usually use my Jacuzzi for baths, you do have a bath in your bathroom, but you can use either one, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you want the tour of our bedroom anyway?"

I nod my head silently as he leads me up the stairs to his room, actually our room. A king size bed sits in the middle of the room with obvious his and her dressers on opposite walls.

"Part of your Christmas surprise to me was to move your dresser and a few other belongings up here to make it our room." He explains.

"So how long have we been dating?"

"Well, about a month now."

"And we live together already?"

"Well there is a story behind that, it wasn't as cut and dry as it may seem." He laughs.

"Please share."

Tobias explains to me about my assault case leading to others and how Christina's apartment was broken into when I was moving and things touched. After that space being invaded, my comfort in that room was non-existent so he offered his spare room to me. But apparently he and I had so much of a connection that things moved faster than usually for most couples.

"So yeah, that's how you ended up here." He adds.

"Hmmm…"

"So the bathroom is through there and the Jacuzzi is all yours if you want it."

"That sounds really nice actually."

"Well why don't I start it up for you and you can get some pajamas to sleep in?"

I nodded in reply. He was too sweet. The attraction was definitely there and even though he was restraining himself, he kept touching my hip or arm. I went to my dresser and looked through my drawers for pajamas, but kept coming up with male t-shirts. I guess when I went to bed I wore his shirts. If I wanted to remember and remember things more quickly, sticking to routine is best. Doctors orders after all.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't normally ask, but I also had a huge case of writer's block going on as I was writing this chapter. So for those who are still following, please share with me your thoughts on where you want to see this story go or theories you have about the outcome!**

 **Millie Mae**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Wow! I'm spoiling you guys with two chapters this week! Who knows there might be a third! Reviews are LOVE.**

 **Millie Mae**

* * *

 **A Daunting Life**

 **A Four/Tris Fiction**

 **By Millie Mae**

 **ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH**

Two weeks have passed since the night I had my memories taken from me. I was informed that I had a part-time job I was starting on January 4th, and work was a welcome change. Landon and I shared most of my shifts, which were afternoon shifts to start. Bud the manager knew of my injury and recent attack, if that's what you want to call it, on New Years, and wanted me on light duties. So serving customers and making the various coffee drinks was my usual. I only had four to six hour shifts at a time but they were good that way. It allowed me to get into a routine without feeling like was drowning from the start in something new. It helped that Bud also understood as well when it came to my lack of recent memory.

I was not sleeping well at all but I didn't want to bother Tobias with that. It was bad enough I couldn't remember him or us and I felt terrible about that. The way he looks at me sometimes just breaks me. I can see he just wants to hold me or kiss me but I don't know how to respond to him when he has all these memories of us and I still don't.

It was Saturday night and I was off work tomorrow and once again sleep was not coming easily. No matter what I did, I couldn't get comfortable nor could I relax. My mind was so discombobulated and when I did drift for a few moments of sleep, I had terrible dreams. The problem was I didn't know if these dreams were memories or just bad nightmares.

 _I found myself in the elevator of the apartment building and in front of me was Al. He was hovering close and then out of nowhere he hit me._

 _"I had you once in Seattle, of course you were sort of unconscious and it's a pity you don't remember but, we can make new memories." He utters menacingly._

 _The dream images blur and then the next thing I remember I feel a searing pain in my shoulder before waking with a start._

"I can't do this…" I mumble to myself. 'Tobias won't mind if I sleep with him, we obviously have before and I just need some comfort right now', I think to myself. 'Maybe just laying in the same bed with him will help'.

I climb from the spare bed soundlessly and pull down the t-shirt of Tobias' I'm wearing as a nightgown before padding up the stairs in my bare feet to his; I mean 'our' bedroom. I push the door open quietly, it wasn't closed tight, and I'm surprised to find him awake in bed reading with the bedside lamp on. It is after 2AM after all.

"Tris?"

"Hi…"

"Are you okay?" He asks cautiously as he puts his book on the nightstand.

"I can't sleep, and every time I do have these horrible dreams." I begin. I try to contain my emotions. I don't need to break down again. The frustration is definitely getting to me.

He climbs from the bed and I can't help but stare at him. He's wearing a pair of black sleep pants that are slung low on his hips, and no shirt. He looks amazing and I feel a blush coming to my cheeks as I take in his appearance as he nears me.

"What can I do?" he inquires, taking my hand as a show of comfort.

"I just don't want to be alone, can I?" I hint looking at the bed.

"Of course you can Love." He replies. He fumbles around pulling back the blankets for me and I climb in wordlessly. The soft sheets and the smell of him on them is such a relaxing comfort.

"Are you comfortable?" He asks before returning to his side of the bed.

"Yes, thank you." I reply watching him intently as he climbs back in. He's making a point to stay on his side of the bed. It never occurred to me that this would be hard for him, having me this close but keeping his distance so as not to make me uneasy.

I watch as he settles into bed and then turns off the light. If there is one thing I know for certain, it's that he makes me feel safe. He's been true to his word about not wanting to make me uncomfortable and I know he wants to kiss me. There have been a few instances where he leaves for work and he's leaned in like he's about to kiss me, then thinks better of it and pulls away. I can't deny that I'm attracted to him, immensely and according to Christina, we're in love. I'm pulled from my thoughts when he calls my name.

"Tris?"

"Hmmm….?" I reply turning to him. It's rather dark in the room and I can hardly see him, but I can feel him.

"Would it be okay if I…I mean…" He trails off.

I move closer to him in the bed and cuddle against him, my head on his chest. His arms come around me instantly and I feel him let out the breath he was holding.

"Thank you…" He mumbles against my head.

"Tobias?"

"Yes Love?"

"Will you tell me about the night we met?" I urge as I turn to look up at him.

He shifts our position so my head is now on his arm and pillow and he is facing me.

"Well…I kind of made an ass of myself." He starts, the smile on his face is infectious and I can't help but smile back at him.

Our eyes have adjusted to the darkness in the room and I can see him more clearly. I know I can see a trace of tears in his eyes and I reach over to cup his face gently brushing the streaks away.

"I can't imagine you making an ass of yourself, but tell me anyway." I prod, snuggling a little closer. His arms wound around me, hold me snug against him as he begins.

"I met you, Christina and Will at the bowling alley and it had been decided that we were going to play in teams. Will and Christina against you and I."

"I don't think I've ever bowled before." I insert.

"That's actually exactly what you told me and I being the dork I am, and totally crushing on you that night, I said something like, 'oh so you're a virgin'…"

"What?"

"I didn't mean it in the sexual way, but it was one of those, 'insert foot in mouth here' scenarios'" He finishes with a laugh and I smile back at him.

"I suspect I did poorly at that game."

"You tried, it was really cute to watch, every ball went in the gutter, but I loved watching you try, you didn't give up, not once."

"So Will and Christina won then?"

"Well we played three games, they won one game, and I won the other two…"

I started getting a bad headache when I tried to think of that night and images were flooding my head suddenly. I reached up in pain.

"Tris?" I heard Tobias question in concern.

"Sorry, I just…had a flash of something…" I state when the pain subsides.

"Did you remember something?"

"I don't know if it's a memory but…it could be a fantasy too…" I acknowledge as my cheeks flush red.

"What is it?"

"Did we ever…I mean…I remember something about you kissing me on your couch…" I state looking up into his eyes. They are shining with happiness right now.

"Yes…the night we met, you asked me to kiss you and well I did…" He confirms cupping my cheek.

"You mean I just remembered something?" I add excitedly.

"I think you did baby…I mean…" He tries to retract his statement, but I like it when he calls me 'baby'.

"You don't have to stop calling me that you know. I like it…"

"You do?"

"I might not remember everything yet, but I know I feel something for you and it's strong. We have a connection."

"I want to kiss you so badly Tris, but I don't want to push you…"

"Well talking about our first night, it helped me to remember, so maybe we can do this every night?" I suggest.

"Of course we can." He nods.

"We just have to go at slow pace." I add.

"I'd wait for you forever Tris."

"Kiss me?"

"What?"

"You heard me…" I reply, biting my lip in anticipation.

He looks at me endearingly before cupping my cheek and gently pressing his lips to mine. His lips are so incredibly soft and mold to mine in a way I know I've felt before but only with him. My body, my lips my hands remember him. All of him and the way he kisses me is so loving and careful. He pulls away too soon for my taste.

"Don't stop…" I moan quietly.

"Tris, if I don't stop, I can't be held accountable for my actions." He replies with a smirk.

"Please?" I urge, as I pull him closer so he's half laying on me.

"One condition…" he begins.

"What's that?"

"If you become uncomfortable in any way, I want you tell me to stop, promise me."

"I promise."

"Okay…" He relents as he brushes some strands of hair away from my face.

"Will you kiss me now?"

"Com'ere…" He mumbles as he presses his lips to mine again in a hard kiss that is so spine tingling I can't help but press myself against him. My hands move up and around his shoulders, finding a place in his hair. I scratch gently at his scalp as he moves his lips to my neck and begins sucking lightly on my pulse point. I feel him growl gently. He must like it when I scratch at his scalp.

"Tobias…"

"You want me to stop?"

"No, please, don't stop…"

I feel him smile against me as his lips find my neck again and he sucks gently before I pull him back up to my lips. I can feel him getting hard against my thigh and I tense under him. He must feel it because he stops abruptly.

"I'm so sorry Tris, I just…"

"It's okay. I just…I guess I'm not used to feeling that…"

"You don't remember yet…"

"Remember what?" I urge as he moves to lie beside me as he catches his breath and I mine.

"The first time we made love…" He whispers, looking over to me for my reaction.

I sit up in surprise.

"You mean we've…"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you…"

"You didn't upset me, I just…" I begin as tears come to my eyes.

"What baby?"

"I want to remember…" I cry.

"I know you do Love, and you will…It's late now, come here, let's get some sleep. I think this has been a bit much for tonight."

"Will you hold me?"

"Always…" He replies as I lay with my back to him, my head resting on his outstretched arm while his other holds me close to him around my waist.

"Get some sleep." He whispers before I close my eyes.

Sleep comes a lot easier this time and I relax into his embrace willingly.

"Christina, what do you know about Tobias and I?" I urge as we walk mindlessly through the mall.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I just. I kind of had a breakthrough last night, a small memory if you will and it was because he was telling me about the night we met."

"And you remembered meeting him?"

"Not exactly, I remembered kissing him, on his couch that night."

"Oh yes you told me about that, you were so giddy and the next day you two were such a couple it was adorable."

"Really?"

"Tris, you and Four have such a connection, one I've never seen before. You won't remember this, but you are the first girl he's been in a relationship with in the three years I've known him!"

"No way, he's gorgeous, he must have had girlfriends."

"He hasn't Tris, not until you. At least not while I've known him…" She finishes.

I can feel the frustration in the pit of my stomach. I just want to remember him so badly and can't.

"There is a girl in our building who's tried to come between you two too, Nita. She's infatuated with him but he won't give her the time of day, never has."

"Wait, Nita…long dark hair?"

"Yes! Are you remembering something?"

"No, I was bullshitting, I could have said long blonde hair too!" I state exasperated.

"I can tell you about what you've told me if you want, but wouldn't it be better coming from him?"

"Yeah, maybe."

I follow Christina as she leads me into another clothing store. We're celebrating my first paycheck from 'Beanz' by shopping for new clothes.

"Oh! Tris, try this on." She suggests handing me a cute off the shoulder sweater style top.

"So…tell me what I've told you about Tobias…" I prod.

"Well, this isn't so much about him as what he caught us doing…"

"What?"

"He caught you telling me how big his dick is." She states as she starts laughing uncontrollably.

I can't help but laugh with her.

"I can imagine, I felt it against me last night. I'm sure he's hung…"

"What? Tris, what happened last night?"

"Can we go get some coffee or lunch and take a break and I'll tell you?"

"Yeah, let's pay for this first."

I try on the top first before buying it, I do like the look and it's sort of sexy in how it falls off of one shoulder. I can't help imagining Tobias kissing my neck and shoulder when I wear this and smile to myself.

"What are smiling about?" Christina asks as we exit the store and head to the food court.

"Let's get food first!" I admonish.

We each go our separate ways to choose our lunch before meeting back at a table on the edge of the food court and away from prying ears.

"So tell me about last night…"

"I've been having a lot of trouble sleeping the past two weeks, and have been staying in the spare room and last night I just couldn't take it anymore. I had another nightmare, although I didn't tell Tobias that, but I went upstairs to see him and he was still awake, reading in bed."

"Does he wear glasses? I bet he looks hot in glasses."

"No, he doesn't." I reply with a small laugh.

"Sorry, so continue."

"Well, he's been so sweet about everything and I know he wants to kiss me because a few times when he's left for work he's leaned in like he's going to and then remembers…"

"Yeah and doesn't want to make you uncomfortable…so he stops."

"Exactly. So I figured, if we're just sleeping, it would be fine right?"

"Yeah, so what happened?"

"We cuddled and I asked him to tell me about the night we met and he did and that's when I had the memory of him kissing me on his couch…and I sort of asked him last night to kiss me."

"Awww…Tris!"

"I know we have a connection, I can feel it, but when he holds me it's just…amazing and then when he kissed me, I couldn't get enough. But we got carried away and I felt 'him' against my thigh and kind of freaked a little, liked tensed up."

"Oh…shit, you don't remember…"

"When he and I first…"

"Had sex…"

"He called it making love…" I explain as a blush creeps into my cheeks.

"He's such a softy with you, and a hard ass around everyone else!" She teases.

"I can feel that we have an amazing relationship, or we did before I got my memory taken from me, and I know it's hard on him to. But I just want to remember so badly."

"Tris, you can't rush it. I mean it's great that you feel comfortable with him and he would never hurt you! I mean he took a bullet for you!"

"What?"

"Your shoulder, you both got shot. When Al…the elevator…fuck I'm stupid, you don't remember this yet, and I'm so sorry Tris."

"You mean that really happened?"

"Wait, did you remember something?"

"My nightmare was about Al in the elevator of the building. I don't remember much but I got flashes of him hitting me, and telling me how he had me once and we'll make new memories and then I wake up because of a searing pain in my shoulder…"

"Tris, that was a nightmare, but it did happen."

"Ohmigod, so Al is the one who raped me?"

"I'm so sorry Tris, look let's go home, this I'm so screwing this up for you"

"No Christina, thank you. I want to remember but I need to hear it to. I think by you guys telling me about stuff it will trigger memories."

Christina and I finish our lunch before heading out to her car and heading back to the apartment building. We enter the lobby and head to the elevator, which took seconds to open its doors as it was on the lobby floor.

I take in a deep breath, that feeling of unease surrounding me again. That's when I realize that the elevator unease is because of what did happen here with Al.

"Tris, are you okay, you look really pale?"

"Yeah. I just have this bad feeling whenever I get on this elevator but it makes sense now why I do."

Christina pulls out her phone and sends a text message before the elevator reaches the 10th floor. The doors open and Tobias is standing there.

"Hey, you good?" He questions taking my shopping bags from me before eyeing Christina.

"I think there was another breakthrough." Christina adds.

"Really, you remembered something else?" He questions excitedly.

"Don't get too excited there Four, it's not a pleasant memory." Christina informs.

"I'm going to lay down." I state as I wander off to the spare room to lie down. I hear Tobias and Christina talking in the living room, but I try to shut them out and collect my thoughts.

The sharp pain in my head from last night is back and my head is flooded with random images I cannot make sense of. I must have cried out in pain because both Christina and Tobias are in the room trying to calm me.

"Tris, what's wrong, talk to us!" Christina states worriedly.

"Pain in my head…" I explain.

"Take deep breaths Love, it will pass." I hear Tobias comfort as he sits on the bed beside me and pulls me into his lap.

"I'll go get some Tylenol." I hear Christina announce as she scuttles out of the room.

I must have fallen asleep because I wake up alone in the spare room, a cool compress on my head and a blanket over me. I get up and wander into the living room and see Tobias sitting on the couch talking to a woman with dark hair. She looks like she is in her early forties.

"Hi…" I announce meekly.

"Hey, how's your head?" Tobias questions with fear in his voice as he approaches.

"A lot better, thank you." I reply eyeing the woman who is now looking at me.

"Good, Tris, this is Johanna Reyes, she's a psychologist. She's known for working with young women, like yourself to help retrieve lost memories."

"Really? Can you help me remember?" I ask excitedly.

"Hi Tris, I cannot promise anything, but we can definitely try." She states with a nod of her head.

"Okay, so what do I do?"

"Well, Tobias here has informed me of some of the progress you've made since last night, so that's a good start. But I would like to start with a hypnotherapy session. It will allow me to help you regress to the last thing you remember and we can work from there." Johanna explains.

"Do I have to go to your office or how does this work?" I ask timidly as I reach for Tobias' hand. He squeezes mine back affectionately and I see Johanna smile at this.

"We can do the session here, I'd like to make you as comfortable as you can be."

"I have an office that has a leather couch, so there is privacy." Tobias informs.

"That would work perfectly." Johanna agrees as she stands from the couch.

"I'll go put on some coffee then, and I'll let you two get started. Do you need anything?" Tobias states, as he looks to Johanna then me.

"A coffee would be lovely." Johanna replies as I show her to the office.

She has me lay back on the couch with a pillow under my head for maximum comfort and a lamp turned on, on the desk so there is no harsh light. Johanna directs me to listen to her voice and relax, to concentrate on my breathing and before I know it I'm under her hypnotic trance.

"Now Tris. What is the last thing you remember?"

"My parents."

"What about your parents?"

"They died. It's been months since their deaths but it's still so vivid."

"Look around you Tris, where are you? Describe your surroundings." Johanna coaxes.

"I'm at the cemetery, sitting in front of my parents graves. I'm telling them goodbye."

"Why are you telling them 'goodbye' Tris?"

"Because I'm leaving Seattle. I'm moving to Chicago to stay with my best friend Christina."

"Okay, you're on your way to Chicago and then you arrive, what's the next thing you remember Tris?"

"Christina is showing me the apartment, and the room that is my bedroom. It's large, lavender coloured walls."

The images in my mind are vivid and clear when I feel like something is trying to push it's way in. I can hear Johanna's voice telling me to calm my breathing, that I'm getting worked up. I do my best to listen but I have images of different men in my mind. I don't recognize them.

"Tris, what are you seeing now?"

"Men, different men, I don't recognize them."

"Where are you Tris?"

"I think…I think I'm in a police station."

"Can you describe the men you are seeing?" Johanna questions. Her voice remains calm yet stoic and relaxing.

"I see a tall guy, around Tobias' height. He has dirty blonde hair, piercings in his eyebrow and lip. Tattoos…lots of tattoos. He has blue eyes but they are so cold."

"Good Tris, now who else is with this man?"

"An older man is standing with him, it looks like they are arguing about something. He looks like an older version of the younger man."

"Could it be his father maybe?" Johanna urges.

"Yes, I think it is…wait. I see Tobias.

 _"Eric, sorry to interrupt," Tobias starts._

 _"What do you want?" He replies agitated._

 _"Just wanted to let you know I'm off for lunch, I'll be back in an hour…" Tobias replies._

 _"Who's this?" the older man questions. I feel him look at me as I stand behind Tobias._

 _"She's one of the victims in the sexual assault case." Eric states._

 _"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." The older man replies._

 _"I'm sorry we've not been introduced, I'm Detective Eaton, I'm partners with Eric." Tobias states, holding out his hand to the older man._

 _"David Coulter, Eric's father." He replies with a kind smile._

 _"This is Tris, my girlfriend." Tobias replies._

 _"Is it allowed for you to date the victims?" David questions._

I'm jolted awake suddenly and find myself sitting up on the couch in Tobias' home office with Johanna sitting in front of me.

"How are you feeling Tris?" Johanna questions.

"Ummm…okay I guess."

"Do you remember what we just talked about from your hypnotic state?"

I take a minute to collect my thoughts and remember the meeting of Eric and his father David.

"Eric and David Coulter." I announce.

"Good! Tris that's excellent."

"What happened exactly?"

"Well it would seem that you remember up until about a week before you moved here and after that it's a bit blank."

"Okay. So who are Eric and David Coulter?"

"Maybe I could have Tobias explain that, it has to do with the assault case." Johanna explains.

I move so I'm sitting normally on the couch and Johanna leaves the office to get Tobias. They both come back in a few moments later.

"So, how did it go?" Tobias questions as he takes a seat beside me on the couch. I reach over and wrap my arm around his upper arm to be closer. I feel a lot of comfort from being close to him and need that right now.

"Well Tris did really well!"

"That's awesome baby!"

"I remembered when we met Eric and David in the precinct." I explain.

"Oh, okay. So…" Tobias leads.

"I thought it best for you to explain to Tris their involvement in the case." Johanna explains.

"Well, they are father and son." Tobias begins.

"Yeah I remembered that part." I confirm looking to him to continue.

"Eric was under suspicion for being involved in your assault case some how and his father was there because his company creates memory serums."

"Like the one that took my memories?"

"Yes, but he had been there because Johanna was working with some of the other victims and helping them to retrieve memories using a serum."

"Oh, so that's why they were there that day?"

"Yes."

"So what happened then? Did the retrieval work?"

"No, someone switched the serums and the two unfortunate victims had their memories completely wiped." Tobias explains.

"Did Eric do it?"

"No, it was Johanna's assistant Peter Hayes, he was seen with David and a package was exchanged. But as for Eric, he was killed."

"I have a lot to remember still don't I?"

"You do Tris, but slow and steady. I think you're getting these headaches because you're pushing yourself. If you want to remember I understand you wanting to talk about things, but make them happy things." Johanna encourages.

"Last night was a happy memory." I smile proudly. Tobias smiles back before kissing my temple.

"That's good. But when it comes to your case, there is so much, so it might be best to avoid that."

"She remembered something about Al in the elevator and getting shot, but it was from a nightmare." Tobias adds. Christina must have told him about that.

"Yes, that's going to happen."

"So how do I know what's a memory and what is just simply a nightmare?"

"Ask. That's all I can suggest. Just don't keep it to yourself, you will make yourself go crazy if you keep wondering." Johanna advises.

"So this memory retrieval serum, can you not use that on me?"

"I think we will in time, but because of the damage that the first serum did to you, I think it would be too much of a shock to your system to overload your mind with so much at once. We can do another session like this if you wish and lead up to eventually using the serum."

"When could I use the serum?"

"Well it's been two weeks, so I would suggest waiting until at least March 1st."

"But that's so far away." I cry.

"I know it seems like its far away Tris, but it's also about concern for your well being. Rushing this could cause a break in your memory too. We can't risk that."

"You will remember Love, but we have to go slow." Tobias encourages.

"And you have Tobias here to answer anything!"

"Don't be afraid to come to be about anything okay?" He states, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his side.

"I will come by next Sunday for another session, same time? 2PM?" Johanna questions before standing from the desk's swivel chair and pushing it back behind the desk.

"Yes, thank you." I reply meekly. Tobias walks Johanna out while I sit there gathering my thoughts once again.

'I can't rush this', I think to myself before finally standing and heading to the kitchen to get a coffee for myself. I've just had a few sips before Tobias joins me.

"So. How do you feel?"

"Really good that I actually remembered something, just frustrated. I mean I know it's going to take time, but some things I want to know now."

"Like what?" He prods as sits at the breakfast bar, looking across the counter at me.

"You, us. Everything we've shared." I reply sipping my coffee again to try to hide the tremble in my lower lip.

"You will Tris, but maybe don't look at it in such a negative light. I know this is hard on you, but maybe instead of focusing on what you don't remember, we can focus on making some new memories." He states as a smile crosses his features. He winks at me.

"Did you just wink at me?" I flirt.

"I did indeed."

"Well, I know a new memory opportunity when I see one." I add as I saunter around the counter to stand in front of him. He's sitting on a stool and is still too tall in front of me. I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him to him and he reciprocates immediately.

"I know you don't remember and that's okay, but I have to say this Tris…"

"What?"

"I love you." He states simply.

"I know I don't remember but I think I love you too."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to say it. I just want you to know how much you mean to me."

"I think I know, I mean you did get shot for me."

"So did you." He amends.

"Well…on that making new memories front, can we like go make out on the couch or something?" I tease.

He grins at me widely before leading me into the living room, my coffee forgotten.

"Well, we've never really been out on a date, so why don't we go to a movie or something?"

"As much as I want to have date night with you, I'd rather stay in and watch a movie with you. If that's okay…"

"Anything you want Love." He purrs.

We settle back on the couch and he pulls up Netflix. We settle on Captain America: The First Avenger.

"You know, I actually remember seeing this movie!" I tease as we cuddle under a blanket, me curled into his side as his arm wraps around me.

The feeling of content and happiness in our moment outweighs the uncertainty of forgotten memories at the moment and I couldn't be happier.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So it's been two months since my last update. A lot of stuff has been happening personally (Won't bore you with details) and I was away as well for a two week vacation, otherwise this would have been up sooner. Thanks for those who are still following and understand!**

* * *

 **A Daunting Life**

 **A Four/Tris Fiction**

 **By Millie Mae**

 **ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH**

January went faster than we realized and my sessions with Johanna were going well. It was now the second week in February and she was helping me to focus on me and Tobias and my memories of him rather than the complications of the sexual assault case and all that came with it. Tori was back in town also, and her and Tobias were at the precinct working through all the files and evidence they have collected and all the statements from all the witnesses they had talked with to find a new lead or link to find the start of this chain of events.

We know Al was behind my attack but it was instigated by someone else using his obsession with me to fuel his or her own agenda. Without Eric or the knowledge he knew, they can't piece together his role completely. Drew and Peter were unaware of both Eric and David's full intentions, which means someone else was still behind it all. That conclusion is also drawn because the target for the fall seemed to be David. Like the 'Wizard of Oz' behind the curtain, pulling all the strings. There were mumblings from David, and he was adamant that Jeanine had a hand in this somehow, as unbelievable as it sounded. But when I sat back and thought about it, she was a victim; so wanting to get back at David was not a far stretch.

The link was there. They just had to find it.

"Four, we've gone over these interviews and interrogations, the video tapes and the surveillance so many times…what else can we look at?" Tori stated, the frustration evident in her slouched posture.

"That's the problem. We need fresh eyes…" Four replies as he leans back in his desk chair. The door to his office is closed and has been each time he and Tori work on the case. There is more suspicion of other officers possibly being involved. Otherwise how did the serums get switched without notice? So they are being extremely cautious.

"What are you thinking then?" Tori urges as she lay back on the leather couch to stretch.

"Tris…" Four mumbles.

"What about Tris?"

"Tris…she's fresh eyes. Hasn't remembered much of the case and hasn't had her mind on it in almost a month. She could look at the files again and read through the reports. She might see what we're not."

"It won't be too much for her?"

"I don't think so, but I'll talk to Johanna first. I know Tris, she'll want to dive in and get her hands on this so I want to make sure it won't be an overload for her."

"Good call. I've been keeping up with Johanna and the other girls; they're doing well actually, surprisingly. But from what she's suggested with the girls, she might tell you to give her a little at a time to go through rather than all at once." Tori suggests as she moves to a sitting position on the couch again.

"What like just the victim reports to start or something?"

"Yeah, and then once she's okay with that, give her the suspect files. If she gets too much at once, she won't know how to process it all."

"Yeah. Makes sense, I'll go see Johanna. She's in today no?" Tobias queries as he stands from his chair to go to the office Johanna would be occupying.

"Yeah. I'm going to go grab us a coffee."

"Actually, I'm going to see Tris at Beanz I can bring back coffee?" Four suggests as he opens his office door, allowing Tori to exit first.

"Okay we'll break for lunch, see you back in what…an hour, hour and a half?" Tori complies as she checks her watch for the time.

"Sounds good." He confirms before they go their separate ways.

* * *

The Shop is getting busy, 'must be the lunch rush', I think to myself as Landon hands me the next cup with the order scribbled on the side.

"Landon, what does this say?" I call irritated, trying to read his chicken scratch writing. He's slacking a bit today.

I'm not having a good day either. I couldn't sleep last night, and when I woke up, Tobias had already left for work. I just wanted to have a quiet morning and cuddle with him in bed but because of Johanna's suggestions, he's not talked the case with me in a few weeks, so that I can keep my mind on happier things. I know it's a good thing and I've remembered a few more moments between Tobias and I. Parts of which relate to the case and some that don't. But because he can't talk it out with me, he's longer at the precinct with Tori, talking theories and where to go next, and leaving earlier in the morning to go over notes from the night before. Plus because the case has lost speed, he's got another case he's working at the same time. So I know he's getting stressed over it.

"Tris, it's a not hard, look…" Landon begins as he explains the order.

"I know what it says I'm just irritated, I'm sorry. I want today to be done already." I whine. Now that the Christmas season is over and Bud's regular casuals are back to school, I've picked up a few more hours at the shop. Which is not a bad thing; it's when people treat you like shit, especially when Nita comes in. She's been doing that a lot lately, just to order some big froufrou drink and then come back and say it's incorrect or to complain about me in some way. Bud knows as does Landon and Matthew that she's just a sour customer but 'the customer is always right' motto is what we go by. So I have to grin and bear it! Even though I want to slap that smirk off her face. Whatever Max said to her while she was overnight in the jail worked because she doesn't approach us in the apartment building anymore, but anywhere else seems to be fair game for her.

I'm at the end of my rope and filling the last drink in my line of lunch rush orders when I hear the bell chime on the door and I think to myself, 'no more, please, go make coffee at home'. I place the finished drink on the end bar and call the name on the side of the order cup before checking the clock. It's finally two o'clock in the afternoon and I am off and I know Tobias is meeting me. When I get to the end of the coffee bar, that's when I see him…He's leaning against the wall across from the coffee bar, his arms crossed over his chest and he's biting his lip.

"Hey coffee girl…" he coos as I wrap myself in his arms.

"I'm so tired." I whine into his chest as he straightens his posture to hold me closer.

"You okay baby?" He queries as he tilts my face up to his to look into my eyes.

"I just…I've missed you…in the mornings, just cuddling in bed. You're gone when I wake up and home late and I know you're busy with two cases now I just…want some alone time with you." I complain.

"Tris…" He begins as he pulls me away from the coffee bar to an empty table. We don't sit, but he wants to get away from prying eyes and ears.

"I'm sorry, it seems selfish…" I add.

"Hey, no it doesn't. I miss you a lot too. I wake up and all I want to do is spend the day with you. But I know we both have jobs to get to. I miss not being able to talk to you about the case but that will be changing."

"What do you mean?"

"It's been a month since we've talked the case at all and you still don't remember a lot of it do you?"

"No, nothing that doesn't really relate to my case." I confirm.

"I spoke with Johanna and she agreed to start allowing you back into the case, slowly."

"What do you mean slowly?"

"I mean, Tori and I have reviewed everything over and over and we're missing something. We thought with fresh eyes, you might see what we're missing."

"So you want me to help review everything?"

"Yes. But only if you want to."

"Of course I do. I can ask you questions though right?"

"Yes, but make a list and ask me after you're reviewed everything. The question you have might be in the next file you read so…"

"I can do that. Okay now I'm excited." I state gleefully.

"Good. So how about we head home for some lunch. I'll be home early tonight so we can start reviewing stuff."

"I'm off tomorrow too." I confirm before going behind the coffee counter and into the back to grab my jacket and bag.

I meet up with Tobias out front of Beanz and we walk home hand in hand, content in our silence. When we get to the building, we have to wait for the elevator and I'm happy to say that my anxiety over riding up has subsided a lot with Johanna's help. She's helped me to understand that what happened in that elevator was an event in my life, it does not define me.

* * *

After dinner that evening and after a long day, I decided I was going to have a shower while Tobias got the files in his office sorted for me to look at.

Before I could get to the shower, Tobias was in the bedroom with me pulling his sleep pants out of his drawer.

"You're done already?" I question.

"Yes, I knew where they were." He clarifies.

"Oh. So…"

"So what?" He teases as he saunters over to me, sans shirt.

"Nothing, I just thought maybe we could have some quiet time." I suggest.

"Yeah, we can do that." He teases as he pushes my hair behind my back and brings his lips down to my neck, kissing gently right on my pulse point. My arms instinctively find their way around his neck and shoulders as he wraps his arms around my lower back and waist, pulling me flush against him.

"Tobias…don't stop." I pant as his lips find mine.

We haven't kissed like this in a while. There have been subtle touches and kisses and glances and I know he's holding back until I remember everything, but I cannot deny what I want, and what I feel and how my body reacts to him. I start pushing his shirt up until he catches on and pulls it off over his head, and tosses it to the floor.

I'm quick in response and do the same with mine before my hands find the buckle on his belt, our lips reconnecting the moment my shirt is off.

I haven't completely remembered the whole night of events of when we first had sex but when we were having a 'moment' on the couch last week I started to remember that first time… vividly, and have been wanting to go further with Tobias again since. He's been hesitant for memory reasons. But he knows he's not pushing me.

"Tris…" He begins as he tries to push me away but I won't let him.

"Please, Tobias, don't push me away." I start, as I bite my lip. I don't want him to see me cry. The feeling of being rejected…again, is hard to handle and I know deep down it's not rejection but how else do I handle it.

"Baby, I can't handle this. We have to stop…" He urges, once again trying to pull away.

"I don't want to stop. Tobias, please? I want you to make love to me...again. Like the first time." I demand sorrowfully. His eyes make contact with mine instantly as his hands reach up to cup my face in his hands.

"You're sure?"

"Of course I am, I love you." I concede as he lifts me, my legs wrapping around his waist as he walks us over to the bed.

"I love you Tris. It's never been about me not wanting you, I just want you to be sure…" He confesses as he rests his weight on his elbows before brushing my hair off my face and kissing me gently.

"I know. But it does feel like rejection when it happens a few times. I know you don't mean it that way." I confess as I bite my bottom lip anxiously.

"Don't bite your lip baby…" He states, his voice husky.

"Why not?" I tease.

"Because I want to…" He replies as his lips take mine in his once again in a slow dance of movement and caresses.

With him resting his weight on his elbows, I reach down to unbutton his jeans and start pushing them down with my feet when they get stuck. He laughs at my eagerness before moving from me to remove his jeans and underwear and does the same to me. We're both naked now as he crawls up my body, kissing me as he goes. His lips find the flesh of my thigh, then my hip and he moves to just above my womanhood as his hands slide up my sides and cup my breasts gently in his palms, hardening my nipples under his touch.

"Ughhh…Tobias…" I pant as his body follows. His lips are now at my breasts, sucking lightly on the flesh. My gaze finds his and I see him smiling at me.

"What?"

"Hickey…sorry baby…" He states.

"You're not sorry…come here." I urge pulling him up to me as our lips finally find one another again.

I feel him against my leg and know he's hard and the want in me is so high that I spread my legs gently allowing him to nestle between my thighs. He groans at the contact and rocks against me gently before lifting himself and slowly entering me. It takes a few moments to adjust, as it's been a few weeks since we've been together and he allows for me to get used to him again. The urge to move takes over and I start contracting my vaginal muscles around him causing him to finally start thrusting slowly.

"Shit Tris, slow that down or I'm not going to last." He pants as his lips find purchase on my neck and collarbones.

My body moves in sync with his and I arch my hips slightly allowing him to sink a little deeper inside of me. It seems like an hour passes as our bodies writhe together on the bed. I reach my climax once, then twice and Tobias is still going when I push him gently so he's on his back now and I'm on top riding him.

"You look so beautiful riding me like that…" He smiles as I grind my hips down into his.

"You feel so good Tobias." I pant as his hands cup my breasts, his thumbs rubbing over my nipples, before resting on my hips to help guide me.

"I'm so close baby…" He cries as I feel him tense beneath me before I feel him release inside me. I continue to ride out my third orgasm before collapsing on top of him in a sweaty heap.

"God that was so amazing." He states wrapping his arms around me securely.

"No shit." I reply rolling off of him slightly to allow ourselves to catch our breath.

"I think I really need a shower now." I giggle to myself.

"How about the Jacuzzi instead?" He insists, and who am I to argue with that.

He rises from the bed so fast; before I know it he has me over his shoulder and is leading me into the bathroom and starting the water in the Jacuzzi. He hands me the coconut bubble bath before he grabs some clean towels. I'm just sitting down in the water when he slips in behind me and pulls me against his chest.

We're silent together as the tub fills and his lips find my neck, kissing delicately and softly when I start to get that familiar pain in my head and I grab it out of instinct.

"Tris? Baby what's wrong?"

"Head pain, like before…give it a second it will pass…" I answer. Johanna said these pains would come out of nowhere and I'm not surprised when they do. They also usually mean I've remembered something more, but what I don't always know.

Once the pain subsides, I rub my temples as Tobias rubs my shoulders to help relax me and I gather my thoughts. I try to focus when a memory hits me and I blush profusely before looking behind me at Tobias.

"What are you blushing for? What did you remember?" He teases.

"Something that happened in this Jacuzzi actually, the first time you touched me I believe." As the blush that overtook my cheeks, seems to take over my whole body.

"Baby you don't need to blush about that…it was sexy as hell." He confirms.

"It was still a first for me, having you finger me like that…" I state, whispering the last part like it's a secret.

Tobias outright belly laughs at that, and I smack his arm.

"Don't laugh at me…"

"I'm sorry baby but you're so adorable about being shy, when you remember what you did to me in my office, I can't wait to see your face then…" He laughs again. It's then that something hits me and recognition hits me while my face falls into a big 'O'.

"No….." I smile back.

"No what?"

"I gave you a blowjob in your desk chair!" I state rather loudly.

"You remember that?" He questions as he pulls me back against his chest.

"I do now!"

"Damn…"

A few minutes go by in silence and I start to feel self-conscious.

"You're quiet all of the sudden." I add, stating the obvious as I turn to face him. He pulls me into his lap.

"Sorry…sorry." He mumbles as he clears his throat in between apologies.

"Was it okay?" I ask, hinting at my performance in his office, my arms winding up around his shoulders.

"Was what okay?"

"The office performance?"

"Shit, fuck yes. I was just lost in thought about it Tris, Jesus!" He cries hugging me to him.

"No you weren't, were you really?"

"Ughhh…yeah…" He mumbled again. I've never really seen him flustered so this was pretty funny for me and I started laughing at him.

"Well, maybe we'll have to have a repeat performance of that one sometime…"

"Oh hell yeah…" He adds before pressing his lips to mine hungrily. I feel he's hard again against my lower abdomen and I rise over him before lowering myself down on him again and start moving slowly.

"Ughhh…fuck Tris…Baby this is going to be quick."

"You're worried about time? Tobias you literally made love to me for like an hour in that bed, fast is fine!" I urge rocking against him harder as his hands find purchase on my hips guiding me.

His hand trails to my front where his thumb starts rubbing my clit and within seconds I'm climaxing around him already.

The Jacuzzi is too full and the water starts sloshing out, so I reach behind me to pull the plug. The water starts draining as we move together in the soapy water.

"Fuck Tobias." I pant as I rest my head in the crook of his neck. I feel his lips against my neck and suddenly I'm rising from the tub.

He's standing with my legs around his waist; he's still inside me and he's careful as he carries my to the bedroom where he lays me back on the bed before pumping himself in and out of me relentlessly. My own hand finds its way down my body to rub myself as he finally reaches his climax and I'm there moments after.

"God you feel so amazing." He cries as he finally slips from me and I whimper at the loss of him.

"We are so doing that again, and again…and again…" I pant as I hear him laugh beside me.

"Not tonight, I'm too tired now." He laughs.

"I didn't mean tonight ass!" I reply as I slap at his arm as he laughs along with me.

We dry off properly before pulling on our pajamas. I notice it's about 9PM and I am very thirsty after that work out. Tobias follows me to the kitchen where we both drain a bottle of water. After we finish we decide to cuddle up on the couch and watch TV and just be.

We're catching up on the latest season of Game of Thrones when there is a quiet knock on his apartment door. He gets up to answer it and few seconds later I see he's letting Christina into the apartment. It's obvious she's been crying too.

"Chris? What's wrong?" I urge as I lead her over to the couch. A fresh flood of tears erupts from her as we sit on the couch where Tobias and I were moments before.

"Will and I had a fight." She admits.

"What about?"

"Some girl he works with has been hitting on him and he's been clueless about it. I was over at his place tonight when she showed up at the door and was all, 'we have a connection, I feel it, when you look at me at the office…blah, blah, blah…'" Christina imitates.

Tobias made a quiet exit to his office to give us privacy and likely to call Will.

"He didn't cheat on you did he?" I ask.

"No, but he didn't deny it either, didn't ask her to leave, and I was standing right there!"

"Chris, Will loves you, he was probably just shocked and didn't know how to handle it, I mean really, how many times have you had to fight off other women? I'm not saying Will isn't attractive in his own way just, it's just, when he introduces you it's always, 'this is my girl…', you know that."

"I know that but she was still there when I walked out. He didn't want to be rude and ask her to leave." She cries.

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean the worst either."

"I'm so confused Tris." She admits as she cries into my shoulder.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you how many times Tobias made me come tonight?" I state point blank.

She sits up straight and stares at me in disbelief and I can't help but laugh at the look on her face.

"Are you serious?" She gushes.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Oh deets girlfriend!" She urges, wiping away her tearstains.

"I'm just glad I could make you smile, and…give Will the benefit of the doubt. I bet you he's at your door right now." I add.

"Shit, you're probably right, I should go home in case he does come by."

"You go, we can talk 'deets' later!" I confirm as I walk her out.

"Thanks Tris, for letting me vent to you….OH I didn't interrupt anything did I?" She states, whispering the last part in my ear.

"No…." I laugh as I walk her out and watch as she gets on the elevator to her floor.

After I close and lock the door again I wander into Tobias' office to see him hanging up his cell phone.

"Will?" I question.

"Yeah, he said nothing happened with Gretchen, he just, she's his boss, and he can't treat her like crap even though he was furious she showed up and said what she said."

"Well let's hope he tells Christina that."

"He was on his way over when I hung up with him."

"Good…Can we go to bed now? I'm exhausted from all this crap now."

Tobias smiles to himself before getting up from his desk chair and sauntering out of the office. We climb the stairs and curl up in bed together and I can't help the smile on my face.

"What are you smiling about?" He teases.

"Four times tonight you know…"

"Yeah…I know…" He replies cockily and I elbow him gently to tease back.

"So…"

"So what?"

"That was the desk chair huh?" I tease back, turning in bed to face him, my head on his chest.

"You my little vixen are a dirty, dirty girl!...Go to sleep." He chastises, but I can hear the smile in his voice.

The next afternoon I decided to start looking into the case files that Tobias had left for me in his office on the desk. I started simple, like he suggested and went through the victim's files from Seattle, including reading the transcript from my interview with Tori. Then I proceeded to read the victim's files from the Chicago attacks. Everything matched up so far in the way of the aftermath and what the girls remembered and how it had happened; As well as the fact that all the victims looked a like, with light hair and light eyes.

I read the final victim folder, which was really the first victim, Jeanine Matthews and that's when something stood out to me about her interview transcript. It wasn't what she said or who was involved. It was who was asking the questions. I picked up my iPhone and called Tobias because I didn't think the answer to this question was going to be in the next file.

"Tris? You okay?" He answers with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was reading over the files when I found something and I'm pretty sure that this is not going to be answered in the next file."

"Are you serious, you really found something?"

"It could be nothing but I can't see this as just being a typo." I confirm.

"What did you find?"

"Can you pull up on your computer the interview transcript from Jeanine Matthews initial report?"

"Yeah, give me a few moments here…"

"Okay." I reply quietly as I hear the clicking of his mouse and keyboard on the other end of the line.

"Okay what am I looking for?" Tobias questions.

"Look at the opening lines of the interview."

 _Summary Statement of Jeanine Matthews:_

 _March 18_ _th_ _, 2189_

 _Max: This is detective Max Caulder with the Chicago Dauntless PD, interview with Jeanine Matthews on this, March 18th 2189 at 11:22AM. State your full name please._

 _Jeanine: Jeanine Ann Matthews_

 _Max: Ms. Matthews, this is an account of the events that transpired on March 14_ _th_ _, 2189. Is that correct?_

 _Jeanine: Yes._

"I'm not seeing it baby…"

"Okay, Tobias, what is your Captain's name?"

"Max Shepherd why?...OH shit!"

"Yeah, so who's Max Caulder?"


	18. Chapter 18

AUTHOR's NOTE:

It's been a long time since my last update, and I am sorry it's taken this long. It's been a rough few months. There have been a few family deaths to deal with and some other close family with extreme health issues.

Thanks for your patience and I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter.

Millie Mae

A Daunting Life

A Four/Tris Fiction

By Millie Mae

ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH

My foray into the detective world was proving difficult. After discovering the name 'Max Caulder' on Jeanine Matthews transcript, Tobias informed Tori and now both of them were trying to find a way to get this information from his Captain, Max Shepherd without letting on that this information was suspect in a way.

I was over with Christina at her place and she and Will had thankfully talked things out and Will explained to her how Gretchen was his boss so even though he wanted to do what she felt he should have, his job security was at risk. While on the topic of Will, that led me to an idea. Tobias and Tori seemed to forget that they have hacker friends with full access to the information they are looking for. But with them being workers of the law, they always want to find out the information they need with the most legality.

"Can you call Will for me?" I approach Christina.

"Yeah, sure, what do you need?"

"There is some information we need about Four's boss…sorry 'Captain', and he and Tori don't know how to get this intelligence legally so I was hoping…."

"Will could work some magic on his end?" Christina confirms with a laugh.

"Exactly."

"I'll call him but you can fill him in?"

"Of course."

Christina puts her iPhone on speaker as the call connects.

"Hey Babe, what's up?" I hear Will exclaim.

"Hi, I've got Tris here…"

"Hi Will" I add.

"Hey Tris, what can I do for you?"

"Are you in a secure area where you can use your lap top and do some sneaky business?"

We hear him laugh over the line.

"Yes, I'm on a break actually. What can I look up for you?"

"Well, it's pertaining to my case, so it has to be a no-talk kinda thing and clean for starters.

"Of course Tris, it always is."

I explain the details to Will and can hear him typing away on his keyboard as I give him the difference in names and years.

"I will do some digging now, but won't be able to do much until I'm off work at 7:00PM tonight. I'll check in with you then?"

"Sure, and thanks Will, I appreciate it."

"No problem Tris, now take me off speaker, I have a few moments left on my break…." He laughs.

"I'm going home, enjoy your phone sex!" I tease as I put my coffee cup in the kitchen before heading down to mine and Tobias' apartment.

Tobias had been working on a new case that was a homicide and was assigned to him first thing this morning, and with no new leads on my case other than the name discovery he was forced to put his full attention on this one. Surprisingly, Tori put in for a transfer to the Chicago Dauntless PD and would be Tobias' new partner.

We needed to sort out what information we have that is fact compared to what is theory. On another note, my memory has been returning in full force and I've remembered lots of firsts that have happened with Tobias, much to his delight as well as mine, of course.

Being that I couldn't do anymore until Will worked his magic, I decided to give the apartment a good cleaning, after dusting and wiping down windows and mirrors, I lugged out the vacuum and cleaned the area rugs. Just as I was finishing the carpet around the coffee table and couch, I tripped and fell, nearly hitting my head on the corner of the coffee table. I lay there on my back looking up at the ceiling and just start laughing out of nowhere. I reach for the leg of the coffee table when something on the underside catches my eye. I pry it off, but it's stuck and being stubborn. After using a little more force, the object falls into the palm of my hand and the only thing I can think of when seeing it is, 'who's listening to us?'. It's obvious I've just found a 'bug' in our apartment. I gently place the listening device on the top of the coffee table as confusion muddles my brain. I cannot fathom who could have gotten into the apartment to plant this bug and if there is one, how many others are there?!

I head into the kitchen and grab my iPhone to text Tobias as I don't want anyone who could be listening to hear me tell him.

Tris: I found something under the coffee table while cleaning and I'm freaking out.

Tobias: What did you find?

Tris: It looks like a 'bug', someone is listening to us, and I don't know how many others there could be.

I wait as I see the three dots on my screen showing that he is typing, and still typing.

Tobias: I'm coming home, put on some music so there is background noise, we'll do a thorough search when I get home. Is Christina off today? Tell her to check her place, starting with under her coffee table.

Tris: OK, I love you.

Tobias: I love you too. See you soon.

I realize it's Sunday afternoon and Johanna usually comes by at 2PM for our weekly appointments. With this in mind, I text Tobias again.

Tris: We should stick to routine as much as possible so as not to garner suspicion from whomever is listening. Stick with appointment from Johanna?

Tobias: I agree. I will bring some late lunch with me and Johanna.

Tris: Sounds great. Any idea who could have done this? I can't think of anyone who's been in the apartment to do it.

Tobias: I have a theory, will tell you when I get there.

We end our texting and I put on some music as Tobias suggested. After texting Christina, she says she didn't find anything, but then she reminded me of the CSI team who had been in the apartment. If there had been anything to find, they would have found it.

My suspicion leads me to believe that whomever is behind this, they want details on the case.

I run upstairs to take a quick shower and change after cleaning the apartment and then throw on a load of laundry. Just as I'm heading back into the living room I see Tobias enter the apartment with Johanna but he brings his finger to his lips in a 'Shhhhh…' gesture. I nod in understanding and then point to the listening device on the table where I left it. It's then that I watch Tobias as he creates a 'scene'.

"Tris? Baby I'm home for lunch, thought we could go to 'The Pit' up the street." He calls as he closes the apartment door a little loudly. Johanna stays in the hall.

I tip toe a few steps back into the kitchen before jogging over to make it seem like I just came down the stairs.

"Hey, that sounds great, let me grab my shoes." Tobias turns off the music as we leave the apartment with Johanna. Everyone is silent.

It isn't until we our outside the building that Tobias suddenly stops, turns to me and takes my face in his hands.

"Are you okay?" he questions worriedly.

"Yes, just a little freaked out." I reply as I glance at Johanna.

"Hi Tris, Four filled me in on your find so we are going to keep up the pre-tense of our session and plan our session today, so lunch up the street sounded like a good plan.

"What about Nita listening at the Diner?" I query.

"She was fired." Tobias states flatly as he starts up the street to 'The Pit'.

"Really? That's great, but why?"

"She tried to 'seduce' me again and her boss saw, and he took my side. This was last week by the way, I told you about it, but I didn't know she was for sure fired until last night."

"Right, I remember .What was so significant about last night?"

"When you and Christina were talking after she and Will had their fight, I was talking to Will, he was at the diner when he saw the 'help wanted' sign and asked about it."

"Oh. So he was pretty much at Christina's place when you called then."

"Exactly." He replies as we reach the door. Tobias holds it open for Johanna and I to enter.

It's after the lunch rush, so it's not too busy. We take a booth near the back to get some privacy. We order lunch and there is small talk until our food arrives. Once it does, Johanna looks to me to start planning our 'session' this afternoon.

"So Tris, in order to keep some things private, I want to do a session with you after you've cleared your apartment but keeping up routine is important. So I thought I would come by and as we go to start our session, you can complain of a terrible headache and want to lay down. I will then explain that with all the sessions we've been having it might be too much for you and we take a break for a week. Conveniently ending our session. While we do that, in the living room, Four here will go into his office and play some music to drown out the sounds of him searching for anymore devices. Once the office is cleared, we can still have a session in there."

I agree to the plan, it's simplistic and plausible.

"So who do you think is behind this?" I question Tobias as I finish my French fries.

"Nita." He states abruptly with venom in his voice.

"But how?"

"The night when you came back from Christina's and she had to let you in, who knows how long she had been in the apartment while I was in the gym."

"Holy Shit! But she's so…."

"Obssessed with me?"

"YES!"

"I think part of that is an act to try to get close, otherwise, who would seriously embarrass themselves as much as her with the amount of rejection I've thrown her way."

Johanna laughs loudly at that and I see Tobias smile gently in return.

"I'm sorry but Four is right, no one has that little respect for themselves unless they have ulterior motives." She explains.

"But why her?"

"I think someone hired her." Tobias explains as he polishes off the last of his cheeseburger.

"The puppeteer I assume?"

"Puppeteer, good name." he replies.

"Have you seen anything weird at the station Johanna, I mean you're there regularly for the girls…" I inquire.

"I have some suspicions about your Captain, he seems like he's hiding something…I mean I'm not a detective but I am a certified psychologist and it's in his behaviour." She explains.

I look at Tobias and give him a knowing smile.

"Funny you should say that." He states.

"How so?"

"Tris came across something in the files, a new lead."

"Really? What?"

"Well Four's Captain, his last name is 'Shepherd' but in the transcript for Jeanine's interview, the name 'Caulder' is present. Both named Max, but his captain is of the right age that he would have taken her statement and they are apparently seeing each other." I explain.

"You mean Max and Jeanine are dating?" Johanna queries.

"Yes."

"I can explain the names to you." Johanna deadpans leaving Tobias and I a little shocked.

"I've been working with the PD for 30 years now…" She continues. "…and Max Caulder was Max Shepherd's father. His parents divorced when he was a child and your Captain, he took his mother's maiden name. A few years after Detective Caulder took Jeanine's statement, he was killed in the line of duty." Johanna explains.

"Well shit." I reply. Realizing what we thought was a good lead is not really anything suspect at all.

"I was brought in to counsel with his partner at the time, and he retired soon after, couldn't handle the dangers of the job anymore." She explains.

We finish our lunch and head back to the apartment. As we walk into the apartment we keep up the pre-tense that we bumped into Johanna in the lobby.

We go through the motions as we play out our scene as discussed in the diner.

"Thanks Johanna. I want a session but this headache just hit me all of a sudden."

"I'm not surprised Tris, you've been working hard to remember, so it's just your body telling you take a step back. We can reconvene next week okay? Get some rest!" Johanna replies as I walk her to the door. She's not actually leaving but I open then close the door, then lock it. Who knows how good these listening devices are.

I head into Tobias' office, Johanna behind me, to see he's found two more bugs. One is sitting on top of the computer desk and he points underneath to show that's where he found that one. The second is on the bookshelf attached to the back of his medal for completing the academy.

"I'm going to lay down, I have a headache." I stated keeping up with the charade.

"Why don't you go lay on the couch, relax. I'll wake you for dinner." He explains.

He removes the bugs from his office and puts them in a metal pot, gently, then puts the lid on. Whoever is listening won't be able to transmit through the pot so we can have our session in the office and not worry about what is being heard.

To keep up the act that I'm 'napping on the couch', Tobias will go lay down while we have our session.

"What are you going to do, while I lay down?" I question. We're in the living room, if there is no noise coming from 'Tobias' as I 'nap', that could raise questions.

"Going to have a work out in the Gym." He explains.

"Okay, wake me in 45 minutes? I don't want to sleep too long."

"Of course Baby," He replies, kissing me sweetly.

We know that Nita could not have planted bugs in the Gym as that is where Tobias was when they were being planted to begin with. So nothing transmitting from that room will not sound suspicious.

Tobias lays on the couch as I head back to his office where Johanna was waiting. I close the door quietly before Johanna and I begin our real session.

Forty-Five minutes later, I remembered something during our session from the night of my attack. I worry this is a false memory but Johanna assures me in the hypnotic state I was in, it could only prove to be true.

I sneak out of the office and head to the living room. Tobias is now sitting on the couch. We keep up our pre-tense as he wakes me up. I ask him how his work out was and he says, he still has forty-five minutes left of a workout to go. He heads to the gym and I pretend to stretch and yawn before walking off to the gym to follow him. Johanna is also already in there waiting. This is the only room we can talk without being listened to. I close the door and the emotion of my session hits me.

"I…" I begin before the tears well up in my eyes.

"Tris remembered something pretty profound. Nothing we expected…from the night of her attack." Johanna intervenes.

"What did you remember? Tris?" He comforts as he sits on his weight lifting bench, pulling me to stand between his legs.

"I remember seeing someone else in the room, their face was as clear as I see you now."

"Who did you see Baby?"

"I don't know who he is, just he had a hard stern look about him. Menacing blue eyes, and he was clenching his fists. The memory wasn't complete but I remember he was the one that…"

"That what…Tris?"

"He's the one that hit me. Left all the marks on me."

"Fuck…" Tobias mumbles under his breath.

"I never thought Al could do what he did. I mean he raped me, I know that, but the hitting? I mean he killed himself because he thought he had hurt me, so it makes sense that he didn't hit me during the attack…right?"

Johanna is silent during our exchange. She likes for me to try to draw my own conclusions to memories, so as not to seem like she's implanting those thoughts.

"Tris?" She finally interjects.

"I saw that video footage from the elevator attack and the remorse that Al seemed to feel after he thought he had killed you, that was genuine. I know he still hurt you by sexually assaulting you but hitting you seemed almost…" Johanna paused as if searching for the right word.

"Abhorrent to him…" Tobias finished for her.

"Exactly…I don't think he equated his sexual assault on you as harm. In his mind he had convinced himself that you wanted it."

"We know you knew him as a bit awkward, shy even, but…I wonder if he was on something…" Tobias poses.

"A serum." Johanna nods.

"Does something like that exist though? A serum to make someone do what he did to me?"

"There are serums that are like a cognitive transmitter, they make you more susceptible to suggestion." Johanna explains.

"That's our new lead." I add.

"How so?" Tobias questions. His arms are around my waist as he pulls me to sit on his lap.

"We need to find out if David's company procures any such serums."

"I agree. You should check into Jeanine's corporation as well." Johanna states.

"Why would we look into her corporation?" I ponder.

"She has a corporation that has the most leading technology in serum transmitters. Her work is astounding, but she's mainly been working for the public on health serums, it's only recently she's gone private with military work."

"How is it you know all this?" Tobias adds.

"I specialize in serum treatment, it's my duty to be aware of any and all available options for my patients."

"What is the name of Jeanine's corporation?"

"Simulation Movement Technologies, more commonly referred to as SM Tech."

"I've heard of SM Tech, but never knew what it stood for and who was behind it." Tobias explains.

"Everyone in the city of Chicago has a healthcare plan with SM Tech. They deal with mild pain medications for after surgeries to highly lethal paralytics used by the military."

"So it's possible that Jeanine could really be the 'Puppeteer' in all this?" I question, looking to Tobias worriedly.

"I'm afraid so." He replies.

"But why, I don't understand? I mean yes I get the revenge on David, but how is assaulting me and those other girls, revenge on David if we can prove he wasn't in said cities when the attacks took place?"

"It discredits him, and his company." Johanna explains.

"There's more to it, I know there is, but I guess we need to go from here." I add.

"Tris, why don't you walk me out with the pre-tense of checking the mail?" Johanna suggests.

"But it's Sunday." I state, thinking they will understand.

"So?" Tobias says looking at me with adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, we don't get mail on Sundays!" I explain.

"Well we didn't check it on Friday, so there you go." He adds.

We leave the gym and Tobias plays his role perfectly.

"I'm going to go grab a shower, thanks for keeping me company while I did my weights baby!" He coos, before kissing me sweetly. I of course play along with the rouse.

"Ewwww…you're all sweaty! Go shower, I'm going to check the mail, we forgot when we came back from lunch and neither of us did on Friday either!" I tease as I walk to the door.

When I get off the elevator in the lobby I see Nita by the mail boxes.

"Johanna wait!" I whisper shout.

"What's wrong?"

"That is Nita, if she was just listening, she knows I'm here to check the mail so…"

"We don't know each other, got it." She nods, understanding perfectly.

We walk out, one after the other, as Johanna heads for the exit on her left, I head to the mail boxes on the right. Nita is scanning through some envelopes in her hands. As I walk up behind her I see on the envelope she is opening the logo for 'SM Tech' emblazoned on the front. I don't want to jump to conclusions, like Johanna said, everyone has some kind of healthcare plan with them.

I ignore her as I approach our box. I use the key to open it and pull out the stack that is there before locking it and leaving. Of course Nita decides to follow at this point so we get stuck on the elevator together. She's sneering at me the whole time. This girl is really confusing. Either she's a really good undercover agent for some company and is playing her role really well. Or someone is manipulating her because of her obsession with Tobias.

The doors close before she decides to spit venom at me.

"So, he get tired of your skanky ass yet?" She laughs.

I just ignore her.

"He will you know, you're not good enough for him….Flat chest, no curves…please…you probably don't even put out for him!" She lashes.

"Nita, fuck off!" I exclaim before hitting the button for the next floor and getting off on the 6th.

I wait until the doors close and the elevator ascends and push the button for the elevators on the other side of the hall.

Tobias is just coming down the stairs when I get back and it's obvious he did have a quick shower.

"Hi Baby," He coos hugging me to him.

"Hi."

"You okay?"

"The mail, Nita was there…" I explain.

"It's been a long day, why don't we go out for dinner, someplace quiet." He suggests.

I know this is so we can talk candidly and agree quickly. We leave the apartment and after going down the block to the Chinese place we like, we decide to get buffet and sit at a quiet table.

"So…" he begins.

"I think she was listening and waiting for me at the mail boxes."

"I think you're right. What did she say to you?"

"The usual insults, 'has he left you yet, he will etc'…then complained about my flat chest and no curves." I state a little glumly.

"Tris?"

"Hmmm…" I mumble pushing my chow mien around my plate.

"Not to sound too vulgar here but you do know how much I love your tits right?" He states, a big toothy grin on his face. I can't help but laugh at him.

"You know it's true Baby," He adds, as he takes a bite of his sweet and sour pork.

"Well, why don't you show me when we get home…" I tease.

"Gladly."

"Wait, what about the…?" I state insinuating the listening devices.

"Best to keep to routine, you heard Johanna…" He smiles.

"Plus it probably drives her insane to know it will never be her." He adds.

"It doesn't bother you that she or someone else too could be listening?" I query.

"Of course it does, but if we remove them before we can find who is behind her planting them, who knows what they would do next."

"True…"

"I can look and remove any though, you know I will."

"Just in the bedroom please…I mean…I don't want… but just the thought of her listening to us…"

"Yeah that creep factor is high…If I run into her in the lobby, it would freak me the fuck out…her imaging me…Fuck…Tris…now…" he shudders.

I can't help but laugh at him.

"Yeah, that's how I feel!"

"I love you baby, you know that. I would do anything for you." He states seriously taking my hand in his over the table top.

"I love you too, and I know and I would too."

He leans over the table to kiss me sweetly when my phone dings, signalling a new text message.

Will: I'm off work, anymore details you need me to look into before I start?

"It's Will, should I just tell him we got to the bottom of it or do you want the proof anyway?"

"Let him get the proof too."

Tris: Just the ones I gave you earlier. No rush, we got a lot of it answered today, just looking for proof to back that up. Thanks Will.

Will: OK, will let you know when I have anything.

Tris: Sounds good.

I put my phone away and we head back to the apartment after paying our bill. Our hands entwined as we walk from the elevator to the door of the apartment.

"Why don't we just make it an early night, cuddle up in bed, watch a movie…" Tobias suggests after he locks the door and follows me to the stairs.

"I love that idea." I reply

We head upstairs and start changing for bed.

"You working the early shift tomorrow?" He asks as I pull on one of his t-shirts.

"Yeah, 7am to 2pm."

"Why don't you come by the precinct after work with lunch. We can go over more files." He suggests. I think for a minute, knowing the room is bugged, and realize he's giving an out for us to talk, not in the apartment.

"Perfect." I reply as I watch him pull his sleep pants on.

We crawl into bed and scroll through Netflix before settling on "Stranger Things". He pulls me into his arms and before the third episode starts I'm out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**

 **I have been notified that alerts did not go out for Chapter 18, so if you haven't read that yet, please do so first before reading this Chapter!**

 **Second, I removed Chapter 19 to edit this note and then reposted, so sorry to those who might have** **been reading.**

 **I forgot to mention at the beginning of my last chapter my thanks to Anonymous189 for letting me run my ideas past you! I appreciated it a lot.**

 **Also if you haven't already, check out her story, "The Cowboy Way", great read.**

* * *

 **A Daunting Life**

 **A Four/Tris Fiction**

 **By Millie Mae**

 **ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH**

I wake with a start. Tobias has his arm firmly around my waist as he holds me against his chest. I glance over at the bedside table to see that it is 12:43am. Turning over, I look at Tobias as I run my hand along his cheek and up into his hair, scratching my nails along his scalp. He groans slightly as he nudges his head into my hand more, obviously enjoying the feeling. A few moments later, his eyes flutter open and he looks at me with that sweet, sexy smile, and a hint of sleepiness in his eyes.

"You okay?" He mumbles, snuggling into me more.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to wake you, but now that you are…" I trail off.

"You want some nookie Baby?" He teases, leaning in to kiss my neck.

"Yes. Please." I sigh in reply as his lips find that perfect spot on the underside of my ear.

He pushes the blankets down slightly as I reach to push off his sleep pants before pulling off my t-shirt. We toss our clothes to the floor before I crawl into his lap as he sits up, cradling me in his arms as our lips meet in tandem. His arms encase me against him as I wrap mine around his shoulders, my fingers finding purchase in his hair. He lifts me gently as I lower myself onto his hard length.

"Tobias," I moan.

"Fuck, Tris,"

"I love riding you."

"I will never get enough of you." He pants as we ride out our orgasms in tandem.

I wake early the next morning, knowing I have to go into work for the early shift. Working with Landon is always a treat, he's so expressive when he talks and is such a gossip.

Tobias gets up with me and we take a quick shower together to wake up before he heads down to get coffee going.

"Wait, why don't you get coffee at Beanz with me? We can leave early and get breakfast sandwiches." I suggest as I pull on my shoes.

"That sounds perfect." He replies as we gather our belongings before leaving the apartment.

Landon opened the shop this morning and is waiting with fresh coffee for the both of us and we order two breakfast sandwiches. It's almost 7am and I need to start work, but Tobias is still eating and drinking his coffee. I kiss him sweetly before heading behind the counter to get ready for the morning rush.

The day goes by surprisingly fast and soon I'm gathering a few sandwiches, some soup and coffee to take with me to the precinct.

The station is busy today, something must have happened. When I get to the hub of the office, Jeanine Matthews is there with a man I thought I had never seen before. But after closer inspection, I realize it's the man I saw yesterday in my hypnotherapy session with Johanna. His eyes are cruel and he's staring down Tobias who has a look of pure hatred on his face. I approach cautiously, not knowing what is going on exactly.

"Four?" I call meekly.

"Tris!" He responds stiffly.

"Should I wait in your office?" I question quietly. The looks on Jeanine and the strange man's face are troublesome and leave me feeling awkward.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be along soon."

I venture off into his office and watch timidly from behind the blinds to watch the scene unfold. Seconds later I see Tori approach the group with Max Shepherd, their Captain. Max looks crestfallen as he handcuffs Jeanine and Tori handcuffs the strange man before leading them off to the elevator where they will be taken to holding cells. As soon as they are out of sight, Tobias storms towards his office. I close all the blinds and once inside, he locks the door and pulls me into his chest letting out what feels like a breath of relief.

"What the hell was that?" I cautiously inquire wrapping my arms up around his shoulders.

"Before I say anything, did you recognize that man with Jeanine?" he asks warily holding me at arms length.

"Yes."

"Shit, Tris, where do you know him from?"

"He's the man I saw in my hypnotherapy session with Johanna yesterday." I confirm.

"Fuck…" He mumbles.

"Tobias, who is he?"

"That was my father." He states sadly.

"What? What does he have to do with this, and what was he doing with Jeanine?" I cry, my hands going to my hair frustratingly.

"Let's sit and eat lunch, and I can explain."

"Okay, I brought some for Tori too, do you want to get her?"

"Gimme a sec, sure."

Tobias calls Tori from his cell phone and she comes to his office a few minutes later.

"Hey Tris, how have you been?" She implores, hugging me gently.

"Okay I guess, what happened today?" I query once again looking between the two of them.

"Let's eat first, then we can get into it but what led to their arrests is another story." Tobias adds as he takes a large bite from his sandwich.

We eat quietly for a few moments before Tori begins.

"The new homicide case we came across was linked to our sexual assault case. It would appear that the victim was Drew."

"What happened to him?" I question as I hold my coffee in my hands to warm them.

"Seems he was killed in the same manner as Eric was. They were in cahoots together, so maybe we should have seen it coming that he would be next." Tobias states as he crumbles up the garbage from his lunch and puts it back in the paper bag I brought.

Edward Matthews came forward as a witness with evidence showing that Jeanine was behind the attacks on the girls. She had used Al and our theory was correct in that he had been injected with a cognitive transmitter. He was following orders and apparently had no recollection of the other rapes he committed. The only rape he was not under the influence for was when he had raped me.

"How is Four's father a part of this?" I mumble, but they hear me clearly.

"Marcus, my father, has had it out for David for years after he ruined his business. Jeanine claims that David also took advantage of my mother, Evelyn, and now there is a DNA test in the works to see if Marcus is my biological father or if David is."

"Shit."

"Yeah, Marcus' excuse for beating me is because he's always believed I wasn't his. But he doesn't believe my mother was raped by David, he believes she cheated with David willingly."

"That's a cop out, he's just an asshole." Tori inserts and I can't help but giggle a little at her tenacity.

"Tori is right, there is no excuse to beat a child for circumstances out of their control, but Four…"

"Yeah?" He mumbles under his breath.

"How are you handling all this?" I venture, taking his hand in mine.

"I think I'm still in shock a little to be honest."

"It makes me hate David even more, I mean how can he have raped all these women, Jeanine, your mom, my mom and not be behind bars?" I state exasperated.

"That's where Jeanine and my father came into the mix."

"I'm confused, how do Jeanine and your dad know each other?"

"Marcus used to be David's business partner. It was a 50/50 sort of thing. But before Erudite Technologies became what it is now, David bought my father out, leaving him out of work and with nothing to take with him from that company. It's been about vengeance. He's been working for Jeanine in her laboratories."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why our apartment is bugged, and how the hell is Nita involved in all of this? I mean can we prove it was her for sure?"

"We have a warrant that is being executed now by the CSI team to search her apartment."

"How did you get the evidence needed for the warrant?"

"Edward's evidence. Every time he spoke with his mother, or followed orders, he was recording the conversations. Nita is on those tapes." Tori explains.

"This just seems so elaborate, I mean, why go through all this trouble, why not just kill David?!" I exclaim in frustration.

"There is still a lot we have to confirm and more leads to follow up on, like how and why Caleb is mixed into this, other than his link to David, like who told him in the first place." Tobias clarifies.

"So the puppeteers are Jeanine and Marcus and they are now being locked up right?"

"Yes Tris, it's figuring out the other smaller details, like you said before, Nita's involvement and why Caleb kidnapped you like he did. He's not talking at all, says he can't remember anything and he just sits in his cell all day." Tori laments.

"When is his arraignment?"

"Tomorrow." Tobias states gripping my hand in his firmly. A comforting gesture.

We're interrupted by a knock on Four's office door. He jumps up to answer it to find his Captain, Max Shepherd there with a folder in his hands.

"Max?" Tori inquires.

"We have the test results from Caleb Prior's blood work." He explains handing it over to Tobias.

"What did they reveal?" Tori questions, standing from her seat to throw out her garbage.

"He was under a cognitive transmitter like Al was. So when he says he can't remember, I think I believe him." Max states.

"He still treated me like I was nothing before that, so it's no excuse." I interject.

"Tris, I didn't even see you there, sorry." Max interrupts.

"It's fine, so, are you saying that Caleb has no recollection of kidnapping me, and injecting me?"

"No, he doesn't. Marcus used him, using Jeanine's serum's. I think Four, that Marcus was trying to hurt you specifically. I mean none of the other victims were attacked like Tris was." Max explains.

"I'm not surprised, Marcus has always been an asshole, but taking his vengeance out on me didn't accomplish anything. I'm going out on a limb here to say he was behind hiring Nita to literally stalk me. I wonder if she was injected with serum too to get her to do his bidding." Tobias states with exasperated breath.

I approach Tobias and wrap my arms around his waist. Things seem to be coming together and are closing up but the frustration in understanding the why is what is making this so difficult.

"Everyone is undergoing extensive blood work." Max declares.

"Nita included on that list?" Tori intervenes.

"Of course, I'll let you get back to things." Max states before leaving Tobias' office and closing the door after him.

I turn my head into Tobias' chest and let out a muffled sob. I don't know how to process all of this.

"I'm going to go check in on our new prisoners, thanks again for lunch Tris." Tori exclaims patting my shoulder before leaving us in the private sanctuary that is Tobias' office.

"I'm so sorry Tris." Tobias states wrapping me firmly in his embrace as I let out the emotion I've been trying to hold back. Sobs wrack my body but he just holds me to him.

"What are you sorry for?" I mumble into his embrace.

"That this is so frustrating for you."

"You didn't cause this…I'm sorry your dad is such an ass."

"Eh…I'm used to him being like that, so it's not like I'm disappointed really."

"So Nita is also being arrested right?"

"Absolutely." He confirms, kissing the top of my head.

I'm finally able to calm myself and we move to sit on the leather couch in his office.

"I so was not expecting that when I walked in here this afternoon." I explain cuddling into his side.

"Not how I expected to start my day, that's for sure, but in a way it's also a relief."

"Even though it's frustrating to understand, I agree, things are finally going to settle and I don't have to be afraid anymore."

"I love you Tris." Tobias states out of nowhere.

"I love you too." I reply looking up at him from his side. He leans closer and just as our lips touch, his cell phone starts going off.

He pulls it from his pocket and checks the display before answering.

"Tori?"

I cannot hear her side of things, just Tobias. I stand quietly and discard of our garbage from lunch.

"Are you sure?" I hear him state with frustration.

A moment passes before he hangs up.

"What's going on?"

"Tris…" he begins. I look up at him and his eyes are full of sorrow.

"Tobias, what's wrong?"

"Tori got to holding and Caleb…"

"What about Caleb?"

"He hung himself with his bed sheet. They tried to revive him but they think he's been gone for almost an hour now." He explains solemnly.

"Oh…"

"Tris? Are you okay?"

"I don't know how to feel about this, I mean. He was still my brother, but…" I exclaim as a sob breaks through my lips.

Tobias crosses the small space between us and enfolds me in his arms.

"I'm so sorry baby."

"At least he can't hurt me anymore."

"What can I do?"

"Can I see him?"

"Are you sure you want to?"

I nod mutely.

"We can go see him if you want to."

We walk in silence to the elevator and descend to the basement where the holding cells are located. We're then escorted into a private room where Caleb's body was brought. He's behind a two way mirror, so I can't see him up close. It's the same sort of thing done when someone is brought in to claim or identify a body.

"Tris? You don't have to do this, we can leave." Tobias comforts.

"I need to see him Tobias." I cry.

"Okay."

"Don't let go okay?" I reply referring to his grip on my hand.

"I won't baby…" He replies, lacing our fingers together and giving my hand a firm squeeze.

We approach the mirror and Tobias nods to the side where a technician of sorts flips a light switch allowing us to see into the encased room where his body lies.

He still has the defibrillator pads on his chest from when they tried to revive him. His eyes are open and blood shot looking. His tongue is protruding slightly from his mouth, likely due to the self strangulation his inflicted on himself.

I feel nothing when I look at him and it makes me feel guilty. He was my brother after all, shouldn't I be feeling sad that I'm looking at his lifeless body?

"Tris?"

"Hmmmm…" I mumble, my eyes still glued to the unmoving form of what was once Caleb Prior.

"I think that's enough…LIGHTS!" Tobias states, calling loudly at the end.

My stare is blank as I gaze at the now darkened glass, almost as if I'm in a trance of some sort. I can feel Tobias leading me out of the room and back to the elevators.

"Baby, you're scaring me, are you okay?" Tobias calls. I finally wake from my trance and look up to him, noticing that we're in the elevator.

"Sorry, I guess I'm in shock a little? I mean, I feel so guilty."

"Guilty, why?" He implores, our hands still tightly entwined.

"I don't feel anything, I mean he was my brother and it's almost like I don't care, that's not normal!" I concede.

"Hey, it's okay Tris, do you want to talk to Johanna about it?"

"You think she would?"

"Of course she would."

Tobias leads me to level 12 of the building and down a long corridor before we approach what looks like a doctor's office. There is a waiting room and two people sit quietly flipping through magazines.

We walk to the front receptionist, who immediately recognizes Tobias.

"Detective Eaton, what can I do for you?" She states professionally.

"Is Johanna in? There is an emergency." He states.

"Of course, she's between appointments at the moment, I'll let her know you're here."

We move to sit in two unoccupied seats while we wait for Johanna.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Tobias questions quietly.

"I'd like it if you did, but don't you have to get back to the precinct?"

"No, the case is now about wrapping up the loose ends. So I have time for you, for anything…always Tris." He states wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

Johanna enters a few moments later.

"Four, Tris, what can I do for you?" She approaches.

"Can we talk in private please?" Tobias states.

"Of course, follow me." Johanna replies, leading us to her office.

She sits down in a plush looking chair and signals for us to sit on the sofa across from her.

Tobias explains Caleb's suicide and I explain my guilt in my lack of feelings. I'm sad but I also feel like I'm just over it. Johanna explains that because of the lack of relationship between myself and Caleb for so long, that familial attachment grew thinner and thinner until I felt no obligations to him. Capping that off with how he hurt me physically and emotionally, whether he was under a serum or not, I feel and will likely always feel betrayed by him. Her logic makes sense and it might take some time to grow accustomed to these feelings but she assures me it's also something we can address in a future session if I choose to do so.

Feeling lighter and not so guilty about my conscience, we thank Johanna before leaving her offices.

"Did Johanna's explanations help at all?" Tobias inquires as we wait for the elevator.

"Yes actually. My thoughts were a little discombobulated over it all, so her rationale makes sense." I clarify.

"Good, I'm sorry you're feeling uneasy Tris, but you can always talk to me, or Christina or Johanna for that matter."

"I know, thank you." I reply, hugging him from the side as we step onto the elevator.

We head back to the precinct where Tobias gathers his belongings before we head home. It's almost 5pm when we finally get to his car.

We make a side stop to the grocery store and pick up some stuff for dinner. On the way home I text Christina, inviting her and Will to dinner at Tobias' place tonight to relay the events of the day. She agrees and plans to meet at our place for 6:30pm.

After finally parking in the underground lot, we make our way up the elevator. Forgetting that the CSI team was here, our ride up to the apartment takes longer than expected as it stops in the lobby and on the 8th floor, Nita's floor, before finally arriving at the 10th.

"I need a quick shower." Tobias states as he unloads the groceries in the kitchen.

"That sounds like a good idea, together?" I tease.

"Of course, but it has to be quick."

We take our shower and are quicker than we expected before dressing in clean clothes and heading down to start on dinner. Steaks, salad, baked potatoes with the trimmings are on tonight's menu.

At 6:20pm, there is a resounding knock on the door. We expect it to be Christina and Will, but find it's Zeke.

"Zeke, what are you doing here?" Tobias exclaims as they do a guys handshake.

"Well, we could hear you showering about 40 minutes ago. So I've brought this detector of sorts to find all the bugs in this place."

I can't help blushing slightly at knowing we were heard, but at least we didn't get caught having sex. Zeke makes his way around the apartment and goes into every room, even the gym. Just to be sure. He comes back after 20 minutes to see Christina and Will in the entry way of the kitchen.

"I found 7 in total." He states showing the bugs in an evidence bag.

"Damn, that's a lot." Christina interjects.

"Did you find any in the gym?" Tobias queries.

"No, I didn't expect to either after what you told me, but better be thorough."

"Thanks Zeke, I appreciate it." Tobias states as they say goodbye at the door.

Zeke's team are now responsible for processing all the evidence they've collected at Nita's, but we turn our attention to our dinner and guests.

"So, what is with this impromptu dinner invite tonight?" Christina states, as she and Will take their seats at the kitchen table.

"To be perfectly blunt, the case is wrapping up and almost closed and…" I begin.

"And what?" Will interjects.

"And Caleb killed himself in his cell today." I add taking a gulp from my wine glass.

"Oh, shit, Tris are you okay?" Christina questions worriedly.

"Surprisingly, yes. I had a session with Johanna shortly after to make some sense of what I was feeling, and it's a little bit of a shock of course, but, I'm okay, really." I finish reaching across the table to grip Tobias' hand in mine.

"That is fucked up." Will states out of nowhere.

We can't help but giggle at his outburst. Will is not known to swear, ever, so to hear him speak like that definitely lowered the uneasiness.

We retire to friendly banter as we devour our dinner, relieved to know that things will finally be settling down.

"We're going on a vacation too!" Tobias states suddenly.

"We are?" I implore.

"I do recall telling you that once this case was finally wrapped, we'd be going away, no interruptions, no drama, no crap!"

"That's a great idea! Where do you want to go?" Christina asks.

"Away…" Tobias states calmly.

I laugh at his disinterest in revealing plans.

"Four, come on!"

"I was thinking something simple, maybe a camping trip, or away to a cabin by the lake. Alone I might add, meaning just me and Tris!" He teases.

"Oh you're no fun!" Christina pouts.

"You want to go camping Christina, really?" I ask surprised.

"I've never been, I think it could be fun." She argues.

"We'll see, nothing has been planned yet." Tobias replies with a cheeky smile.

We finish dinner quietly before everyone helps to clean up the dishes. We settle in the now bug free living room with some coffee and chat about nothing and everything for awhile before Christina and Will excuse themselves for the night, thanking us for dinner.

Tobias locks the door securely before sauntering over to me on the couch.

"How you doing with all this?" He whispers.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I'm relieved it's finally done."

"Good grief, me too!" He replies, flopping his head back on the couch.

I smile at him before moving to straddle his lap. His arms come up and hold me at the waist as I run my hands up into his hair, scratching gently at his scalp. He lifts his head to meet me and our lips entwine in a dance that leaves us both breathless.

"Tobias…" I pant.

"Bedroom?" He replies, clamouring from the couch with me wrapped around him, not waiting for my answer.

He sprints up the stairs and into the bedroom before we remove our clothes from one another before he crawls up my body, kissing every inch he can before his lips find mine again. His hands follow the path his lips just took as he caresses my legs, up over my hips before cupping my breasts in his palms, running his thumbs over my nipples causing them to harden at his touch.

"Tobias, please…" I whimper.

"What baby, what do you want?"

"I want you, always." I cry wrapping my legs around his waist, urging him to stop with the foreplay. 'Fourplay' I think to myself, giggling at the mix of his name.

"What are you giggling about now, I'm trying to sex you up, and you're laughing!" He teases, laughing along with me.

"I was just thinking enough with the 'Fourplay'," I state explaining my use of his nickname. He shakes his head, a boyish grin on his face before he moves to kiss my neck. Just as his lips find my pulse point I feel him slip his hard cock into me and moan at the sensations he's bringing me.

"Fuck, Tris…" He pants as his thrusts pick up speed.

He pulls out suddenly flipping me onto my stomach and raising my hips to enter me from behind. Our motions are fast and the only sounds are our moans and pants as our flesh meets with each thrust of his hips.

"I'm coming!" I cry as he reaches forward to cup my breasts.

"Fuck, I'm coming too." He pants as I feel him release inside me.

"I love you." I state as I fall onto my back.

"I love you." He replies resting beside me, our lips finding each other once again.


	20. Chapter 20

**A Daunting Life**

 **A Four/Tris Fiction**

 **By Millie Mae**

 **ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH**

The minor details of the case were finally fitting together in a completed puzzle. The final results of the blood work tests confirmed a few things. Firstly, Tobias' father is indeed Marcus. The notion that his mother willingly cheated on his father was put to the wayside when David was interrogated under truth serum. He confirmed all of our theories in regards to his past crimes.

David's company, Erudite Technologies was being sold as David was looking at serving a lengthy sentence in prison. Jeanine Matthews was right behind him for plotting the way she did. Regardless of the fact that she was one of his initial victims, it never gave her the right to hurt others to give her a feeling of vengeance.

Tobias was at the precinct from 9am to 6pm, almost 6 days a week at this point filing the paperwork and filling out the final stages of his reports. There was follow up with witnesses and other people who may have played a part in this tangled web.

It was a Friday night and after we satisfied our need for one another, Tobias and I fell into a deep sleep. The alarm clock woke us both the next morning as he had to head into the precinct once again to talk to a few more witnesses before closing off the file.

Tobias was in his office when there was a knock on his open door.

"Knock, knock." Max called stepping into the office.

"Hey, Captain, what can I do for you?" Tobias questioned, standing from his desk.

"The blood tests came back and all parties involved, from Nita to Peter confirmed the use of serums to keep them under control. Johanna performed some hypnotherapy sessions with them. She was most upset with Peter's involvement but knowing he wasn't in complete control alleviated some of that worry." He confirms.

"Well I was a witness to Peter receiving that package from David in the diner across the street, so I know he was involved."

"Well Jeanine still succeeded in one respect, David's company is no longer his, it was sold to a Jack Kang of Candor Pharmaceuticals, and apparently he's also putting in a bid to buy Jeanine's company as well."

"I guess Jeanine never thought that she would ruin herself in the process, or that her son would be the one to do it." Tobias states, a air of disbelief in his tone.

"There's still one piece of evidence I don't think we'll ever know though, now that Caleb Prior and Drew are deceased." Max interjects.

"What's that?" Tobias questions, shuffling a file on his desk.

"Specifically, who was driving the car when Ms. Prior was kidnapped. Caleb injected her with that memory serum from the front seat before Drew pushed her out of the cab in the back, it was so fast, so it's unlikely she'll recall who was driving." Max states. Tobias notices a hint of nervousness in Max's recollection but what bothers him about this fact is, how did Max know Caleb injected Tris from the front seat of the car if he was in the precinct when she was found? It's not something that was taken in Tris' statement, simply that she was shoved into the car, injected and shoved onto the pavement in front of the Chicago Dauntless PD headquarters.

"Yeah, that is unfortunate, likely another lackey under serum. A minor player in the mix, but either way, the key players are behind bars, and that's what matters." Tobias states. He wants Max to think that the driver is a forgettable detail, and for the most part it had been. But now it's in the forefront of his mind.

"Well, I'll leave you to your mountain of paper work, it is Saturday, so don't stay too long." Max adds before leaving Tobias alone with his thoughts.

After Max has left, Tobias closes and locks his door before calling Tris.

"Hello?" I call as I cradle my iPhone between my chin and shoulder as I continue to fold clothes.

"Hey, can I ask you something about your abduction?" Tobias states, his voice almost a whisper.

"Of course, is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure but I think we're missing a big part of this puzzle."

"What do you mean?" I respond, dropping the laundry to hold my phone in a firm grip.

Tobias explains the interaction with his Captain only moments before and even though I've had sessions with Johanna, I never saw the driver so there is no way for me to identify them.

"I think Max may have been the driver Tris."

"Shit."

"Yeah, and that leads me to believe that him dating Jeanine may have been a rouse on her end and was a way for her to slip him a serum, it could have been in his coffee for crying out loud." He states with exasperation.

I can picture him running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Are there not cameras on the outside of the building?" I query, biting my lip.

"Yeah…let me call Will, maybe he can hack the footage and do some enhancing."

"They wouldn't have deleted the footage by now?"

"Possibly, but it's all digital, so even if deleted from the server, it's still on the net somewhere."

"Okay, are you going to be home soon?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving in a few minutes, most of this paper work I can do at home."

We end our call and I fold the rest of the laundry as I wait for Tobias to get home. After putting the clean laundry away in their respective drawers, I head down to the kitchen to make some fresh coffee. I notice it's almost noon when there is a knock at the door. I make my way over to find Christina and Will, along with his lap top bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, Four called me, please say you have some coffee on?" Will states as I let them into the apartment.

"Just put on a fresh pot actually, you guys want some lunch?"

"That would be fantastic, why don't we go make something and let Will work his magic?" Christina suggests.

I lead Will into Tobias' office and help him get set up before joining Christina in the kitchen. We decide to make some sub sandwiches and as I gather all the ingredients from the fridge, the coffee pot beeps, signalling the readiness of our caffeine fix. Christina makes a cup for Will and takes it into him while I start cutting the tomatoes, onions and pickles.

"So, what is it Will is looking up?" Christina prods as she puts all the condiments on the counter before cutting the buns for our lunch.

"Four had a strange encounter with his Captain earlier and it's suspicious."

"Suspicious how?" She adds as she washes the lettuce and cucumber.

"He gave away details of my abduction that he couldn't have known unless he was in the car. So if Will can find any video surveillance from when the car arrived in front of the precinct and capture any images or reflections of the driver, it could explain who the driver is."

"The driver being?"

"Max."

"No shit?"

"Looks that way."

"He was dating Jeanine too wasn't he?"

"Yeah but we're starting to think that it was a ploy on Jeanine's part, to seduce him so to speak and keep him under her thumb."

"She's a sneaky little bitch isn't she…" Christina laughs.

"I'll say, but it's scary too, thinking that not even Four is safe right now."

"Speaking of, shouldn't he be home by now?" She adds, popping a slice of cucumber in her mouth as I notice the time on the microwave.

"Actually he should, it's been forty-five minutes." I declare.

I call Tobias' cell phone and it goes right to voicemail. 'That's not like him', I think to myself as I dial again, only to get the same result.

"Is he not answering?"

"No, and he has never not picked up when I call, plus it's going right to voicemail."

"Maybe it's because he's driving?" Christina suggests.

"His car has Bluetooth capabilities, and it's hands free, he'd pick up." I state, worry evident in my tone.

"WILL!" Christina calls as she heads to Tobias' office. I follow behind her, our lunch preparations forgotten.

"Hey, I found that video, I'm just enhancing the image now." He explains as he clicks away on the keyboard.

"When Four called you, did he say if he was making any stops on the way home?" Christina prods.

"No, said he was about to leave the office actually, why?" He states, taking a sip from his coffee.

"He's not home yet, and it's been almost an hour now." I state, worrying my bottom lip between my teeth.

"There's no way that his Captain knew he was onto him is there?" Will intercepts.

"I don't think so, but if he did…"

"Tris, let's not jump to conclusions, let's head to the precinct and find out for ourselves." Christina suggests, a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"I got him." Will declares, turning his lap top screen around to show us.

It's a little bit grainy but the image clearly shows Max Shepherd behind the wheel of the car.

"Send a copy to Zeke and print one off. We need to go in there with our evidence." I exclaim. "And bring your lap top!"

Moments later we're all descending in the elevator to Will's Ford Explorer and are on our way to the precinct. Our eyes are peeled, keeping an eye out for Tobias' car to see if he happens to pass us on the way, but no such luck. When we arrive, I can't help the nerves as I shake a little. I've never worried more about Tobias and his safety like I am now. I direct Will to the underground parking and the designated spot that Tobias would park in. His car is still there, so he has to be in the building somewhere.

"Will, can you hack into the internal surveillance cameras and see if you can find Four in the building somewhere?"

"Yeah, but, what are you thinking Tris?"

"If Max suspects that Four is onto him, I wouldn't put it past him to have drugged him or locked him up somewhere."

"You really think he'd do that?" Christina exclaims, surprise evident in her voice.

"I past being surprised at the things people will do to protect themselves anymore Christina." I state, as we enter the lobby.

Being that it's the weekend, Lauren is not at the reception desk, it would appear that Molly is at reception today.

"Hey Molly, I have an appointment." I state assuredly.

"With who?" She snarls in reply.

"Johanna Reyes."

"Oh, okay, well here then." She replies placidly handing over two visitor passes.

It would seem that if I'm not here to see Tobias, she's okay with that.

We clip on our passes and head to the elevator bank. After arriving on the right floor, I lead Christina to Tobias' office. The door is ajar and his cross-body bag is on the floor beside his chair.

"This isn't right." I state.

"Ms. Prior, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Max interjects, startling me.

"Shit, you scared me." I laugh, so as to seem nonchalant.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. If you're looking for Four, he left over an hour ago."

"Really? I saw his car in the parking garage though, so he must be busy doing something else." I explain as my iPhone rings from my back pocket.

"That must be him now." Christina interjects as I pull the phone from my pocket. The call display shows it's Will.

"Hey, what's up Will?"

"You're not alone are you?" He whispers.

"No, Christina is here with me, we just ran into Max is all, then we'll be over for lunch, grab a table will you." I state, rolling my eyes as I look at Max. I hope he'll see that it's just friendly banter and that we're not as afraid of his presence at this moment than he may think we are.

"I found him Tris, he's in a holding cell on the basement level, looks like it's solitary. He's unconscious from what I can tell."

"Thanks Will, I'll pass that on to Christina, see you soon." I add, putting my phone away.

"You left your phone in Will's car, that's why he was calling me." I explain.

"Crap, I always do that." She states, laughing nervously.

"Nice to see you Max, we better get going."

"Right." Max states simply before leaving us in Tobias' office.

"What did Will really say?" Christina prods in a quiet whisper as we head back to the elevators.

"Four's being held in the basement in what looks to be a solitary cell, might be unconscious." I confirm, wiping a stray tear off my cheek.

"He'll be okay, Tris, we'll get him." Christina soothes.

"I hope you're right."

We make our way to the basement level, the same level as when I went to view Caleb's body. As we approach the processing centre, I start trembling.

"Hi." Christina greets.

"What can I do for you?" The guard states.

"I was told Detective Eaton was down here, possibly in a solitary cell."

The guard laughs.

"Why would he be in one of our cells?" The guard replies with a hint of sarcasm to his tone.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but he may also be unconscious." I explain with all seriousness.

"Wait, I remember you, you knew Caleb Prior?"

"Yeah, he was my brother."

"So sorry about all that, but look…I'm not supposed to let anyone see Eaton right now, he was brought in on suspicion in a kidnapping case and Max wants to secure evidence first."

"Wait, so you saw Max bring him down here?" Christina shouts.

"Well, yeah."

"The only person under suspicion of kidnapping is your Captain, and he's trying to cover his ass by imprisoning my boyfriend because he found out!"

"What? Who are you…you mean you and Eaton?"

"We have proof!" Christina adds as she pulls the photo print out with the date and time stamp on the bottom right hand corner of the photo.

We slip the photo over to the guard and as we do I take note of his name on his uniform pocket, 'Amar Jackson', it reads.

"Look, Officer Jackson." I start.

"Lieutenant." He corrects.

"Sorry…Lieutenant. Look, I was kidnapped from a night club on New Year's eve and dropped on the steps of this very precinct after being injected with a memory wiping serum. The surveillance footage caught the car in frame and your Captain is seen here driving the car!" I exclaim, showing him the photo.

"Detective Eaton discovered this about an hour and a half ago and told me about it, he was about to leave to come home and after an hour when he still didn't come home, I became alarmed. That is why we're here now."

"How do you know he's in here though?" Lieutenant Jackson questions.

"In a not so legal way, we have someone who hacked your surveillance to find Detective Eaton, worried about his whereabouts." Christina supplies.

Amar huffs out a breath in exasperation before picking up his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling the Commissioner and calling in back-up. We need to arrest Max Shepherd."

"Where's Four?" I intercept. He hands me a key ring and points down the hall.

"Last door on your right." He explains.

He buzzes us past the secure entry gate and as we pass the regular barred cells, there are a few hoots and hollers spit our way.

"Hey sexy, I'm ready for my conjugal." One inmate catcalls.

"Over here blondie!" Another shouts.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" We hear Amar call over the PA system.

We reach the end of the hall and look through the grate in the door to confirm Tobias is in there before opening it.

"He's here!" I cry as I fumble with the keys. I drop them before I can get it unlocked, but Christina picks them up and unlocks it for me.

"Tobias!" I call, running towards him. He's on the floor, his back to me but I hear him groan. I roll him over to see bruises on his face and a cut on his forehead.

"Tris…" He mumbles.

"It's okay, I'm here, you're okay!"

"He attacked me. I thought I outsmarted him, but he clobbered me." He explains sitting up slowly, groaning in pain as he does.

"Will did it, he got his image on the surveillance footage and the guard, Amar is calling for back up as we speak."

"How…how did you know I was in here?"

"Will hacked the surveillance system…again...Tobias" Christina adds from the doorway, a teasing smile on her face. 'Crap' I think to myself. I called him Tobias in front of her.

"Can you get up?" I prod, helping him stand.

"Yeah, I'm just really sore."

I finally get him standing and pull his arm over my shoulders to support him. He groans in pain once again and I un-tuck his dress shirt to see what's bothering him. There is a large bruise under his ribs, the shape looks like a boot print.

"What the…"

"He kicked me pretty good."

"I can see that, come on, you need to rest."

"Don't worry about Christina knowing my name." He adds, kissing my cheek. I smile in shyness in return.

Christina supports Tobias' arm around her shoulders on his other side as he walks, hobbles down the hallway. When Amar sees us, he buzzes us through the gate and I hand over the keys before helping Tobias to sit on the bench against the wall.

"Detective Eaton!" Amar calls.

"Hey Amar."

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea Max was…well you know, you have a smart girl here." He states, patting my shoulder in recognition.

"Yeah, I know I do." He smiles in reply, reaching out for my hand.

A few minutes later the doors bust open and three officers are escorting Max Shepherd down the corridor. He sneers at both Tobias and I as he's brought down to the same solitary cell that we just relieved Tobias from.

As the officers take him away, a tall male approaches Amar, Tobias and myself.

"Detective Eaton, I wanted to congratulate you on finally closing up all the details on this case. I'm very sorry that you got locked up down here, but it is now put to rights." The gentleman exclaims.

"Thank you Commissioner Harrison." Tobias states as the two shake hands.

"And Lieutenant Amar, I would like to talk to you about some advancement in your career!" Commissioner Harrison starts as he reaches to shake his hand as well.

* * *

We bring Tobias to the hospital to get checked over. He's been groaning in pain a lot and we want to make sure he doesn't have a cracked rib from where Max kicked him.

A few x-rays and bandages later and we're on our way home again.

"Will, I don't know how to thank you." Tobias begins as we help him into Will's Ford Explorer.

"I'm just glad you're okay man, and well if you can make sure I don't go to jail for hacking well, that would be great too!" He exclaims with a laugh.

We all laugh in reply but Tobias winces a little in pain.

"Okay, no laughing for a bit." He adds before I help buckle him in.

"Well, you're on leave for a month, now that this case is finally done!" I state happily.

"Does that mean we're all going on vacation?" Christina chirps excitedly.

"We'll talk about it!" Tobias adds.

"I'll see you at home." I call, kissing his cheek as I go to close the door to the Ford Explorer.

"You're not riding with us?" He asks in confusion.

"Your car, Christina and I will ride home in that, you can't leave it here."

"Right, see you at home then."

After a somewhat quiet drive home, we head back into the apartment. Lunch preparation was forgotten and everything is likely spoiled now that it's been out for so long.

"Who wants pizza?" I call from the kitchen as I start throwing out the spoiled food.

"Sounds great, but can you come here?" Tobias calls from the doorway, pouting.

"You okay?"

"I missed you today and I just want to hold you for a few minutes if that's okay." He states, wrapping his arms around me. I'm afraid of hurting him but can't help but wrap my arms around him as well.

Before I know it, I'm sobbing into his chest.

"Tris, baby I'm okay."

"I was so scared." I cry.

"I know Love, but you saved me. You know that right?"

"I guess we're even then?"

"How so?"

"You saved me from Al, I save you from solitary…" I laugh.

"Something like that." He teases, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you."

"I love you too Tris, so much."

"Are we interrupting?" Christina smiles, breaking us from our reverie.

"Of course you are!" I tease.

"Will and I are going to go get dinner, any particular pizza you want?"

"Pepperoni and mushroom!" Tobias and I call out together.

Christina just laughs.

"Yeah, got it, why don't you go shower and clean up, you've still got some blood on your head." She replies pointing out the cut on Tobias' head.

Christina and Will leave to get dinner and I help Tobias take a quick shower. He's bruised quite badly so I make him sit on the bench in the shower as I help him to wash his hair and back and legs and other parts.

"Tris…come'ere." He purrs.

"Tobias, you're in pain, no." I demand.

"Baby, just let me hold you for a few minutes."

I concede quite willingly as he pulls me to sit on his lap, sideways.

"Were you scared?" I mumble.

"At first I was."

"What changed?" I add, wiping water droplets from his cheeks.

"I knew you'd find me, find a way."

"How did Max know that you knew?"

"I was getting ready to leave the office when I accidentally knocked over the coffee table…"

"There was a bug in there wasn't there?"

"There was." He confirms before bringing his lips to mine in a sweet, soft kiss.

"We should get out, they'll be back with dinner soon." I implore.

"I know…" he pouts.

We get dried off and dress in our comfy clothes. Tobias in his sleep pants with a tight black t-shirt. Me in a pair of ankle length yoga pants and a black form fitting t-shirt as well. Just as we head back down to the living room, there is a knock on the door. I open it to see Christina and Will with dinner.

"Did you guys just finish?" Will queries.

"Yeah, a little difficulty with this one." I jest pointing my thumb at Tobias. He just smirks at me in return.

"I didn't hear you complaining." He teases back.

We gather in the living room with plates, drinks and dinner and after devouring four slices on his own, Tobias lays his head back on the couch and groans.

"Have once slice too many?" Christina jokes.

"Maybe, just a little." He laughs.

"Owww…" He adds.

"Right, no laughing." Will retorts.

After some mild friendly banter, Will shows the video footage to Tobias of Max behind the wheel of the car. Tobias thanks him profusely once again before they retire for the night. I close and lock the door behind them before gathering the plates and glasses to take them to the kitchen.

Tobias gathers the left over pizza to put it in the fridge and in quiet solitude, we clean up our mess together.

"So, what do you really want to do for our vacation?" I prod. He smiles widely at me.

"I want to know what you would want to do, and if you want Will and Christina to come along or not."

"I don't mind if they do, besides, we'll sleep separately, so it's not like we can't have quiet sexy time." I tease, snuggling into his chest.

"Sexy time…I like the sound of that."

"You're too sore right now, so don't even think about it."

"Don't remind me." He pouts once again.

"You'll be good in a few days, don't worry."

"Yeah, yeah, so, vacation…"

"I don't think Christina could handle camping but what about the cabin by the lake idea?"

"I love that idea actually, Will and I can even go out fishing one day or something."

"Boy bonding time is it?"

"Will approached me about something, but you cannot tell Christina…"

"What?"

"He wants to propose to her."

"What really?" I reply excitedly.

"Yeah, wants a romantic, at sunset sort of thing, so cabin by the lake, walk at dusk."

"Cabin by the lake it is!" I giddily agree before kissing him strongly.

"I'll make some calls. We'll go in like two weeks so I'm healed by then." Tobias confirms.

* * *

The end of the case has finally come. No one else is watching, no one else is trying to tear us apart.

A week later, Tobias gets a call from Amar Jackson. It turns out that Amar was promoted and is now his new boss. Lieutenant Captain Amar Jackson, 'has a nice ring to it', I think to myself.

Just like my first night arriving in Chicago, Christina, Will, Tobias and I are heading to The Pit for dinner before we go bowling again. I still have no talent for that game, but maybe this time Tobias can teach me a few things.

The Pit was quite busy, and I'm not surprised, it is a Saturday night after all. After finishing up, we head up the block to the bowling alley. We find our rental shoes, and bowling balls before heading to our designated lane. We play in teams again, Tobias and myself against Christina and Will. Just as I finish tying my shoes, I think back to the first night we met and grin to myself before addressing Tobias.

""Warning, I've never done this before…"

He gives me a smirk before replying, "So you're a virgin?" He teases, a coy smile on his face. He caught on and I can't help the giddy laugh that escapes from me.

Our night of bowling goes a lot better than expected, at least this time Tobias was able to show me how to bowl. Of course I purposely screwed up so he'd have to show me again, having him touch me was driving me crazy, knowing we couldn't do anything about it in public. After having him show me how to release the ball one more time, I take my stance and execute it. I watch, almost in slow motion as the ball travels the lane and to my utter shock and surprise, I get a strike!

"Holy Shit!" I exclaim with excitement. The smile on my face is priceless as I turn to see my friends laughing excitedly with me.

"You did it." Tobias purrs, kissing me lightly.

"Couldn't have done it without you." I confirm.

"Couldn't have done any of this without you." I add.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I reply before Christina interrupts our moment.

"Break it up you two." She teases.

Our night is filled with more strikes, a few pitchers of beer and a few stolen moments alone.

The idea of moving to Chicago just over six months ago felt extremely daunting. But I chose this life and now I'm living it how I want. With the people that matter by side. What the future holds is still a mystery but I embrace every opportunity and am so thankful to have found Tobias and myself in the process.

THE END

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **A huge thanks to everyone who's followed me for this journey. It was my first time writing a fan fiction, so I hope you like the changes, progress and ending.**

 **I definitely plan to write more and have ideas for new stories I want to start working on.**

 **If anyone has any questions/comments or story ideas they want to see written about, please feel free to send me a message!**

 **Millie Mae**


End file.
